Zenoheld's Revenge: Annihilation
by ariace613
Summary: Sequel to "Alice in New Vestroia". The battle for New Vestroia is over. The Vexos were pushed back. But Zenoheld now threatens everything with his new Vestal Annihilator. It's up to the Resistance, led by Alice, to stop the mad man once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! The sequel to "Alice in New Vestroia" is finally here! The first chapter, at least. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 1: A New Battle: Part One

(Recap)

It had been around six months since New Vestroia was freed from the Vestals, and the Resistance each went their separate ways.

On Vestal, Mira, Baron and Ace immediately went on press to make it a widely known fact that not only were Bakugan intelligent, but that the royal family and the Vexos broke the law by invading New Vestroia and enslaving the Bakugan.

Afterward, Keith turned himself in as a member of the Vexos and confessed everything, reluctantly backed by Gus. As he expected, he got a deal and escaped imprisonment, even being able to keep Neo Helios.

The royal family and the Vexos were forced to retreat in the mother palace, taking the mysterious "Project A" with them. Vestal authorities had been unable to either find them or figure out what the project was, so Vestal remained on high alert.

(Recap end)

XXX

Marucho, Runo and Julie were currently on a deserted field, battling with Preyas, Elico, Tigrerra and Gorem.

Marucho held up his hand. "Ok, time!", her called. "We can take five, have some lunch!"

Runo and Julie promptly collapsed upon hearing that. "Thank heaven! We've been brawling for four hours!", Julie complained.

"If I wanted to be worked to death, I wouldn't have quit waitressing at my parents' restaurant!", Runo agreed.

"We have to stay in tip-top brawling shape", Marucho reminded them. "I know we haven't heard from the Vexos since we freed New Vestroia and the Bakugan, but I can't help but think this is just the calm before the storm."

"Does that mean you _have_ to keep us brawling for four freaking hours?!", Runo demanded.

"Well… no", Marucho admitted. "I guess that was kinda dumb. Sorry."

"It's alright", Julie said. "I'd rather be too prepared than not prepared enough."

Marucho nodded, leaving the girls to eat their lunch.

XXX

Mira, Ace, Gus and Keith were in Keith's lab on Vestal, which was formerly belonging to the now fugitive Professor Clay, and examining Neo Helios, in ball form. Keith had changed tone to a bold red T-shirt and brown pants, discarding Spectra's attire. He was studying a holo screen detailing information on Helios.

"This is interesting, at least", Keith remarked, sounding troubled. "It appears that, due to the changes made to his DNA, Helios's evolutionary growth has been stunted."

"Repeat that in an understandable language, please?", Percival asked on Ace's shoulder.

"Basically, he's saying that Helios can't evolve further through any natural means", Ace answered.

"Correct", Keith said.

"Master, why did we invite these… new allies?", Gus asked, about to say something besides "new allies". "They're only in the way right now."

"Gus!", Keith chided. "We are part of a cohesive _team_, now. We can't simply hide information like this from them."

"Not to mention," Ace reminded, "There's a government agent right outside this room. If it's not us here to listen, it's the authorities. Remember your deal?"

Gus grit his teeth, but stayed silent.

"There's no need for hostility", Mira said, trying to ease the tension. "Maybe we should take a break. It's been a long day."

"Perhaps my dear sister has a point", Keith suggested, earning a glare from Mira that clearly said 'don't call me your sister. You haven't earned that yet'.

The four Vestals left the room, Mira and Ace going through one door, and Keith and Gus going through another to greet the government agent assigned to keep an eye on them.

XXX

"Big brother! Can you help me with my homework?"

"Baron, can I see Nemus?"

"Can we go play in the park?"

Overlapping voices of Baron's little siblings were nauseating, even as he tried to accommodate them to the best of his ability. Eventually, Baron didn't have a choice but to retreat to his room and lock the door.

"Everything alright, Baron?", Nemus asked, getting out of Baron's pocket.

"Yeah, it's just…", Baron started. "I'm kinda overwhelmed. I mean, I love my family, don't get me wrong, but they can be… a little much." Baron sat down on his bed, clearly exhausted.

"Is that why you volunteered to be one of the colonists?", Nemus asked. "To get some time away?"

"...Yeah", Baron admitted. "But it wasn't _only_ that. My family did need money, and I thought leaving would give my siblings some space to grow. Please don't tell anyone, Nemus."

"Don't worry", Nemus promised. "My lips are sealed." Baron laid down on his bed, immediately falling asleep.

XXX

Alice was standing in front of a gravestone, in the shadow of the Moscow Gehabich mansion, reading the gravestone for the umpteenth time:

_Here lies Michael Gehabich_, it said. _A kind man. A revolutionist in science. A caring father and grandfather._

"Grandfather", Alice muttered. "You raised me to be the best person I could be. I know… I know you'd be disappointed to see how I ended up after you died. I'm trying to remain a good person, I really am." She started to tear up. "But… it's too much. I can't do this without you. But… I'll try. I promise you I'll try with everything I have."

Alice felt a hand on her shoulder. "Alice, you alright?", Shun asked.

Alice nodded. "Yes. I'm ready to go now."

Shun moved his hand to grab hers. "If you ever need to talk, I'll listen."

"I know", Alice said, genuinely smiling, though her eyes were still red from crying. "Thank you, Shun." The two walked toward the wooden cabin in the clearing, hand in hand.

"Do you understand what's going on between those two?", Leonidas discreetly asked the other Bakugan present: Hydranoid, Ingram, and Skyress.

"I honestly don't", Ingram replied.

"Humans are so strange sometimes", Hydranoid said.

XXX

King Zenoheld was currently in his decadent bedroom in the mobile Mother Palace, watching a massive ship from his window. It had the shape of the Vestal Destroyer, but with several dozen more armaments, pointing every direction, not to mention a massive cannon on the ship's nose. Zenoheld heard a noise behind him, and turned to see Professor Clay entering the room.

"King Zenoheld, sire," Clay said, kneeling and looking down. "As you may have guessed, construction of the Vestal Annihilator has finally been completed. As you know, the primary weapon, at least in theory, will have enough power to vaporize an entire planet in one blast."

"Very good, professor", Zenoheld responded. "Phase one is finally complete. Have you finished calculations on Phase two?"

"I have, sire", Clay answered. "As I've previously explained, Bakugan have inherit energy from their life forces. I calculate that the life force energy from the fabled 'Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia', the superpower Attribute energies of Pyrus, Ventus, Aquos, Darkus, Haos and Ventus, will be enough to charge the primary weapon for a single blast."

"And you have the means to contact the Ancient Warriors?", Zenoheld demanded.

"I believe so, my King", Clay responded.

"Then get to work!", the ex-king ordered. "I want the Annihilator at full power as soon as possible!"

XXX

In the mysterious chamber of the Perfect Core, populated by the masked forms of the Six Ancient Soldiers surrounding the Perfect Core, a strange wave reached them.

"What is this… a message?", the bearded, masked form of Frosch asked.

"I believe so", the elf-like masked form of Lars Lion responded. "It appears to originate from the former King of Vestal, Zenoheld."

"I hear no message, Ancient Warriors", Drago's voice resonated from the Core. "What is he saying?"

"He is broadcasting his location to us", Exedra answered. "Demanding that we accept his challenge of a battle."

"He is also telling us that he has the capability to destroy New Vestroia", Oberus added. "Saying that he will do so unless his challenge is accepted."

"I find that unlikely", Clayf retorted. "If he had the means to do so, he would have already. In my opinion, I believe that it's a trap."

"Your logic is sound, Clayf", Apollonir said, with the finality of a judge. "However, we must at least investigate, in case the threat is legitimate."

"Be careful, Ancient Warriors", Drago said. "The Vexos are devious. Don't underestimate them." Hearing that warning, the six transported to the coordinates given to them.

XXX

King Zenoheld was transported to the surface of a nearby moon moments before the Six Ancient Warriors appeared.

"My, my", he said, somewhat surprised. "I didn't expect you to accept my challenge so quickly."

"Don't mock us, old man", Exedra warned.

"We have come only to address your threat against New Vestroia", Oberus said, as the six looked into his mind, seeing the Vestal Annihilator. How it could, in fact, destroy a planet. But they also saw something else:

"Your Annihilator can only be powered through our life forces. Our Attribute energies!", Clayf stated.

"Why would we ever give you an opportunity to take them?!", Lars Lion demanded.

"Well, to be honest", Zenoheld responded. "You don't have much choice."

"Foolish old man", Frosch mocked as they teleported away. However, they just as quickly reappeared. "What… what have you done?!"

Zenoheld smirked. "This entire moon has been previously encased in a dimension barrier", he explained, gesturing to a tower behind him. "Try as you might, you won't be running from _this_ battle." He strapped a red and black Vexos gauntlet on his arm.

"Do you seriously believe you can beat the six of us on your own?", Apollonir questioned. "Your arrogance will be your undoing!"

"It's the other way around!", Zenoheld boasted, activating his gauntlet. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"So, the battle begins", Exedra remarked.

"Gate Card, set!", Zenoheld called, shooting a Gate Card from his gauntlet. "I call Pyrus Farbros! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!", he continued, shooting a Bakugan from his gauntlet.

A mechanical Bakugan that somewhat resembled a Dragonoid stood, with giant claws on its shoulders, cannons on the knee joints, and green eyes waiting to analyze the opponents.

"Ancient Warriors, attack!", Apollonir ordered. The masked forms disintegrated, allowing the six Bakugan's ball forms to stand on the field.

_Farbros: 800_

_(Apollonir: 500, Clayf: 500, Lars Lion: 500, Exedra: 500, Frosch: 500, Oberus: 500)=3000_

"Let's see what your Attribute energies can really do!", Zenoheld roared, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Cell!**" Farbros opened his mouth, firing a laser beam at the Six Ancient Warriors.

_Farbros: 800+500=1300_

_(Apollonir: 500-100=400, Clayf: 500-100=400, Lars Lion: 500-100=400, Exedra: 500-100=400, Frosch: 500-100=400, Oberus: 500)=2500_

"Fool!", Apollonir cried, flying up. "**Burning Enforcer!**" He spouted a stream of fire from his mouth that countered the laser blast.

_Farbros: 1300-500-200=600_

_(Apollonir: 400+100+200=700, Clayf: 400+100=500, Lars Lion: 400+100=500, Exedra: 400+100=500, Frosch: 400+100=500, Oberus: 500)=3200_

"Battling one oh one, Zenoheld", Frosch mockingly advised. "Save your better abilities for later. **Oceanus Pulse!**" He summoned a wave at Farbros, forcing him back a few steps, as well as causing a had fin to be detached.

_Farbros: 600-200=400_

_(Apollonir: 700, Clayf: 500, Lars Lion: 500, Exedra: 500, Frosch: 500+200=700, Oberus: 500)=3400_

"You'll pay for that, insolent fools!", Zenoheld promised, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Twin Horn Pulsar and Fire Spartan!**" Farbros shot lasers from its shoulder claws at Apollonir, and fire streams from its knee cannons at Frosch.

_Farbros: 400+400+300=1100_

_(Apollonir: 700-400=300, Clayf: 500, Lars Lion: 500, Exedra: 500, Frosch: 700-300=400, Oberus: 500)=2700_

"It's time to show you how outclassed you truly are!", Exedra exclaimed. "**Thanatos Enforcement!**" He engulfed his entire team in purple energy, allowing them to withstand the incoming attacks.

_Farbros: 1100_

_(Apollonir: 300+200=500, Clayf: 500+200=700, Lars Lion: 500+200=700, Exedra: 500+300=800, Frosch: 400+200=600, Oberus: 500+200=700)=4000_

"You increased all of your power levels at once?", Zenoheld questioned.

"Surprised?", Oberus asked. "**Tempest Riot!**" She blew a powerful wind at Farbros, strong enough to make hurricanes look like mild breezes in comparison.

_Farbros: 1100-500=600_

_(Apollonir: 500, Clayf: 700, Lars Lion: 700, Exedra: 800, Frosch: 600, Oberus: 700)=4000_

Zenoheld smirked, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "I believe that it's my turn. **Ability Activate! Gallium Shield!**" Farbros blocked the winds using a red energy dome.

_Farbros: 600_

_(Apollonir: 500÷2=250, Clayf: 700÷2=350, Lars Lion: 700÷2=350, Exedra: 800÷2=400, Frosch: 600÷2=300, Oberus: 700÷2=350)=2000_

"My power…", Lars Lion said as they collapsed on the ground.

"And now, stay down!", Zenoheld ordered, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Land Pressure!**" As the Gate Card glowed white, the Six were forced to the ground, unable to move.

_Farbros: 600_

_(Apollonir: 250-200=50, Clayf: 350-200=150, Lars Lion: 350-200=150, Exedra: 400-200=200, Frosch: 300-200=100, Oberus: 350-200=150)=800_

"We have to do something before he can attack us!", Apollonir said.

"Frosch, will you give me your strength?", Exedra asked to the Soldier closest to him.

"It's yours!", he allowed.

"Very good!", Exedra said, the eyes on his eight heads glowing purple. "**Final Wizard!**" His eye on his body opened, draining Frosch of his energy. Purple energy seeped into the Gate Card, rendering it useless. But Frosch remained as still as the statue he was just turned into.

_Farbros: 600_

_(Apollonir: 50+200=250, Clayf: 150+200=350, Lars Lion: 150+200=350, Exedra: 200+200+300+100=800, Frosch: 100+200-300=0, Oberus: 150+200=350)=2100_

"You may think that was clever, nullifying the Gate Card", Zenoheld mocked. "But by incapacitating Frosch, you've only made it easier for me!"

"Clayf! Cover me!", Lars Lion requested.

"Got it!", Clayf said, pointing his axe at Farbros. "**Graviton Axe!**" Orange energy started pulling Farbros toward the ground.

"**Sagittarius Arrow!**", Lars Lion proclaimed. She summoned a bow and arrow of light energy, shooting the arrow at the sky. This caused light particles to rain down on the Six Ancient Warriors. Frosch turned back into flesh, and the rest, excluding Exedra, seemed invigorated.

_Farbros: 600-500=100_

_(Apollonir: 250+250=500, Clayf: 350+150=500, Lars Lion: 350+150=500, Exedra: 800, Frosch: 0+500=500, Oberus: 350+150=500)=3300_

"You… resurrected him?!", Zenoheld questioned, aghast.

"You were a fool to think your mechanical abomination was any match for us!", Apollonir roared. "**Maximum Pyrus!**" He fired another stream of fire at Farbros, this time incinerating the shoulder claws.

_Farbros: 100_

_(Apollonir: 500+200=700, Clayf: 500, Lars Lion: 500, Exedra: 800, Frosch: 500, Oberus: 500)=3500_

"I won't let it end this way!", Zenoheld roared, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! FARBAS XM!**"

Farbros roared as it easily endured the flames, all the damage done to it repaired.

_Farbros: 100+200+200+500+500=1500_

_(Apollonir: 700, Clayf: 500, Lars Lion: 500, Exedra: 800, Frosch: 500, Oberus: 500)=3500_

"You recovered your damage?", Oberus questioned.

"Then we'll just have to hit harder!", Clayf said. "**Earth Striker!**" He slammed his axe on the ground, causing a rock formation to trap Farbros by the lower body.

"**Aquos Cyclone!**", Frosch called. His mouth shot a water vortex that trapped Farbros in it.

_Farbros: 1500-400-100=1000_

_(Apollonir: 700, Clayf: 500, Lars Lion: 500, Exedra: 800, Frosch: 500+200=700, Oberus: 500)=3700_

"How pathetic", Zenoheld mocked, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Twin Horn Phaser and Hyper Cell!**" Farbros fired lasers from both his shoulder claws and his mouth at the Six Ancient Warriors, overwhelming them all at once.

_Farbros: 1000+400+500=1900_

_(Apollonir: 700-400-100=200, Clayf: 500-400=100, Lars Lion: 500-400=100, Exedra: 800-400-300=100, Frosch: 700-400-100=200, Oberus: 500-400=100)=800_

"Give it up!", Zenoheld ordered. "You're outmatched!"

"No! Not… yet!", Apollonir yelled, spreading out his wings and engulfing the field in a bright red light. "**Dispel Roa!**" Once the light faded, Farbros ceased its attacks, and the Six Ancient Warriors remained standing.

_Farbros: 800_

_(Apollonir: 500, Clayf: 500, Lars Lion: 500, Exedra: 500, Frosch: 500, Oberus: 500)=3000_

"You brought all Bakugan back to base power level?", Zenoheld questioned. "Ha! Impressive."

"Our experience outclasses your power!", Exedra declared.

"Then perhaps I should treat you as real opponents", Zenoheld said. "NOW!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", voices on either side called out. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Rise, Haos Boriates!", Volt announced, introducing a samurai like mechanical Bakugan.

"Go, Aquos Macubass!", Mylene ordered the stealthy mechanical Bakugan.

_(Farbros: 800, Boriates: 700, Macubass: 700)=2200_

_(Apollonir: 500, Clayf: 500, Lars Lion: 500, Exedra: 500, Frosch: 500, Oberus: 500)=3000_

Zenoheld laughed at his adversaries. "You were wrong, Ancient Warriors", he told them. "I wasn't on my own. I simply ordered my reinforcements to wait until I told them."

Both Mylene and Volt put an ability into their gauntlets. "**Ability Activate!**", both called.

"**Prometheus Cannon!**", Volt continued. The gauntlet on Boriates's left arm transformed into a double cannon. Boriates shot two yellow lasers out of it toward the Six Ancient Warriors.

"**Mouser Barracuda!**", Mylene continued. Macubass flew around the Six Ancient Warriors, barraging them with blue energy orbs while avoiding Boriates's attack.

_(Farbros: 800, Boriates: 700+300=1000, Macubass: 700)=2500_

_(Apollonir: 500-100=400, Clayf: 500-100=400, Lars Lion: 500-100=400, Exedra: 500-100=400, Frosch: 500-100=400, Oberus: 500-100=400)=2400_

"They're overwhelming us!", Oberus exclaimed.

"We can't let them win!", Lars Lion stated. "**Valkyrie Barrier!**" Lars Lion generated a dome of yellow energy over them, defecting the barrage in every direction. Lars Lion managed to sustain it until the barrage ceased.

"**Blast Storm!**" Oberus called, sending powerful winds at Macubass, forcing it away.

"**Graviton Wizard!**", Exedra called. His chest eye opened up, blasting Boriates with purple fire.

_(Farbros: 800-400=400, Boriates: 1000-400=600, Macubass: 700-200=500)=1500_

_(Apollonir: 400, Clayf: 400, Lars Lion: 400, Exedra: 400, Frosch: 400, Oberus: 400+200=600)=2600_

"Go on!", Zenoheld ordered the Vexos. "I want them destroyed!"

"As you wish, my King", Mylene said placatingly, but Volt only nodded in affirmation as Mylene put another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Moby Cannon!**" Macubass whirred its claws, turning them into cannons that fired at the Six.

Volt then placed another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Tempest Arrow!**" Boriates angled his cannon upward, firing lasers that rained back down on the Six in a barrage.

_(Farbros: 400, Boriates: 600+300=900: Macubass: 500+400=900)=2200_

_(Apollonir: 400, Clayf: 400-100=300, Lars Lion: 400-100=300, Exedra: 400, Frosch: 400-100=300, Oberus: 600)=2300_

"**Maximum Revolution!**", Apollonir called. He started glowing in a red aura that engulfed his allies, strengthening them all.

"**Valkyrie Heavensword!**", Lars Lion called. She created a blade of light and prepared a close range battle.

_(Farbros: 400, Boriates: 900-500=400, Macubass: 900)=1700_

_(Apollonir: 400+200=600, Clayf: 300+200=500, Lars Lion: 300+200=500, Exedra: 400+200=600, Frosch: 300+200=500, Oberus: 600+200=800)=3500_.

Volt snarled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Firebolt Axe!**" The dual cannon on Boriates's left arm turned into a battle axe used to engage Lars Lion in close range.

Mylene placed another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Indignation!**" Macubass disappeared using its stealth tech, blasting reach of the Six with a sneak attack Moby Cannon.

_(Farbros: 400, Boriates: 400+300=700, Macubass: 900)=2000_

_(Apollonir: 600, Clayf: 500, Lars Lion: 500-100=400, Exedra: 600-100=500, Frosch: 500, Oberus: 800-100=700)=3200_

"**Infinity**…", Apollonir started, then was unable to finish. "What? My abilities are blocked!"

"How astute you are", Mylene mocked. "As long as Indignation is active, none of you can activate any abilities."

"Then… we're finished", Clayf said.

"Haha!", Zenoheld mocked, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Twin Horn Phaser!**" Farbros fired lasers from both his shoulder claws at the Six Ancient Warriors, making them all cry out in pain as it struck them.

_(Farbros: 400+400=800, Boriates: 700, Macubass: 900)=2400_

_(Apollonir: 600-400=200, Clayf: 500-400=100, Lars Lion: 400-400=0, Exedra: 500-400=100, Frosch: 500-400=100, Oberus: 700-400=300)=800_

"This might be it", Lars Lion realized.

"Wait! Look!", Oberus exclaimed, gesturing to the tower that generated the dimension barrier. It was completely destroyed.

"What?!", Zenoheld demanded. He then remembered that Lars Lion's Valkyrie Barrier deflected several lasers in that direction.

"Ancient Warriors, retreat!", Apollonir ordered. All Six started glowing their attributed colors, disappearing.

"They're gone!", Mylene exclaimed.

Zenoheld took out his communicator. "Professor Clay", he said. "What's their condition?"

"Judging by the data I recorded," Clay said. "and the fact they chose to retreat in the first place, I'd say severe. They most likely won't survive the day."

"Then find them!", Zenoheld ordered.

XXX

As Marucho, Runo and Julie were having their lunch break, Marucho started clutching his head. "Oh… my head", he groaned. Unknown to him, Elfin started glowing blue.

"What… what's going on?", she asked.

"Elfin, you ok?", Preyas asked, but there was no response, because both Marucho and Elfin went unconscious.

XXX

As Baron was snoring, Nemus started glowing yellow. "What is this…?", he asked, right before falling completely unconscious.

"Baron! Can you come here, please?", Baron's mother called, but there was no response.

XXX

While Mira, Ace, Gus and Keith were still leaving the lab, Keith and Mira each started clutching their heads.

"Mira? You ok?", Ace asked.

"No… my head…", she groaned.

"This is… odd", Keith admitted. "I almost… never get headaches."

Meanwhile, Wilda and Neo Helios began glowing orange and red, respectively, as all four collapsed.

XXX

Shun had just walked Alice to the cabin's living room when both humans started to clutch their heads.

"Agh!", Alice groaned. "I… what's going on?!"

"My head…", Shun empathized, getting himself and Alice to rest on the couch.

"What is happening?", Ingram asked, glowing green.

"What are you referring to?", Skyress questioned him.

"Ugh, what's this rise of my energy?", Leonidas asked, glowing purple.

"Ingram? Leonidas?", Hydranoid demanded, worried. "Are you two ok?" He got no response, however, as Alice, Leonidas, Shun and Ingram all fell unconscious.

XXX

**Before anyone asks, yes. I am combining the BT System arc and the Alternative arc into one. You don't have to like it, but that's what is happening. **

**I owe Insane Dominator a lot, and I mean a lot, of the Ancient Warriors' ability names. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I certainly hope I didn't disappoint, and if I did, I'm sorry. If you did enjoy, feel free to follow or favorite this story. If you have anything to say, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm back. I'd like to personally thank a few people who favorited the new entry of my Bakugan AU. Those people are: Insane Dominator, LexysK23, SkylanderZilla, TheGrizz1982, Vampiress23, and ryan456. I already PMed a thanks, but who cares? Support like theirs really goes a long way for me. Thank you. **

**And now, let's get this chapter underway! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 2: A New Battle: Part Two

Alice, Shun, Marucho, Baron, Mira and Keith regained "consciousness" in a familiar field to the humans of the group: A pure white ground, the sky alight in different colors.

"Our Bakugan battlefield…", Alice said, recognizing the place.

"What is this?", Baron asked. "What's going on?"

"This was the arena whenever humans battled with Bakugan, before New Vestroia was recreated", Shun explained.

"But how did we all get here?", Mira wondered aloud.

"That, I believe we can answer", a voice called. The six looked to see six figures, masked and vaguely humanoid, though their attire covered the colors of all six Bakugan attributes.

"And… who are you supposed to be?", Keith asked them.

"I know that!", Marucho exclaimed. "Subterra Clayf, Haos Lars Lion, Darkus Exedra, Aquos Frosch, Ventus Oberus and Pyrus Apollonir: the Six Ancient Warriors of Vestroia!"

"Ah", Keith responded, kneeling before the Six. "The legends speak highly of your abilities. I'm… honored."

"As much as I appreciate the gesture," the red one, Apollonir, said, "we don't have time for formalities. Get up."

As Keith rose, Shun took the opportunity to address the old allies. "It's been a while. What, exactly, did you do to us?"

"We attuned to your Bakugans' life forces and your minds, drawing your consciousnesses here", the short green one, Oberus, answered. "I apologize if it was uncomfortable."

"Where is here, exactly?", Marucho asked.

"An place between dimensions", the bearded blue one, Frosch, replied. "It was the best we could do, considering our current condition."

"What condition?", Baron asked.

"We were tricked into battle against Zenoheld and his Vexos", Lars Lion, the white one, said. "We were severely wounded, forced to retreat."

"Why would he want to battle you?", Mira asked them.

"He required our attribute energies, our Life forces, to fully weaponize his Vestal Annihilator, a cruiser powerful enough to destroy a planet in a single blast", the brown one who lounged on a throne, Clayf, answered. "He almost succeeded in retrieving our attribute energies, but we managed to escape. This arena froze the clock, buying us time to do what we must do."

"And that is…", Alice prompted.

"Isn't it obvious?", Exedra asked her. "You and your Bakugan are to take them first."

"What do you mean?", Alice asked.

"Once we leave this area, we will perish", Apollonir said. "If that happens before other Bakugan absorb our energies, Zenoheld will be able to easily retrieve them. So, your Bakugan must take them."

"But there are two catches", Exedra added. "The first is that Zenoheld will continue to seek the energies. You will have targets on your backs."

After each battler consulted with their Bakugan, they focused on the Ancient Warriors again. "We accept those terms. The second catch?", Shun said, representing the group.

"The second catch is that we physically cannot simply give you our life energies", Apollonir answered. "You must take them in battle."

"Wait…", Baron said before all six battlers disappeared.

XXX

Keith reappeared in another battlefield. The ground maintained its white coloring, but the sky was several swirls of red.

"Helios, you here?", he asked.

"I am, Master", Helios answered. "Now, where is Apollonir? I'm ready to fight!"

"Then come at me, Helios!", Apollonir cried, his masked form appearing in front of the two. "Begin the battle! This will be a single round, and your Gate Card, Keith."

"Excellent", Keith said, activating his gauntlet. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Keith grabbed a Gate Card, throwing it down, then Helios. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Neo Helios, stand!"

"Don't hold back, old timer!", Helios roared as he assumed true form.

"Ha! I wouldn't dream of it!", Apollonir answered, the disguise collapsing, protruding a red ball. As it landed on the ground, a Dragonoid with eight wings and a jewel in its chest flew into the air.

_Neo Helios: 700_

_Apollonir: 500_

"The battle begins! **Nova Drive!**", Apollonir called. The red jewel on his chest shot a white hot stream of fire at Helios.

"No big deal!", Keith called, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Burning Quasar!**" Helios shot a fireball in Apollonir's direction, successfully counteracting the white fire.

_Neo Helios: 700+400=1100_

_Apollonir: 500+600=1100_

"Huh. Impressive", Keith conceded, not expecting Apollonir to withstand that attack.

"It's going to take much more than that. Believe me!", Apollonir shouted, coating himself in red aura. "**Neo Valute!**"

"Whatever that is, it won't save you!", Helios proclaimed, shooting another fireball at Apollonir. Apollonir easily withstood it, not even a scratch.

_Neo Helios: 1100-600=500_

_Apollonir: 1100_

"Why won't you fall?", Helios demanded.

"He lowered your power level, Helios!", Keith shouted, mentally groaning at his Bakugan's antics while putting another ability into his gauntlet. "This'll even the odds! **Fusion Ability Activate! Omega Pyrus!**" Helios summoned a fast moving fire tornado, heading straight toward Apollonir.

_Neo Helios: 500+300=800_

_Apollonir: 1100-300=800_

"Most impressive", Apollonir praised. "But now, it's my turn. I think I'll take a play from your playbook! **Double Ability! Fire Tornado and Maximum Pyrus!**" Apollonir surrounded himself in his own fire twister, overpowering Helios's. As Helios fell back, Apollonir scored a direct hit with a fire blast.

_Neo Helios: 800-100=700_

_Apollonir: 800+100+200=1100_

"Such a shame you can't access the Perfect Core anymore, Helios", Apollonir taunted. "Can you beat me without it?"

"You'll pay for mocking me!", Helios declared.

"Now, Helios!", Keith projected, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Burning Pulse!**" Helios launched his own stream of fire, steadily overpowering Apollonir's.

_Neo Helios: 700+400=1100_

_Apollonir: 1100-400=700_

"Here it comes!", Helios proclaimed as his fire stream almost reached Apollonir.

"Not so fast!", Apollonir said. "**Burning Enforcer!**" His fire stream exponentially increased in size, easily overcoming Helios's and forcing Helios to the ground.

_Neo Helios: 1100-400-200=500_

_Apollonir: 700+400+200=1300_

"Are we being… overpowered?!", Keith questioned, finding the very concept itself absolutely ludicrous. But it was happening. Keith shook his head in dazed disbelief.

"Master!", Helios cried, managing to get Keith's attention.

"No! I won't be defeated!", Keith proclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "_We_ won't be defeated! **Ability Activate! Nova Maximum!**" Helios coated himself in flames, now unbothered by Apollonir's attack. Helios started flying toward Apollonir, intent on ending the battle.

_Neo Helios: 500+400+200+300=1400_

_Apollonir: 1300-400-200=700_

As Helios reached Apollonir, he landed an uppercut on the older Dragonoid, forcing him to lay down on the ground.

"Ugh", Apollonir groaned after a moment, barely staggering to a standing position. "Well done, Helios. Although I wish it could've been Drago, you are strong enough to protect this power. Go, take what you have earned. Farewell." A red light shot out of Apollonir and into Helios, making the latter glow with power as he begun to evolve, and the former dissolved into red particles.

As the light died down, Helios was changed. His color scheme had returned to its natural red underbelly and black body. He had grown substantially, almost a head taller than his previous height. Six black diamond shaped wings sprouted from his back. The blade on his head had grown by half its previous length. He was able to stand more upright than before. He had, on the center of his chest, a bright orange circle that seemed to contain an inferno.

Keith looked at an ability card to see his Bakugan's new name. "I suppose congratulations are in order, Pyrus _Supernova_ Helios!", he finally announced.

Helios roared in recognition before the two disappeared from the field, their battle completed.

XXX

Mira appeared in another battlefield. The floor remained white, but the sky only contained brown swirls.

"Wilda, you have any idea where Clayf is?", Mira asked.

"None", Wilda responded. "But I have a feeling he'll be here soon."

"That feeling is correct, Subterra Wilda", Clayf responded, appearing in front of them. His masked form rested on a floating chair made of rock.

"So, how's this gonna go?", Mira asked.

"Straight to the point", Clayf noticed. "I can appreciate that. There will be one round only. Your Gate Card. If you win, you get the Subterra energy, my life force. If you lose…"

"I know", Mira responded, her voice grim. "Zenoheld gets it." Mira activated her gauntlet.

"Correct", Clayf's voice was equally grim. "Now, initiate the battle!"

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", Mira called, quickly taking out, and throwing down, a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" She then picked up Wilda. "We can't hold back, Wilda", she warned.

"Believe me, Mira. I know what's at stake", Wilda replied. "We will win this!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mira called, throwing in Wilda. "Subterra Wilda, stand!"

"Let's see what you're made of!", Wilda exclaimed, flexing his muscles.

"I was about to say the same thing!", Clayf exclaimed as his disguise collapsed, the rock throne breaking as it crashed into the ground. A brown ball rolled onto the ground, summoning a giant Bakugan, armed with a staff with the end being a circular blade.

_Wilda: 450_

_Clayf: 500_

Mira didn't seem fazed by Clayf's inherit intimidation, she simply put an ability into her gauntlet. "Alright Wilda, let's go! **Ability Activate! Volcano Hammer!**", she called. Wilda reared back his fist, charging at Clayf to strike him.

"Please", Clayf said in a bored tone. "Try harder. **Great Axe!**" He swung his weapon, intercepting Wilda easily and holding him at bay.

_Wilda: 450+200=650_

_Clayf: 500-200+400=700_

"What the?!", Mira questioned, stunned. She then fished her pockets. "Wait… where's Baliton?"

"Not here", Clayf responded. "This battle must be won by you and Wilda alone!" As he said 'alone', Clayf forced Wilda back.

"I'm just getting started!", Wilda promised.

"Then you should be brought to a halt", Clayf responded, pointing his weapon at Wilda. "**Graviton Axe!**" Orange energy started clinging to Wilda, pulling him to the ground.

_Wilda: 650-500=150_

_Clayf: 700_

"Wilda, hang on!", Mira called desperately, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Molten Rock!**"

"I'm feeling the _heat_ of battle!", Wilda cried (putting emphasis on the word 'heat') as his body began to glow red hot. Wilda smashed the ground with his fist, creating a shockwave that dispelled the orange energy.

_Wilda: 150+500+200=850_

_Clayf: 700-200=500_

"Perhaps this will be worth my time, after all", Clayf decided, smashing the butt of his weapon against the ground. "**Earth Striker!**" A rock formation appeared, trapping Wilda's lower half.

"Wilda can do that, too!", Mira said, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Iron Plate!**" Wilda brought down his fist and smashed the ground again, causing Clayf's lower half to become encased in metal.

_Wilda: 850-400=450_

_Clayf: 500-200=300_

"Hmm, I'm not impressed", Clayf decided. He raised his axe as the circular blade glowed orange. "**Atomic Brave!**" Clayf began glowing orange, something clearly happening.

_Wilda: 450_

_Clayf: 300+200+200=700_

"It's over for you!", Clayf declared, his axe shooting an orange beam at Wilda.

"It's not over until we say so!", Wilda countered.

"Right!", Mira agreed, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Ground Detonator!**" Wilda brought down his fist, smashing the ground one more time, creating a series of explosions that moved in Clayf's direction. The first explosion freed Wilda, the rest fought back Clayf's blast, and the last exploded right below Clayf, knocking him over.

_Wilda: 450+200=650_

_Clayf: 700-200=500_

"Well done", Clayf congratulated. "Now, take the power you have earned!" Orange energy transferred from Clayf to Wilda, causing Wilda to glow orange with power as Clayf dissolved into orange particles.

As the orange glow died down, Wilda appeared, but changed. Bigger, more heavily armoured. "I am Subterra Magma Wilda!", he announced.

"Nice job, Wilda!", Mira exclaimed. Both of them disappeared from the field, as their battle was completed.

XXX

Baron reappeared in a new battlefield. The ground maintained its white coloring, but the sky only had yellow swirls.

"Nemus, you here?", Baron asked.

"I'm here", Nemus replied. "But I don't think Brontes or Piercian are here."

"Then I guess… it's just you and me", Baron realized.

"That would be correct, young one", Lars Lion said, her masked form appearing in front of them. "This challenge is yours alone."

"Ok", Baron responded. "How are we going to do this?"

"One round, on your Gate Card", Lars Lion clarified. "I wish you the best of luck!"

"Ok, then", Baron said, strapping his gauntlet onto his arm. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!" He took out a Gate Card, throwing it on the ground. "Gate Card, set!"

"I'm ready, Baron", Nemus promised, landing in Baron's right hand. "Let's go!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Baron called, engaging his Bakugan. "Haos Nemus, stand!

"Let's do this!", Nemus called, swinging his staff in preparation.

"I agree!", Lars Lion said, her disguise collapsing as a white ball rolled onto the field. A white skinned and white robed humanoid Bakugan floated into the air.

_Nemus: 450_

_Lars Lion: 500_

Lars Lion immediately started charging toward Nemus, attempting to start close range combat.

"Uh oh!", Baron exclaimed, placing an ability into his gauntlet. "Nemus, we can't hold back! **Ability Activate! Pyra Might - Skid Roa!**" Nemus thrusted his staff upward, creating a pyramid of light energy to block Lars Lion's advance.

"**Valkyrie Heavensword!**", Lars Lion proclaimed. She summoned a sword of similar light energy, cutting through the shield. Nemus countered with his staff, though Lars Lion had the clear advantage.

_Nemus: 450+200-500=150_

_Lars Lion: 500_

"We're just getting started!", Baron declared, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Corona Hole!**" Nemus aimed his staff forward, successfully pushing Lars Lion back with a beam of light. But Lars Lion just as easily got back up.

_Nemus: 150_

_Lars Lion: 500-300=200_

"How'd she survive that?", Nemus asked.

"You'll have to hit me harder than _that_ to keep me down!", Lars Lion declared. "Go on, Nemus. Go again."

"Alright then", Baron inputted, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Ancient Glow!**" Nemus fired another beam of yellow light at Lars Lion, too bright to make out anything past it.

_Nemus: 150+200=350_

_Lars Lion: 200-200=0_

"It isn't enough", Lars Lion warned, summoning a bow and arrow of light energy, shooting it at the beam. "**Sagittarius Arrow!**" The arrow cut through beam of light and struck Nemus in the shoulder, before dissolving.

_Nemus: 350_

_Lars Lion: 0+500=500_

"Oh, no", Baron muttered in shock. "She… restored her power level?"

"Baron!", Nemus called. "We have to keep fighting!"

"Too late!", Lars Lion warned, preparing another light energy arrow. "**Hyperion Shot!**" Sheer fired the arrow, which increased in momentum as it flew, instead of decreasing.

_Nemus: 350-300=50_

_Lars Lion: 500+300=800_

"Hold on… I've got it!", Baron exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Shade Ring!**" Nemus crossed his staff in front of him and summoned a circular shield of light energy. As the arrow hit, the shield absorbed it and shot a stream of light energy back at Lars Lion.

_Nemus: 50+300+300=650_

_Lars Lion: 800-300-300=200_

"You like that?", Baron taunted. "Shade Ring just redirected your attack!"

"**Valkyrie Barrier!**", Lars Lion said hastily, creating a dome of yellow energy to block the attack.

_Nemus: 650-400=250_

_Lars Lion: 200_

"I'll admit, you surprised me", Lars Lion said with respect. "But that'll be the last time…"

"Nope!", Baron interrupted, already putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Raven Lore and Shade Cocoon!**" Nemus slammed his staff into the ground, creating a shockwave that forced Lars Lion off her feet.

_Nemus: 250+100=350_

_Lars Lion: 200-100=100_

"What… did you just do?", Lars Lion asked in a daze.

"Shade Cocoon prevents you from activating any abilities!", Baron exclaimed. "So that means Nemus and I have this win in the bag!"

"You got that right, Baron!", Nemus exclaimed, slamming his staff in Lars Lion, who crumpled in defeat.

"Well done", Lars Lion congratulated. "You have proven yourselves. Take the Haos energy, Nemus." A yellow energy transferred from Lars Lion to Nemus, causing Nemus to glow with power as Lars Lion dissolved into yellow particles.

As the glow died down, Nemus was changed. His armor more refined, his staff more sophisticated. "I am Haos Saint Nemus!", he called.

As soon as Nemus announced himself, he and Baron disappeared from the area.

XXX

Marucho reappeared in a different battlefield. The ground was white, but the sky was blue swirls. Marucho immediately started looking around the plain battlefield, searching his pockets for his Bakugan. Eventually, he fished out one.

"Elfin", he said. "I think we're on our own."

"That isn't good", Elfin said. "No Preyas? No Tripod Epsilon? Not even Elico?"

"No. I'd guess the Ancient Warriors want us to prove ourselves in a one on one", Marucho replied, struggling to put it in a positive light. "But… I've battled Frosch before. I know how he fights. We can do this!"

"You aren't the only one with observational abilities", Frosch replied, appearing in front of the two. "I have also recorded your battling style. We'll see who the better Aquos soldier is."

"So, what's the game?", Marucho asked, eager to start.

"There will be one round, upon your Gate Card", Frosch said. "If you and Elfin defeat me, no matter by how much, you will claim the Aquos energy, my life force."

"Ok, then", Marucho said, putting a gauntlet onto his arm. "Let's get this party started! Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Soon afterward, Marucho brought out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!", he called, throwing it down.

"I hope that you have improved your skills", Frosch warned. "Because I'm not holding back!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Marucho called, engaging Elfin. "Aquos Elfin, stand!"

"Alright!", Elfin exclaimed as she assumed her true form. "This'll be a peace of cake!"

"Don't count your tadpoles before they hatch", Frosch warned, his masked form collapsing. A blue ball rolled onto the ground, summoning a giant blue frog.

_Elfin: 400_

_Frosch: 500_

"I'll go first!", Frosch declared. "**Aquos Cyclone!**" He shot a torrent of water from his mouth at Elfin.

_Elfin: 400-100=300_

_Frosch: 500+200=700_

"Elfin! Watch out!", Marucho exclaimed, barely loading an ability in time. "**Ability Activate! Blue Shield!**" Elfin summoned a wall of water that absorbed and blocked the water torrent.

_Elfin: 300+100+200=600_

_Frosch: 700-200=500_

"Not bad", Frosch admitted. "But you can't beat me like that! **Oceanus Pulse!**" Frosch summoned a wave of water that sped its way toward Elfin.

_Elfin: 600-200=400_

_Frosch: 500+200=700_

"Oh, I'm _so_ not having this", Elfin muttered, jumping over the wave and glowing in multicolor. "Attribute change: Darkus!" Elfin finished in the dark purple of her Darkus form.

"Let's go, Elfin!", Marucho called, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Moon Rainbow!**" As Elfin landed, she aimed her pointer fingers at Frosch. Her pointer fingers shot beams of purple energy at the adversary.

_Elfin: 400+200=600_

_Frosch: 700-200=500_

Frosch croaked in boredom and created a water geyser beneath him. "**Wave Shield!**", he called, as the water repelled the purple energy beams.

_Elfin: 600-200=400_

_Frosch: 500+200=700_

"He nullified our ability!", Marucho exclaimed.

"Like I said, I recorded your battling style, little one", Frosch said. "That's why your Attribute change didn't catch me off guard. **Hyper Soak!**" He shot a blast of clear water at Elfin, whose Attribute changed to Aquos again.

"What just happened?", Marucho asked.

"My Hyper Soak is capable of not only changing my opponent's attribute to Aquos," Frosch started, "it prevents them from changing their Attribute again!"

"Are you kidding me?!", Elfin demanded.

"It's no problem, Elfin! If we can't change your Attribute…," Marucho said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "We'll change his! **Ability Activate! Subterra Reaction!**" Frosch collapsed on the ground, his blue color scheme turning brown.

"What… what are you doing?", Frosch demanded.

"Subterra Reaction is an ability unique to Elfin!", Marucho explained. "It changes the opponent's Attribute to Subterra, and I'm betting you only have Aquos abilities!"

"Haha!", Frosch cried. "Ha! That's clever of you, my boy!"

"Now, let's go!", Marucho exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Shooting Stardust!**" Elfin became coated in a blue aura and charged toward the now Subterra Frosch with lightning speed.

_Elfin: 400+200=600_

_Frosch: 700-200=500_

"Got… you… now!", Elfin called, gasping as she pummeled Frosch with a series of punches. After a little bit, Frosch completely crumpled. His Attribute returned to Aquos, but he was defeated.

"It's been a while since I've felt so alive", Frosch said. "Ironic, considering I'm about to die. In any case, congratulations. Take the Aquos energy. You've earned it." Blue energy transferred from Frosch to Elfin, causing Elfin to glow with power as Frosch dissolved into blue particles.

As the light engulfing Elfin died down, Elfin was different. Blond pigtails hanged from the sides of her frog hat. Her chest was decorated in a red heart. She held a heart wand in her right hand.

Marucho checked an ability card to see Elfin's new name. "Great job, Aquos Minx Elfin!", Marucho congratulated. After that, Elfin and Marucho disappeared from the field.

XXX

Shun reappeared in a new battlefield, with the same white floor, but a sky that only had green swirls.

"Ingram?", Shun asked.

"Present", Ingram confirmed. "But I don't think Skyress or Hylash are here."

"Yeah, I'll bet", Shun replied. "It's our trial, Ingram. We have to prove ourselves on our own."

"Well done, Shun", Oberus said, her masked form appearing in front of the two. "You always were quite intuitive."

"It's an honor to face you in battle once again, Oberus", Shun said, bowing respectively. "What are the terms?"

"One single round. You set the Gate Card", Oberus replied. "If you win by any margin, you receive the Ventus energy."

Shun nodded, strapping his gauntlet to his arm. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!", he called, soon afterward taking out his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!", he continued, throwing down the Gate Card, then picking up Ingram.

"I'm prepared, Shun", Ingram assured him. "Throw me in!"

"Ok then", Shun agreed, throwing in Ingram. "Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Ingram, stand!"

"I am ready", Ingram declared as he assumed his true form.

"Then let the battle begin!", Oberus said, her masked disguise collapsing on the ground. A green ball rolled onto the ground, summoning a gigantic green beaked moth-like Bakugan.

_Ingram: 400_

_Oberus: 500_

"Let's grab the lead, Ingram!", Shun said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Shadow Split!**" Ingram split up into four copies of himself. Three were fake, but it was nigh impossible to figure out which one was the genuine one.

_Ingram: 400+200=600_

_Oberus: 500-100=400_

"You'll have to do better than that!", Oberus screeched, sending a strong gust toward the Ingram copies. "**Blast Storm!**" The winds destroyed the three copies and forced the real Ingram to break away.

_Ingram: 600-200=400_

_Oberus: 400+200=600_

"Ingram, we have to amp it up!", Shun called, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Armored Mega Dome!**" Ingram wrapped his wings around him protectively, enduring the harsh winds.

_Ingram: 400+200=600_

_Oberus: 600_

"Impressive defense", Oberus taunted. "I'll just have to hit you harder! **Spiral Oblivion!**" The winds around Oberus picked up, creating a full blown tornado, literally sweeping Ingram away.

_Ingram: 600-400=200_

_Oberus: 600+400=1000_

"We're not… through… yet!", Shun declared, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Armored Victory!**" Ingram wrapped himself up using his wings, enduring the worst of the twister until it died down.

_Ingram: 200+400+200=800_

_Oberus: 1000-400=600_

"You'll never succeed if you simply play defense! **Tempest Riot!**", Oberus called, summoning a harsh wind that would put a hurricane to shame.

_Ingram: 800-500=300_

_Oberus: 600_

"If defense won't win this, we'll attack!", Shun decided, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!**" Ingram transitioned into his bird form and began flying toward Oberus, coated in green flames. As Ingram collided with the winds, he shifted his wings, flying through the storm.

_Ingram: 300+200=500_

_Oberus: 600-200=400_

"No. Impossible!", Oberus exclaimed as Ingram struck her, causing her to collapse onto the ground, defeated. Soon afterward, she floated back up, albeit weakly. "Congratulations, Shun and Ingram. With your victory, you've proven yourselves worthy of this Ventus energy." Green energy transferred from Oberus to Ingram, causing Ingram to glow with power as Oberus dissolved into green particles.

As the glow died down, Ingram changed. More masculine, with a ninja like mask on his mouth, two feathered wings, and arms connected to crowbars. "I am Ventus Master Ingram!", he called in a deep voice, much more masculine than before.

"Well done, Ingram", Shun congratulated as they disappeared from the battlefield.

XXX

Alice reappeared in a new battlefield, with a white floor and a sky of dark purple swirls.

"Where… where's Hydranoid?", Leonidas asked.

"I guess Exedra decided Hydranoid couldn't take the Darkus energy", Alice reasoned. "So, he chose you instead."

"Correct, Alice", Exedra said, appearing in front of the two. "It's been too long since our previous battle."

Alice shook her head. "That battle was against Masquerade", she corrected. "I may have embraced his battling skill, but I'm not him."

"No, you aren't", the Darkus soldier agreed. "You've known more darkness than he ever has."

"Just get to the point", Alice said in a half growl, narrowing her eyes.

"Very well", Exedra said. "It is one round, your Gate Card, and you shall initiate the battle."

Alice strapped her gauntlet onto her arm. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!", she called, then taking a Gate Card and throwing it down. "Gate Card, set!"

"I'm… I'm ready", Leonidas said, though he seemed to be trying to assure himself above anything else.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice called, engaging Leonidas. "Darkus Leonidas, stand!"

"I'm ready for you, Exedra!", Leonidas roared as he assumed true form.

"Be warned, upstart. In me, you face the most powerful of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia!", Exedra called as his disguise collapsed and his Bakugan ball rolled onto the ground. The creature arose, with a dark purple color scheme and eight serpentine heads connecting to a single base, with another serpent head as a tail. The main body had a mouth with a single row of sharp teeth.

_Leonidas: 450_

_Exedra: 500_

"Leonidas, no holding back!", Alice shouted, placing two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster and Fusion Ability Beta Enhancement!**" Leonidas blasted a huge orb of dark energy at Exedra, who seemed unworried by the attack.

_Leonidas: 450+200+200=850_

_Exedra: 500-100=400_

"A ferocious attack", Exedra said. "**Pluton Devastation!**" His eight heads fired a stream of dark energy, causing the orb to explode as they continued toward Leonidas.

_Leonidas: 850-400=450_

_Exedra: 400+400=800_

"That power's incredible…", Alice muttered, thrusting her hand out. "**Gate Card Open! Ring Zero!**" As the ground glowed white, the dark stream dissipated.

_Leonidas: 450+400=850_

_Exedra: 800-400=400_

"What… oh, I see. You nullified my ability", Exedra said. "**Final Wizard!**" A dark wave was sent out from Exedra, dimming the Command Card's glow and causing Leonidas to lose his balance.

_Leonidas: 850-400=450_

_Exedra: 400+400+100=900_

"Final Wizard", Alice said. "Nullifies the Gate Card and increases Exedra's power level by 100."

"Correct", Exedra replied. "It would have been more impressive if I had an ally, but it served its purpose. **Graviton Wizard!**" The mouth on his body opened, revealing a huge eye that started blasting Leonidas with purple fire.

_Leonidas: 450-400=50_

_Exedra: 900_

"No… ahhh! I yield! I yield!", Leonidas said as he was blasted.

"What?!", Alice and Exedra questioned simultaneously. The latter actually stopped the fire in shock.

"You should have chosen Hydranoid…", Leonidas said, lowering his head in shame. "I'm not powerful enough to protect the Darkus energy."

"Leonidas", Alice said.

"No, let me", Exedra insisted. "You claim you aren't powerful enough. I see hidden potential in you. You are worthy. You can possess this energy. But only if you can earn it! I disavow your surrender!"

Leonidas backed away, clearly unsure, but Alice walked up to him.

"Leo… I'm sorry", Alice called to him. "You developed your inferiority complex under my watch, as Hydranoid defeated opponents you couldn't. I chose the easy option over the fair one. I let this happen to you. But you _can_ do this. You win this, you catch up to Hydranoid. Maybe even surpass him!"

"Maybe…", Leonidas replied, still unsure.

Alice then continued: "This isn't _your_ trial, Leonidas. We're in this together. This is _our_ trial!"

Leonidas began advanced again. "You're right. We'll win this together. Exedra, we're gonna tear you apart!",

"Well said, Leonidas", Alice yelled in agreement.

"Very well", Exedra said as he shot his purple fire once again. Leonidas remained confident, though.

Alice placed another ability into her gauntlet, knowing exactly how to counter. "**Ability Activate! Doom Corruption!**", Leonidas soared into the air, coated in a dark aura, and flew towards Exedra, barely fazed by the fire.

_Leonidas: 50+400+200=650_

_Exedra: 900_

"You nullified the ability", Exedra said, ceasing the attack. "Fine then. **Death Nebulous!**" Exedra's entire body became cloaked in a dark aura as every mouth he had fired purple fire in every direction.

_Leonidas: 650-400=250_

_Exedra: 900+400=1300_

"We're not through with you yet!", Alice declared, placing another two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Double Dimension and Delta Twister!**" Leonidas started spinning, creating a tornado of Darkus energy that swept up Exedra and stopped his abilities cold.

_Leonidas: 250+400+200=850_

_Exedra: 1300-400-200=700_

Soon afterward, the storm stopped, causing Exedra to crash to the ground, defeated.

"Victory is ours!", Leonidas boasted as he landed on the ground, right next to Exedra.

"Nicely done", Exedra said. "You've proven yourselves. Take the Darkus energy, my successor." A purple energy transferred from Exedra to Leonidas, causing Leonidas to glow with power as Exedra dissolved into purple particles.

As the glow died down, Leonidas changed. His main body was black, but his wings and shoulders were outlined by purple scales. His claws were also purple.

Alice checked an ability card to see Leonidas's new name. "Darkus Omega Leonidas. Congratulations!", she applauded as the two disappeared from the battlefield.

XXX

Keith and Mira woke up on adjacent beds, Ace and Gus right beside them.

"What the heck was that?", Ace said. "At first I thought you and Keith were just exhausted from being overworked, but then Wilda and Helios… changed!"

"They didn't _change_", Keith corrected, a gleam in his eye. "They _evolved_."

"What happened, Master?", Gus asked.

"It's… kinda a long story", Mira admitted.

XXX

Baron awoke to his mother literally shaking him awake.

"Baron! Wake up!", His mother insisted, worried. She stopped once she saw he was awake.

"What's going on, mom?", Baron asked.

"You were flat out unconscious!", his mother replied. "For a second, I thought you had gone into a coma!"

As she said that, one of Baron's siblings, Maron, made her presence known. "And then Nemus started to change, but Brontes didn't, and then you woke up!", she said. "You ok, big bro?"

"It's… complicated", Baron said, leaning in to whisper so only his mom could hear. "Basically, Zenoheld built a world-killer, Nemus evolved with an energy he needs to power it with, and the Vexos are going to hunt me soon. So I'm not exactly ok."

"...What?!", his mother exclaimed.

XXX

Marucho awoke in a field as the ground shook him awake. He looked to see Hammer Gorem and Blade Tigrerra engaged in battle nearby.

"Marucho! You're awake!", Preyas exclaimed, floating in front of him beside Elico.

"We feared for the worst, Master", Elico said. "Are you and Elfin ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine…", Marucho said, rubbing his head. "And I thought I said you didn't have to call me Master, Elico."

"As you wish, Master", Elico said, his voice vaguely teasing.

"Right…", Marucho said. "We should get back to training."

XXX

Alice and Shun woke up in the couch of Alice's cabin. In fact, Shun's right arm was wrapped around Alice's back, but it took them both a moment to realize this.

"Oh… sorry", Shun said, letting go.

"It's fine", Alice replied. "But… did that actually happen?"

Shun nodded. "I believe so", he said. "We should contact the Brawlers. Our new battle against the Vexos has begun."

XXX

**And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you have anything to say, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time guys. Goodbye! **

**P.S. I'm sorry. I know I didn't include Elico and Brontes in that finale. It was purely an oversight, and you have every right to call it a plot hole. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's good to be back. I present to you this next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 3: Return of the Vexos

In Zenoheld's throne room, the Vexos and Hydron were kneeling before their king, all waiting for Clay's report on tracking the Six Ancient Warriors. Soon, Clay finally entered.

"It took you long enough", Zenoheld growled. "Where _are_ those blasted Ancients?!"

"My sincerest apologies, my King", Clay said, bowing. "I've tracked them based on their energy signatures. They seemed to have split up. Three of the Ancients are on Vestal, and three are on Earth."

"And why would they do that?", Zenoheld questioned.

"Perhaps, father," Hydron suggested, "the Ancient Warriors didn't split themselves up. Perhaps they expired, giving their energies to the Resistance. They do comprise of Vestals and humans, so…"

"Yes, that could be the reason", Zenoheld agreed. "The Battle Brawler Resistance. I would love annihilate them as I rip the energies from their Bakugan!"

"And what are we using the energies for, sire?", Volt asked.

Zenoheld scowled. "That isn't your concern", he answered.

"We destroyed six living beings, and now possibly more, all to retrieve these energies", Volt replied. "I'd at least like to know why."

"Do not dare question me!", Zenoheld roared angrily, causing everyone to flinch. "You will retrieve these energies because it is my order! And you will destroy anyone and everyone in my way! Is that clear?!"

"Clear", Volt said, barely keeping the anger from his voice.

"So, who's gonna have a first crack at 'em, boss?", Shadow asked. "I'd love to be the first to take an energy!"

"No way I'm letting you go!", Lync retorted. "At least, not without some backup."

"Sounds good to me!", Shadow agreed.

"Go to the ones on Vestal, first", Zenoheld commanded. "We know the land better there, and we might be able to lure the rest of the energies to Vestal, as well."

"Whatever ya say", Shadow said.

"Just try not to mess up too hard", Hydron told them. "I'd hate to have to clean up your mess."

The two didn't respond to that remark as they moved toward the transporter room.

XXX

Mira, Ace and Baron were in a local park, trading stories with each other.

"Wait, you both got an Attribute energy?", Ace asked.

"Yup", Baron affirmed.

"Seems so", Mira inputted.

"To be honest, I'm kinda jealous", Ace admitted. "Wilda and Nemus both evolved before Percival, despite all the training we did." In reality, Ace was more than a little jealous. Her was absolutely pissed. He had trained with Percival almost non-stop in preparation of the Vexos, and in his eyes Mira and Baron cheated to get ahead of him and Percival.

"It's alright, Ace", Percival said, trying to ease Ace's hidden anger. "We'll catch up soon enough!"

"You got that right", Ace agreed.

"Wait… don't one of you have to chaperone Keith and Gus?", Baron asked the two.

"No… they just got off their probation", Mira said, clenching her fist. "Six months from sentence. That was the deal."

"You ok?", Ace asked his girlfriend.

"I'd hate to crash your party", a voice behind the three called out. The three turned around to see Shadow Prove, backed by Lync Volan. "But I'm _so_ ready to battle! Hahaha!", Shadow finished.

"We know two of your Bakugan possess an Attribute energy", Lync said. "Hand over the energies and save yourselves the pain!"

"Like we'd _ever_ just roll over for the Vexos!", Baron retorted. All five battlers strapped on and loaded their gauntlets.

"Everyone! Get out of here!", Ace yelled at the top of his lungs, getting the attention of the bystanders. When they saw what was going on, they ran away quickly. Within moments, the five battlers were alone.

"Smooth move, Ace", Lync said. "But all you've done is get rid of the audience!"

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", all five yelled, initiating the battle. Time froze around them all.

"I'll go first!", Mira declared, throwing a Gate Card down. "Gate Card, set!" Mira then brought out Wilda. "Ready to go?", she asked.

"Yes, I am", Wilda answered.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mira called, engaging Wilda. "Subterra Magma Wilda, stand!" The armoured Bakugan revealed his true form, glaring down at the Vexos.

"So, I guess that's where the Subterra energy is", Shadow said. "You want this one, Lync?"

"Sure!", Lync said, stepping forward and bringing out his own Bakugan, and then throwing it in. "Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Aluze, stand!"

A bulky mechanical Bakugan, with a head similar to Altair's, rotating cannons on the back and underbelly, and cannons on the shoulders appeared and flew into the air.

_Magma Wilda: 600_

_Aluze: 700_

"A mechanical Bakugan!", Mira exclaimed.

"You got that right, dweener!", Lync responded, placing two abilities into his gauntlet. "Now, **Double Ability Activate! Dora Cannon and Sling Boomerang!**" Aluze's rotating cannons fired a barrage of laser pellets, and it's shoulder cannons fired a barrage of energy boomerangs at Wilda.

_Magma Wilda: 600-200=400_

_Aluze: 700+400=1100_

"**Gate Card Open!**", Mira called out, thrusting her hand out. "**Subterra Reactor!**" Earthen pillars began to rose out of the ground, blocking the barrage and forcing Aluze away.

_Magma Wilda: 400+500=900_

_Aluze: 1100_

"You think that's gonna stop me?", Lync demanded, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Drive Storm!**" Aluze fired several green energy orbs at the ground. Most destroyed the earthen pillars, but one headed straight toward Wilda.

_Magma Wilda: 900-500-300=100_

_Aluze: 1100_

"Wilda!", Mira called in alarm, putting an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Earth Ball!**"

"We aren't anywhere near finished!", Wilda exclaimed as he charged an orb of orange energy between his hands, throwing it to intercept Aluze's attack. The two orbs destroyed each other, creating a standoff.

_Magma Wilda: 100+500=600_

_Aluze: 1100-500=600_

"I thought that would finish them for sure!", Mira complained.

"They're more powerful than before!", Ace exclaimed, throwing in Percival. "We're in! Bakugan, brawl! Percival, stand!" The caped Darkus Bakugan rose, flying to engage Aluze in aerial combat.

_Magma Wilda: 600, Percival: 450_

_Aluze: 600_

Ace immediately put an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!**" Percival summoned a thunderstorm above him, redirecting a lightning bolt toward Aluze.

"Take this!", Percival roared.

"With pleasure!", Lync declared, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Sky Impact!**" Aluze ascended upward, completely dodging the lightning.

_Magma Wilda: 600, Percival: 450+300=750_

_Aluze: 600-200+500=900_

"Running away, Lync?", Ace mocked.

"You wish!", Lync responded. "Hit 'em hard, Aluze!" A massive green laser struck Percival from above, making him revert instantly.

_Ace: 70%_

"What the heck was that!?", Ace demanded, shocked and angry that Lync just one-shot Percival like that.

"Again!", Lync ordered. Another green laser fired down, this time at Wilda. But he managed to endure it, despite being visibly worse for wear.

"It'll take… more than that!", he declared with bravado.

"Then we'll just have to fire… again!", Lync replied. Yet another laser rained down on Wilda, defeating him this time.

_Mira: 40%_

Afterward, a green flash was seen high above, as Aluze returned to Lync.

"It was a high altitude attack", Ace realized. "Lync must've figured out that a head-on battle would end badly for him, so he put Aluze in a position where it'd be virtually impossible to attack."

"I think… that I'll go next!", Shadow exclaimed, throwing a Gate Card down. "Gate Card, set!"

"I'll take this one, guys", Baron said, stepping in front of the two.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Shadow called, engaging his Bakugan. "Darkus MAC Spider, stand!" Shadow's mechanical Bakugan could only be described as a gigantic mechanical spider, complete with the legs, body shaped like a black widow, and spikes on the knees.

"We're in!", Baron exclaimed, sending in Nemus. "Bakugan, brawl! Haos Saint Nemus, stand!" The evolved Nemus assumed his true form, spinning his staff in preparation off the coming battle.

"So there's the Haos energy", Shadow said, noticing Nemus's evolution.

_Saint Nemus: 600_

_MAC Spider: 700_

"Alright, let's go!", Baron exclaimed, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Haos Force and Elemental Roar!**" Nemus aimed his staff at MAC Spider, firing a yellow laser beam at the Bakugan.

_Saint Nemus: 600+300=900_

_MAC Spider: 700-200=500_

"Tch. Whatever", Shadow said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Wild Close!**" MAC Spider fired a web from his mouth that absorbed the blast, rendering it useless.

_Saint Nemus: 900-300=600_

_MAC Spider: 500+200=700_

"What's that supposed to do?", Baron questioned.

"With Wild Close activated, your abilities won't do squat!", Shadow yelled. "Any abilities you use will be caught up in that net and nullified!"

"Are you kidding me!?", Baron yelled.

"Nope! Hahahahahaha!", Shadow replied, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "Now… **Ability Activate! Blaster Needle!**" MAC Spider fired a barrage of energy needles from his mouth at Nemus.

_Saint Nemus: 600-300=300_

_MAC Spider: 700_

"Hold on, Nemus!", Baron called, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Pyramid Shield!**" Nemus raised his staff, generating a pyramid of Haos energy that intercepted the needles.

_Saint Nemus: 300+200=500_

_MAC Spider: 700-200=500_

"Is that all ya got!?", Shadow taunted.

"We've got more!", Baron retorted, bringing out another Bakugan. "Brontes, you ready to fight?"

"Put me in! Put me in!", Brontes pleaded. "It's been so long since I've had a real challenge!"

"Ok!", Baron agreed, engaging his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Haos Brontes, stand!" The clown-like Bakugan assumed his true form behind Nemus.

_(Saint Nemus: 500, Brontes: 500)=1000_

_MAC Spider: 500_

"Two Bakugan to fight, two times the fun!", Shadow declared, unfazed, as he put another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Net!**" MAC Spider shot an purple energy net at Brontes, who didn't seem very worried.

_(Saint Nemus: 500, Brontes: 500-300=200)=700_

_MAC Spider: 500_

"Let's do this, Nemus and Brontes!", Baron shouted, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Maniactus Magical and Bakugan Multiplier!**" First Brontes emitted waves of Haos energy at the glowing net, destroying it. Then, Nemus split into five different ones, all preparing to fire a yellow beam at MAC Spider.

_(Saint Nemus: 500+300=800, Brontes: 200+300+200=700)=1500_

_MAC Spider: 500-300=200_

"I'll show you!", Shadow yelled in sudden anger, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Phantasm!**" Not only the ground glowed white, but the bottom halves of Brontes and Nemus as well. When the glow died down, both Haos Bakugan found their lower bodies had turned to rock. The sudden transformation caused the Nemus copies to miss their shots.

_(Saint Nemus: 800-100=700, Brontes: 700-100=600)=1300_

_MAC Spider: 200_

"What's… happening?", Brontes demanded.

"I can't move!", Nemus protested.

"That's the Phantasm Gate Card for you!", Shadow said with a twisted smirk. "It holds my opponent's Bakugan in place and lowers each of their power levels by 100!"

"So… they're helpless?", Baron questioned.

"Got that right!", Shadow said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!**" MAC Spider's body opened up to reveal three cannons that prepared to fire on the immobile Haos Bakugan.

_(Saint Nemus: 700-400=300, Brontes: 600-400=200)=500_

_MAC Spider: 200+400=600_

"Oh no!", Baron exclaimed. "I've gotta do something!"

"Hahahaha!", Shadow mocked. "Don't even try it!" MAC Spider's cannons fired, quickly eliminating Brontes and Nemus as they hit. Right afterward, MAC Spider returned to Shadow victoriously.

_Baron: 80%_

"They've gotten so much stronger", Ace remarked with slight awe. He remembered Lync and Shadow being the least dangerous of the Vexos. If each could handle a two on one like it was nothing, was he truly being left behind?

"We can't just surrender!", Baron called, throwing down his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", all five battlers yelled, each engaging their main Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!" All five Bakugan assumed their true forms, ready for battle.

_Saint Nemus: 600, Magma Wilda: 600, Percival: 450_

_MAC Spider: 700, Aluze: 700_

"Let's get this party started!", Baron exclaimed, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Element Merge!**" Glowing energy started to be siphoned from MAC Spider and Aluze to Percival, Nemus said Wilda.

_Saint Nemus: 600+200=800, Magma Wilda: 600+200=800, Percival: 450+200=650_

_MAC Spider: 700-100-100-100=400, Aluze: 700-100-100-100=400_

"Let's go, Percival!", Ace said, attempting to take the initiative by loading an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Tri Gunner!**" Percival's mouth and gauntlets fired a combined blast at Aluze.

"It's not gonna be that easy, punk!", Lync proclaimed, putting his own ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Giga Armor!**" Aluze generated a shield of green energy hexagons, countering the blast.

_Saint Nemus: 800, Magma Wilda: 800, Percival: 650+300-300=650_

_MAC Spider: 400, Aluze: 400+300=700_

"You're kidding me!", Ace said.

"Ace! Pull back!", Mira ordered. "Percival can't stand up to those mechanical Bakugan!"

"Too late!", Shadow exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Blaster Needle!**" MAC Spider fired a barrage of energy needles from his mouth at Percival.

_Saint Nemus: 800, Magma Wilda: 800, Percival: 650-300=350_

_MAC Spider: 400, Aluze: 700_

"Get out of there, Percival!", Ace called.

Ace gave his warning too late, however, as Percival was already struck by the needles, which forced him to revert.

_Ace: 60%_

"Damn it!", Ace cursed, slamming his fist onto the ground in frustration. "After all the training we did… that's it, Percival? Did it all mean nothing?!"

"I… don't know", Percival said.

Mira, meanwhile, placed another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Bygrock!**" Wilda fired orbs of orange energy from his shoulder pores at Aluze.

Lync responded by placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mega Bind!**", he countered. Aluze fired a beam of green energy at the orange orbs, but Wilda's attack overpowered it.

_Saint Nemus: 800, Magma Wilda: 800+400=1200_

_MAC Spider: 400, Aluze: 700+300=1000_

As Wilda's attack hit Aluze, a massive explosion was the result, forcing Aluze to revert.

_Lync: 60%_

"My turn!", Shadow yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!**" MAC Spider's body opened up to reveal three cannons, which fired a purple blast at its two opponents.

_Saint Nemus: 800-400=400, Magma Wilda: 1200-400=800_

_MAC Spider: 400+400=800_

"Not so fast!", Mira called, placing another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Atlas Shield!**" Wilda raised his hands, causing a wall of lava to erupt, blocking the blast.

"Unbelievable!", Shadow exclaimed in shock.

_Saint Nemus: 400, Magma Wilda: 800+300=1100_

_MAC Spider: 800_

"It's our turn, now!", Baron yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Sparkly Arrow!**" Nemus fired an orb of Haos energy from his staff at MAC Spider, who had no time to respond. As the orb struck MAC Spider, it was forced to revert.

_Saint Nemus: 400+400=800, Magma Wilda: 1100_

_MAC Spider: 800-400=400_

_Shadow: 20%_

"...What?!", Shadow ranted.

"Yeah, we did it!", Baron cheered as he and Mira caught their Bakugan.

"Battle isn't over yet, Baron", Mira said. "Stay focused."

Ace, meanwhile, was in shock. After he and Percival were kicked to the curb like complete novices, Mira and Baron won the round completely without him. It seemed to him that he was quickly becoming obsolete, if he wasn't already.

"My turn, now!", Lync exclaimed, throwing a Gate Card down. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", all five battlers yelled, sending their Bakugan in simultaneously. "Bakugan, stand!" Once again, all five Bakugan assumed true form and faced each other.

_Saint Nemus: 600, Magma Wilda: 600, Percival: 450_

_MAC Spider: 700, Aluze: 700_

Lync was the first to activate an ability this round. "**Ability Activate! Sling Boomerang!**", he called. Aluze quickly started firing a barrage of energy boomerangs from its shoulder cannons at the three Bakugan, quickly overwhelming the entire enemy team.

_Saint Nemus: 600-200=400, Magma Wilda: 600-200=400, Percival: 450-200=400_

_MAC Spider: 700, Aluze: 700_

Mira quickly loaded an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Atlas Shield!**", she caked once again. Wilda summoned a wall of lava that incinerated the rest of the boomerangs.

"Alright, it's our turn now!", Baron stated, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Haos Force!**" Nemus fired a beam of yellow energy from his staff at Aluze.

"Let's go!", Ace followed, putting his own ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Tri Gunner!**" Percival shot a three pronged blast from his head and gauntlets at MAC Spider.

_Saint Nemus: 400+300=700, Magma Wilda: 400+300=700, Percival: 250+300=550_

_MAC Spider: 700, Aluze: 700_

Shadow only laughed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Haha! **Ability Activate! Tarantula Needle!**", he called out. MAC Spider fired a barrage of needles from its joints upward, which rained down and not only countering the opponent's abilities, but striking against them as well.

_Saint Nemus: 700-300=400, Magma Wilda: 700-300=400, Percival: 550-300=250_

_MAC Spider: 700+400=1100, Aluze: 700_

Wilda and Nemus were able to withstand the barrage relatively well, but Percival seemed almost ready to drop. In fact, he did collapse, but he didn't revert to ball form.

"We have to kick it into high gear, Baron", Mira said, putting another ability into her gauntlet.

"I hear you!", Baron agreed, putting his own ability into his gauntlet.

"**Ability Activate!**", Mira called. "**Hyper Earth Ball!**" Wilda charged an orb of orange energy between his raised hands, firing it toward MAC Spider.

"**Ability Activate! Sparkly Arrow!**", Baron called. Nemus fired an orb of Haos energy from his staff at Aluze.

_Saint Nemus: 400+400=800, Magma Wilda: 400+500=900, Percival: 250_

_MAC Spider: 1100-500=600, Aluze: 700-400=300_

Neither Shadow nor Lync activated an ability in response, though. They simply shared a knowing smirk with each other as the attacks neared, until Lync thrusted his hand out.

"**Gate Card Open! Power Pressure!**" As the ground glowed white, the Sparkly Arrow and Hyper Earth Ball exploded, and Wilda and Nemus stopped moving.

"What did you do?!", Baron demanded of the Vexos.

"With Power Pressure, any opposing Bakugan with a power level of higher than 400 can't use any abilities - or even move!", Lync boasted. "I guess that's the end of the road for you guys!"

"Two Attribute energies in one battle!", Shadow exclaimed. "Ah yah! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Percival's still able to battle!", Ace retorted. "Don't count your win until you actually get it, Vexos!"

"Forget it, Ace", Mira said, her head hung low. "There's no way Percival could overpower even one of those two, much less both at the same time. We lost this battle."

"Looks like you've got some brains after all, little girly!", Shadow said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Net!**" MAC Spider fired a glowing net, this time trapping Wilda in it.

Lync, meanwhile, put two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Air Lance and Dora Cannon!**", he called. Aluze fired lasers from its rotating cannons and its shoulder cannons, barraging Nemus this time.

_Saint Nemus: 800-200=600, Magma Wilda: 900-300=600, Percival: 250_

_MAC Spider: 600, Aluze: 300+400=700_

"Are you ignoring us?!", Ace demanded.

"What're you gonna do about it?", Shadow asked in response. "Fight us? Please! Percival's weak. You're done for, loser!"

"You should've given up while you had the chance!", Lync yelled at them. "Now, all you get is the pain!"

"Percival…", Ace muttered.

"Ace…", Percival muttered.

XXX

_Ace Grit was taking a "stroll" outside of Beta City. "Man, I looked like a complete idiot! I lost in the first round!", he ranted to no one in particular. "I'll never beat the Vexos if I keep this up!" He kept pacing around, until he slipped on a circular object and fell on his butt. "Agh! That'll leave a mark…", he groaned as he checked what he slipped on. To his surprise, it was a Bakugan. _

"_Go away, invader!", it shouted angrily. "Leave me alone!" _

"_What the…?!", Ace questioned, so stunned he actually dropped the ball. "A talking Bakugan?! No way!" _

"_Wait… you didn't know I could talk?", the Bakugan asked. "How couldn't you? Isn't that common knowledge?" _

"_No, it isn't, Mr…", Ace said. _

"_It's Percival", the Bakugan finished. "Darkus Percival. No Mr, you hear me?" _

"_So… can all Bakugan talk?", Ace asked. "Are all Bakugan intelligent, like you?"_

"_Do you live under a rock?", Percival asked mockingly. "Of course we are! You Vestals have trapped and enslaved the vast majority of our kind! And if you think I'll just fight in your tournaments like a fucking circus animal, you've got another think coming!" _

"_Whoa, whoa", Ace said. "Give me a moment. I need a second to process all this." He took a deep breath to calm himself, then continued. "What if we worked as partners to save the Bakugan?" _

"_What?", Percival questioned, completely not expecting that. "Depends on what your strategy is, I suppose." _

"_I guess… we let the people know that Bakugan are intelligent beings", Ace reasoned. "But they'd never listen to a nobody like I am now." _

"_I'd bet they'd listen to strength", Percival said. "I'll assist you in proving your strength to your people." _

"_No… we'll work _together _to _become _the strongest!", Ace said. "I promise you that I'll never stop until we're the absolute best we can be!" _

"_Ha. Y'know, I like you", Percival admitted. "I return that promise toward you…" _

"_It's Ace", Ace said. "Ace Grit." _

XXX

"No", Ace growled. Percival finally started to rise. "We're _not_ done for, and _you're_ getting the pain!"

"We promised each other we'd become the strongest we could be", Percival growled.

"AND WE'RE NOT DONE YET!", both Ace and Percival shouted in unison. Percival became engulfed in a storm of Darkus energy, obscuring him from view.

"What's… what's going on?", Shadow demanded.

"Check it out!", Lync exclaimed. "Percival's power level is rising!"

_Percival: 250… 258… 265… 274_

"What's happening to Percival?", Baron asked.

"Could it be…?", Mira asked herself.

As the storm dissipated, Percival reappeared, but different. His gauntlet heads were now on his shoulders. His cape had split into two. His armor was far more extravagant.

Ace checked an ability card to see Percival's new name. "Darkus… Knight Percival!", he announced.

_Knight Percival: 400_

"So he evolved", Shadow said. "Big deal! You're still toast!"

Ace placed an ability into his gauntlet. "We'll see. **Ability Activate! Grand Down!**" A wave of dark energy washed over the Gate Card, rendering it useless and allowing Wilda and Nemus free movement again.

_Saint Nemus: 600, Magma Wilda: 600, Knight Percival: 400_

_MAC Spider: 600, Aluze: 700_

"We can attack again now!", Baron realized. "Grand Down nullified the Gate Card!"

"Good work, Ace", Mira said. "Leave the rest to us."

"No. _You_ leave the rest to _me_", Ace responded. "You owe me at least that much."

"...Ok", Mira agreed.

Ace immediately placed an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Terminal Thunder!**", he called. Instead of summoning a storm cloud, Knight Percival began generating electricity, with lightning bolts flying toward the mechanical Bakugan.

_Saint Nemus: 600, Magma Wilda: 600, Knight Percival: 400+400=800_

_MAC Spider: 600-300=300, Aluze: 700-300=400_

Despite Aluze's aerial mobility, it gave way to the lightning, reverting and flying toward Lync in ball form, defeated.

_Lync: 0%_

"No way!", Lync exclaimed in shock and outrage.

Shadow put another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!**", he called one more time. MAC Spider once again exposed its cannons, aiming at Percival.

_Saint Nemus: 600-400=200, Magma Wilda: 600-400=200, Knight Percival: 800-400=400_

_MAC Spider: 300+400=700_

"Should we do something?", Baron asked.

"I think Ace has it under control", Mira assured her teammate.

Ace proved her right as he placed another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!**", he called. Percival's head and shoulder heads fired a three pronged blast to counter the Spider Cannon.

_Saint Nemus: 200, Magma Wilda: 200, Knight Percival: 400+500=900_

_MAC Spider: 700_

"Nonononono!", Shadow said as Percival's blast overpowered MAC Spider's, defeating it as the attack made contact. MAC Spider returned to Shadow, defeated.

_Shadow: 0%_

Ace, Mira and Baron all caught their Bakugan as they returned to them. Time resumed around them, proving the battle was over.

"Great job, Percival", Ace congratulated his partner.

"This evolution is incredible", Percival said. "Even in ball form, I can feel the power coursing through my body!"

"Ace, you and Percival were the MVPs that battle!", Baron told them, slapping his hand on Ace's shoulder.

"Seriously!", Mira agreed. "If you weren't there when you were, the Vexos would have captured two Attribute energies at once!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! You just got lucky!", Shadow yelled at Ace.

"No such thing as luck in battle", Ace responded. "You'd better leave, unless you want to be thrashed _again_."

"When we come back, you'll be sorry you ever even heard of us!", Lync threatened. Both he and Shadow were transported away.

"We should probably meet up with Spec… I mean Keith", Ace said. "The Vexos might've come after him, too."

The three Resistance members immediately raced toward Keith's lab, knowing time was of the essence. Ace, meanwhile, was ecstatic that Percival evolved of his own power, and not by absorbing a different one.

XXX

**And that's it. Can you believe I got all this done in one day. Because I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you have anything to say, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye! **

**P.S. yes. I replaced Stray Thunder with Terminal Thunder. Because an evolution's ability should be stronger than its predecessor's. You don't have to like it, but that's what's happening. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to you all. I've returned. A new chapter of this story is finally here! I hope you enjoy, and let's get this underway! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 4: Top Brawler

Shadow and Lync slowly walked into Zenoheld's throne room, where Zenoheld and the rest off his entourage were waiting.

"So? How'd it go?", Mylene asked them.

"Can't you tell by their expressions?", Hydron ridiculed her. "Their attitudes? They're a lot quieter than usual. I'd wager to say they lost. That right?"

"Ummm… technically?", Lync said.

"It's not our fault!", Shadow blurted out. "We were five seconds away from taking the Subterra and Haos energies!"

"Then what happened to _not_ make it your fault?", Hydron pressured them.

"That Ace boy", Lync answered with a sneer. "His Percival evolved during the battle. Gave them the upper hand."

"Incompetent imbeciles!", Zenoheld suddenly roared, startling everyone. "I demanded results, and you bring excuses!"

"On the contrary, father," Hydron said to Zenoheld, "we may salvage _something_ from this. If the Vexos can't win initially, we _can_ bring back data to enhance our strategies against them. It's only a matter of time, after all."

Zenoheld stroked his beard, pondering it. "Fine. For now, Lync and Shadow, get out of my sight at once!"

The two in question obeyed, rushing out of the room.

"So, who's going next?", Volt asked.

"I say two of us attack the isolated energy on Vestal, before they can group up", Hydron reasoned. "Volt, shall we go?"

"Ok", Volt replied.

"Then get going at once!", Zenoheld roared. "I want you to get some results!"

Hydron and Volt immediately started making their way to the transporter room, bound for Vestal.

XXX

Keith and Gus were running multiple tests on Helios, trying to scan his exact power increase.

"Master… this is incredible", Gus said, awestruck. "It seems Supernova Helios is approximately 45 percent stronger than Neo Helios overall."

Keith nodded in agreement. "That would make up for losing the Perfect Core connection, and then some", he calculated. "Helios might very well be the most powerful Bakugan in the universe."

"Then why do we need this… _team_?", Gus inquired. "At this point, they're of no further use to us. We should cast them aside, claim our destiny…"

"Gus!", Keith snapped. "Craving power for power's sake is just vanity. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Yes, sir", Gus replied sharply. Just then, his and Keith's communicators started buzzing. "It's Mira", Gus reported.

"Then let's see what's going on", Keith said, accepting the call. A holo screen appeared, showing Mira, Ace and Baron, all running frantically.

"You're… you're in… danger!", Mira managed through gasps as they continued running.

"What's the threat?", Keith asked.

"Vexos!", Baron gasped. "Three of us… ambushed by Shadow and Lync… barely kept our Attribute energies!"

"If the Vexos attack _us_, we'll deal with them", Gus promised. "They're no match for our power."

"Not that… simple", Ace gasped. "They have… new mechanical Bakugan… much more powerful than before."

"I see", Keith said. "Thank you for the warning. We'll be ready, in case we get attacked before you get here." Keith shut off the connection.

"So, it seems like Helios is in danger", Gus deduced.

"Send a distress signal to Earth", Keith ordered. "The Brawlers need to be united if we are to stand a chance."

"As you wish", Gus responded, pushing several buttons on a nearby monitor. "It's done."

"With the dimension technology Alice possesses, she'll be able to receive it", Keith thought out loud. "But it may take some time. We're on our own for now."

"It makes no difference!", Helios proclaimed. "I'll crush all the Vexos! They stand no chance!"

"Care to put those words to action?", a voice behind them called. Keith and Gus turned around to see Hydron, backed by Volt.

"How did you even get in here?", Keith asked. "This lab has heavy security installed!"

"Your security was impressive", Hydron said in a patronizing tone. "But my gauntlet turns into a laser blade."

Volt narrowed his eyes, trying to recognize the voice. "Spectra? Is that you?", he said.

"Figure that out all by yourself?", Gus snickered.

"Well, you've changed quite a bit, Spectra", Hydron said. "I seem to recall you actually being intimidating."

"I can still brawl circles around you, pampered punk", Keith countered. "Gus, transport us to the arena, if you please."

"Yes, sir", Gus replied in compliance, pressing a button on the computer. As soon as he did, the four Vestals were transported to the lab's battle arena.

"Time for some fun", Hydron said as the four prepared their gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", all four yelled.

"Now! Gate Card, set!", Gus exclaimed, throwing his Gate Card down. Gus threw in his Bakugan afterward, calling "Bakugan, brawl! Premo Vulcan, stand!"

The armored brown Viking like Bakugan rose in his true form, his red visor starting down at the Vexos.

"I'll take this!", Volt declared, sending in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Boriates, stand!"

The white and yellow mechanical samurai like Bakugan, introduced as Boriates, stood at full height, a head taller than Vulcan.

_Premo Vulcan: 500_

_Boriates: 700_

Volt immediately placed an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon!**", he announced. Boriates's left arm developed a double cannon on it, aiming at Vulcan. The cannon fired a large yellow blast.

_Premo Vulcan: 500-300=200_

_Boriates: 700+300=1000_

In response, Gus put an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Heavy Aegis!**" Vulcan's gauntlets began whirring, blocking the blast.

_Premo Vulcan: 200+300+200=700_

_Boriates: 1000-300=700_

"Impressive", Volt admitted, putting another ability into his gauntlet in the meantime. "But I'm not done yet! **Ability Activate! Element Glow!**" Boriates shot another blast from his mouth at Vulcan.

_Premo Vulcan: 700-200=500_

_Boriates: 700_

Gus put an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Viblow!**", he commanded. Vulcan's gauntlets began whirring at the wrists, distorting the air beneath them and countering the blast.

_Premo Vulcan: 500+200=700_

_Boriates: 700-200=500_

"It's that it?", Volt asked, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Tempest Arrow!**" Boriates aimed his arm cannon up, shooting one blast through the domed ceiling. The blast rained down in a barrage, ripping through the ceiling once more.

_Premo Vulcan: 700-300=400_

_Boriates: 500+300=800_

Gus had no time to respond as Vulcan braved the attack. As the barrage ceased, Vulcan was still standing.

"We may need some assistance", Gus said, tossing upward his Trap Bakugan. "I summon Bakugan Trap, Subterra Hexados!" The brown worm like Bakugan stood beside Vulcan.

"Then I'll have to respond in turn!", Volt proclaimed, sending up his Bakugan Trap. "I summon Bakugan Trap, Haos Dynamo!" A white and yellow mechanical spider like Bakugan appeared in the air, descending toward Boriates.

"What're you doing?!", Gus demanded.

"Just watch", Volt replied with a smirk. "Dynamo, switch to Arm Mode! Join with Boriates!" Dynamo's legs snapped together as his head connected with Boriates's right arm. The result was a rotating machine gun on Boriates's right arm.

_(Premo Vulcan: 400, Hexados: 350)=750_

_(Boriates: 800, Dynamo: 400)=1200_

"This… might be a challenge", Vulcan admitted.

"We won't back down!", Gus proclaimed, placing three abilities into his gauntlet. "**Triple Ability Activate! Ray Drill, Titan Knuckle and Drill Impact!**" Hexados extended his mini heads, them firing a barrage of orange lasers at Boriates. Vulcan, at the same time, fired his gauntlets at the mechanical Bakugan.

_(Premo Vulcan: 400+200+200=800, Hexados: 350+200=550)=1350_

_(Boriates: 800-200=600, Dynamo: 400-200=200)=800_

"It isn't enough", Volt warned, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Vector Phalanx!**" The rotating machine gun started to spin, firing a barrage of yellow lasers to counter the incoming attacks.

_(Premo Vulcan: 800, Hexados: 550)=1350_

_(Boriates: 600+400=1000, Dynamo: 200+400=600)=1600_

As the opposing attacks collided, Boriates's gained lead almost instantly, knocking back Vulcan's gauntlets and overpowering Hexados's lasers. Within moments, both Hexados and Vulcan reverted in defeat. Right afterward, Dynamo and Boriates returned to Volt.

_Gus: 50%_

"Most impressive, Volt", Hydron congratulated, throwing down his Gate Card. "I believe I shall go next. Gate Card, set!"

"I'm sorry, Master", Gus told Keith. "I was overconfident. I was completely outmatched."

"Just be ready for the next round", Keith replied.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Hydron called, sending in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Subterra Dryoid!" A brown humanoid mechanical Bakugan rose at full height, it's six red visors aimed at Keith and Gus.

"Boriates, stand!", Volt followed, sending his Bakugan in. Boriates assumed his battling form alongside Dryoid.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Gus exclaimed, engaging his Bakugan. "Subterra Premo Vulcan!" The armored Viking assumed his true form once again.

"Please, this is _such_ a waste of time", Hydron mocked. "Why not battle us yourself, Spectra?"

"Don't listen to them, Master!", Gus pleaded. "We can't put Helios at risk!"

"No. They're right", Keith decided, picking up Helios. "It's time to put your new powers to the test, my friend."

"Then why are we still chatting around?", Helios demanded. "Let's fight!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Keith shouted, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Supernova Helios!" The eight winged dragon assumed his true form above Vulcan.

_Premo Vulcan: 500, Supernova Helios: 900_

_Boriates: 700, Dryoid: 700_

"That's a high power level", Hydron noted. "Let's see what you've got!"

"Boriates, take Vulcan down!", Volt ordered, placing an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon!**" Boriates's left arm developed a doubled cannon that fired a yellow laser directly at Vulcan.

_Premo Vulcan: 500-300=200, Supernova Helios: 900_

_Boriates: 700+300=1000, Dryoid: 700_

"Vulcan!", Gus exclaimed, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Pyrus Durance!**" Vulcan's collar fired orange blasts that neutralized the yellow laser.

_Premo Vulcan: 200+300=500, Supernova Helios: 900_

_Boriates: 1000-300=700, Dryoid: 700_

"My turn!", Hydron said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Ray Blade!**" Dryoid created laser blades over his wrists as he moved to attack Vulcan, scoring multiple direct hits.

_Premo Vulcan: 500, Supernova Helios: 900_

_Boriates: 700, Dryoid: 700+200=900_

"I'm… sorry", Vulcan managed before he reverted, flying back to Gus in ball form.

_Gus: 0%_

"My apologies, Master", Gus said, kneeling down to collect Vulcan. "I can't help you anymore."

"It's fine", Keith promised. "I'll take it from here."

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Boriates: 700, Dryoid: 900_

"It's two against one", Hydron reminded Keith. "Why not just surrender? Are you really so arrogant as to think you can actually win this?"

"Only one way to find out, Hydron", Keith responded, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**" Helios shot a steam of white hot fire from his mouth at Dryoid.

_Supernova Helios: 900+600=1500_

_Boriates: 700, Dryoid: 900_

"**Gate Card Open! Ring Zero!**", Hydron called. The ground glowed white for a second, but the Gate Card almost immediately shattered.

"I don't believe that will help you", Keith told his adversary.

"Blast!", Hydron said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mar Shield!**" Dryoid summoned a done around itself, blocking the fire. "That'll nullify your ability", Hydron said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately for you, Atomic Quasar _cannot_ be nullified", Keith corrected as the fire broke down the shield and engulfed Dryoid, forcing it to revert.

_Supernova Helios: 1500_

_Boriates: 700, Dryoid: 900+200=1100_

_Hydron: 20%_

"Impossible!", Hydron exclaimed in absolute shock.

"That's one down", Helios said. "Now, to demolish the samurai!"

"I call upon Bakugan Trap, Haos Dynamo!", Volt exclaimed, sending up his Bakugan Trap. As Dynamo appeared, Volt continued, "Arm Mode, immediately!"

Dynamo attached itself to Boriates's right arm, converting into a rotating machine gun.

_Supernova Helios: 1500_

_(Boriates: 700, Dynamo: 400)=1100_

"You seriously expect _that_ to do anything?!", Helios demanded.

Volt loaded an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Vector Phalanx!**", he called. The machine gun started to spin, firing a barrage of yellow lasers at Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 1500_

_(Boriates: 700+400=1100, Dynamo: 400+400=800)=1900_

"If only it was that simple", Keith said, loading another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Solar Blaze!**" Helios shot an even more intense stream of fire to counter Boriates, easily overpowering the Vector Phalanx and engulfing the two.

_Supernova Helios: 1500+400=1900_

_(Boriates: 1100-400=700, Dynamo: 800)=1500_

Within seconds of being engulfed in the flames, Boriates and Dynamo reverted. Helios victoriously returned to Keith afterward.

_Volt: 20%_

"That… that power is…", Hydron stuttered.

"We may have bit off more than we can chew", Volt said.

"But _that's_ where the Pyrus energy is!", Hydron replied. "That means he _has_ to go down!"

"Gate Card, set!", Keith called, throwing down his Gate Card. "I say we continue this party, don't you?"

"Bakugan, brawl!", all three remaining battlers yelled. "Bakugan, stand!" Boriates, Dryoid and Helios assumed battling form, facing off against each other.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Boriates: 700, Dryoid: 700_

"We won't surrender to you!", Hydron said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "It's time to bring out the big guns! **Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!**" Dryoid grabbed a hilt from its back which protruded an orange blade, creating a lightsaber-like weapon. Dryoid started charging toward Helios.

Volt placed an ability into his gauntlet immediately afterward. "**Ability Activate! Firebolt Axe!**" Boriates's left arm developed a battle axe as Boriates charged Helios behind Dryoid.

_Supernova Helios: 900-300=600_

_Boriates: 700+300=1000, Dryoid: 700+300=1000_

"I think it's my turn!", Keith countered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Galactic Inferno!**" The circular plate on Helios's chest shot a stream of fire, almost Helios's side in diameter, at the two mechanical Bakugan. Dryoid and Boriates were forced back by the fire, but they survived it.

_Supernova Helios: 600+500=1100_

_Boriates: 1000-500=500, Dryoid: 1000-500=500_

"I'm not backing down!", Hydron said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Knuckle Vulcan!**" Dryoid's wrist cuff went over its closed fist and fired several orange energy pellets at Helios.

"Ha! That kind of tickles!", Helios mocked as the pellets hit him, with little effect.

"We aren't finished!", Hydron promised, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!**" Dryoid's laser blade turned blue as Dryoid jumped above Helios, bringing its blade down to strike.

Volt put another two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon and Fusion Ability Buster Mega Barrel!**", he called. Boriates's battle axe converted to a double cannon, before converting again to a quadruple cannon, firing four laser beams at Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 1100-200-300-200=400_

_Boriates: 700+300+200=1200, Dryoid: 500+200=700_

"And don't bother trying to nullify my ability", Volt added. "With Buster Mega Barrel active, only a Haos ability can do it."

"Then we'll simply have to overpower it!", Keith replied, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mauser Nova Blast!**" Each of Helios's wings, his circular plate and mouth shot a stream of fire in every direction. Dryoid was able to break off its attack and disengage, dodging the fire. Boriates wasn't so lucky, as its blast was completely ineffective and it was engulfed.

_Supernova Helios: 400+600=1000_

_Boriates: 1200-600=600, Dryoid: 700-600=100_

As the fire died down, Boriates reverted, flying toward Volt.

_Volt: 0%_

Volt tried to pick up his Bakugan, but yelped upon touching it, immediately dropping it. "Ah! It's still hot to the touch!", he exclaimed.

"What… kind of power is that!?", Hydron shouted.

"The power of the Ultimate Bakugan!", Helios exclaimed. "This… is absolutely incredible!"

"Indeed. I could get used to this", Keith agreed. "Now, let's end this, shall we?"

"No! I won't be defeated by you!", Hydron screamed, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Geki Grit Demon!**" Dryoid's laser blade turned purple as it charged and attacked Helios, though with little effect.

_Supernova Helios: 1000-300=700_

_Dryoid: 100+300=400_

"Is that all? Pathetic!", Helios ridiculed as he forced Dryoid back.

"We've got more!", Hydron screamed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Retsu Lightning!**" Dryoid began to glow red as its blade elongated and shot purple lightning at Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 700_

_Dryoid: 400+400=800_

"There! That'll do it!", Hydron said, finally relaxing.

"You're a special kind of fool, Hydron!", Helios roared. "Master?"

"I hear you!", Keith said, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Freeze Enemy!**" As the Gate Card glowed white, Dryoid stopped moving. It was visibly struggling against an invisible force that was holding it in place.

"What's going on now!?", Hydron demanded.

"Freeze Enemy is a Command Card that prevents the opponent from moving, blocks their abilities, and lowers their power level by 200!", Keith explained. "It looks like you're finished, Hydron."

_Supernova Helios: 700_

_Dryoid: 800-200=600_

"No!", Hydron shouted. "Dryoid, get moving! Right now!" Dryoid continued to struggle, managing to take a single step toward Helios, who was soaring toward his opponent.

"Impressive", Keith said, noting the slight mobility Dryoid maintained. "But ultimately… futile. Helios?"

"You don't need to tell me twice!", Helios roared as he slammed into Dryoid, causing it to revert. Helios then returned to Keith.

_Hydron: 0%_

"It's over", Volt announced.

"No… it can't be…", Hydron muttered.

"Hydron, we should get out of here while we have the chance", Volt pressured. Hydron nodded slightly. The two disappeared, retreating.

"I've never seen power like that, Master", Gus told his boss. "It's a whole new level of power."

"You are correct", Keith responded. "I think a 45 percent increase from Neo Helios is a bit of an underestimation."

"I honestly wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it myself", Gus agreed. "I'm just sorry I couldn't be of more assistance. Vulcan and I were obliterated."

"It doesn't matter anymore", Keith replied. "You can always become stronger."

Gus bowed. "We should get back to work", he said.

"Yes, you're right", Keith agreed. The two of them disappeared, transported to the lab.

XXX

Alice and Shun were in the Gehabich lab, sitting in front of a computer. They were having an online chat with the rest of the Brawlers as Klaus Foundation assistants were operating the dimensional transporter.

"So, how's the transportation to Vestal going?", Marucho asked.

"Not great", Alice admitted. "You need specific coordinates to transport yourself somewhere. The transporter hasn't _ever_ transported someone to Vestal, so we don't have those coordinates. It'll take a time to pinpoint Vestal's location with the information we have."

"Time we don't have", Shun pointed out. "Odds are the Vexos are already amassing to attack. We have to be united in our front against them."

"So you've gotta find a way to get us to Vestal as soon as possible!", Runo concluded.

"I know", Alice said. "I just can't…"

"Miss Gehabich!", one of the assistants called. "The dimensional transporter is picking up some kind of signal. Origin _is_ in the area we've been searching for Vestal."

Alice rushed over to check the monitor. "Catalog those coordinates. This may be the lucky break we've been hoping for", she ordered.

"At once, miss", the assistant replied, cataloging the coordinates. "Shall I retrieve the other Brawlers, then?"

"Go ahead", Alice told the assistant. "Thank you."

Hydranoid flew up to Alice's shoulder. "What if it's a trap, Alice?", Hydranoid asked.

"Then we'll have to be ready, Hydranoid", Alice answered.

XXX

**That's a wrap! I have to give credit to Insane Dominator for the idea and effect of Mauser Nova Blast. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you have anything to say, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye! **

**P.S. yes. I actually overpowered Supernova Helios that much. I can't believe it either. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. I'm back. With this newest installment of this story! I sincerely hope that you enjoy. Let's get underway! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 5: Water Hazard

Zenoheld, Mylene, Lync and Shadow were in Zenoheld's throne room, awaiting Hydron and Volt's return, when the door swung open. Hydron rushed through in a semi-panic, followed by a stoic Volt.

"You're finally back", Mylene said. "So, what happened?"

"We found Gus and Spectra", Volt said. "It seems like they've joined forces with the Brawlers. Spectra and Helios possess the Pyrus energy."

"He's a monster!", Hydron exclaimed, hyperventilating. "He took out both of us without even trying! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Wow, to think the cool and collected Prince Hydron was finally brought down to the coward he is", Shadow mocked. "This is _way_ too hilarious! HAHAHA!"

"Enough, Shadow", Zenoheld ordered. "So Spectra is with the Brawlers now. Very well. I'll pardon your loss this time, Hydron."

Suddenly, a holo screen appeared, showing Professor Clay. "Forgive the interruption, your Highness", he said. "We're detecting a distress signal going from Vestal toward Earth. I regret to inform you that we cannot intercept it."

"That is alright, Professor", Zenoheld assured. "I didn't want it intercepted. I want all the energies in the same place."

"Sire!", Clay exclaimed before the holo screen disappeared.

"Your royal Majesty", Mylene said. "Please allow me to go next, once they've all grouped up."

"Without backup?", Zenoheld inquired.

"Yes", Mylene said. "I'll make sure to battle an energy that we haven't fought to take already."

"Very well", Zenoheld decided.

XXX

Alice, Shun, Runo, Julie and Marucho were all in the Gehabich lab, in front of the dimensional transporter system. Multiple assistants were activating the machine.

"Ok. Runo, Julie, Marucho…", Alice counted, wanting to ensure everyone was there. "Wait… where's Dan?"

"Dan thought he'd just get in the way without Drago", Runo replied. "I feel bad for abandoning him like this…"

"But we have to focus on the big picture", Shun inputted. "Which means we should go, _now_"

The assistants got the hint, finishing their preparations. The D.T's doors opened, revealing a portal leading to the source of the transmission from yesterday.

"This is your last chance to back out, guys", Alice warned. "There is a definite possibility that this is a trap."

"No way we'd stay behind", Marucho said. "The Battle Brawlers fight as a team!"

"Yeah!", Julie agreed. "Let's go!" All five walked through the portal, en route to wherever it led.

XXX

Keith, Gus, Mira, Ace and Baron were in their lab, monitoring dimensional activity in Vestal's area. Ace's monitor started flashing, getting his attention.

"Hey, guys!", he called. "Someone on Earth opened a dimensional gate to this lab."

"Then our distress signal made it through", Mira said. "The Brawlers are on their way."

"Excellent", Keith inputted. "I just can't wait to reunite with them."

"Sir", Gus said, leaning in so only Keith could hear. "I don't understand why we need the Brawlers. You defeated Volt and Hydron by yourself just fine on your own. I'm sure we can protect Helios without the Brawlers."

"Mira and Baron don't share that luxury, Gus", Keith replied. "We aren't out for ourselves anymore. We're part of a _team_. Remember that."

"...yes, sir", Gus finally responded.

After he spoke, their dimensional transporter system started activating, generating a portal. Walking through it were all the original Brawlers, minus Dan.

"Mistress Alice! Master Shun! You guys made it!", Baron exclaimed, rushing forward to greet their guests.

"Oh. So it _was_ you guys", Alice said, letting her guard down slightly. But she was still somewhat wary of Keith and Gus.

"We feared it was a Vexos trap", Hydranoid said.

"My apologies", Keith said, lightly bowing. "The matter was quite urgent. Perhaps we could take this talk to the living room?"

"That sounds great", Runo said. The ten people began making their way down a hall. The humans in the group were looking out the window, marveling in Vestal's surface from above.

"It's so… urban", Shun said. "I've never seen so many buildings in one place. Is all of Vestal this developed?"

"Pretty much", Ace answered. "I guess Earth isn't as advanced as Vestal, right?"

"Not even close", Alice agreed. "Most advanced technology we have is the dimensional transporter system, and that's extremely recent."

"Actually, in that particular field of study, Earth's technology is about as advanced as Vestal's", Keith admitted. "Your grandfather was a brilliant scientist."

Alice looked down, causing Leonidas to react. "You just _had_ to bring that up?!", he demanded, racing up to Keith. Unfortunately, his path was blocked by Helios.

"Back off!", Helios ordered. "Or I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try", Leonidas growled.

"Then what are we waiting for?", Helios countered.

"Helios, enough", Keith said, causing Helios to back down.

"Leo", Alice said simply. "He didn't mean to upset me. He was trying to praise my grandfather. There wasn't any need for that hostility."

"Fine", Leonidas relented, going back to Alice.

"Well, we've arrived", Mira announced as the group walked into a circular room, with a round black table, flanked by grey couches, in the center.

As the Brawlers say down, Keith initiated the conversation. "I'd love to say that this was merely a social call", he said. "Unfortunately, that isn't the case. The Vexos have returned, armed with new mechanical Bakugan. We've already braved two attacks from them."

"You're kidding!", Marucho gasped.

"Unfortunately not", Mira responded. "Lync and Shadow ambushed Mira, Baron and me in the park yesterday."

"They would've taken the Subterra and Haos energies if Percival didn't evolve at the last possible moment", Ace added, showing Percival to the humans and their group.

"So Percival evolved on his own?", Julie asked. "Nice!"

"Congratulations, Percival", Tigrerra commended on Runo's shoulder.

"Well, Ace and I trained hard to get here", Percival said.

"And his training paid off", Nemus added. "Percival's power is at least equal to ours now."

"Were there any other attacks?", Ingram asked.

"Indeed there were", Keith clarified. "Hydron and Volt challenged me and Gus for the Pyrus energy."

"Unlucky for them!", Helios proclaimed with glee. "Those overgrown windup toys were no match for my evolved powers!"

"Most impressive", Skyress admitted. "Defeating two of them at once."

"It was far too easy", Helios responded. "Do not mock my power, Skyress!"

"Whoa! You need to chill out, Helios!", Preyas said.

"I'm a Pyrus Bakugan!", Helios retorted. "I don't 'chill', I incinerate!"

"Figure of speech, dude!", Preyas exclaimed.

"Maybe we should all just take a deep breath and calm down!", Marucho said, trying to keep the peace.

"He's right, Helios", Keith told his Bakugan, but Helios recognized it as a subtle order.

"Whatever", Helios responded nonchalantly.

"I'm not seeing Dan here", Mira noted. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine", Runo answered. "He just thought he'd only be a burden without Drago, so he opted to stay behind."

"One less idiot to annoy me, then", Gus muttered, not loudly enough for anyone to hear.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud alarm, with red lights flickering.

"An unauthorized person in the compound!", Ace announced.

"The Vexos are back!", Baron realized.

"How astute you are", a woman's voice announced. Walking down the hall toward them was Mylene Farrow of the Vexos. "We're back. Or rather, I'm back."

"Why are you here?", Shun demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?", Mylene ridiculed. "I'm here to capture an Attribute energy. Hand one over, and I won't have to take it."

"You're crazy if you think we'd actually take that offer", Marucho declared, stepping forward.

"Marucho, I don't think it's smart to fight Mylene without backup", Runo said.

"Yeah, let us help", Julie added.

"I have plenty of backup", Marucho said. "Between Elfin, Preyas, Elico and Tripod Epsilon, we can take down anything Mylene has!"

"I'm ready to fight, Master", Elico promised.

"Same here!", Elfin agreed.

"Let's get this party started, already!", Preyas exclaimed.

"Excellent", Mylene said.

XXX

Marucho and Mylene were on opposite sides of Keith's compound's battlefield, their preparations complete.

"It's time for you to see how outmatched you truly are", Mylene said. "I hope you're prepared you lose."

"Bring it on!", Marucho exclaimed.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", both Aquos battlers yelled, initiating the battle.

"Gate Card, set!", Mylene shouted, throwing down a Gate Card. She then took out and threw a Bakugan, saying, "Allow me to introduce Aquos Macubass! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

A mechanical Bakugan rose, with a blue and silver body shaped almost like a jet, sharp claws, and red visors.

"You ready, Elfin?", Marucho asked his partner.

"You bet!", Elfin answered enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Marucho called, throwing in Elfin. "Bakugan, stand! Aquos Minx Elfin!"

"I hope you're ready for that mechanical Bakugan to be pummeled!" Elfin protected as she assumed her true form.

_Minx Elfin: 600_

_Macubass: 700_

Mylene quickly put an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Moby Cannon!**", she called. Macubass spun its two claws until they transitioned into cannons, firing blue energy lasers at Minx Elfin.

_Minx Elfin: 600_

_Macubass: 700+400=1100_

"Elfin, get out of there!", Marucho warned.

"Yup!", Elfin agreed, quickly evading the laser attack.

Meanwhile, Marucho managed to load an ability. "**Ability Activate! Ding Dong Ditch!**" Elfin started moving toward Macubass, eventually slamming into it with all her momentum, then racing away. But Macubass began following quickly.

_Minx Elfin: 600_

_Macubass: 1100-300=800_

"It won't help you", Mylene declared, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Saber Barracuda!**" Macubass's cannons returned to normal as a blue laser blade extended from its right wrist. Macubass quickly gained on its opponent, intent on finishing her off.

"You're not the only one with some tricks!", Marucho said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Chatty Clutter!**" Elfin became cloaked in blue aura as she changed direction, blocking the laser blade. But, she was slowly being pushed back.

_Minx Elfin: 600+300=900_

_Macubass: 800+300=1100_

"It's not enough", Mylene said.

"Then we'll have to call in some backup!", Marucho countered, throwing in two more combatants. "Aquos Preyas! Bakugan, brawl! And Bakugan Trap, Tripod Epsilon! Let's do this!" Preyas and Tripod Epsilon assumed their true forms behind Elfin, ready to back her up.

_(Minx Elfin: 900, Preyas: 500, Tripod Epsilon: 350)=1750_

_Macubass: 1100_

"Big deal", Mylene said nonchalantly.

"Why don't we show you how much of a big deal we are?!", Preyas retorted, angrily raising his fist in protest.

"That's the spirit!", Marucho exclaimed, placing two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Desert Marine and Blue Squall!**" Tripod Epsilon's eyes and snail glowed orange, causing a rock formation to appear, trapping Macubass's feet. Meanwhile, Preyas became engulfed in a twister, slightly blue in color. He ran toward Macubass with fierce intent.

_(Minx Elfin: 900+200=1100, Preyas: 500+200=700, Tripod Epsilon: 350+200=550)=2350_

_Macubass: 1100-200=900_

"You make me laugh!", Mylene mocked, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! ABSIDS!**" Macubass started deploying several mini pods, twelve in number. They started swarming Marucho's Bakugan, spraying them with a barrage of blue lasers.

"What the heck is that?!", Marucho exclaimed with alarm.

Mylene had put on a blue lense over her eye. "ABSIDS", she said. "Short for 'Automatic Brain Scan Image Direction System'. It analyzes my brain waves to direct the attack drones. With them attacking based off my expert maneuvering, how can you withstand me now?"

_(Minx Elfin: 1100-400=700, Preyas: 700-400=300, Tripod Epsilon: 550-400=150)=1150_

_Macubass: 900+400=1300_

"I don't think we're gonna win this round, boss!", Preyas exclaimed as he was repeatedly struck by the lasers, along with Elfin and Tripod Epsilon.

"We'll get you back next round!", Elfin promised Mylene as she and her allies reverted, rolling to Marucho's feet.

_Marucho: 70%_

"That was too close", Marucho said, doing some mental calculations. "If I didn't throw in Preyas and Tripod Epsilon, we would've lost the Aquos energy!"

"How does it feel to be absolutely powerless, Brawler?", Mylene asked as she caught Macubass. "Face it! You're outmatched."

"We'll see about that, Mylene!", Marucho countered, already throwing his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

"Wait, Master!", Elico pleaded, floating to look Marucho in the eye. "No Bakugan knows Mylene like I do. I request that I be utilized in the next round."

"Ok then, Elico", Marucho agreed, taking hold of and throwing in Elico. "Bakugan, brawl! Aquos Elico, stand!"

"I am ready", Elico said as he assumed his true form, glaring daggers at Mylene.

"Whatever", Mylene said, throwing in Macubass. "Bakugan, brawl! Stand, Aquos Macubass!" The mechanical Bakugan assumed its battling form, speedily circling Elico in a demonstration of speed.

_Elico: 500_

_Macubass: 700_

"Macubass, no mercy!", Mylene ordered, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Saber Barracuda and Mouser Barracuda!**" Macubass's right wrist extended a blue laser blade, while its left claw transitioned into a cannon, firing multiple blue energy orbs at Elico.

_Elico: 500-300=200_

_Macubass: 700+300=1000_

"Hang on, Elico!", Marucho exclaimed, placing an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Neptune Ultima!**" Elico surrounded himself in a hurricane, large waves blocking the energy orbs. Macubass charged in with its blade, but it was unable to get past the storm.

_Elico: 200+300=500_

_Macubass: 1000-300=700_

"You'll have to do better than that, witch!", Elico shouted, barely fazed by the attacks thanks to his defense.

"Thanks for the tip!", Mylene responded, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! ABSIDS TR2!**" Macubass fell back and deployed its pods once again. The attacks drones got into a formation of three diamonds, with each "diamond" blasting a beam of blue and black energy. The three beams combined into one as the neared Elico.

_Elico: 500-500=0_

_Macubass: 700+500=1200_

"If you thought these drones were bad before," Mylene said, "wait till you see their most powerful formation!"

"Don't worry, Elico!", Marucho exclaimed, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "Macubass has nothing on you! **Ability Activate! Scramble Zwei!**" Elico created a water tornado around him, enduring the drones' attack. Elico started charging Macubass fiercely.

"I'm gonna tear you apart!", Elico roared as he neared Macubass.

_Elico: 0+500=500×2=1000_

_Macubass: 1200-400=800_

"How soon you forget", Mylene sneered, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Battle Composition!**" Macubass started flying around Elico at high speeds, launching several blue energy orbs at him. As Elico was repeatedly struck, he began to collapse.

_Elico: 1000-400=600_

_Macubass: 800_

"Elico needs some backup", Marucho told Preyas. "Ready for another go?"

"You said it, Marucho!", Preyas affirmed, his ball form closing in Marucho's right hand.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Marucho projected, sending in Preyas. "Bakugan, stand! Aquos Preyas!"

"You, lady, are going down!", Preyas promised as he assumed his true form, away from Macubass's barrage.

_(Elico: 600, Preyas: 500)=1100_

_Macubass: 800_

"Hold on, I need to do something first", Preyas decided, glowing multicolor before settling in purple. "Attribute change: Darkus!"

"Alright, it's our turn now!", Marucho called, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Dark Predator!**" A dark cloud engulfed Macubass, forcing it to break off from its attack. Macubass attempted to fly out of the fog, but it continued to follow the mechanical Bakugan.

_(Elico: 600, Preyas: 500)=1100_

_Macubass: 800-300=500_

"My thanks, Aquos Preyas", Elico said, finally able to recover from Macubass's attack.

"No problem, dude", Preyas said. "Might wanna get out of that Attribute for now!"

"Very well", Elico said after a moment of confusion, glowing multicolor, before ending up in yellow. "Attribute change: Haos!"

"Alright! **Gate Card Open! Aquos Spotting Out!**" As the Gate Card glowed, blue energy was sucked out of Macubass and toward the ground.

"What's this?!", Mylene demanded.

"Spotting Out is a Command Card that drains 500 points from each Aquos Bakugan in the field!", Marucho explained. "You're not the only one here who can pull a fast one!"

_(Elico: 600, Preyas: 500)=1100_

_Macubass: 500-500=0_

"How rude!", Mylene said, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "I'll have to teach you some manners! **Double Ability Activate! ABSIDS and Indignation!**" Macubass managed to deploy its attack drones once again, but as they neared Elico and Preyas, they completely vanished from sight. Preyas and Elico began to be barraged from everywhere at once, though they couldn't see their attackers.

_(Elico: 600-400=200, Preyas: 500-400=100)=300_

_Macubass: 0+400=400_

_Maybe Elico's Flash Freeze can nullify that ability_, Marucho thought, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate!**"

"Save your breath", Mylene said. "Indignation prevents you from activating any abilities to save your Bakugan. Now, finish them!"

Literally unable to counter the attacks, Preyas and Elico both reverted, rolling to Marucho's feet once again.

_Marucho: 50%_

"Apologies", Elico said. "That mechanical Bakugan is powerful. I couldn't do anything once I went on the attack."

"Gate Card, set!", Mylene yelled, throwing down her Gate Card, then sending in Macubass once again. "Bakugan, brawl! Macubass, stand!" The mechanical Bakugan once again assumed its battling form.

"Let me try again!", Elfin pleaded. "I won't let you down!"

"Ok, then", Marucho agreed, throwing Elfin in once more. "Bakugan, brawl! Elfin, stand!"

"I'm not losing to you again!", Elfin shouted as she assumed her true form.

_Minx Elfin: 600_

_Macubass: 700_

Both Mylene and Marucho simultaneously put an ability into each of their gauntlets. "**Ability Activate!**", both shouted.

"**Radiant Claw!**", Mylene finished. Macubass's claws began glowing blue as it speedily charged toward Elfin.

"**Chatty Clutter!**", Marucho finished. Elfin's entire body began to glow blue as she charged Macubass. The two Bakugan collided and were locked in a stalemate.

_Minx Elfin: 600+300=900_

_Macubass: 700+200=900_

"I've had enough of this!", Mylene shouted, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Saber Barracuda!**" Macubass summoned another blue energy blade, swiping down toward Elfin. Elfin was forced to jump away to avoid being struck by the blade.

_Minx Elfin: 900_

_Macubass: 900+300=1200_

"Let's… go!", Marucho exclaimed, sending up a Bakugan Trap. "Aquos Tripod Epsilon!" Tripod Epsilon assumed his true form, ready to assist Elfin in battle.

_(Minx Elfin: 900, Tripod Epsilon: 350)=1250_

_Macubass: 1200_

"They're all mine now", Mylene growled to herself, thrusting her hand out. "**Gate Card Open! Forcement Wind!**" The ground started to glow white as Macubass became engulfed in a blue aura, slowly growing stronger.

"You know, my act is getting kinda boring. Maybe I should do a quick third-act costume change!", Elfin said, creating a multicolor hoop with her wand, then jumping through it. "Through the circle of light I go, and into… Darkus!" She ended up in the purple color associated with the Darkus Attribute. Her face was now partially concealed with a dark purple mask.

_(Minx Elfin: 900, Tripod Epsilon: 350)=1250_

_Macubass: 1200+100+100=1400_

"You changed Elfin's Attribute to minimize Macubass's power increase!", Mylene realized. "You know-it-all brat!"

"Better a know-it-all than a conceited, selfish Vexos like you!", Marucho retorted, placing another two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Glow Snail and Super Moon Bow!**" Epsilon's leaf snail glowed yellow as Elfin was glowing purple with extra power.

"Better watch closely, Mylene! I'm gonna double my pleasure by doubling your pain!", Elfin cried, her fingers blasting two beams of purple energy at Macubass.

_(Minx Elfin: 900+300+100=1300, Tripod Epsilon: 350)=1650_

_Macubass: 1400-300=1100_

Mylene quickly put an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Moby Cannon!**", she called. Macubass, once again, transitioned its claws into cannons, firing two blue lasers at Minx Elfin and Tripod Epsilon. The two attacks met in the middle, with Elfin's slowly pushing back Macubass's. As the beams hit Macubass, it reverted, dropping to Mylene's feet. Right afterward, Minx Elfin and Tripod Epsilon returned to Marucho.

_(Minx Elfin: 1300, Tripod Epsilon: 350)=1650_

_Macubass: 1100+400=1500_

_Mylene: 70%_

"You sneaky, little…!", Mylene ranted angrily, then stopped, composing herself mid-sentence.

"Something tells me this is the last round", Marucho informed his Bakugan. "We can't risk the Aquos energy. Elfin, you're gonna sit this round out again. That ok?"

"It's fine, I guess…", Elfin pouted.

"Gate Card, set!", Marucho called, throwing down his Gate Card. He then threw in two Bakugan in the same throw, calling, "Bakugan, brawl! Elico and Preyas, stand!"

"I hope you're ready to feel the sting of defeat!", Elico roared.

"'Cause now, we're cooking with gas!", Preyas continued.

"I'm getting rather bored", Mylene said, getting ready to engage Macubass. "If you won't let me take the Aquos energy, I'll simply have to make you regret it! Bakugan, brawl!" Macubass quickly appeared, facing off against Elico and Preyas.

_(Preyas: 500, Elico: 500)=1000_

_Macubass: 700_

"Alright, let's go, guys!", Marucho exclaimed, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Hydro Blow and Blue Squall!**" Elico shot two torrents of water from his arms at Macubass, providing cover for Preyas, who was charging forward in a blue tornado.

_(Preyas: 500, Elico: 500+200=700)=1200_

_Macubass: 700-100-200=400_

"ENOUGH!", Mylene yelled, putting another two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! ABSIDS and Moby Cannon!**" Macubass deployed its attack drones, all twelve preparing to strike, and Macubass itself transitioned its claws into cannons, both firing blue lasers at the same time as the drones.

_(Preyas: 500-400=100, Elico: 700-400=300)=400_

_Macubass: 400+400=800_

"We're not done yet, Mylene!", Marucho promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Aquos Guardian!**" Preyas began glowing blue, charging Macubass's attack and successfully blocking it. Preyas then moved toward the pods, batting them all away from their formation.

_(Preyas: 100+400+200=700, Elico: 300+400=700)=1400_

_Macubass: 800-400=400_

"My turn!", Elico declared, glowing in multicolor once again. "Attribute change: Subterra!", he announced, ending up in the brown color scheme of Subterra.

"Let's do this!", Marucho exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Acurus!**" Elico started spinning in a whirlwind, drawing up dust on the floor to create a dust storm.

_(Preyas: 700, Elico: 700)=1400_

_Macubass: 400-100=300_

"Elico has access to all of his abilities now, no matter the Attribute!", Mylene realized, quickly putting another ability into her gauntlet. "No! I won't let this happen! **Ability Activate! ABSIDS TR2!**" The attack drones regrouped, getting into a formation of three diamonds. Each diamond charged up and shot a blue and black laser blast, all three combining into one.

_(Preyas: 700-500=200, Elico: 700-500=200)=400_

_Macubass: 300+500=800_

The laser blast was large enough to engulf both Elico and Preyas at the same time, making them both cry out in agony before reverting. Both Aquos Bakugan flew toward Marucho's feet, causing Marucho himself to kneel to pick them up. Mylene, meanwhile, caught Macubass victoriously.

_Marucho: 0%_

"We… we lost", Marucho said.

"Good enough, for now", Mylene decided. She not only retrieved data of the evolved Minx Elfin, but also Preyas and Elico, as well. Any development those two had done was now recorded for dissection. "We'll meet again, Brawler", Mylene said, satisfaction evident in her voice, before transporting herself away.

"Marucho!", Runo cried out on a loudspeaker. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!", Marucho shouted back.

"I'm truly sorry, Marucho", Elico said. "My inferiority to Mylene's mechanical Bakugan has embarrassed you. The fault for this loss shouldn't be faulted on your skills, but my current power level."

"It's ok, Elico!", Preyas responded. "We still have the Aquos energy, and we can always get stronger!"

"I know that", Elico replied. "I just fear that Marucho won't give me another chance."

"Elico, you don't have to worry about that", Marucho said softly. "I'm not like Mylene. I'd never just throw you away because you're not as powerful as some of my other Bakugan. We're not just a team; we're a family! And family sticks together when times are tough."

"I'd still like to be strong enough to protect my family", Elico said.

"Then we can train to get stronger", Marucho responded, his stomach growling afterward. "Oh… I guess all that battling made me kinda hungry. Maybe we should find something to eat." _Wow, I almost sound like Dan_, Marucho immediately thought.

"Sounds good to me!", Preyas exclaimed. "Prepare for the return of… Masterchef Preyas!"

Marucho chuckled lightly as he walked out of the battlefield, but he subconsciously remembered how completely Mylene had defeated him.

XXX

**I bet you were thinking Marucho would win. Not this time, readers! **

**Anyways, that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you have anything to say, and I mean anything, feel completely free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I've returned. A new chapter has come at last. I sincerely hope that you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 6: Tag Team Showdown

Zenoheld's throne room only contained Zenoheld himself and Hydron currently, as the rest of the Vexos went to their quarters to rest. As they were waiting, Mylene eventually went inside, striding confidently toward the royals.

"How did your battle go?", Zenoheld questioned, anxious to know what happened.

Hydron saw Mylene's confident smirk, reducing how the battle went."You won", he guessed, almost not believing it himself. "Which of the Brawlers did you defeat?"

"The pipsqueak, Marucho", Mylene answered. "Due to his alternating of his Bakugan, however, I wasn't able to retrieve the Aquos energy. Apologies, my King."

"Well, you did at least claim victory", Vestal's former ruler conceded. "That's more than any other Vexos can say. You may go, but I'll expect tangible results the next time you battle!"

"As you wish, my King", Mylene said, leaving the throne room, leaving Zenoheld and his son alone.

"What's next, Hydron?", Zenoheld questioned his son.

"Well, there were still two energies that we haven't recorded yet", Hydron said. "They would be the Ventus and Darkus energies. Held by Shun and Alice; the ones who built up the Resistance in the first place. Aside from Spectra, they may be our toughest opponents."

"So, how do you expect to challenge them?", Zenoheld questioned. "If they are the leaders, they'd probably just have others fight their battle."

"That isn't how they lead, father", Hydron corrected. "They lead the charge in battle. If they are challenged, I'm confident they will accept."

"And who do you think should go to challenge them?", Zenoheld demanded. "You?"

"On a personal level, yes. I have retribution to wreck upon those two", Hydron said. "But, tactically… I'd send Lync and Volt. Those two are quite efficient in tag battles. Even if they don't win, they'd probably do a lot of damage."

"Very well, then", Zenoheld decided. "Those two will go. Inform them of their objective."

"Yes, sire", Hydron replied, walking out of the throne room.

XXX

The Brawlers were eating in the living room of Keith's compound, which was turned into their main meeting room. Not a lot of conversations were happening, though. It was almost like a loaded gun - they were anxious for the next attack.

"I know we're all waiting", Keith said, getting everyone's attention. "But, perhaps, we should consider who will answer the next challenge."

"I'd be willing", Shun volunteered. "Almost everyone else had a turn."

"I haven't yet", Alice said. "You can battle if there's only one. If there's two, we'll battle together."

"Sounds fair enough", Shun agreed.

"Wait! Hold on a second! What about me and Runo?", Julie asked.

"Relax, we'll get the next ones", Runo said. "Right, _Alice_?"

"Of course", Alice agreed. "Maybe if we continue alternating, we'll wear the Vexos out. Make our future battles steadily easier."

"Maybe we should do more than that", Ace said. "So far, we've just been waiting for the Vexos to attack. Maybe we should go on the _offensive_. They _have_ to be operating from the Mother Palace. I say we attack them before they can attack us again. Destroy their _Vestal Annihilator_…"

"If only it were that simple", Gus interrupted. "The Mother Palace is mobile. We don't know where it is. And even if we did, it's highly likely we'd be walking into a trap. We have to increase our power, evolve our other Bakugan before we can even consider it."

"But evolving our Bakugan might take weeks!", Marucho retorted. "We don't have anywhere _near_ that kind of time!"

"There… is another way", Gus said carefully.

"Gus… are you thinking…? No, you didn't…", Keith asked, having a suspicion. But he didn't seem too thrilled.

Gus nodded. "Yes, sir", he said, taking out a card. Purple in design, with two tendrils in an x-like formation near the center.

Mira and Ace gasped. "But that's a-", Mira began.

"Forbidden Ability Card", Gus confirmed. "If the right variant is used the right way, they can empower the Bakugan it is used on, even accelerate their evolutionary growth."

"You used those to turn Drago into a monster!", Alice exclaimed. "Why would we even consider that?!"

"Like I said, the right variant", Gus responded. "Forbidden Abilities are highly versatile. I'm confident that these would evolve the target Bakugan to, or even beyond, the level the Attribute energy carriers are at. But, I won't lie… it may hurt that Bakugan. A lot."

Shun eyed Keith warily. "You knew about this?", he demanded.

"The project was started right after the Resistance got to Gamma City", Keith responded. "Forbidden Cards capable of accelerating, or even forcing, an evolution. I just never had the opportunity to complete them. I thought Gus threw them away."

Gus shrugged. "I took the liberty of finishing them, in case we severely needed them", he admitted. "It appears we do now."

Vulcan's ball form opened. "I'm willing to undergo the evolution", he said.

Keith nodded. "Alright", he conceded grudgingly. "Who else is willing? Let me stress that you do not have to if you do not want to."

"There's no way I'm letting you touch Tigrerra!", Runo yelled.

"Runo's words mirror my own thoughts", Tigrerra said. "I'll never resort to that."

"Neither will I", Gorem agreed.

"If we are to evolve, we'll do it naturally", Skyress said.

"Yeah, what she said", said Preyas adamantly.

"What about you guys?", Alice asked her Bakugan.

"If I wanted to undergo an evolution, I'd have done it months ago", Hydranoid said. "I simply cannot risk it. The risk of being destroyed is too high."

"Yes", Gus conceded. "You and the Attribute energy carriers have taken too much power. You might be destroyed if I used a Forbidden Ability on you."

"Shame", Helios said. "I would've liked that power boost."

"You're already the most powerful Bakugan between us _or_ the Vexos", Leonidas retorted.

"What's your point?", Helios responded.

"I will not agree to this", Marucho said with finality. "Go ahead and torture Vulcan all you want, but I'm not subjecting my Bakugan to something like that!"

"Master…", Elico said. "If be willing to try it."

"What?!", Marucho exclaimed.

"So would I", Brontes said suddenly, shocking Baron so much, he couldn't respond.

"You don't have to do this, Elico", Marucho told Elico. "I won't condemn you because you lost a battle."

"_I_ will", Elico argued. "If we lost the Aquos energy because of _my_ weakness… I'd never forgive myself. I must get stronger, and this is the quickest way."

"Yeah, what he said", Brontes agreed. "That… that Shadow guy tossed me aside like a joke! That should be _my_ job! _I_ should be the ones to toss _others_ aside like jokes! Believe me, I'll get them back!"

"Are you sure about this, Brontes?", Nemus asked him.

"Absolutely!", Brontes snapped.

"Ok", Gus said, holding his hand out. "We'll have to transport to Spectr… I mean _Keith's_ specialized facility on Vestal's moon. Vulcan? Elico? Brontes?"

The three Bakugan in question flew into Gus's hand, which closed around them. Gus then moved toward the compound's dimensional transporter system.

"Try not to take too long, Gus", Keith suggested. "If you _are_ doing this, the sooner, the better."

"Yes, sir", Gus replied, turning a corner and leaving their line of sight.

"So, what are we supposed to do while Gus is gone?", Runo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?", a voice mocked from the hallway opposite the one Gus gone to. Walking into the room were both Lync and Volt.

"I'm afraid we'll be your next opponents", Volt told them.

"So, they sent two this time", Alice noted.

"We can't let our guard down. I bet they're stronger than they were before", Shun reminded Alice as they both stepped forward.

Lync's eyes widened. "Isn't this a coincidence?", he said. "This was the matchup we were _hoping_ for."

"Then you were _hoping_ for your new mechanical Bakugan to be scrapped", Alice countered.

"Then what are we waiting for?", Volt added. "Let's see if you can back up that talk."

"Trust me; we can and we will!", Shun promised.

XXX

All four battlers had assembled in Keith's battlefield, their gauntlets ready.

"Any last words, Brawlers?", Lync asked.

"What left is there to say?", Shun responded.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", all four yelled. The battle had begun.

"Go ahead and go first, Alice", Lync offered, a smug and confident grin plastered on his face. "Ladies first, right?"

"Let's see if you're so confident after this round", Alice said, throwing her Gate Card down. "Gate Card, set!"

"Alice, you want some backup this round?", Shun asked.

"Only if they gang up on me", Alice answered, holding up Leonidas. "I think it's high time to see what your evolved powers can do, Leo."

"Then let's do this!", Leonidas roared.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice called, throwing Leonidas in. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Omega Leonidas!" The black and purple dragon assumed his true form, eyeing the Vexos to intimidate them.

"Can I have a go, first?", Lync asked. "I want some one-on-one time with Alice, here."

"Go ahead", Volt responded. "You need help, I'll back you up."

"Ok then", Lync said, throwing in Aluze. "Go! Bakugan, brawl! Stand, Ventus Aluze!" The aerial mechanical Bakugan took its battling form, meeting Leonidas in the air.

_Omega Leonidas: 600_

_Aluze: 700_

"Time to bring the pain!", Lync shouted, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!**" Aluze's rotating cannons began to fire green energy pellets at Leonidas, who was trying to avoid them to the best of his ability. Eventually, however, he was struck.

"AH!", Leonidas screamed in pain and anger. "Now you've gone and pissed me off!"

_Omega Leonidas: 600_

_Aluze: 700+400=1100_

"Hold on, Leo!", Alice said, putting an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Corruption!**" Leonidas's body began glowing purple. His eyes glowed with power.

"_That's_ more like it!", Leonidas roared, charging toward Aluze, braving the Dora Cannon without difficulty now.

_Omega Leonidas: 600+400=1000_

_Aluze: 1100-400=700_

"How'd he do that?!", Lync questioned.

"Chaos Corruption nullifies the opponent's ability and ups Omega Leonidas's power level by 400", Alice explained. "Leo, strike now! Show Aluze no mercy!"

"You read my mind!", Leo said, almost making contact with Aluze now.

"No way you'll win this so easily!", Lync retorted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Air Lance!**" Aluze fired lasers from its shoulder cannons at Leonidas, which was enough to force him to divert his course.

_Omega Leonidas: 1000-200=800_

_Aluze: 700_

"Keep up the pressure, Leonidas!", Alice urged. "We still have the advantage!"

"Your mechanical Bakugan is in for a world of hurt!" Leo threatened, flying toward Aluze again.

"Not gonna happen!", Lync promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Giga Armor!**"

"It won't be enough!", Alice retorted, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Omega Eraser!**"

Aluze created a shield of multiple green energy hexagons in front of it, preparing to block Leonidas. Leonidas, in response, fired an orb of purple fire, bright and intense enough to force Lync and Volt to cover their eyes, at Aluze. The purple fireball and green shield canceled each other out, completely even.

_Omega Leonidas: 800-300+500=1000_

_Aluze: 700+300=1000_

"Seriously? We're even?", Lync demanded.

"Having some trouble?", Volt asked with false innocence.

"Just get in there and take him out!", Lync ordered.

"Ok, then", Volt replied, throwing his Bakugan in. "Bakugan, brawl! Haos Boriates!" The mechanical samurai-like Bakugan took its battling form, eyeing Leonidas.

"Ok, then, it's our turn!", Shun declared, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Master Ingram, stand!" The masked ninja Bakugan assumed his true form, flying into the air to gain an advantage over Boriates.

_Omega Leonidas: 1000, Master Ingram: 600_

_Aluze: 1000, Boriates: 700_

Shun immediately put an ability into his gauntlet. "Ingram, let's back up Leonidas! **Ability Activate! Wind Split!**" Ingram started glowing green, copying his appearance in three additional, though illusory, versions of himself. Each Ingram surrounded Boriates, attempting to confuse it as they closed in.

_Omega Leonidas: 1000, Master Ingram: 600+200=800_

_Aluze: 1000, Boriates: 700-200=500_

"Big deal!", Volt responded, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Firebolt Axe!**" Boriates developed a battle axe on its left arm, easily slicing through each illusion and scoring a direct hit on the real Ingram, who fell to the ground as a result.

"Ingram, get up!", Shun encouraged.

"That one hurt", Ingram admitted. He tried to roar, but collapsed again.

_Omega Leonidas: 1000, Master Ingram: 800-300=500_

_Aluze: 1000, Boriates: 500+300=800_

"Let's finish this!", Lync said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Sky Impact!**" Aluze began to rapidly ascend, ripping through the ceiling.

Volt, meanwhile, had also put an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Element Glow!**", he called. Boriates prepared to fire a yellow laser blast from its mouth at Ingram, who was still recovering from the axe.

_Omega Leonidas: 1000, Master Ingram: 500-200=300_

_Aluze: 1000+500=1500, Boriates: 800_

"Once these attacks hit, it's over for you!", Lync boasted confidently.

_Got you now_, Alice thought, thrusting her hand out. "**Gate Card Open! Land Pressure!**", she shouted. The ground glowed white, causing Boriates to collapse, completely missing the attack. A few moments afterward, Aluze crashed onto the ground as well. Both mechanical Bakugan struggled mightily, but to no avail.

"What happened!?", Volt demanded.

"I figured Lync would do best in aerial combat", Alice explained. "So I set a Gate Card that would knock his Bakugan out of the sky. Guess it worked."

_Omega Leonidas: 1000, Master Ingram: 300_

_Aluze: 1500-200=1300, Boriates: 800-200=600_

"Cheap shot!", Lync complained.

"It's called 'strategy'. Maybe you should try it sometime", Shun responded on Alice's behalf, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Wind Power - Light Intense Impact!**" Ingram brandished a black crowbar over his right hand and charged Boriates with it, scoring a direct hit on the immobilized Boriates and making it revert, flying to Volt's feet.

_Master Ingram: 300_

_Boriates: 600-400=200_

_Volt: 80%_

"You've got the right idea", Alice told Shun, placing another ability into her gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Omega Gambit!**" Leonidas's slammed onto the ground, creating a shockwave of Darkus energy that engulfed Aluze, forcing it to revert, as well.

_Omega Leonidas: 1000_

_Aluze: 1300-400=900_

_Lync: 80%_

"Well, that's interesting", Volt managed.

"I guess they're not going down without a fight, huh?", Lync said.

"Then leave them to me", Volt said, throwing down his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" Volt then took out Boriates, throwing it in. "Bakugan, brawl! Boriates, stand!" Boriates assumed its battling form once again.

"I'm reading your mail!", Lync said, throwing Aluze on the field. "Bakugan, brawl!" The armoured aerial Bakugan assumed its battling form as well.

"Well, what're we waiting for?", Shun asked.

"Shun, wait!", Skyress requested. "May I be allowed to battle this round?"

"Alright", Shun agreed, taking hold of Skyress and throwing her in. "Bakugan, brawl!" The green phoenix-like Bakugan appeared in the air.

"I assume you want a turn, Hydranoid?", Alice asked her Bakugan.

"You'd be correct", Hydranoid said. "I want to see personally how powerful these mechanical Bakugan are. I won't let you down, Alice."

"Ok", Alice said, throwing in Hydranoid. "Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, stand!" The Darkus Bakugan rose, with three heads, six massive wings, a mechanical-looking saw, and a dark aura faintly surrounding him.

_Storm Skyress: 500, Alpha Hydranoid: 600_

_Boriates: 700, Aluze: 700_

"Looks like it's small fry time!", Lync observed, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mega Bind!**" Aluze opened its mouth, firing a green laser at Hydranoid.

"I seem to recall this 'small fry' trashing you at every opportunity", Alice countered, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Death Trident and Fusion Ability Final Demolition!**" Hydranoid opened his three mouths, firing three purple energy orbs at Aluze. The energy orbs connected with the laser, canceling each other out.

_Storm Skyress: 500, Alpha Hydranoid: 600+100=700_

_Boriates: 700, Aluze: 700+300-300=700_

"Way to go", Volt said sarcastically, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "I'll go next! **Ability Activate! Element Glow!**" Boriates fired a yellow laser blast from its mouth at Skyress, but she easily avoided it by circling Boriates.

"Nice work, Skyress!", Shun called, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "Now, it's our turn. **Ability Activate! Lightning Talon!**"

"You will not defeat me!", Skyress promised as she lined her tail feathers next to each other. A huge green blast shot out between them, striking the ground next to Boriates. The mechanical Bakugan stumbled from the resulting explosion. Boriates immediately rose afterward, however.

_Storm Skyress: 500-200+200=500, Alpha Hydranoid: 700_

_Boriates: 700-200=500, Aluze: 700_

"Well, _this_ isn't getting anywhere", Volt said, exasperated.

"Maybe we should pull the rug out from beneath these amateurs", Lync suggested. "Switch partners?"

"Works for me", Volt conceded, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon!**" Boriates's left arm developed a double barreled cannon, which charged a yellow energy blast. When it was ready, Boriates aimed it at Hydranoid, scoring a direct hit on the surprised Bakugan.

"What the…!?", Alice exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't like cheap shots anymore, huh?!", Lync mocked, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Sling Boomerang!**" Aluze fired a barrage of energy boomerangs at Skyress, but several headed toward Hydranoid. Hydranoid was hit immediately, but Skyress was able to evade for a few seconds before being struck.

_Storm Skyress: 500-200=300, Alpha Hydranoid: 700-300-200=200_

_Boriates: 500+300=800, Aluze: 700_

"Skyress, hang on!", Shun called, throwing upward his Trap Bakugan. "I call Ventus Hylash!" The Trap appeared and slammed into Aluze, forcing it to cease the attack if nothing more.

"Good idea", Alice admitted, throwing in her Bakugan Trap as well. "I summon Darkus Legionoid!" The six headed serpent rose beside Hydranoid, hissing at the opposition.

"Well, I suppose we'll counter", Volt said, tossing up his own Trap. "I call upon mechanical Bakugan Trap, Dynamo!" The robotic spider-like Bakugan appeared in the air, descending toward Boriates.

"What're you doing now?", Shun demanded.

"Dynamo, switch to Arm Mode! Join with Boriates!", Volt commanded, ignoring Shun. Dynamo's legs snapped together, it's head connected with Boriates's right arm, forming a machine gun.

_(Storm Skyress: 300, Hylash: 350)=650, (Alpha Hydranoid: 200, Legionoid: 350)=550_

_(Boriates: 800, Dynamo: 400)=1200, Aluze: 700_

"Of _course_ they'd do something like that", Alice growled, placing two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Corrosion and Hellion Pulse!**" Legionoid opened each mouth, drenching each mechanical Bakugan with his dark venom. All were still mobile, however. Hydranoid, meanwhile, fired a stream of dark energy at Battle Arm Boriates while it was recovering.

"Let's take them down!", Shun encouraged, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Green Wave and Thunder Strike!**" Skyress and Hylash were soaring toward Aluze, suddenly engulfed in green flames.

_(Storm Skyress: 300+200=500, Hylash: 350+200+200=750)=1250, (Alpha Hydranoid: 200+400=600, Legionoid: 350)=950_

_(Boriates: 800-200-400=200, Dynamo: 400-200=200)=400, Aluze: 700-200-200=300_

"Big deal!", Volt said, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Vector Phalanx and Tempest Arrow!**" Boriates positioned its machine gun at Hydranoid and Legionoid, firing a barrage of energy pellets at the two, then aimed its left arm cannon at the sky, firing a laser up. Several lasers rained down on Skyress and Hylash.

"Eat dust!", Lync jeered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!**" Aluze's rotating cannons fired a barrage of green laser pellets at its opposition, causing them all to groan in pain.

_(Storm Skyress: 500, Hylash: 750-300=450)=950, (Alpha Hydranoid: 600, Legionoid: 350)=950_

_(Boriates: 200+400+300=900, Dynamo: 200+400=600)=1500, Aluze: 300+400=700_

"Lync can wait", Alice observed. "We have to take Volt down first!"

"I got your back!", Shun agreed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Thunder Power - Glimmering Slash!** Skyress, Hylash, let's go!" Skyress and Hylash soared toward the fused mechanical Bakugan, the latter spinning rapidly.

_(Storm Skyress: 500, Hylash: 450+200=650)=1150, (Alpha Hydranoid: 600, Legionoid: 350)=950_

_(Boriates: 900, Dynamo: 600-200=400)=1300, Aluze: 700_

"Shun, what are you doing?!", Alice questioned in alarm. "They don't have enough power to take him out!"

"We'll hold him off, Alice", Shun said. "But _you_ need to take out Aluze while Boriates is occupied."

"Shun is correct", Skyress confirmed as she and Hylash were struck by Boriates's barrage. "We cannot hold him much longer! Once we're down, it'll be up to you to finish it."

"Skyress… thank you", Hydranoid said.

"Ok", Alice muttered, then shouted. "Hydranoid, go for Aluze!"

"As you wish!", Hydranoid agreed, firing another Hellion Pulse at Aluze. The impact of the powerful attack made Aluze revert, flying to Lync's feet.

_Lync: 30%_

Soon afterward, however, Skyress and Hylash gave into Boriates's relentless attack, shooting to Shun's feet in ball form.

_Shun: 70%_

"Seems like it's up to you now", Lync growled to Volt. "Better not screw up."

_(Alpha Hydranoid: 600, Legionoid: 350)=950_

_(Boriates: 900, Dynamo: 400)=1300_

"Who do you think I am; you?", Volt retorted to Lync, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Vector Phalanx!**" The rotating machine gun began to fire again, causing Hydranoid and Legionoid to wince in pain as they were repeatedly struck.

_(Alpha Hydranoid: 600, Legionoid: 350)=950_

_(Boriates: 900+400=1300, Dynamo: 400+400=800)=2100_

_Defense_, Alice rapidly thought, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Merge Shield!**" Hydranoid summoned a wall of dark aura, blocking the pellets easily. But Hydranoid began to roar in pain right after that.

"Something… is wrong!", he managed as the aura surrounded him, housing him from sight.

"Oh, _shit_. I just made a huge mistake", Alice realized with dread. "Merge Shield absorbs all the power the opponents on the field gained in battle. That means…"

_(Alpha Hydranoid: 600+300+400+400+300+400+400=2800, Legionoid: 350)=3150_

_(Boriates: 1300, Dynamo: 800)=2100_

"There's no way Hydranoid can handle a power increase like that!", Alice panicked. "Volt, nullify my ability! Please!"

XXX

"AAAHHHH!", Hydranoid screamed, clearly in pain. "Too much… MAKE IT STOP!" It was too late, however, as Hydranoid was trapped in a power surge. He could feel the evolution happening, burning his body more than ever before.

"You should be glad this is happening, you pompous idiot!", Reaper's voice called. "Honestly, it's like Alice finally _wants_ this to happen, giving you _that_ much power!"

"Go away!", Hydranoid growled. "You and I both know that evolving might kill me, and I cannot risk abandoning Alice now!"

"Evolving _might_ kill you?", Reaper repeated in a ridiculing tone. "_Not_ evolving will _definitely_ kill you! Your power level is too high for _Alpha Hydranoid_ to handle. The overload caused you to subconsciously trigger a power surge! Your body needs to evolve to channel this much power. You deny this evolution now, I'm _telling_ you that you will be destroyed!"

Hydranoid hesitated, having a feeling that Reaper wasn't lying. "You may be right", he conceded. "It's a _chance_ of destruction versus a _definite_. I only have one option to survive." He stopped fighting, allowing the power to course through him.

"_That's_ my boy!", Reaper exclaimed, but Hydranoid could feel his power suddenly dropping drastically, the storm dissipating.

Hydranoid had no idea what was going on, but he recognized that something happened to lower his power level.

"Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me!", Reaper complained. "It's bound to happen sooner or later, old friend! I'll be back!" With that, he went silent.

XXX

"Hold on", Volt said, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Flat Power!**" As the Gate Card glowed white, yellow energy flowed out of Boriates and Dynamo and into the ground, and a massive amount of purple energy flowed out of Hydranoid and into the ground, dissipating the storm. As soon as it was done, Hydranoid collapsed.

_(Alpha Hydranoid: 2800-2200=600, Legionoid: 350)=950_

_(Boriates: 1300-600=700, Dynamo: 800-400=400)=1100_

"He brought all combatants to base power level", Alice said, secretly, yet extremely, grateful to Volt.

"And now… go", Volt ordered Boriates, whose left arm cannon fired another blast at the incapacitated Hydranoid and Legionoid, defeating them both instantly. They both rolled to Alice's feet.

_Alice: 70%_

"That… was far too close", Alice said, mentally slapping herself for the mistake. "Hydranoid, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright", Hydranoid replied. "It was an honest mistake."

"An honest mistake that almost destroyed you!", Alice retorted. "I should've used Double Dimension… or Trident of Doom…"

"Alice, don't go rambling on about what you should've done", Shun said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It happened. But Hydranoid is fine. He will live. We have to focus on the here and now: winning this battle."

"Yeah. You're right", Alice agreed, giving Shun a small smile. "Thanks. I do think it's your turn."

"Ok then", Shun said, throwing down his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" He brought out Ingram. "Want another go, friend?"

"Absolutely!", Ingram agreed.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Shun called, throwing in Ingram once again. "Bakugan, stand!" The masked ninja Bakugan appeared for a second time.

"Hydranoid…?", Alice asked.

"Don't even think about it", Hydranoid groaned. "I need rest. I'd battle for you if I could, but I simply cannot as of right now. Give me a few minutes."

"Ok", Alice said, seeing that was best for Hydranoid. She then threw in Leonidas instead, calling, "Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Omega Leonidas, stand!" The dragonic Bakugan appeared beside Ingram.

"Ready, Volt?", Lync asked, gripping Aluze.

"Always", Volt responded, holding Boriates.

"Bakugan, brawl!", both yelled as they engaged their mechanical Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!" Both Aluze and Boriates appeared on the field, locking eyes at their opponents.

_Master Ingram: 600, Omega Leonidas: 600_

_Aluze: 700, Boriates: 700_

"Time to play serious", Volt decided, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Odin Shield!**" Boriates's samurai horns shot a yellow light at Ingram and Leonidas, encasing them within the yellow energy.

"What did you just do?!", Shun demanded.

"Odin Shield nullifies your ability and blocks any new ones from being played", Volt explained. "So, you might as well give up now and surrender the energies!"

"As if!", Shun countered, thrusting his hand out. "**Gate Card Open! Ring Zero!**" The Gate Card glowed white for a second, causing the yellow energy to dissipate, before dimming once more.

"You nullified my ability!", Volt exclaimed.

"That's it! I've had it with you!", Lync shouted in rage, putting his next attack in his gauntlet. "Time to say goodnight, dweeners! **Triple Ability Activate! Dora Cannon, Sling Boomerang and Mega Bind!**" Aluze blasted a laser from its mouth, shot a barrage of energy boomerangs from its shoulders, and a barrage of energy pellets from its rotating cannons. All were headed toward Ingram and Leonidas.

_Master Ingram: 600-200=400, Omega Leonidas: 600-200=400_

_Aluze: 700+400+300=1400, Boriates: 700_

"May need some help!", Ingram called to his battler.

"Not bad, Lync", Shun admitted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "But we can top that! **Ability Activate! Armored Intense Mode!**" Ingram wrapped himself up using his wings and moved to block the attacks going in Leonidas's direction. Ingram was easily able to withstand the attacks.

_Master Ingram: 400+200+200=800, Omega Leonidas: 400+200=600_

_Aluze: 1400-400-300=700, Boriates: 700_

"No, no, no, no, no!", Lync ranted on frustration. "How is this happening!?"

"Chill out, baby", Volt patronized. "Pull yourself together before-"

"**Ability Activate!**", Alice called, as she had placed an ability into her gauntlet. "**Omega Eraser!** Leo, let's finish this!"

"You got it!", Leonidas agreed, lurching forward and firing a purple fireball at Aluze, forcing it to revert upon impact.

"-before _that_ happens", Volt finished.

_Master Ingram: 800, Omega Leonidas: 600+500=1100_

_Aluze: 700, Boriates: 700_

_Lync: 0%_

"Are you seriously telling me I _lost_!?", Lync ranted, at an almost comical level.

"Just shut up", Volt said, stepping in front of his partner. "I'll finish this myself!"

"Let's see you back up that talk!", Shun shouted, echoing what Volt said before the battle had started.

Volt only growled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Tachyon Glow!**" Boriates created three circles of yellow energy, barely connected by yellow lightning between them. The cannon on Boriates's chest began to charge up.

"What is that?", Shun wondered aloud.

"I think those are booster shields", Alice explained. "Meant to amplify the attack by several times. We… might be in trouble."

_Master Ingram: 800-500=300, Omega Leonidas: 1100-500=600_

_Boriates: 700+600=1300_

"Alice, let's bring the pain!", Leonidas roared.

"My words exactly", Alice agreed, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Shadow World!**" Leonidas's body began to glow purple, summoning a dark aura that engulfed the entire field. Both Omega Leonidas and Master Ingram disappeared into the shadows. Boriates fired a chest laser, enhanced multiple times by the booster shields, but the attack found no target.

_Master Ingram: 300, Omega Leonidas: 600+300=900_

_Boriates: 1300-300=1000_

"Where are you?", Volt asked rhetorically, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "We'll simply have to smoke you out! **Ability Activate! Tempest Arrow!**" Boriates developed a double barreled cannon on its left arm, aiming it toward the sky. As it fired once, it rained back down on the battlefield, but didn't hit either Leonidas or Ingram once.

_Master Ingram: 300, Omega Leonidas: 900-300=600_

_Boriates: 1000+300=1300_

Volt checked Boriates's sensors on his gauntlet, to find nothing, like his opponents simply vanished into thin air. "Where are those two?!"

"Stealth is the way of the ninja, Volt", Shun said in a semi-mocking fashion, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Maybe you need another demonstration! **Ability Activate! Glimmering Shadow Slash!**" From behind Boriates, a green energy arc appeared, slashing into it and almost causing it to topple.

_Master Ingram: 300+300=600, Omega Leonidas: 600_

_Boriates: 1300-300=1000_

"Now, let's end this battle, Leo!", Alice said, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Corruption!**" Leonidas reappeared, coated in a purple aura and charging straight for Boriates.

"I'm gonna rip you apart, Boriates!", Leonidas threatened.

Volt quickly put an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Muzzle Lancer!**" Boriates took a hilt, extending a yellow energy blade. It attempted to counter Leonidas, but with no success. As Leonidas slammed into Boriates, it reverted, flying to Volt's feet.

_Master Ingram: 600, Omega Leonidas: 600+300+400-200=1100_

_Boriates: 1000-300=700_

_Volt: 0%_

"Whatever", Lync said nonchalantly. "We'll beat you eventually. It's only a matter of time."

"Volt, you strike me as a man of honor", Shun noted. "How could you condone, let alone participate in, Zenoheld's ambition?"

"What are you taking about, Brawler?", Volt questioned.

"Oh, would you look at the time?", Lync said, tapping a button on his gauntlet. "Time to go, Volt!"

"Hold on!", Volt exclaimed, but to no avail, as he and Lync disappeared, transported back to the Mother Palace.

"...why do I get the feeling Volt doesn't know his King wants to blow up planets?", Alice asked.

"Because he doesn't", Shun replied. "He's following orders. Maybe we can use that."

"Give him the full picture, he'll turn on the Vexos", Alice reasoned. "Good plan; I admit it."

"Let's get back to the others", Shun suggested.

"I agree", Alice stated. The two made their way out of the battling arena, toward their friends.

XXX

Gus was in Keith's specialized facility on Vestal's moon, placing each of the "volunteers" on a Bakugan scanning device.

"What're you doing, Gus?", Elico asked respectfully.

Gus began to tap several buttons on a nearby monitor. "I'm recording each of your DNAs", he answered. "If I specify the Forbidden Cards to your exact DNA structures, it'll lessen the pain and make the evolution more efficient."

"How long will it take?", Brontes asked. "I wanna evolve!"

"It may take a while", Gus admitted. "Be patient. I'll be back soon. Just stay where you are, or it'll compromise the scan." He began to walk out of the room.

"As you command, master", Vulcan said, waiting patiently.

Gus silently walked into another section of the deserted laboratory. He pressed a button on his gauntlet, causing a compartment in the wall opposite him to open. Inside was a mask, shaped somewhat like a hawk. It was a replica of Spectra's mask, except black in color.

"I will realize your dream, Master Spectra", Gus muttered a promise. "No matter what it takes. I'll get you back."

XXX

**Well, that's a cliffhanger for you! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you already did, I thank you. If you have anything to say, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, guys! Goodbye! **

**P.S. I owe the ideas of multiple of Omega Leonidas's abilities to, can you guess it? Insane Dominator. Thanks, man. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I've returned, readers! I must thank every one of you guys for taking the time to read this story. And now, your patience has been awarded with a new chapter. Let's get underway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 7: Underdog

In Zenoheld's throne room, the king himself was on his throne, glaring at Hydron, Mylene and Shadow impatiently. Right before he was about to snap, Volt and Lync walked into the room.

"You're back", Mylene said. "How'd it go?"

Lync shook his head. "We battled Shun and Alice, like you wanted, my King", he detailed to Zenoheld. "We lost."

"I'm getting impatient", Zenoheld grumbled. "After multiple attacks, and _none_ of you could capture a single Attribute energy?!"

"Relax, father", Hydron suggested. "My plan is foolproof. Now that we have data on all six Attribute energy carriers, we can improve our strategies against them. Just calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!", Zenoheld roared. "Now that we have that information, I want results immediately! Hydron, Shadow, Mylene, go at once! Bring me what is mine!"

"You got it, my Lord", Shadow said in a smirk. "This'll be like taking candy from a baby! Ha ha!"

"What a dweeb", Mylene muttered. She, Hydron and Shadow moved to leave the room.

"Just _try_ not to get in my way _too_ much, Mylene", Hydron suggested as they left the room.

"Why, you little-", Mylene started as the door slammed shut behind them, cutting off their argument from the ex-king.

"Excuse me, sire", Volt said, grabbing Zenoheld's attention, as Volt had remained silent up to this point. "After the Brawlers defeated Lync and I, they demanded why we would follow you, considering your ambition. I've asked this before, but what do we need the Attributes energies _for_?"

"Volt, shush!", Lync said, but it was too late. Zenoheld's eyes blazed with rage.

"I've told you before not to question me!", he roared. "You don't need to know what the energies are for. You will capture them because I command it! As a soldier, you are honor bound to obey me! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, sir", Volt grumbled. _You're hiding something, Zenoheld_, he thought. _I'll find out what it is. If the Brawlers are right to question my honor in following you, you'll regret deceiving me. I promise you that much._

XXX

All the Brawlers were lounging in Keith's living room, still a makeshift command center for the team, with the exception of Keith himself, who was receiving Gus's status update on his progress through a hologram communication.

"Their DNA structures are 79% analyzed, sir", Gus reported. "We're almost ready for the next phase to begin."

"...very well", Keith said. "Proceed. Dismissed."

As Gus cut off the connection, Helios got on Keith's shoulder. "It seems like we are almost ready to receive three new ultra powerful soldiers, Master", he said.

"That's true", Keith admitted. "But that power is a means to an end. The end is protecting the Attribute energies, not power. Remember that, my friend."

"Understood", Helios responded, albeit unenthusiastically.

"Now onto that other project", Keith thought aloud.

"What other project?", Marucho demanded. "Is there something else we should know about?"

"I suppose so", Keith agreed. "You know about our dimension barrier technology, right?"

Alice nodded. "Dimension technology designed to let one transport themselves _inside_ an area, but prevents them from transporting _out_", she detailed. "But how would that help… oh. That's clever."

"What?", Runo asked. "What's clever?"

"If Keith can reverse the polarity of that technology…", Alice began.

Marucho caught on. "It would stop the Vexos from invading the compound!", he exclaimed, elated. "That's brilliant!"

"That's why I thought about it", Keith said, a smirk inn his face. "I just think that I may need some assistance. Alice, Marucho?"

"But why us?", Marucho asked.

"The two of you are the most knowledgeable in dimensional transporter technology", Keith clarified. "Your input and assistance in this project would be invaluable."

"Alright", Alice agreed, going with Keith and Marucho to another room in the compound.

As they arrived, Alice immediately went to the controls and began to work. Keith and Marucho followed, working side by side with Alice. Within 15 minutes, their preparations were complete.

"Phew!", Marucho said, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead. "Looks like we're finished."

"All that's left is to turn on the barrier", Keith announced. "Alice, may you have the honors?"

"Thank you, Keith", Alice agreed, pressing one more button. A holo screen showed the dimension barrier form a dome around the compound: invisible to the eye, but would prevent anyone from getting inside the compound.

"Alright! It worked!", Marucho exclaimed with delight. "Now the Vexos can't touch us!"

"Maybe we can finally relax!", Elfin exclaimed.

"We must stay on guard. The Vexos are relentless; this won't deter them", Keith warned. "However, it does provide us _some_ leeway."

"Then we should probably get back to the others", Alice said. "Let them know our new situation."

Keith and Marucho nodded in agreement as the three made their way back to the others.

XXX

Hydron, Mylene and Shadow appeared in a public sidewalk. Civilians beside them jumped away in surprise, murmuring about their identities for a minute. The civilians continued to back away in fear.

"What the…?!", Hydron exclaimed. "Where are the Brawlers?!"

"Hydron, something's wrong", Mylene said, checking her gauntlet. "Seems that Spectra's set up a dimension barrier. He's blocking us from transporting inside his compound."

"Blast!", Hydron cursed. "How are we supposed to challenge the Brawlers _now_?!"

"I've got an idea", Shadow said maliciously. "Maybe we should force the Brawlers out of their rat hole!" He began to eye several of the civilians, who froze in fear of the criminal. "And I know just how to do it!"

XXX

While Keith, Alice, and Marucho were returning to the others, they were watching Vestal T.V. to pass the time. Suddenly, the screen changed to a "Breaking News" headline, showing Hydron, Mylene and Shadow.

"Vexos!", Ace spit out.

"Listen up, Brawlers, because I know you're watching this now", Hydron said, gesturing to Mylene and Shadow, who both were holding civilians by their gauntlet blades as hostages. Shadow had restrained a female with yellow hair, and Mylene took a make with red hair. They both seemed around teenage. "These nice, regular people are in a tad of trouble. Perhaps you should help them", Hydron continued.

"And to shake things up a bit," Mylene added. "We're splitting into two groups. Shadow and I are going to Delta Lake."

"And I'm going to stay right here", Hydron included. "I may not have made a… _new friend_, but my associates won't let _theirs_ go until both parties are engaged by Brawlers. You have 15 minutes."

"I, for one, hope you don't make it in time", Shadow said with a maniacal grin. "See ya soon, Brawlers! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that, the screen went black.

Mira stood up. "I'm going", she announced.

"No way", Ace said. "We can't risk the Subterra energy. I'll go."

"But Ace…", Mira began.

"Well, it might work", Baron inputted. "I mean, Percival's evolved now. He'll be able to hold his own."

"That seems logical", Runo said.

"Yeah, and we're going too!", Julie added.

"Are you sure about this?", Shun asked. "I've battled the Vexos. Their mechanical Bakugan are crazy powerful."

"And we've trained crazy hard!", Julie rebuffed. "We'll be fine!"

"...Alright", Mira conceded, walking to Runo. "I have something that might help, if you need it." She put something in Runo's hand.

Runo looked at it. "Thanks, Mira", she said. She, along with Julie and Ace, made their way to the transporter room.

"Hydron's all mine", Ace proclaimed.

"Fine, then we'll take Mylene and Shadow", Runo followed.

"Let's go kick some Vexos butt!", Julie shouted.

XXX

Shadow and Mylene were at the edge of a rectangular, and obviously artificial, lake, holding their captives closely.

"Please, let us go. We didn't do anything", the male pleaded.

"Shut your mouth!", Mylene ordered. The man obeyed, terrified beyond belief.

Right in front of them, a dimension gate opened, and Runo and Julie walked through.

"Let them go!", Runo commanded.

"Nu-uh", Shadow replied. "Not until Hydron confirms someone's with him, too. Got it, ladies?"

"Just stay calm", Julie told the captives. "You're gonna be fine. Everything's going to be ok."

XXX

Hydron was sitting on a bench patiently. The street was deserted, as no one wanted to be in the crosshairs of a battle. Off to his right, a dimension gate opened, with Ace walking through.

"Hydron", Ace said. "I'm here."

"You don't have an Attribute energy", Hydron noted. "...fine. Next time, I'll be more specific." He picked up his communicator. "Mylene, there's a Brawler here."

"Same here, Hydron", Mylene replied on the communicator. "Two, actually. But neither of them have Attribute energies."

"We'll still take them down", Hydron declared. "But first, let our new friends go. They've served their purpose."

"Okey dokey!", Shadow exclaimed, releasing his captive. Mylene did the same. "Now SCRAM!", Shadow yelled. Both released hostages ran away quickly in terror.

"I'm signing off now", Mylene declared, before she cut the connection.

"So, ready to party, Ace?", Hydron asked, strapping his gauntlet to his arm.

"You know it", Ace responded, activating his gauntlet as well.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", both yelled. Time around them stopped, signifying the beginning of the battle.

XXX

After Shadow and Mylene released their hostages, they refocused on Runo and Julie, who already had their gauntlets activated.

"How long are you gonna take, Vexos?", Julie mocked.

"We're ready", Mylene said as she and Shadow put on their gauntlets, as well. "But are _you_ ready to see true power?"

"Those scrap heaps aren't anywhere _near_ real power!", Runo shouted.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", all four yelled. Time around them froze, demonstrating to them that the battle had begun.

"Alright, Gate Card, set!", Runo called, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground, then throwing in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Haos Blade Tigrerra rose, with her white fur and black stripes, yellow blades all over her body, and a glare that could kill. "Haos Blade Tigrerra is here!", she announced.

"Eh. Whatever", Shadow deadpanned, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus MAC Spider!" The mechanical spider assumed its battling form.

"My turn!", Mylene shouted, throwing in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Macubass!" The jet-like mechanical Bakugan took its battling form alongside MAC Spider.

_Blade Tigrerra: 500_

_MAC Spider: 700, Macubass: 700_

"Alright, now it's my turn!", Julie said, about to throw in Gorem, but Julie stopped her.

"Not yet", Runo interrupted. "Tigrerra and I will soften them up first."

"You got it, girl!", Julie agreed.

"Ha. You seriously think you can beat us both by yourself?!", Mylene ridiculed, putting an ability into her gauntlet. "You overestimate your abilities. But why don't I show you? **Ability Activate! Saber Barracuda!**" Macubass projected a blue laser blade from its wrist, moving toward Tigrerra with deadly precision.

"We're gonna eat you for lunch!", Shadow yelled, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Net!**" MAC Spider fired a glowing purple net from its mouth at Tigrerra.

_Blade Tigrerra: 500-300=200_

_MAC Spider: 700, Macubass: 700+300=1000_

"That's not so impressive!", Runo shouted, placing an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!**" Tigrerra extended her claw blades, slashing the net to pieces as sure engaged Macubass, scoring a slash on the mechanical Bakugan.

_Blade Tigrerra: 200+300=500_

_MAC Spider: 700, Macubass: 1000-300-300=400_

"_That's_ annoying", Mylene growled, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Moby Cannon!**" Macubass's claws transitioned into cannons, firing two blue lasers at Tigrerra.

"Sucks to be you, huh?", Shadow mocked, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!**" MAC Spider's body opened up to reveal three cannons, which all fired purple lasers at Tigrerra, who stood to prepare for the attack.

_Blade Tigrerra: 500-400=100_

_MAC Spider: 700+400=1100, Macubass: 400+400=800_

Runo calmly placed two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Shade Ability and Metal Fang!**" Tigrerra began to emit blinding light, which seemed to dissolve the lasers upon impact. As the glow died down, Tigrerra extended all her blades and charged the two mechanical Bakugan.

"You're mine!", she promised.

_Blade Tigrerra: 100+400+400=900_

_MAC Spider: 1100-400=700, Macubass: 800-400=400_

"Huh?!", Shadow yelped in surprise. "She nullified our abilities and attacked in the same move?!"

"Gawk all you want, Shadow, but I've had enough", Mylene growled, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Hunter Whip and ABSIDS!**" Macubass shot a blue energy whip from the same area the laser blade came from, which wrapped around Tigrerra. At the same time, Macubass deployed its attack drones, which barraged Tigrerra with blue lasers.

_Blade Tigrerra: 900-200-400=300_

_MAC Spider: 700, Macubass: 400+400=800_

"Tigrerra!", Runo shouted.

"_Now_, it's my turn!", Julie proclaimed, throwing in Gorem and immediately placing an ability into her gauntlet. "Bakugan, brawl! And… **Ability Activate! Grand Impact!**" As the giant Bakugan assumed its true form, it grabbed its pickaxe and smashed Macubass with it. The impact caused it to let go of the whip, allowing Tigrerra to slash through and get to work on the ABSIDS drones, forcing them away.

_Blade Tigrerra: 300, Hammer Gorem: 500+200=700_

_MAC Spider: 700, Macubass: 800-200=600_

"Im-impossible!", Mylene stuttered. "How did she throw her Bakugan and attack at the same time!?"

"That's the trademark Julie attack for ya!", Julie announced, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "Ready for more?! **Fusion Ability Activate! Tauros Hammer!**" Gorem slammed his pickaxe onto the ground, causing several boulders to rise. Gorem smashed the boulders in the direction of the mechanical Bakugan.

_Blade Tigrerra: 300, Hammer Gorem: 700_

_MAC Spider: 700-200=500, Macubass: 600-200=400_

"I don't get it! Why are we losing?!", Shadow demanded.

"Now! **Gate Card Open!**", Runo shouted. "**Healing Up!**" As the Gate Card glowed, Tigrerra and Gorem were engulfed in energy corresponding to their attributes. Tigrerra roared in strength.

_Blade Tigrerra: 300+300=600, Hammer Gorem: 700+300=1000_

_MAC Spider: 500, Macubass: 400_

"Now, Tigrerra! Go for Macubass!", Runo yelled.

"You will rue the day you challenged us!", Tigrerra promised as she slashed Macubass with her claws, causing a yellow explosion to engulf Macubass, causing it to revert.

_Mylene: 60%_

_Blade Tigrerra: 600, Hammer Gorem: 1000_

_MAC Spider: 500_

"That's it! I've had it with you! It's time to say goodnight, ladies!", Shadow ranted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Tarantula Needle!**" MAC Spider fired a barrage of energy needles from its joints. They sailed upward before raining down on Tigrerra and Gorem. But they both withstood the attack.

_Blade Tigrerra: 600-300=300, Hammer Gorem: 1000-300=700_

_MAC Spider: 500+400=900_

"Oh, yeah? Try this!", Julie countered, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Gorem Punch!**" Gorem began approaching MAC Spider, rearing his fist back to strike.

_Blade Tigrerra: 300, Hammer Gorem: 700+200=900_

_MAC Spider: 900-100=800_

"Attack! Now!", Shadow ordered. MAC Spider obeyed, slamming its body into Gorem. However, he held his ground and smashed his fist into MAC Spider, causing it to revert. Tigrerra and Gorem returned to Runo and Julie right afterward.

_Shadow: 80%_

"You just got lucky with that cheap shot!", Shadow promised. "No mercy anymore! You're about to feel the full wrath of the Vexos!"

"Maybe you should just give up!", Julie shouted. "I mean, it's not like you have anything to gain by taking us down!"

"It's not about the energies anymore", Mylene said. "You've just made it personal. It's about crushing you and leaving you in the dust!"

"Then what are we waiting for?", Runo inputted. "Let's keep going!"

XXX

"Gate Card, set!", Hydron shouted, throwing down his Gate Card, then throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Dryoid, stand!" The humanoid robotic Bakugan assumed its battling form, glaring down at Ace

"Alright, Bakugan, brawl!", Ace shouted, engaging Percival. "Stand, Darkus Knight Percival!" The armoured Darkus Bakugan assumed his true form, beginning a wordless standoff against Dryoid.

_Knight Percival: 600_

_Dryoid: 700_

"Alright, Percival, let's turn Dryoid into scrap metal!", Ace shouted, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Dain Sleif!**" A dark whirlwind appeared above Percival, dropping a purple sword into his right hand before disappearing. Percival gripped his sword and glided toward Dryoid, preparing to slash at the mechanical Bakugan.

"Oh, is that supposed to be a threat?", Hydron mocked, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!**" Dryoid grabbed a metal hilt and ignited an orange laser blade, parrying Percival's slash and pushing him back.

_Knight Percival: 600+300=900_

_Dryoid: 700+300=1000_

"Percival, you ok?", Ace questioned.

"I'm fine", Percival assured.

"You won't be for long!", Hydron promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!**" Dryoid began to race toward Percival, its laser blade turning blue. As Dryoid slashed down, Percival managed to catch the laser blade with his own sword, but Dryoid pressed down, clearly having the edge.

_Knight Percival: 900-200=700_

_Dryoid: 1000_

"My turn!", Ace yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Deathly Karbia!**" Percival's sword started glowing bright purple, and Percival pushed Dryoid back several steps. Percival stood his ground, not taking the bait to rush Dryoid.

_Knight Percival: 700+200=900_

_Dryoid: 1000-200=800_

"Ok. I'll admit that was well played", Hydron deadpanned, thrusting out his hand. "But now, it's over. **Gate Card Open! Darkus Spotting Out!**"

"Yeah, no", Ace countered, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Grand Down and Geor Gunner!**" A dark shockwave rolled across the Gate Card, nullifying the effect before it could even start. Percival then turned his shoulder mouths, and they fired a blast of Darkus energy along with the main mouth. The blast closed the distance between Percival and Dryoid rapidly.

"Nullify my Gate Card _and_ attack? Good to know you're not holding back", Hydron addressed Ace, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "So, I won't either. **Ability Activate! Mar Shield!**" Dryoid summoned a dome of orange energy around him. The energy dome easily blocked Percival's blast.

_Knight Percival: 900_

_Dryoid: 800+200=1000_

"Just great", Ace muttered. "Percival, let's hit them again!"

"Absolutely", Percival growled, gripping his sword in both hands as he flew toward Dryoid.

"You wish!", Hydron shouted, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Fusion Ability Activate! Geki Grit Demon and Retsu Lightning!**" Dryoid stood hoods ground, his laser blade turning purple and intercepting Percival with purple lightning. The lightning forced Knight Percival to stop his advance, groaning with pain.

_Knight Percival: 900-300=600_

_Dryoid: 1000+300+400=1700_

"We won't lose! Not to you!", Ace promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Terminal Thunder!**" Percival began to generate his own purple lightning, countering Dryiod's and scoring a hit on the mechanical Bakugan.

_Knight Percival: 600+400=1000_

_Dryoid: 1700-300=1400_

"I'm impressed", Hydron mockingly said, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "But now, it's over. **Ability Activate! Accel Speed!**" Immediately after Hydron announced the ability, Dryoid disappeared, and Percival lurched forward in pain

"What?!", Ace demanded as Percival reverted, flying to his feet. As Percival left the field, Dryoid reappeared in the same spot it disappeared at and returned to Hydron.

_Ace: 20%_

"Accel Speed is an ability unique to Dryoid", Hydron explained. "It allows him to move so fast, no sensors or eyes can keep up. We're done playing around with you!"

"We won't give up!", Percival promised.

"You said it, Percival", Ace agreed, throwing a Gate Card down onto the ground. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!", both baskets yelled. Percival and Dryoid appeared, eyeing each other warily.

"Dryoid, take them down!", Hydron yelled. Dryoid ran toward Percival with singleminded intent.

"Go, Knight Percival!", Ace goaded. Percival hovered over the ground and soared to meet Dryoid's charge.

XXX

"Now, Gate Card, set!", Mylene shouted, throwing her Gate Card onto the ground.

"Bakugan, brawl!", all four battlers yelled, engaging their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!" All four Bakugan appeared, squaring off against each other.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 500, Hammer Gorem: 500)=1000_

_(MAC Spider: 700, Macubass: 700)=1400_

"You're going down, now!", Shadow growled angrily, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Blaster Needle!**" MAC Spider fired a barrage of energy needles from its mouth at Tigrerra, who merely stood her ground.

Runo responded by putting an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!**", she called. Tigrerra extended her claws and deflected the needles with ease, though she didn't advance on MAC Spider.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 500, Hammer Gorem: 500)=1000_

_(MAC Spider: 700-300=400, Macubass: 700)=1100_

"Macubass, into the water!", Mylene ordered, putting an ability into her gauntlet as Macubass dived into the artificial lake. "**Ability Activate! Tsunami Hydrair!**" The ripples in the water were somehow enhanced into a giant wave that rolled over the lake, heading straight for Tigrerra and Gorem.

"Ugh. I hate water", Tigrerra growled.

"Don't worry about it", Gorem replied, noticing Julie had put an ability into her gauntlet to counter.

"**Ability Activate! Titanic Magma!**", Julie called. Gorem slammed his fist onto the ground, summoning a wave of lava to counteract the water. As the two waves collided, the water evaporated, forcing Macubass out of the lake.

"Oh, _wonderful_", Mylene growled.

"Let's keep rolling!", Runo encouraged, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Metal Fang!**" Tigrerra extended all her blades and charged MAC Spider, slashing at its circular underbelly multiple times before pulling back.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 500+400=900, Hammer Gorem: 500+300=800)=1700_

_(MAC Spider: 400, Macubass: 700-300=400)=800_

"My spider…", Shadow murmured, soon afterward putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Oh, now you've done it! You'll regret ever hearing the name Shadow Prove! **Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!**" MAC Spider opened his body to reveal three cannons, which took aim and fired huge lasers at Gorem and Tigrerra. The two flesh and blood Bakugan screamed in pain.

"For once, Shadow's right. You will regret coming here!", Mylene roared, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! ABSIDS and Indignation!**" Macubass deployed its attack drones, which disappeared as they neared Tigrerra and Gorem. The two Bakugan in question were barraged with blue lasers in all directions, unable to counterattack from the unseen barrage.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 900-400-400=100, Hammer Gorem: 800-400-400=0)=100_

_(MAC Spider: 400+400=800, Macubass: 400+400=800)=1600_

"We'll just have to one-up that, then!", Julie shouted, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate!**"

"Just be quiet!", Mylene snapped. "You don't get it? Indignation prevents you from activating any abilities to save your Bakugan!"

"So… they're helpless?!", Julie realized.

"You got that right!", Shadow yelled. "And with a power level difference _that_ high, your Bakugan are toast! Hahahaha!"

Mylene smirked, swiping her hand to the side. "**Gate Card Open! Aquos Reactor!**", she called. Water streams appeared out of nowhere, swamping the battlefield.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 100, Hammer Gorem: 0)=100_

_(MAC Spider: 800, Macubass: 800+500=1300)=2100_

"Are you serious?!", Julie demanded. "You were already gonna win, why do this!?"

Mylene shrugged, radiating malice. "Like I said, it's personal now", she said. "We'll take your Bakugan _and_ drown you in misery and water."

"Unless…", Runo muttered, remembering what Mira had given her. Throwing it in the battle, she yelled, "I hope this works! Go!" In a flash of yellow, a new contender appeared. It was a serpentine Bakugan, with a head much like a Serpenoid's, several circular shields lining its body, and a tail hard as iron.

"When'd she get a Bakugan Trap?!", Shadow demanded.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 100, Pythantus: 400, Hammer Gorem: 0)=500_

_(MAC Spider: 800, Macubass: 1300)=2100_

"Let's do this!", Runo yelled, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Flash Coil!**" Pythantus began to glow a blinding yellow, covering the entire battlefield. When the flash subsided, the water had disappeared, and the drones, now visible, dropped from the sky like stones.

"What happened?!", Mylene demanded.

"Flash Coil nullifies all the opponent's active abilities and Gate Card, and ups Pythantus by 100!", Runo explained, to Mylene's shock.

"Impossible!", she yelled.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 100+400+400=900, Pythantus: 400+100=500, Hammer Gorem: 0+400+400=800)=2200_

_(MAC Spider: 800-400=400, Macubass: 1300-400-500=400)=800_

"My thanks, Pythantus", Tigrerra addressed the new combatant. Pythantus hissed in reply.

"You won't get far!", Mylene promised, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Moby Cannon!**" Macubass whirred its claws, transitioning them into cannons. The cannons fired two beams of blue energy at the opposition. The blasts hit the floor beneath them, causing them to stumble a bit.

"Time to say goodnight!", Shadow growled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mega Terror… Impact!**" MAC Spider leaped over Tigrerra, Pythantus and Gorem, extending its legs to allow it to be positioned over them. The legs began to shock the living Bakugan, holding them as the underbelly charged purple energy, preparing to finish them off in a huge blast.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 900-300=600, Pythantus: 500-300=200, Hammer Gorem: 800-300=500)=1300_

_(MAC Spider: 400+100=500, Macubass: 400+400=800)=1300_

"Go, Gorem!", Julie cheered, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Grand Impact!**" Gorem grabbed its pickaxe, slamming it into MAC Spider from below and causing it to collapse. Gorem then tossed the pickaxe at Macubass, scoring a direct hit. When the pickaxe boomeranged back to Gorem's hand, both MAC Spider and Macubass reverted. Gorem, Tigrerra and Pythantus returned to Julie and Runo afterward.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 600, Pythantus: 200, Hammer Gorem: 500+200=700)=1500_

_(MAC Spider: 500, Macubass: 800-200=600)=1100_

_Shadow: 40%_

_Mylene: 20%_

"Just great. Just _great_", Mylene murmured.

"Stupid… Bakugan Trap… keep nullifying our abilities… stupid!", Shadow ranted.

"Uh… you done venting yet?", Runo asked.

"Ok. I'll admit you caught us off guard", Mylene conceded. "But now, you're out of new tricks. You're about to be crushed like the gnats you are!"

XXX

"Alright, now!", Hydron shouted, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Accel Speed!**" Dryoid disappeared from view, just as Ace made his move.

"Oh, no you don't!", Ace countered, raising his hand upward. "**Gate Card Open! Phantasm!**" The Gate Card glowed white, causing Dryoid to reappear not two steps in front of Percival, its legs turned to stone.

"What?!", Hydron shouted.

"You can't fool me _twice_, Hydron", Ace grinned. "Phantasm'll keep Dryoid in one place, so your Accel Speed is pretty much useless."

"Good luck with your sneak-attack strategy now!", Percival said, talking into the immobilized Dryoid.

_Knight Percival: 600_

_Dryoid: 700-100=600_

"Dryoid…", Hydron muttered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Land Shutter!**" Dryoid slammed its fist into the Gate Card, causing an orange shockwave to roll over the field. The Gate Card's glow dimmed, and Dryoid's lower body returned to normal.

_Knight Percival: 600-200=400_

_Dryoid: 600+100+200=900_

"You nullified the Gate Card", Ace realized. "At least it did its job."

"Go, Dryoid!", Hydron ordered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!**" Dryoid grabbed a metal hilt, igniting an orange laser blade from it and getting ready to slash at Knight Percival.

_Knight Percival: 400_

_Dryoid: 900+300=1200_

"Percival, you ready?", Ace questioned, placing three abilities into his gauntlet.

"Do it!", Percival roared.

"**Triple Ability Activate!**", Ace called. "**Dain Sleif, Bind Shield, and Fusion Ability Deathly Karbia!**" A dark whirlwind appeared above Percival, dropping a sword worn a jagged, purple glowing, blade, into Percival's right hand. Percival's left hand heaved into a purple shield with an oval-like shape. Percival blocked the blade with his shield and slashed with his sword. Dryoid barely dodged the attack.

_Knight Percival: 400+300+300+200=1200_

_Dryoid: 1200-300-200=700_

"Triple Ability?", Hydron questioned. "I'll admit… not bad."

"We're just getting started, Hydron!", Ace promised. "Percival, go!" Percival ran toward Dryoid, positioning his sword to stab the mechanical Bakugan.

"Ha! You wish", Hydron said, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!**" Dryoid ran to meet Percival, its laser blade turning blue. The the two blades met, Percival had a clear advantage, pushing Dryoid back several steps before Dryoid backflipped away from the engagement.

_Knight Percival: 1200-200=1000_

_Dryoid: 700_

"Is that all?", Hydron baited.

"Grrr… I'll show you!", Ace exclaimed, sending up a box-like object. "Bakugan Trap, Darkus Falcon Fly!" The massive Dragonfly like Bakugan Trap appeared in the air above Percival, who discarded his weapons in preparation.

_(Knight Percival: 1000, Falcon Fly: 350)=1350_

_Dryoid: 700_

"Whatever", Hydron said indifferently, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Geki Grit Demon!**" Dryoid leaped into the air, above even Falcon Fly, as its laser blade turning purple.

"Shoot it out of the sky, guys!", Ace called, placing two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Fly Enemy and Geor Gunner!**" Falcon Fly flew up to Dryoid, firing several purple pellets that Dryoid deflected with ease. Percival, meanwhile, shot a three pronged blast from his main head and shoulder heads. Dryoid, busy deflecting Falcon Fly's attack, was completely unprepared for Percival's. Percival scored a direct hit, causing Dryoid to revert. Knight Percival and Falcon Fly returned to Ace right afterward.

_(Knight Percival: 1000-300+500=1200, Falcon Fly: 350-300+200=250)=1450_

_Dryoid: 700+300=1000_

_Hydron: 10%_

"Ok. Not bad", Hydron admitted. "I might be down, but I'm not out yet."

"Then why are we still talking?", Ace questioned. "Let's keep going!"

XXX

"Gate Card, set!" Julie called, throwing in a Gate Card.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Julie, Runo, Mylene and Shadow all yelled, throwing in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!" All four Bakugan appeared on the field, awaiting the direction to attack.

_Blade Tigrerra: 500, Hammer Gorem: 500_

_MAC Spider: 700, Macubass: 700_

"Why aren't they using their Trap?", Mylene wondered aloud. "Oh, of _course_. She's saving it for if I try using Indignation. So _that_ move will only make it harder for us in the long run."

"So let's just take them down!", Shadow yelled.

"Good luck with that", Julie mocked, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Grand Impact and Fusion Ability Tauros Hammer!**" Gorem drew its weapon, slamming it down onto the ground, causing several boulders to rise. Gorem hit the rocks, forcing them in the direction of MAC Spider and Macubass.

Runo wordlessly put another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Lightning Tornado!**", she shouted. Tigrerra became surrounded by a twister so bright, it couldn't be looked at directly. Tigrerra, encased in the light twister, raced toward Macubass and MAC Spider.

_Blade Tigrerra: 500+100=600, Hammer Gorem: 500+200=700_

_MAC Spider: 700-200-100=400, Macubass: 700-200-200-100=200_

"Don't get ahead of yourselves!", Mylene shouted, placing another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! ABSIDS TR2!**" Macubass deployed its attack drones, which got into a formation of three diamonds. Each diamond blasted a blue and black laser, which destroyed the boulders and forced Tigrerra back in a series of explosions.

_Blade Tigrerra: 600-500=100, Hammer Gorem: 700-500=200_

_MAC Spider: 400, Macubass: 200+500=700_

"Don't count me and Tigrerra out yet!", Runo yelled, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Saber Glowcer!**" Tigrerra leaped into the air, firing several yellow arcs at Macubass.

Julie had placed an ability into her gauntlet, as well. "Next… **Ability Activate! Gorem Punch!**", she called. Gorem started jogging toward MAC Spider, rearing his fist back to strike.

_Blade Tigrerra: 100+400=500, Hammer Gorem: 200+200=400_

_MAC Spider: 400-100=300, Macubass: 700-400=300_

"That all you got?", Shadow jeered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Time to cause some damage! **Ability Activate! Mega Terror Impact!**" As Tigrerra landed on the ground, MAC Spider leaped over her. Gorem ran back under MAC Spider, but that was a mistake. MAC Spider began shocking the two, its underbelly charging purple energy to blast the two. This time, it hit its mark. Both Gorem and Tigrerra reverted to the power of the attack. Right afterward, Macubass and MAC Spider returned to Mylene and Shadow.

_Blade Tigrerra: 500-300=200, Hammer Gorem: 400-300=100_

_MAC Spider: 300+100=400, Macubass: 300_

_Julie: 40%_

_Runo: 60%_

"Why didn't you use that Bakugan Trap?!", Julie demanded.

"Because, if I did, nothing would've stopped Mylene from shutting us down with that Indignation ability!", Runo snapped.

"It makes sense, at least", Tigrerra said.

"We won't lose again", Gorem promised.

"Ok", Julie said, calming down.

"Gate Card, set!", Shadow yelled, throwing down his Gate Card. "I'd hate to interrupt, but I'm getting bored. Time to wrap this battle up!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", all four yelled, engaging their Bakugan once more. "Bakugan, stand!"

XXX

"Gate Card, set!", Hydron called, throwing his Gate Card down, then throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Dryoid, stand!" The humanoid Bakugan appeared once more.

"Alright, Knight Percival and Falcon Fly. Let's go!", Ace said, throwing Percival forward and Falcon Fly upward in rapid succession. "Bakugan, brawl! And Bakugan Trap, Falcon Fly!" Both Percival and Falcon Fly appeared, flying into the air.

_(Knight Percival: 600, Falcon Fly: 350)=950_

_Dryoid: 700_

"Oh, is _that_ supposed to make a difference?", Hydron mocked, placing an ability into his gauntlet. "Pathetic. **Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!**" Dryoid grabbed the hilt and ignited his blade once more.

"Let's see the difference it'll make!", Ace taunted, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Fly Enemy!**" Falcon Fly started barraging Dryoid with purple energy pellets, though Dryoid deflected them all with minimal effort.

_(Knight Percival: 600, Falcon Fly: 350+200=550)=1150_

_Dryoid: 700+300=1000_

"Guess you're not that great", Ace said with a smug grin. "I mean, if you were such a great battler, this would've been over by now! Time to face facts! You're an _amateur_ with a hyper powerful Bakugan."

"Amateur? _Amateur_?!", Hydron repeated, putting three abilities into his gauntlet. "_I'll_ show _you_ who the amateur is! **Triple Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly, Geki Grit Demon, and Retsu Lightning!**" As Dryoid stayed Ryo gain ground on Falcon Fly's attack, its laser blade turned, blue, then purple, them blasted Knight Percival and Falcon Fly with purple lightning.

_(Knight Percival: 600-200-300=100, Falcon Fly: 550-300=250)=350_

_Dryoid: 1000+300+400=1700_

"_Now_ who's the amateur?!", Hydron exclaimed.

"You", Ace responded, calmly placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Blackout!**" Percival's eyes glowed, causing the field to be engulfed in purple fog. Both Knight Percival and Falcon Fly disappeared. Dryoid's laser blade fizzled out, useless.

_(Knight Percival: 100+200+300=600, Falcon Fly: 250+300=550)=1150_

_Dryoid: 1700-300-400-300=700_

"The Murasame Blade! What… did you do!?", Hydron demanded.

"I nullified _all_ your abilities", Ace replied. "You fell right into my trap, Hydron."

"Blast!", Hydron ranted. "I'll get you for that!"

"Good luck", Ace said, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Terminal Thunder!**" Knight Percival began to generate a huge amount of purple lightning, crackling in all directions.

"Hm. Now, it's _your_ turn to fall into _my_ trap", Hydron countered, swiping his hand to the side. "**Gate Card Open! Subterra Battle Audience!**" The field transformed from a Vestal street to a rocky terrain, with Dryoid camouflaging to the terrain. Percival's lightning immediately stopped.

"What… what is this?", Ace questioned.

"Battle Audience is a Command Card that changes the environment and camouflages my Bakugan to the announced Attribute", Hydron explained. "It also nullifies my opponent's ability, and drops each of my opponent's Bakugan by 500 if they aren't the Attribute I called, which is true of Percival and Falcon Fly."

_(Knight Percival: 600-500=100, Falcon Fly: 550-500=50)=150_

_Dryoid: 700_

"Percival, keep going!", Ace goaded, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!**" Percival angled his shoulder heads, and all three heads fired Darkus energy at Dryoid.

"It's nowhere close to enough", Hydron said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Murasame Arrow!**" Dryoid leaned forward, a cannon on its back firing a compressed orange laser that collided with Percival's. Slowly, but surely, Dryoid's attack gained ground, engulfing both Percival and Falcon Fly. When the blast subsided, they both reverted, flying back to Ace. Dryoid returned to Hydron afterward.

_(Knight Percival: 100+500-300=300, Falcon Fly: 50)=350_

_Dryoid: 700_

_Ace: 0%_

"Percival, you ok?", Ace asked.

"Ugh… I'll live", he groaned. "We underestimated Hydron."

"Yeah", Ace agreed, facing Hydron. "Just go. What else do you want?"

"Next time, I'll expect some more… _welcome_ company", Hydron said. "Not that crushing you wasn't enjoyable, but business before pleasure. Next time, we'll be taking an Attribute energy with us." With that, he teleported away.

"Let's get back to the base", Ace said, walking toward Keith's compound.

XXX

Tigrerra, Gorem, Macubass and MAC Spider were all on the battlefield, squaring off for what every sentient one there knew to be the final round. For 15 seconds, it was eerily quiet. Not a single move was made.

_Blade Tigrerra: 500, Hammer Gorem: 500_

_MAC Spider: 700, Macubass: 700_

Suddenly, Mylene put two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate!**", she shouted. "**Saber Barracuda and Radiant Claw!**" Macubass ignited a blue laser blade from its right wrist, and the claws on its left hand turned blue as it charged Tigrerra.

_Blade Tigrerra: 500, Hammer Gorem: 500_

_MAC Spider: 700, Macubass: 700+300+200=1200_

"We're not going down again!", Runo promised, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Saber Glowcer!**" Tigrerra sent several yellow energy arcs at Macubass, successfully halting its advance.

_Blade Tigrerra: 500+400=900, Hammer Gorem: 500_

_MAC Spider: 700, Macubass: 1200-400=800_

"My turn!", Shadow exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Spider Cannon Activate!**" MAC Spider's body opened up to reveal three cannons, that all fired a purple blast at Gorem.

"Gorem… go!", Julie encouraged, placing an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Titanic Magma!**" Gorem smashed his fist into the ground, causing a wave of lava to roll toward MAC Spider, the blast doing nothing against it. As the lava hit, MAC Spider reverted.

_Blade Tigrerra: 900, Hammer Gorem: 500+300=800_

_MAC Spider: 700-300=400, Macubass: 800_

_Shadow: 0%_

"You… my spider…", Shadow muttered.

"Just shut up!", Mylene ordered, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Moby Cannon and Indignation!**" Macubass transitioned its claws into cannons, and deployed its attack drones, which disappeared immediately. Blue targeting lasers appeared on Tigrerra and Gorem as Macubass charged up.

"Oh, no you don't!", Runo shouted, tossing upward her new Trap. "Bakugan Trap, Haos Pythantus!" The serpentine Bakugan appeared on the field.

"Too late", Mylene growled. "At least, for Gorem. FIRE!" Macubass shot its Moby Cannon at Gorem, making it revert, flying to Julie's feet.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 900, Pythantus: 400)=1300, Hammer Gorem: 800_

_Macubass: 800+400=1200_

_Julie: 0%_

"Sorry, Julie", Runo said, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "We'll get her back! **Double Ability Activate! Flash Coil and Metal Fang!**" Pythantus's body started to glow a blinding light, causing the ABSIDS drones to drop like fleas. Tigrerra then extended all her blades, charging directly at Macubass.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 900+400=1300, Pythantus: 400+100=500)=1800_

_Macubass: 1200-400=800_

"Ok, you're going down now!", Shadow roared, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Enemy Down!**" As the Gate Card glowed white, yellow energy sapped out of Tigrerra and Pythantus, causing Tigrerra to collapse. She got back up within moments, but she lost her momentum.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 1300-300=1000, Pythantus: 500-300=200)=1200_

_Macubass: 800_

"MAC Spider may be down," Shadow said smugly, "but what's stopping me from using my Gate Card? Huh?! Hahahahahaha!"

"Nice work, Shadow", Mylene admitted, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "Go, Macubass! **Ability Activate! Mouser Barracuda!**" Macubass fired a barrage of blue energy orbs at Tigrerra and Pythantus from its hand cannons, causing Tigrerra to wince as she bore the brunt of the attack.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 1000-300=700, Pythantus: 200)=900_

_Macubass: 800_

"Yeah, as if!", Runo retorted, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!**" Tigrerra resumed her charge, deflecting the energy orbs using her claws.

"Whatever", Mylene reacted, putting another two abilities into her gauntlet. "Macubass, finish it! **Double Ability Activate! Stingray Shield and Battle Composition!**" Macubass created a dome of blue energy, blocking Tigrerra from slashing it. As the dome dissipated, Macubass flew upward, sending down a barrage of blue energy orbs at Tigrerra and Pythantus. Under the power of the attack, they reverted, dropping to Runo's feet. Macubass reverted afterward, flying into Mylene's open hand.

_(Blade Tigrerra: 700-400=300, Pythantus: 200)=500_

_Macubass: 800_

_Runo: 0%_

"Tigrerra?", Runo said softly.

"I'm sorry, malady", Tigrerra said. "I was completely outmatched."

"As was I", Gorem agreed.

"Don't think that way", Julie said. "You two put up an amazing fight!"

Mylene cleared her throat, getting Runo and Julie's attention. "Remember this before you challenge the Vexos again", she warned.

"Trust me. We will", Runo promised.

"You interest me, Runo", Mylene said. "Tigrerra should've been no match for Macubass, even with that Trap, yet you held your own quite well. You have my respect."

"But it won't save you from getting another thumping!", Shadow roared. "HEHAHAHAHAHA!" Both he and Shadow transported away at that.

"You ok?", Julie asked.

"Fine", Runo responded. "We should make our way back."

"Kay", Julie agreed softly. The two started walking back to Keith's compound.

XXX

Gus was walking toward another section in the lab: A giant room, with three tubes large enough to, and designed for, housing Bakugan. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out Vulcan, Brontes and Elico.

"This is your last chance to back out", he told them. "The process may be extremely painful."

"I'm ready", Vulcan promised.

"As am I", Elico agreed.

"Sure!", Brontes exclaimed. "What can go wrong?"

"Excellent", Gus responded, placing each of the Bakugan in the entrance of a different tube. They all took their true forms, waiting for the next part. Gus walked to Vulcan's tube, placing a Forbidden Ability Card into a compartment. In no time, purple tendrils wrapped around Vulcan, causing him to glow orange. Gus repeated the process with Elico, causing him to glow blue, orange and yellow all at once, though the blue was stronger than the other colors. Finally, Gus went to Brontes and related the process. Brontes glowed yellow and purple, seemingly growing another set of arms.

"Remember this, _soldiers_!", Gus's voice suddenly boomed. "From now on, you are loyal to one thing and one thing only: Master Spectra's dream of claiming the ultimate power! That dream will be realized through _me_, and your loyalty to it and to me outweighs even Spectra, or Keith, himself! Now, pledge your undying fidelity to Spectra's dream of the ultimate power!"

All the Bakugan began to struggle, realizing what was happening. They smashed their tubes, but even Vulcan could barely make a single crack. But, it was too late. "I swear my loyalty to you and Spectra's dream of claiming the ultimate power!", they all shouted at the same time.

Gus smirked smugly. "If only I could convince more to undergo this evolution", he muttered. "Soon, Battle Brawlers, the day of reckoning will be upon you! Hahahahahaha!"

XXX

**And done! With the longest chapter I've written yet by over 1500 words. I really hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story (if you haven't already. If you have, thanks a lot!). If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A new day, a new chapter. I hope you will enjoy! Without further ado… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 8: Rebellion

Zenoheld was waiting on his throne, no other Vexos in the room, as Hydron, Mylene and Shadow entered.

"What happened?", Zenoheld questioned. "Wait, let me guess. The Brawlers beat you and forced you to run away with your tails between your legs. _Again_!"

Hydron shook his head. "No, that's not what happened", he promised. "We won our battles, but the Brawlers outfoxed us. We can't transport ourselves inside their compound anymore, and they sent Brawlers that didn't possess Attribute energies to battle us! It's not our fault!"

"I don't care!", Zenoheld roared. "I demanded results, and you gave me _still_ more excuses! Next time, _all_ the Vexos will be battling!"

"_All_ of us, sir?", Mylene repeated.

"Yes", Zenoheld confirmed. "All five of you will go. It will maximise our chances to take an energy. For now, get some rest. You'll go tomorrow. I don't want any screw-ups this time!"

"Sounds like fun, boss. Hahahaha!", Shadow laughed. "The Brawlers won't know what hit 'em!"

XXX

The Brawlers were lounging in their base's living room, waiting for the Vexos's next move.

"Hey, Keith", Marucho said, breaking the silence. "How long is Gus gonna take? I'm anxious to have Elico back."

"From what he told me, he should be done any moment now", Keith answered. "I have to wait for his signal."

"I just hope he knows what he's doing with those Forbidden Cards", Baron said. "I mean, they're called 'Forbidden' for a reason. I don't want Brontes to be hurt."

"Perhaps one of us should have gone with him", Alice added. "I still don't completely trust him. Or you, for that matter, _Keith_."

"That distrust is perfectly justified", Keith admitted. "After what I've done, I wouldn't expect you to trust me easily. But I _am_ loyal to you. And Gus is loyal to me. So he's fine."

Shun perked up. "The communications system is on", he reported displaying his enhanced hearing. "Someone's contacting us."

Keith nodded. "Speak of the devil", he said dryly. "I'll be right back." He walked siren the hall to the communications system.

Upon arrival, he saw that it indeed was ringing. Accepting the transmission, Keith saw Gus on a holo screen.

"Master", Gus said, bowing.

"Gus, what's the situation?", Keith asked.

"Complications, Master", Gus responded. "Something went wrong with the Forbidden Card enhancement. I need your assistance to complete their evolutions."

Keith nodded. "I'll relay that to the Brawlers", he said. "Don't worry, Gus, I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Master", Gus replied, disconnecting the communication. Keith, right afterward, started walking back toward the Brawlers to inform them of the situation.

XXX

Gus was walking into the lunar facility's battlefield, waiting for Keith's imminent arrival. In one pocket was his gauntlet and his Bakugan. In the other was his recreated mask.

"Vulcan", he said sharply. "If things go south, you know what must be done."

"I do", Vulcan affirmed, flying up to Gus's shoulder. "I will not fail you."

Gus accepted this promise as his mind drifted to the moment he absolutely dedicated himself to Spectra's ambition…

XXX

_Gus and Spectra were having a training session. It had been about two weeks since Spectra had allowed Gus to join the Vexos as his apprentice, and the two were currently locked in a training battle, Viper Helios against Premo Vulcan. _

"_**Ability Activate! Drill Impact!**_"_, Gus shouted. Vulcan detached his gauntlets, and they soared toward Helios. The dragonic Bakugan didn't seem fazed out worried in the slightest. _

"_You won't last for long", Spectra decided. "__**Ability Activate! Nova Defenser!**_" _Helios fired a giant fireball at Vulcan, knocking the gauntlets off course before hitting Vulcan, making an explosion that caused him to revert. _

"_Blast!", Gus ranted. "Over two weeks of training with you, and barely any improvement! What am I doing wrong, Master?!" _

"_There's nothing wrong with your battling skills", Spectra responded. "Or Vulcan. The problem is in your mindset." _

"_My mindset?", Gus questioned. _

"_You were battling like it was a game", Spectra explained. "Don't do that. Every battle has real stakes. Battle every time like your life depends on it." _

"_I understand", Gus said, picking up Vulcan. "Are you ready to go again, Vulcan?" _

"_Don't do that, either", Spectra rebuked. "Bakugan are simply tools. In battle, a battler can only depend on himself. No one else." _

"_What about our teammates?", Gus asked. _

"_Our 'team' is irrelevant", Spectra answered. "Our goal is claiming the ultimate power. To do so, we will make ourselves an enemy of the Vexos. We are not part of any 'team'. They only think we are. Understand, Gus?" _

"_Of course, Master Spectra", Gus replied. The two readied themselves for another battle. Gus's eyes blazed fiercely. _

"_Gauntlet, Power Strike!", both called out. _

XXX

_That was the day I finally began internalizing Spectra's lessons_, he thought. _And now, Spectra himself has forgotten those lessons. He's choosing a _team _over _power_. I'll bring him back. I vow it_.

"Master, do you believe that we can save Spectra?", Vulcan asked Gus.

"I don't know", Gus answered. "I just hope we can."

Right then, Keith appeared right in front of them, alone. "Gus, what's the situation?", he asked. "It sounded urgent."

"Where are the Brawlers?", Gus asked, momentarily disregarding Keith's question.

"They decided I was more assistance without them getting in the way", Keith answered after a moment. "I personally think they weren't willing to see their friends in pain. Now, what is the issue?"

"To be truthful, _Keith_," Gus said, tapping several buttons on his gauntlet, "there isn't one."

"What are you doing, Gus?", Keith asked.

"Set up a two way dimension barrier around this battlefield", Gus clarified. "No way out. No way in."

"Gus, what's going on?!", Keith demanded.

"I had to try one more time," Gus said softly, "away from the Brawlers. I know you were disappointed when Neo Helios lost to Hydranoid and Drago. I thought he was undefeatable as well. But he's evolved again now, and you're not even considering cutting the Brawlers loose?"

"...Of course I do", Keith replied. "I consider it every day. But what's the point? Why claim that power?"

"But it's already yours!", Gus retorted. "You already have the power! Why not use it? Why not become Spectra again?!"

"Why would I do that?", Keith responded in kind. "What's the point of power alone?"

"Power for power's sake!", Gus snapped. "That was what you taught me!"

"I was foolhardy and wrong", Keith said. "Power is a means to an end, meant to be used to protect others."

"Master Spectra would never believe that", Gus said, taking something out of his coat pocket: a black version of Spectra's mask. "To Master Spectra, power is an end in itself. He'd never permanently join a team. …I know you've changed. You've accepted this betrayal of your ideals. But you can change again." Gus reached his hands out, offering the mask to Keith. "You can become Spectra again. Please, it's not too late. With our newly evolved Bakugan, no one could stand against us. We'd truly be invincible!"

Keith was unresponsive for one… two… three… four seconds. He began to reach out, almost in a trance-like state. He then pulled back, taking several steps backward. "No. I can't do that. I'm not that person anymore."

Gus narrowed his eyes. "…Then you aren't my master anymore", he said, retracting his arms, then pulling them nearer to his face. "If you won't claim Spectra's identity, your craving of the ultimate power," Gus said, putting the mask onto his face, "I will!"

"Gus… what happened to you?!" Keith asked.

"You taught me a lesson that you forgot", Gus exclaimed. "But I never did. I will possess the ultimate power in your name. But, to do so, I need Pyrus Supernova Helios. You have one chance to hand him over, _Keith_."

"Like I'd ever serve a blowhard like you!", Helios roared.

"Soon enough, you'll learn loyalty, Helios", Gus said, brandishing his gauntlet. "Much like my other soldiers."

"You won't get away with this", Keith said, activating his own gauntlet.

"I will realize your ambition", Gus swore. "Even if I have to go _through_ you to do it, _Keith_."

"Over my dead body", Keith said.

"If you insist."

"Now! Gauntlet, Power Strike!", both yelled, initiating the battle.

"Gate Card, set!", Gus yelled, throwing a Gate Card down, then gripping his Bakugan and throwing it. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Take him down, Subterra Rex Vulcan!" The Bakugan that rose looked much like Premo Vulcan, except the Viking horns were bigger, the armor included a gray patch, and his gauntlets were larger and presumably more powerful.

"Helios, time to battle!", Keith exclaimed, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Supernova Helios!" The eight winged dragonic Bakugan took its true form, glaring down at Vulcan.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Rex Vulcan: 700_

"Helios, let them have it!", Keith exclaimed, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**"

Helios opened his mouth, letting loose a stream of white fire at the evolved Vulcan. "Choke on this!", he yelled.

_Supernova Helios: 900+600=1500_

_Rex Vulcan: 700_

"It won't be that easy", Gus retorted, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mega Viblow!**" Vulcan's gauntlets started to spin as the fire neared. Once the fire hit Vulcan's gauntlets, it dissipated, useless against the defensive maneuver.

_Supernova Helios: 1500-400=1100_

_Rex Vulcan: 700+400=1100_

"He evened out our power levels", Keith noted.

"And we're not done yet!", Gus promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Sorcerer Commando!**"

Keith waited for the ability to take effect, but nothing seemed to happen. "What did you just do?", he demanded of Gus.

"You'll find out", Gus replied, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Helios lurched forward, taking several steps before steadying himself.

"Helios, are you ok?!", Keith asked.

"Fine", Helios said. "But it's almost like something slammed into me." He said that before jerking to his right, like he was slammed once more.

Gus, with a smirk, put an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Shining Nightmare!**" After a few seconds, Helios grunted in pain, taking a step back. He took a swipe in front of him, but connected with nothing.

"You're just pissing me off with cheap shot abilities like that!", Helios boasted.

"What is going on?", Keith muttered, putting an ability into his gauntlet, after a moment of stupor. "It doesn't matter! Helios, take them out! **Ability Activate! Galactic Inferno!**" Helios stomped on the ground, creating a fiery shockwave that rendered the Gate Card useless. Then, the circular plate blasted a giant stream of fire at Vulcan.

_Supernova Helios: 1100+500=1600_

_Rex Vulcan: 1100-500=600_

"Like that'll do anything at all!", Gus exclaimed, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Hammer Knuckle and Wizard Proxy!**" Vulcan detached his fists, causing them to rocket toward Helios. Meanwhile, a strange aurora appeared, seemingly transferring power from Helios to Vulcan.

_Supernova Helios: 1600-300-300=1000_

_Rex Vulcan: 600+300+300=1200_

As the fists hit, Helios stumbled, but near instantly regained his balance. He tried to take to the air, but the aurora blasted yellow energy at him, sending him back to the ground. Still, he kept his balance. "It'll take more than weak garbage like that to knock me down!" Helios roared, raising his fist. Then, he was knocked to the left, then righting himself again.

"Then allow me to do one better!", Gus shouted, thrusting out his hand. "Alright then… **Gate Card Open! Active Ghost!**" As the Gate Card glowed, Helios finally started collapsing. A white explosion appeared in the center of the field, expanding outward. Helios tried to escape the explosion, but it consumed him. When the explosion dissipated, Helios fell to the ground, reverting into ball form. Helios flew to Keith's feet in defeat.

_Keith: 60%_

"What did you just do!?" Keith asked fiercely.

"Active Ghost is a Command Card that automatically defeats the opponent's Bakugan", Gus said with a wide grin. "Doesn't matter how powerful your Bakugan is with that card."

"Huh. Not too shabby", Keith admitted. "And that other attack?"

"Sorry, trade secret", Gus said. "You had your chance, _Keith_. Now, no mercy!"

"Gate Card, set!", Keith shouted, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground, then sending in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Helios assumed his true form once again.

"You just got lucky last time", Helios growled. "I will annihilate your pathetic Bakugan!"

"Careful, Helios", Keith cautioned. "Gus has proven himself a worthy opponent. Underestimating him would be a fatal mistake."

"Fine", Helios conceded.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Gus yelled, throwing in his own Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Aquos Blast Elico!" The Bakugan that rose had tough dark blue skin covering his upper and lower body, webbed feet and hands, a dark blue mask over his mouth, and orange jewels on his chest.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Blast Elico: 700_

"So you've evolved Elico, as well", Keith said.

"It makes no difference!", Helios roared. "Master, unleash my power!"

"Ok then, Helios", Keith said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Eclipse Blazer!**" Helios soared upward, casting a shadow on Blast Elico. Helios's tail fired an orange fireball at the Aquos Bakugan.

_Supernova Helios: 900+300=1200_

_Blast Elico: 700-300=400_

"You have no idea!", Gus shouted, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Reflection Jacket and Hydro Typhoon!**" First Elico glowed in a blue aura, withstanding the fireball easily. Then he raised his arms, launching two torrents of water at Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 1200-300-300=600_

_Blast Elico: 400+300+300=1000_

"And as long as Reflection Jacket is active, Blast Elico will nullify any abilities you throw at him!", Gus said triumphantly. "It's over for you! My reign begins now!"

Keith remained calm, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "You forget so soon. **Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**" Helios opened his mouth, firing a stream of white hot fire. As it collided with Elico's water torrents, the water evaporated, allowing the fire to score a direct hit on Helios. The Reflection Jacket was not enough.

_Supernova Helios: 600+600=1200_

_Blast Elico: 1000_

"Blast! I forgot that Atomic Quasar _can't_ be nullified!", Gus cursed, loading another ability into his gauntlet. "Grr… **Ability Activate! Sorcerer Commando!**" Again, as he announced the ability, nothing seemed to happen.

Keith, however, remembered what happened after it was used the first time. "Can't fool me twice, Gus. **Gate Card Open! Silent Land!**" As the Gate Card glowed, Elico became immobilized, unable to move.

"An amateurish move like that won't be enough", Gus said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Black Gates!**" After a few moments, something punchered the card, causing several cracks to appear. One second later, the Gate Card shattered, allowing Elico free movement again.

"Seriously?!", Helios questioned.

"Don't hold back!", Gus shouted, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse and Atmosphere!**" Elico summoned a torrent of water from his chest jewels, heading straight for Helios. Helios braced himself for the attack from ahead when several metallic spheres lined by yellow halos appeared.

"Helios, behind you!", Keith warned. It was too late, though, as the spheres caught the dragon from behind, leaving him open to the water attack.

_Supernova Helios: 1200-400=800_

_Blast Elico: 1000+500=1500_

"Now I'm - agh! I'm annoyed!", Helios said, interrupted by being struck with one of the spheres, which all kept homing onto him.

"Wait… I've got it!", Keith said in realization, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Helios, let's go! **Ability Activate! Mauser Nova Blast!**" Helios's mouth, wings, circular chest plate and tail all shot fire in every direction. The metallic spheres were incinerated, Elico was hit directly by a fire blast, and a seemingly stray shot hit the floor, causing another figure to appear and be knocked backwards. The new figure resembled Brontes in almost every way, except he had two sets of arms instead of one.

_Supernova Helios: 800+600=1400_

_(Blast Elico: 1500-600=900, Alto Brontes: 1100-600=500)=1400_

"What? Brontes?!", Helios questioned.

"Took you long enough to figure it out", Gus snickered. "Sorcerer Commando allows Alto Brontes to enter the battle in a disguised state. While in this state, he can attack at will, unhindered by opposing Gate Card or ability effects. It can only be stopped if Brontes was hit by an opposing attack, so congratulations there."

"That's how he managed to nullify the Silent Land Gate Card!", Keith reasoned. "The ability cancellation effect wasn't affecting him."

"Now that you've got it figured out, no more sense holding back!", Gus yelled. "Elico, change to Haos!" Elico complied, glowing multicolor before ending in the yellow and white associated with Haos. Gus, meanwhile, put another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Forcement Power!**" Both Elico and Brontes started to glow yellow, their energy rising.

_Supernova Helios: 1400_

_(Blast Elico: 900×2=1800, Alto Brontes: 500×2=1000)=2800_

"Forcement Power allows Blast Elico to double the power levels of every Bakugan on his side that shares his current Attribute", Gus explained. "You're finished now!"

"Hold on, Helios!", Keith yelled, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar and Fusion Ability Solar Blaze!**" Helios launched a massive fire blast at the two Haos Bakugan, who stood their ground against the coming attack.

_Supernova Helios: 1400+600+400=2400_

_(Blast Elico: 1800-400=1400, Alto Brontes: 1000)=2400_

"Finally, you're getting serious", Gus said. Helios, however, was on the brink of collapse. After he stopped the attack, he put his hands on his knees to stay upright.

Gus took the opportunity, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Now, Brontes! **Ability Activate! Magic Dice!**" Bribes raised his arms, causing a dice to appear in the air and start rolling. When it stopped, the "4" side was facing Helios. Yellow lightning suddenly came down onto Helios from above, forcing him to revert, flying to Keith's feet.

"Helios!", Keith exclaimed.

_Supernova Helios: 2400-200=2200_

_(Blast Elico: 1400, Alto Brontes: 1000)=2400_

_Keith: 20%_

"Wow, that was disappointing", Gus said. "We were barely getting started! Gate Card, set!"

"Helios, are you ok?", Keith asked.

"I'll admit, they did a number on me", Helios answered. "Just give me a minute."

"Ok, let's go!", Gus yelled, throwing in Vulcan. "Bakugan, brawl! Vulcan, stand!" Rex Vulcan appeared on the field.

"Helios, are you ready?", Keith asked.

"Not yet", Helios responded.

"What's this? Too scared to battle?", Gus mocked, fingering Elico. "I can't believe you were once Spectra. Bakugan, brawl! Elico, stand!" Blast Elico appeared on the battlefield as well, beside Vulcan.

"Helios…?", Keith asked, more insistently this time.

"Not yet", Helios groaned.

"If you're not going to battle, I'll just increase my chances!", Gus shouted, throwing in another Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Brontes, stand!" Brontes appeared on the field as well, on Vulcan's other side.

"Now or never, Helios!", Keith said.

"I'm fine", Helios said. "Let's fight!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Keith roared, throwing Helios in at last. "Bakugan, stand!" Helios rose on the field, opposing the other three Bakugan.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Rex Vulcan: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Alto Brontes: 700_

"Helios, come on!", Keith shouted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Solar Maximum!**" Helios fired a large fireball in an upward arc. The fireball split into several smaller ones, raining down on Vulcan, Elico and Brontes.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Rex Vulcan: 700-500=200, Blast Elico: 700-500=200, Alto Brontes: 700-500=200_

"How'd you like that?!", Helios demanded

"Well, your power is quite formidable, Helios", Gus admitted, putting three abilities into his gauntlet. "That's why I'm capturing you! **Triple Ability Activate! Hammer Knuckle, Hydro Typhoon, and Shining Nightmare!**" Vulcan detached his gauntlets, launching them toward Helios. Elico launched water torrents from his arms at Helios. And Brontes created two light disks, throwing them at Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 900-300-300=300_

_Rex Vulcan: 200+300=500, Blast Elico: 200+300=500, Alto Brontes: 200+400=600_

"Helios, no more holding back!", Keith demanded, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Nova Inferno!**" Helios became coated in fire, withstanding all of the attacks once. He then flew toward Brontes, slamming into him and making him revert.

_Supernova Helios: 300+500=800_

_Rex Vulcan: 500, Blast Elico: 500, Alto Brontes: 600_

_Gus: 60%_

"What?!", Gus demanded. "Impossible!"

"Not so", Keith countered. "Nova Inferno momentarily increases Supernova Helios's defensive prowess and raises his power level by 500. I'm done playing around, Gus."

_Supernova Helios: 800_

_Rex Vulcan: 500, Blast Elico: 500_

"No! I won't let you beat me!", Gus exclaimed, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! **Vulcan… **Fusion Ability Drill Booster! **And Elico… **Ocean Impulse!**" Vulcan's rocket gauntlet began homing onto Helios, the fists turning into drills. Elico started to fire a torrent of water from his chest jewels, both attacks closing in on Helios rapidly. As they struck, though, Helios withstood it, with barely even a scratch.

_Supernova Helios: 800_

_Rex Vulcan: 500+400=900, Blast Elico: 500+500=1000_

"Elico, switch to Subterra!", Gus ordered. As Elico glowed multicolor, Gus got an ability into his gauntlet. When Elico settled in the brown color scheme of Subterra, Gus activated the ability. "**Ability Activate! Forcement Power!**" Both Elico and Vulcan were coated in orange energy. Vulcan's gauntlets returned to him, allowing Vulcan to reattach then to his arms.

_Supernova Helios: 800_

_Rex Vulcan: 900×2=1800, Blast Elico: 1000×=2000_

"I suppose we don't have much choice", Keith said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Seems you'll be the first to try Helios's full power! **Ability Activate! Solar Contender!**" Helios slammed onto the ground, creating a shockwave of fire that rolled across the field, straight toward Vulcan and Elico.

_Supernova Helios: 800+400=1200_

_Rex Vulcan: 1800-1100=700, Blast Elico: 2000-1300=700_

"How… how did you…?", Gus asked in shock.

"Solar Contender drops my opponents to base power level and raises Helios's power level by 400", Keith explained. "Doubling your power won't do much if it's dropped to base."

"I won't lose to you!", Gus screamed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mega Viblow!**" Vulcan's gauntlets began whirring, dissipating the fire that went his way. But, it did nothing to protect Elico. Elico tried jumping out of the way, but to no avail. As he was consumed by the flames, Elico converted, dropping to Gus's feet.

_Supernova Helios: 1200-400=800_

_Rex Vulcan: 700+400=1100, Blast Elico: 700_

_Gus: 40%_

"Keeeeiiiiith!", Gus screamed. "Who do you think you are to stand against _Spectra_!?"

"You're not Spectra", Keith rebuked. "You're a shadow of the past, you're Spectra's ghost. And now, Helios and I will put you to rest!"

"I won't let that happen!", Gus shouted, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Pyrus Spotting Out!**" As the Gate Card glowed, red energy seeped out pig Helios and into the ground.

_Supernova Helios: 800-500=300_

_Rex Vulcan: 1100_

"Do you hear that, _Keith_?", Gus taunted. "It's the sound of your defeat, and loss of Supernova Helios to _me_! I _will_ possess his power!"

"Not today", Keith said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Field Overfire!**" Helios shot orange flames from his mouth onto the Gate Card, somehow causing twice the energy to flow up to Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 300+500+500=1300_

_Rex Vulcan: 1100_

"You… flipped the Gate Card effect", Gus figured out. "Instead of draining Pyrus power, it's giving it! This isn't possible!"

"Gus… I failed you. Forgive me", Keith said. "The Brawlers saved me from this vanity, but no one thought to save you. My teachings have corrupted you to the point where you can't be redeemed. Please accept my apology."

"I don't want your useless apologies!", Gus yelled. "I want the ultimate power, and I'm willing to go to any lengths to get it! I have nothing holding me back, and that's why you _will_ lose! Do you hear me!?"

"I hear you", Keith answered. "But that doesn't mean it's true."

"Vulcan, finish this Spectra has-been off! For good!", Gus ordered, putting three abilities into his gauntlet. "**Triple Ability Activate! Hammer Knuckle, Hyper Impact and Fusion Ability Drill Booster!**" Vulcan detached his gauntlets, making them spin rapidly and develop drills as they rocketed toward Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 1300-300-500=500_

_Rex Vulcan: 1100+300+500+400=2300_

"Gus… I'm sorry I had to do this", Keith promised, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "But you've left me no choice. **Double Ability Activate! Galactic Inferno and Mauser Nova Blast!**" Helios launched blasts of fire from all eight wings, his mouth, tail and chest plate, though the plate launched much more fire than any other outlet. As the flames connected with the lethal gauntlets, the gauntlets melted into slag.

"No! It can't be!", Gus cried.

_Supernova Helios: 500+500+600=1600_

_Rex Vulcan: 2300-500-600=1200_

"Helios… finish this", Keith ordered without emotion.

"As you wish!", Helios agreed, the fire consuming Vulcan.

"No… stay away! Do you hear me?! STAY AWAY!", Gus shouted in borderline lunacy. His screaming was to little effect, though, as the blaze forced Vulcan to revert, flying to Gus's feet. But the firestorm continued for several moments, making the black Spectra mask fly off Gus's face.

_Gus: 0%_

As the battle ended, Helios returned to ball form, flying into Keith's hand. "Excellent work, Helios", Keith congratulated.

"It was an enjoyable workout… master, behind you!", Helios warned.

Keith got the message and leaped forward, barely avoiding Gus's attack. As he turned around, he saw Gus had activated his gauntlet blade, glaring at Keith with a look in his eyes not unlike broken glass.

"You're… you're dead", Gus swore. "You couldn't have just lost Helios in battle, could you? Well now, I'm not just taking Helios. I'M TAKING YOUR LIFE! HHAAAAAA!"

With that battle cry, Gus slashed his gauntlet blade to the left, but Keith had activated his gauntlet blade in time to parry.

"Gus, stop this madness", Keith insisted.

"I ONLY TAKE ORDERS FROM MASTER SPECTRA!", Gus boomed. He drew back and attempted a stab, but Keith sidestepped it and slashed downwards onto Gus's blade, forcing it into the ground. As Gus attempted to pull his blade out, but to no avail, Keith readied his blade, moving it to Gus's neck.

"Do it", Gus goaded. "If you don't, I'll never stop hunting you. I'll come back. I'll find you, and I'll kill you. Do you understand me?!"

"No", Keith decided, deactivating his gauntlet blade. Before Gus could react, Keith slammed his fist into Gus's face, knocking him out. After deactivating his blade, Keith hoisted the unconscious Gus over his shoulders and dragged him to another part of the lab: a prison room. Right before putting Gus in a cell, Keith collected all his Bakugan and his gauntlet. Keith pressed a button, causing a forcefield to block off the cell.

"Will he be alright?", Helios asked Keith.

"An automated computer system will ensure he's properly fed and hydrated", Keith answered. "He'll live."

"So we just leave him to rot?", Helios questioned.

"No, I'll visit him every once and a while", Keith replied. "He might have been lost to my poisoning, but Gus was once my friend."

"Is that why you let him live?", Helios asked.

"How perceptive of you, Helios", Keith complimented. "That, and that I'm partially responsible for this even happening. We should get back to the Brawlers now. They're probably concerned."

And then, Keith left, bound for the lunar facility's transporter room. He tried his best to lock memories of that event out of his mind. But he couldn't block out one image: the murderous look on Gus as he tried to kill Keith. Keith was sure it would plague his nightmares.

XXX

**That is it! I seriously hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you already have, thanks a lot! If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me! Until next time, goodbye! **

**P.S. if you were disappointed in how Gus's character went in this story, not all antagonists can be redeemed. I treated Gus as the culmination of **_**Keith's**_ **redemption. Remember, in New Vestroia episode 39, when Gus disobeyed Spectra to protect his reputation? That's basically the same thing he did here. Regardless, have a good one! **

**P.P.S I've recently put a poll on my bio concerning whether Volt and Brontes should be reunited in this story. Should they have a happy reunion? Or will their story become a tragedy? **


	9. Chapter 9

**I've returned, readers. Glad you appreciate my story so much, it keeps me motivated to continue it. Thanks. But now, without further ado, let's get this underway! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 9: End of the Beginning

The Brawlers were lounging in the compound's living room, starting silent. Each were hoping that whatever Gus's "complication" was, it wouldn't do permanent harm to his volunteers. Suddenly, Keith walked into the room, alone. Nonetheless, it got the others' attention.

"So, what was the problem?", Shun asked.

Keith looked down, a tear rolling down his cheek. "There wasn't one", he finally answered. "Gus lured me into a trap. He tried to take Helios from me in battle."

"I _thought_ Gus was loyal to you", Alice retorted.

"It seems as though he was ultimately more loyal to Spectra's ambition of obtaining the ultimate power", Keith responded. "He realized that I wouldn't go down that path again, so he battled me for Helios. I admit… he almost won."

"But how would he have kept up against Helios…", Ace started, his voice trailing off. "Oh, no. Vulcan, Elico and Brontes."

"Wait, what?!", Baron exclaimed.

Keith nodded. "Yes. You are correct, Ace. Not only were their evolutions complete by my arrival, Gus had brainwashed them. They battled Hellos with everything they had."

"... where are they? How are they?", Marucho asked.

"Gus is no longer a threat. But his soldiers remain loyal to him", Keith answered, taking out the ball forms of Vulcan, Elico and Brontes. They were completely still. "I can't get them out of ball form. It'll take a while to undo Gus's brainwashing, if it's possible. And even if it is, I doubt they'll ever be the same."

"It's ok, Keith. There was no way you could've known", Mira said, walking up to her brother. "You fought Gus for our sake. Thank you."

Keith nodded in recognition, realizing that his relationship with his sister was starting to heal.

"Probably time to turn in for the night", Alice said. "It's late."

The rest of the group silently agreed, leaving the room to their quarters.

XXX

In the Mother Palace transporter room, Hydron, Lync, Shadow, Mylene and Volt had assembled.

"Why is it that we're _all_ going?", Mylene asked.

"Because Father demanded it", Hydron reminded her. "You don't want to disobey King Zenoheld, do you?"

"So, what's the plan?", Lync asked. "Divide and conquer?"

"That's what we tried before", Hydron retorted. "And we haven't captured an energy yet. I say we stay together. Battle the Brawlers together. Even if we lose the battle, we'll definitely take _at least_ one energy."

"A full fledged battle royal?", Shadow said, a maniacal grin on his face. "This is gonna be _so_ much fun! Hahahaha!"

Volt, however, remained silent. _I'll challenge the Brawlers with the others_, he mentally decided. _But I _will _find out what Zenoheld is hiding from me_.

The Vexos walked onto circular platforms and disappeared, on their way to Vestal to battle the Brawlers once more.

XXX

The next morning, Keith woke up early to try and revive Elico, Brontes and Vulcan. Keith had a quick breakfast and went to the lab to scan the brainwaves of Gus's brainwashed soldiers. He frowned and shook his head upon examining the data.

"Any luck, Keith?", Helios asked, perched on his shoulder.

"No. Whatever Gus did to them will be hard to break", Keith answered, realizing something after he said that. "Helios, you just addressed me as 'Keith'."

"That _is_ your name, is it not?", Helios said mockingly. "It's clear to me now that you're not Spectra anymore. So why not call you Keith?"

Keith smiled faintly, internalizing that Helios now fully accepted Keith's change of heart. The mood was interrupted when his communicator buzzed.

"Someone is calling you", Helios told him.

"I didn't realize", Keith replied sarcastically. "Thank you, Helios." He accepted the call, to view a holo screen showing Hydron.

"Hello, _Spectra_", Hydron said.

"It's _Keith_", Keith corrected. "What do you want?"

"I suppose if you were feeling generous, you could deliver a message", Hydron answered smugly. "The Vexos and I want five battlers of our choosing, Alice Gehabich, Shun Kazami, Marucho Marukura, Mira Clay and Baron Leltoy, to meet us in battle. No clever bait-and-switches, got it?"

Keith had an idea of what Hydron would do if his demands weren't met. "Very well. I'll relay the message. You have a time limit?"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, not really. I'm patient", Hydron said slyly. "We'll be at 874th Avenue." Hydron then disconnected the call.

Keith immediately moved to the loudspeaker. "We have a situation. Meet me in the lab room", he announced.

XXX

A few minutes later, the others had gathered in the room. Keith told them the situation.

"Vexos already? This early?", Baron complained. "I've barely had breakfast!"

"It's obvious they're getting desperate for an Attribute energy capture", Shun said.

"Which is why we're going", Ace said, gesturing to Julie and Runo. "If all _five_ of them are here, it's way too dangerous."

"It's not like we have a choice", Mira retorted. "Hydron made _specific_ demands this time."

"I concur", Marucho agreed. "They may have taken hostages again. We have to play by _their_ rules."

"Then let's get going", Alice said, leading the others out of the room and toward the transporter room.

XXX

The Vexos were waiting for their opponents on an empty street, some more patiently than others.

"Why couldn't I have just taken another hostage?", Shadow demanded, pacing around. "_That_ was fun!"

"There wasn't any need to this time, Shadow Prove", Hydron told him. "It doesn't matter whether we _actually_ have hostages. What matters is the Brawlers _think_ we might. They aren't willing to take the risk."

"You should focus on the coming battle, Shadow", Mylene reprimanded her teammate.

Right on cue, a portal appeared in front of the Vexos, dispensing Alice, Shun, Mira, Marucho and Baron.

"Welcome to your annihilation, Brawlers!", Lync jeered.

"You don't have a hostage", Shun noticed. "Good."

"We have you, now", Volt said. "You'd best prepare yourselves."

All ten battlers got their gauntlets ready for battle. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they all called.

Hydron almost immediately threw down a Gate Card. "I think I'll go first. Gate Card, set!" Hydron then gestured to Shadow and Volt. "Back me up."

"Absolutely", Shadow agreed. Volt nodded an affirmative.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Hydron, Shadow and Volt yelled, throwing in their Bakugan simultaneously. "Bakugan, stand!" The humanoid Dryoid, the samurai-like Boriates, and the giant arachnid MAC Spider all rose beside each other.

Shun stepped forward, followed by Mira and Baron. "I guess we'll take these guys", Shun said.

"Guess so", Mira agreed.

"Let's do this!", Baron exclaimed.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Shun, Mira and Baron shouted, throwing their Bakugan in simultaneously. "Bakugan, stand!", Master Ingram, Magma Wilda and Saint Nemus rose alongside each other, facing off against their mechanical opponents.

_Master Ingram: 600, Magma Wilda: 600, Saint Nemus: 600_

_Dryoid: 700, Boriates: 700, MAC Spider: 700_

"Time for some fun", Hydron said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!**" Dryoid grasped a metal hilt, igniting an orange laser blade. Dryoid then ran toward Master Ingram, readying the blade to attack.

_Master Ingram: 600, Magma Wilda: 600, Saint Nemus: 600_

_Dryoid: 700+300=1000, Boriates: 700, MAC Spider: 700_

"Nemus, let's go!", Baron encouraged, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Haos Force!**" Nemus took his staff in both hands, aiming the tip at Dryoid. The tip shot a yellow blast, but Dryoid kept moving.

"Let's show these amateurs how the Vexos roll!", Shadow yelled, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "Yeeeeaaaahhhh! **Ability Activate! Wild Close!**" MAC Spider fired a net from his mouth, intercepting Nemus's attack and canceling it, the ability nullified.

"Leave Dryoid to us!", Shun exclaimed, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Wind Power Extreme!**" Ingram took to the air and glided back down, readying its wings to counter Dryoid's attack.

"It won't be enough", Hydron said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!**" Right before Dryoid met Ingram, Dryoid's laser blade turned light blue. As the two collided, they locked melee weapons until both were pushed back.

_Master Ingram: 600+300-200=700, Magma Wilda: 600, Saint Nemus: 600_

_Dryoid: 1000-300=700, Boriates: 700, MAC Spider: 700_

"Let's go, MAC Spider! Hahaha!", Shadow jeered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Blaster Needle!**" MAC Spider fired a cluster of energy needles at Wilda.

"It'll take more than… that!", Mira countered, putting an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Bygrock!**" Wilda fired two orbs of orange energy from his shoulder pores to intercept the glowing needles. The needles exploded, allowing the orange orbs to strike MAC Spider. But the mechanical Bakugan seemed unharmed.

_Master Ingram: 700, Magma Wilda: 600-300+400=700, Saint Nemus: 600_

_Dryoid: 700, Boriates: 700, MAC Spider: 700_

"Time to stop fooling around!", Hydron yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Geki Grit Demon!**" Dryoid re-engaged Ingram, the laser blade turning purple in the process. Dryoid took a slash, causing Ingram to scream in pain as a result.

_Master Ingram: 700-300=400, Magma Wilda: 700-300=400, Saint Nemus: 600-300=300_

_Dryoid: 700+300=1000, Boriates: 700, MAC Spider: 700_

"Care to actually _do_ something, Volt?", Hydron prompted. "It's not like you need a formal invitation or anything."

"Boriates, get ready!", Volt called, placing an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon!**" Boriates developed a double barreled cannon on its left arm, aiming it at Ingram.

"Ingram, get out of there!", Shun warned, quickly putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Wind Echo!**" As Boriates fired its cannon, Ingram collapsed into its shadow, dodging the blast. The attack, instead, hit Dryoid, who was moments before holding Ingram at its mercy. The blast created an explosion, covering the area in smoke.

"No! Dryoid!", Hydron exclaimed.

Aided by that distraction, Ingram reappeared right under MAC Spider, scoring a direct hit from under the mechanical arachnid.

_Master Ingram: 400+300=700, Magma Wilda: 400, Saint Nemus: 300_

_Dryoid: 1000-300=700, Boriates: 700+300=1000, MAC Spider: 700-300=400_

As the smoke surrounding Dryoid cleared, Dryoid itself reverted, flying to Hydron's feet.

_Hydron: 40%_

"Excuse me?!", Hydron shouted.

"Loser", Mylene muttered under her breath.

"Ok, Nemus, it's our turn now!", Baron exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Sparkly Arrow!**" Nemus's staff charged up an orb of Haos energy, aimed at Boriates.

"You're going down now!", Nemus yelled, throwing the orb at the samurai. The orb hit true, causing Boriates to revert.

_Master Ingram: 700, Magma Wilda: 400, Saint Nemus: 300+400=700_

_Boriates: 1000-400=600, MAC Spider: 400_

_Volt: 80%_

"And now it's our turn", Mira declared, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Ares Ball!**" Wilda created an orb of orange energy between his hands, tossing it at MAC Spider.

_Master Ingram: 700, Magma Wilda: 400+400=800, Saint Nemus: 700_

_MAC Spider: 400_

"Yeah, no way!", Shadow yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Tarantula Needle!**" MAC Spider launched a cluster of glowing needles from its joints in the air. The needles began to descend on the flesh and blood Bakugan. One fell onto Wilda's attack, destroying it. The rest fell on Wilda, Nemus and Ingram, though Ingram escaped by collapsing into his shadow again. Wilda and Nemus, however, were hit several times and reverted.

_Master Ingram: 700-400=300, Magma Wilda: 800-400=400, Saint Nemus: 700-400=300_

_MAC Spider: 400+300=700_

_Mira: 40%_

_Baron: 20%_

"Hey! Show yourself, punk!", Shadow taunted. "MAC Spider, blast him when that ninja chicken stops hiding!"

"Let's do this, Ingram", Shun calmly instigated, throwing upward his Trap Bakugan. "I call Bakugan Trap, Ventus Hylash!" Shun's Trap appeared in the air, immediately circling MAC Spider to draw its attention. Thanks to the distraction, Ingram was able to get out of the shadow and flew to join Hylash.

_Master Ingram: 300, Hylash: 350_

_MAC Spider: 700_

"And now…", Shun said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Twin Fangs - Phantom Comet Storm!**" Hylash transitioned into its jet form, allowing Ingram to stand on top of him. Hylash soared toward MAC Spider, with Ingram standing on it, as Hylash fired several green orbs at MAC Spider.

_Master Ingram: 300+400=700, Hylash: 350+400=750_

_MAC Spider: 700_

"That's boring!", Shadow deadpanned, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "You're still outgunned. **Ability Activate! Mega Terror Impact!**" MAC Spider waited until Ingram and Hylash were about to collide with it, then extended its legs to raise its body to full height. Electricity began shocking the two Ventus Bakugan, causing both to grunt on pain. Hylash gave in to the electricity, reverting and flying to Shun's feet.

_Master Ingram: 700-300=400, Hylash: 750-300=450_

_MAC Spider: 700+100=800_

_Shun: 30%_

"Hylash!", Shun exclaimed. His face hardened as he saw that MAC Spider's underbelly was charging purple energy directly over Ingram. He speedily put another ability into his gauntlet. "Ingram, time to avenge Hylash! **Ability Activate! Heavy Demon - Moonlight Slash!**"

Ingram brandished two glistening black crowbars over his right arm. "You're going… down!", he promised, slashing MAC Spider's underbelly, causing a green explosion. MAC Spider reverted afterward, shooting to Shadow's feet.

_Master Ingram: 400+300=700_

_MAC Spider: 800-100-300=400_

_Shadow: 40%_

"Oh, come on!", Shadow complained.

Alice, who was examining the battle, decided to voice an observation to her teammates. "Something's up with Volt", she said.

"What are you talking about?", Mira questioned.

"He only activated one ability that round, and it ended up taking down Dryoid _for_ us", Shun clarified, catching on. "He's not fighting anywhere _near_ his full power."

"We can't be sure, guys", Marucho said.

"In any case, we should get ready for the next round", Alice said. "I'll go next. Marucho will back me up."

"You got it!", Marucho exclaimed.

Meanwhile, with the Vexos, Hydron was looking accusatory at Volt. "Maybe we wouldn't have lost that round if _someone_ didn't upend us with friendly fire", Hydron suggested to Volt.

"Not my fault", Volt replied simplistically.

"Does it _matter_ whose fault it was?", Mylene interrupted, stepping forward. "My turn, boys."

"You might need some backup, Mylene", Lync suggested.

"Do what you like, but don't get in my way", Mylene conceded, then projected to her opposition. "If you're fine with your strategy session, can we please proceed with the battle?"

"I don't see why not", Alice replied, taking out a Gate Card and throwing it onto the ground. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice, Marucho, Mylene and Lync all shouted, throwing in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Take them down, Leonidas!", Alice called, announcing Omega Leonidas's arrival.

"Go, Aquos Macubass!", Mylene ordered her Bakugan as it appeared.

"Let's win this, Aquos Minx Elfin!", Marucho exclaimed, announcing his partner.

"No survivors, Aluze!", Lync demanded of his Bakugan as it appeared.

_Omega Leonidas: 600, Minx Elfin: 600_

_Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700_

"Leonidas, let's go!", Alice exclaimed, putting an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Omega Eraser!**" Leonidas flew into the air and lurched forward, launching a purple fireball at Aluze.

"Aluze, let's show them how outclassed they really are!", Lync roared, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Giga Armor!**" Aluze created a shield of multiple green energy hexagons, successfully blocking the purple fireball before dissipating.

_Omega Leonidas: 600+500-300=800, Minx Elfin: 600_

_Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700+300=1000_

"Did you _really_ think it'd be that easy?", Mylene mocked.

"I guess not", Alice admitted, placing another ability into her gauntlet. "But we won't give up. **Fusion Ability Activate! Omega Gambit!**" Leonidas slammed his body into the ground, creating a shockwave of purple energy that rolled toward Macubass and Aluze.

Marucho, meanwhile, had also put an ability into his gauntlet. "Elfin, let's back them up! **Ability Activate! Ding Dong Ditch!**" Elfin started running toward Aluze, getting ready to finish it off if it survived Leonidas's attack.

_Omega Leonidas: 800, Minx Elfin: 600_

_Macubass: 700, Aluze: 1000-400-300=300_

"Alright, not bad", Lync said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Aero Aegis!**" Aluze generated another hexagon of green energy, directing it to block the shockwave, then intercept Elfin. Elfin was able to break away from her course before colliding with the hexagon, but she felt her ability being nullified as well.

_Omega Leonidas: 800-500=300, Minx Elfin: 600_

_Macubass: 700, Aluze: 300+400+300=1000_

"That's the best part of Aero Aegis", Lync said smugly. "It nullifies _all_ your abilities."

"Crap", Alice muttered, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "We won't let that stop us! **Ability Activate! Shadow World!**" Leonidas's body began to exude a dark aura. The aura slowly engulfed the field, obscuring Leonidas and Elfin from view.

"Where'd they go?", Lync questioned.

_Omega Leonidas: 300+300=600, Minx Elfin: 600_

_Macubass: 700, Aluze: 1000-300=700_

"Back where we started. Great", Lync muttered sarcastically.

"Macubass, smoke them out!", Mylene ordered, placing an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! ABSIDS TR2!**" Macubass deployed its attack drones, got into their three diamond formation instantly. The drones charged up and shot three blasts of blue energy all together, which combined into one as it entered the dark aura.

"Oh, no you don't!", Marucho yelled, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Hyper Bubble Shield and Ripple Trap!**" As the blast ripped through the dark aura, revealing Leonidas and Elfin, Elfin created a dome of blue energy and sent a blue shockwave across the field. The shield successfully blocked and nullified the attack drones' blast.

"No big deal", Lync yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet, but it didn't activate as usual. "What? Something's wrong with my ability!"

"That's the effect of Ripple Trap!", Marucho explained. "Blocks all of my opponent's abilities for a small amount of time."

"Who's your best friend, Leo?", Elfin asked Leonidas.

"Hydranoid", Leonidas answered matter-of-factly. Elfin did a comedic collapse after that hearing that.

"Alice, the ability won't hold forever", Marucho warned. "We should take them down now while we still have the advantage."

"Good plan", Alice agreed, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Draco Oblivion!**" Leonidas opened his mouth as wide as he could, launching a blast of light purple Darkus energy at the two mechanical Bakugan.

_Omega Leonidas: 600+400=1000, Minx Elfin: 600_

_Macubass: 700-200=500, Aluze: 700-200=500_

"No!", Mylene yelled.

"Aluze, take the hit!", Lync ordered. Aluze obeyed, flying in between Macubass and Leonidas just in time to intercept the attack. When the blast subsided, Aluze was visibly damaged, but still in the battle.

"You stopped the attack with your own Bakugan?!", Marucho questioned. "Oh, no! Ripple Trap's effect just timed out!"

"Seems like you've run out of time", Mylene smirked, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Moby Cannon!**" Macubass spun its two claws, transitioning them into cannons. The cannons charged up and fired two blue lasers at Elfin, instantly making her revert upon impact.

_Omega Leonidas: 1000, Minx Elfin: 600_

_Macubass: 500+400=900, Aluze: 500_

_Marucho: 40%_

"Elfin, I'm sorry", Marucho said.

Shun stepped forward. "Alice, Leonidas can't beat them both on his own", he warned.

"I know", Alice assured Shun, picking up Hydranoid. "Ready to help Leo, Hydranoid?", she asked.

"Absolutely", Hydranoid agreed readily. "Let's go!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice called, throwing in Hydranoid. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!" The three headed Bakugan appeared beside Leonidas.

_Omega Leonidas: 1000, Alpha Hydranoid: 600_

_Macubass: 900, Aluze: 500_

"So you think you can even the odds with Hydranoid?", Mylene mocked. "Your naivety is amusing."

Rather then respond, Alice thrust her hand out. "**Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!**", she called. The ground became cloaked with dark aura as Hydranoid and Leonidas started glowing purple.

_Omega Leonidas: 1000+500=1500, Alpha Hydranoid: 600+500=1100_

_Macubass: 900, Aluze: 500_

"We gotta do something before we get overwhelmed!", Lync said.

"Nullify the Gate Card, you twat!", Mylene deadpanned. "I'd use my Depth Dive ability to do it, but I need water to do that."

"Fine, fine", Lync said, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "You think you're so tough, doll? Well, you're not! **Double Ability Activate! Drive Storm and Dora Cannon!**" Aluze flew into the air, getting several attacks ready. First it sent a few green energy orbs down, obliterating the dark aura. Next it barraged Leonidas with its rotating turrets, making Leonidas finally collapse.

"I'm… sorry", he said before reverting. His ball form shot to Alice's feet.

"Leonidas!", Hydranoid exclaimed.

_Omega Leonidas: 1500-500-300=700, Alpha Hydranoid: 1100-500=600_

_Macubass: 900, Aluze: 500+400=900_

_Alice: 60%_

"It's over for you!", Lync shouted.

"No. I won't let you take me down!", Alice countered defiantly, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Trident!**" Hydranoid opened all three mouths, each mouth fired an orb of black energy at Aluze.

_Alpha Hydranoid: 600+300=900_

_Macubass: 900, Aluze: 900-300=600_

"Book it, Aluze!", Lync commanded, but Aluze was unable to comply due to the damage it had taken. The orbs hit true, causing Aluze to revert.

_Lync: 40%_

"Macubass, go!", Mylene ordered, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! ABSIDS!**" The attack drones reassembled, swarming Hydranoid and blasting him with blue lasers from every direction.

_Alpha Hydranoid: 900-400=500_

_Macubass: 900+400=1300_

"One more time, Hydranoid!", Alice yelled, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Chaos Leap Sting and Hellion Pulse!**" Hydranoid directed his heads at Macubass while his six wings extended mini heads. The drones continued to dart around Hydranoid, but the mini heads kept up with seemingly no effort, constantly trained on the drones. The mini heads suddenly blasted purple lasers at the drones, destroying them all within two seconds.

"Impossible!", Mylene gasped. "How'd she figure out how to counter my ABSIDS ability so quickly?!"

"Open wide!", Hydranoid roared as all three heads blasted Macubass with pure black Darkus energy. The mechanical Bakugan didn't have a chance to counter as it was engulfed, reverting to ball form after a moment.

_Alpha Hydranoid: 500+100+400=1000_

_Macubass: 1300-200-400=700_

_Mylene: 40%_

"I admit…that was impressive", Mylene addressed Alice. "I don't think Hydranoid could keep up so well."

"We won't ever give up", Alice proclaimed, speaking for all the Brawlers.

"Much like cockroaches", Hydron inferred.

"You're the roaches", Shun said. "We won't let you activate the Annihilator!"

"...what? Annihilator?", Volt repeated.

"Volt, don't fraternize with the enemy", Hydron rebuked.

"Why not?", Volt asked.

"Because I said so, and I speak for my father", Hydron answered. "Disobey _me_, hell will be rained onto _you_."

"Hydron. What's the Annihilator?", Volt demanded.

"Volt, be quiet!", Mylene insisted, though it was too late.

"You listen to me, soldier!", Hydron snapped. "I tried being reasonable, but you don't get it. You're on a _need to know_ basis. And you don't _need to know_ what the Annihilator is!"

"If we're obtaining the Attribute energies to activate it, I do need to know", Volt argued.

"You need to know what the energies are for to _obtain_ the energies?", Hydron mocked. "That's ridiculous. Now shut up."

Volt decided to obey. A break in the middle of a battle wasn't the time to find out the situation. He'd press for answers later.

Simultaneously, with the Brawlers, Alice and Shun realized that only Hydron was truly informed of the Annihilator.

_Volt is the most likely to turn on the Vexos, should be learn the truth_, Alice thought. _The others… I don't know_.

"All this talk is getting boring!" Shadow exclaimed, fingering a Gate Card. "Time to get back to the action! Ha! Gate Card, set!"

This time, all ten battlers threw in a Bakugan, calling, "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" As the Bakugan appeared, each battler simultaneously announced their Bakugan.

"Haos Saint Nemus!"

"Haos Boriates!"

"Aquos Minx Elfin!"

"Aquos Macubass!"

"Ventus Master Ingram!"

"Ventus Aluze!"

"Subterra Magma Wilda!"

"Subterra Dryoid!"

"Darkus Omega Leonidas!"

"Darkus MAC Spider!"

As they were announced, the ten Bakugan appeared, assuming their battle stances.

_Saint Nemus: 600, Minx Elfin: 600, Master Ingram: 600, Magma Wilda: 600, Omega Leonidas: 600_

_Boriates: 700, Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700, Dryoid: 700, MAC Spider: 700_

Hydron immediately put two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Murasame Blade and Fusion Ability Shoo Dragon Fly!**", Hydron exclaimed. Dryoid grabbed its metal hilt and ignited its orange blade, leaping in Nemus's direction.

Following Hydron, Mylene put an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Saber Barracuda!**", Mylene called. Macubass ignited a blue laser blade from its wrist, speeding in Wilda's direction.

_Saint Nemus: 600-200=400, Minx Elfin: 600, Master Ingram: 600, Magma Wilda: 600, Omega Leonidas: 600_

_Boriates: 700, Macubass: 700+300=1000, Aluze: 700, Dryoid: 700+300=1000, MAC Spider: 700_

"We won't back… down!", Mira called, putting an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Volcanic Smoke!**" Wilda blasted the mechanical Bakugan with ash and smoke, affecting all the mechanical Bakugan at once as it expanded into a cloud. Dryoid and Macubass even had to cease their charge.

_Saint Nemus: 400, Minx Elfin: 600, Master Ingram: 600, Magma Wilda: 600+200=800, Omega Leonidas: 600_

_Boriates: 700-400=300, Macubass: 1000-400=600, Aluze: 700-400=300, Dryoid: 1000-400=600, MAC Spider: 700-400=300_

"That's nothing", Lync jeered, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "Try this! **Ability Activate! Sky Impact!**" Aluze suddenly burst out of the cloud, flying straight up.

Mira remembered that ability from three last time she fought Lync. "Careful, it'll attack from above!", she warned.

"Thanks for the warning", Alice said, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "Leo and I will take care of this! **Ability Activate! Chaos Corruption!**" Leonidas started glowing with purple energy, soaring above his allies. A green blast came down from above, but Leonidas intercepted it, withstanding the suck with little effort.

_Saint Nemus: 400, Minx Elfin: 600, Master Ingram: 600, Magma Wilda: 800, Omega Leonidas: 600+400=1000_

_Boriates: 300, Macubass: 600, Aluze: 300, Dryoid: 600, MAC Spider: 300_

"Hey Baron, let's try our duplication abilities now", Shun suggested. "Might confuse those buckets."

"Great idea, Master Shun!", Baron agreed. Both battlers put an ability into his gauntlet.

"**Ability Activate! Wind Split!**", Shun shouted. Ingram soared into the air, splitting into five different copies of himself. Each copy started descending toward the mechanical Bakugan.

"**Ability Activate! Bakugan Multiplier!**", Baron called. Nemus started running toward the mechanical Bakugan and, much like Ingram, splitting into five different copies of himself. The Nemuses charged from the ground, and the Ingrams charged from the air. One Ingram even ascended in the sky to knock down Aluze.

_Saint Nemus: 400+300=700, Minx Elfin: 600, Master Ingram: 600+200=800, Magma Wilda: 800, Omega Leonidas: 1000_

_Boriates: 300, Macubass: 600-300=300, Aluze: 300-200=100, Dryoid: 600, MAC Spider: 300_

"That's lame!", Shadow mocked, thrusting his hand forward. "**Gate Card Open! Explode!**" The Gate Card suddenly glowed white, signifying its activation. Each of Ingram's and Nemus's copies dissipated, revealing the real ones. The real Ingram was the one that engaged Aluze, who was forced down with the other mechanical Bakugan. Otherwise, they were unfazed.

"Huh, nice one, Shadow", Hydron admitted. "Explode not only nullifies the opponents' abilities, it raises the power levels of all our Bakugan up to base level."

"I just chose the card 'cause of the name", Shadow snickered.

_Saint Nemus: 700, Minx Elfin: 600, Master Ingram: 800, Magma Wilda: 800, Omega Leonidas: 1000_

_Boriates: 300+400=700, Macubass: 300+300+100=700, Aluze: 100+200+400=700, Dryoid: 600+100=700, MAC Spider: 300+400=700_

"Think we can't top that?", Marucho questioned. "Elfin, Attribute change!"

"You got it, Marucho!", Elfin agreed, summoning a pink wand with a heart at the end, using it to create a multicolored energy loop. "One quick costume change won't be much of a problem. Now, to step through this circle of light, and get a little more…" Elfin stepped through the hoop, glowing multicolor before finishing in the green coloring of, and four green wings associated with, "Ventus!"

"Time to finish this!", Marucho exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Wing Harrier!**" Elfin took off into the air, soaring toward Macubass with green dust in her wake.

"Come and get it, Macubass!", Elfin taunted as she collided with Macubass, forcing the mechanical Bakugan to the ground.

_Saint Nemus: 700, Minx Elfin: 600+400=1000, Master Ingram: 800, Magma Wilda: 800, Omega Leonidas: 1000_

_Boriates: 700, Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700, Dryoid: 700, MAC Spider: 700_

"Nice one, Master Marucho!", Baron cheered. "Now, it's our turn to wrap this up! Nemus! Attribute change!"

"I hear you, Baron!", Nemus shouted, glowing multicolor. "I call upon the powers of the Ancients! I am…" He finished in the purple and black coloring of Darkus. "... Darkus Saint Nemus!", he finished.

"Ok, Nemus! Let's bring the pain!", Baron cheered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Darkus Force!**" Nemus's staff began charging up a purple blast.

"Let my dark power be used to destroy all those who threaten the universe!", Nemus declared, aiming the end of his staff at Dryoid. The blast released, crackling toward the mechanical Bakugan.

_Saint Nemus: 700+300=1000, Minx Elfin: 1000, Master Ingram: 800, Magma Wilda: 800, Omega Leonidas: 1000_

_Boriates: 700, Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700, Dryoid: 700, MAC Spider: 700_

"That's hilarious", Hydron mocked, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Geki Grit Demon!**" Dryoid gripped its laser blade as it turned purple. Dryoid suddenly slashed at the Darkus attack, creating a big explosion that hid Dryoid, and it's status, from view.

"Did we get him?", Nemus asked.

"Don't bet on it", Hydron replied. "Now, Dryoid! Finish off these roaches!" Dryoid leaped into the air and out of the smoke, landing right in front of Nemus.

_Saint Nemus: 1000-300=700, Minx Elfin: 1000-300=700, Master Ingram: 800-300=500, Magma Wilda: 800-300=500, Omega Leonidas: 1000-300=700_

_Boriates: 700, Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700, Dryoid: 700+300=1000, MAC Spider: 700_

"Nemus! Get out of there!", Baron shrieked.

"Too late!", Hydron exclaimed in satisfaction. With one swipe from Dryoid's laser blade, Nemus collapsed, transitioning back to Haos. Yellow particles began seeping out of his body.

"Did they just…?", Alice questioned in horror.

"They did", Shun confirmed grimly. "They got an Attribute energy."

A massive yellow beam came out of Nemus and shot toward the sky. Afterward, Nemus reverted to ball form.

_Baron: 0%_

"It's the beginning of the end for you!", Mylene yelled, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Radiant Claw!**" As Elfin soared toward Macubass to attack again, Macubass retaliated with its claws, which glowed bright blue. As the two attacks collided, Elfin collapsed almost immediately, transitioning back to Aquos. Blue particles began seeping out of her body.

_Minx Elfin: 700, Master Ingram: 500, Magma Wilda: 500, Omega Leonidas: 700_

_Boriates: 700, Macubass: 700+200=900, Aluze: 700, Dryoid: 1000, MAC Spider: 700_

"What's… happening to me?", Elfin asked weakly. A massive blue beam of energy poured out of her and into the sky. Afterward, Elfin reverted.

_Marucho: 0%_

"They… just took the Haos _and_ Aquos energies", Mira said, in shock.

"We can't let them gain any more ground!", Alice shouted.

"Why not?", Volt asked, sensing an opportunity. "What are you fighting so hard to protect?"

"The universe itself!", Alice yelled.

"You don't know what the Annihilator is?!", Leonidas roared. "It's a planet-killer!"

"Volt, what did I say about fraternizing with the enemy?", Hydron asked.

"...is it true?", Volt growled lowly.

"Not your concern", Hydron answered. "Just follow orders and attack like the trained dog you are."

Volt, instead, pressed the button on the top of his gauntlet. The gauntlet opened up, and the power card flew out. Boriates reverted, flying into Volt's hand. "You're on your own", he said, stepping back.

_Volt: 0%_

"You forfeited?!", Mylene asked in disbelief.

"Once this battle is over, I'll drag you to my father, and you'll _beg_ for death when we're done with you", Hydron said in controlled rage. "You've sealed your own fate!"

"You want to insult me, or continue the battle?", Volt mocked. "I'm not sure you have time for both."

_Master Ingram: 500, Magma Wilda: 500, Omega Leonidas: 700_

_Macubass: 900, Aluze: 700, Dryoid: 1000, MAC Spider: 700_

"It's still four on three", Shadow said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Easy peasy! **Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!**" MAC Spider's body opened up to reveal three cannons, charging and blasting purple laser beams at Ingram, Leonidas and Wilda.

"As if!", Shun countered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Armored Intense Mode!**" Ingram flew ahead of his two remaining allies, wrapping his body up in his wings. As the purple laser hit him, Ingram stood his ground until the blast subsided. Afterward, Ingram unwrapped himself, perfectly fine after braving the attack.

_Master Ingram: 500+200=700, Magma Wilda: 500, Omega Leonidas: 700_

_Macubass: 900, Aluze: 700, Dryoid: 1000, MAC Spider: 700_

"Now or never, Leonidas!", Alice exclaimed, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Omega Eraser!**" Leonidas opened his mouth, launching a purple fireball at Macubass, who was caught unprepared for the attack. The attack hit true, causing a massive purple explosion, with Macubass in the center of it.

_Master Ingram: 700, Magma Wilda: 500, Omega Leonidas: 700+500=1200_

_Macubass: 900, Aluze: 700, Dryoid: 1000, MAC Spider: 700_

"No! Macubass, stay upright!", Mylene ordered. Macubass was completely unable to obey, reverting even before the smoke from the explosion cleared.

_Mylene: 0%_

"Oh, dear", Hydron mocked Mylene, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "I guess it's up to me now. **Fusion Ability Activate! Retsu Lightning!**" Dryoid's purple laser blade lengthened by around a third of its original length, blasting purple lightning at Leonidas.

"I'm down with that!", Lync jeered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!**" Aluze began firing a barrage of energy pellets from its rotating turrets at the opposing Bakugan.

_Master Ingram: 700, Magma Wilda: 500, Omega Leonidas: 1200_

_Aluze: 700+400=1100, Dryoid: 1000+400=1400, MAC Spider: 700_

"Ok, let's call some backup!", Mira called, tossing a spiked ball into the air. "Subterra Baliton, I need you!" Baliton appeared on the ground, right in front of Wilda.

_Master Ingram: 700, (Magma Wilda: 500, Baliton: 350)=850, Omega Leonidas: 1200_

_Aluze: 1100, Dryoid: 1400, MAC Spider: 700_

Mira immediately put two abilities into her gauntlet. "We'll play defense. You take them down! **Double Ability Activate! Atlas Shield and Heavy Assail!**" Wilda slammed his fists into the ground, causing a wall of lava to rise up and block the lightning. Baliton curled into a spiked ball, his skin becoming metallic as he easily deflected the pellets.

_Master Ingram: 700, (Magma Wilda: 500+300=800, Baliton: 350+300=650)=1450, Omega Leonidas: 1200_

_Aluze: 1100, Dryoid: 1400, MAC Spider: 700_

"No! This can't be!", Lync panicked.

"You will pay for Elfin and Nemus!", Shun roared, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Glimmering Shadow Slash!**" Ingram swiped his right arm to the side, creating a green energy arc that speed toward Aluze, hitting it within a second. Aluze then reverted, dropping to Lync's feet.

_Master Ingram: 700+300=1000, (Magma Wilda: 800, Baliton: 650)=1450, Omega Leonidas: 1200_

_Aluze: 1100-300=800, Dryoid: 1400, MAC Spider: 700_

_Lync: 0%_

"Aluze!", Lync cried.

"It's my turn now!", Shadow called, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Net!**" MAC Spider fired a glowing net from its mouth. The net covered Leonidas, though he only seemed mildly annoyed.

"Really? A glow in the dark net is the best you can do?", he mocked, firing another purple fireball, burning the net and getting a direct hit on MAC Spider, making it revert, as well.

_Master Ingram: 700, (Magma Wilda: 800, Baliton: 650)=1450, Omega Leonidas: 1200-300=900_

_Dryoid: 1400, MAC Spider: 700_

_Shadow: 0%_

"Hey, Mira, let's finish Hydron with a combination attack!", Shun suggested, putting another ability into his gauntlet.

"Good plan, Shun", Mira agreed, putting another ability into her gauntlet as well.

"**Ability Activate! Wind Power - Light Intense Impact!**", Shun projected. Ingram brandished a black crowbar over his right arm, gliding toward Dryoid rapidly.

"**Ability Activate! Gallows Punch!**", Mira called. Wilda charged forward, rearing back his fist, which began glowing similarly to lava.

_Master Ingram: 700, (Magma Wilda: 800, Baliton: 650)=1450, Omega Leonidas: 900_

_Dryoid: 1400-400-300=700_

"Fine. I guess I _will_ have to handle this myself", Hydron said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Now, Dryoid! **Fusion Ability Activate! Dual Caliber!**" Dryoid held his blade in front of it, as the end of the hilt ignited another purple laser blade, identical to the one on the other hand.

_Master Ingram: 700, (Magma Wilda: 800, Baliton: 650)=1450, Omega Leonidas: 900_

_Dryoid: 700+600=1300_

"Ingram, watch out!", Shun shouted, but too late. Ingram's crowbar was easily parried by one side of Dryoid's laser staff, and the other side slashed at Ingram, knocking him down. Wilda then arrived, attempting to land a punch, but Dryoid ducked and took another slash, causing Wilda to collapse, as well.

"That's all she wrote for you", Hydron said with an indifferent shrug. "It's beyond time to end this. DRYOID, NOW!"

"No, you don't!", Alice retorted, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "You will _not_ get any other energies today! **Ability Activate! Draco Oblivion!**" Leonidas fired a huge blast of Darkus energy, which crackled over the downed Ingram and Wilda and hit Dryoid, sweeping it off its feet. Dryoid reverted once the blast subsided, finally ending the battle.

_Master Ingram: 700, (Magma Wilda: 800, Baliton: 650)=1450, Omega Leonidas: 900+400=1300_

_Dryoid: 1300-400=900_

_Hydron: 0%_

"That's disappointing", Hydron admitted. "Still, we took two energies today. So, Alice, who really won the battle?" With that question, the Vexos disappeared, transported back to the Mother Palace.

"... he was right", Alice said. "We lost this battle. The Vexos finally have made progress in activating the Annihilator."

"It could've been worse. It almost _was_. You made sure it wasn't", Shun said, successfully cheering up Alice, although only a bit. "Alice, we should regroup back at the hideout."

"Yeah, you're right", Alice agreed. The five Brawlers started walking back to Keith's compound.

XXX

**So, the Vexos have finally captured an energy. Two, actually. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you have, thanks a lot! If you want to say anything at all, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye! **

**P.S. I'd like to remind you readers of the poll I set up regarding whether Brontes and Volt should reunite. You guys are running out of time, because the poll closes after my next chapter is out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I've returned. A new chapter has arrived, which I hope you enjoy. Without further delay, let's get this underway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 10: The Value of Honor

The five Brawlers who had gone to fight off the Vexos had just re-entered Keith's compound, as they couldn't transport themselves in anymore. Not a word was said by battler or Bakugan as they met up with the others, who had stayed behind.

"You ok?", Ace asked as they arrived.

Baron shook his head. "No, Ace", he answered. "They got the Haos and Aquos energies"

Runo gasped. "Are you serious!?", she asked.

Marucho nodded. "Unfortunately, yes", he answered.

"It could've been far worse", Alice said. "They almost got Ventus and Subterra, too."

"But there is some definite good news", Shun said. "Volt seemed to be noncompliant after finding out about the Annihilator. Our plan with him seems to be working."

"I just hope we don't lose any more…", Hydranoid said, before his ball form dropped to the floor and began. A bright purple glow emitted from Hydranoid.

"Hydranoid!", Alice exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"I feel… weird", Hydranoid groaned. "Powerful, but it hurts! It's like I'm having a power surge right now!"

"But you've never had a power surge outside of battle", Leonidas retorted.

"Alice," Keith started, rushing to the commotion, "we should get Hydranoid to the lab. He might be in danger."

"Just go!", Alice snapped. Keith listened, grabbing Hydranoid and racing to the lab. Alice quickly followed.

When they arrived, Keith quickly put Hydranoid on a Bakugan scanning device, recording the results as fast as he could.

"Well? What's it saying?", Alice demanded.

"It seems Hydranoid has gained far too much power", Keith reported. "His evolution, or destruction, is imminent."

"Tell me something that I don't ALREADY KNOW!", Alice snapped.

"No, you don't understand", Keith amended. "He's absorbed too much. His situation has gone critical. The next time he undergoes a power surge, it's do-or-die for Hydranoid. There won't _be_ any fighting it off."

"What… are my chances?", Hydranoid asked weakly. "How likely… is my survival of an evolution?"

"I can't be exactly sure", Keith admitted. "We don't have the data to find out for sure. But my best guess… you have approximately a 30% chance, Hydranoid. Alice, I'd recommend sitting Hydranoid out as much as you can."

"Oh… hell", Alice murmured.

XXX

The Vexos all entered Zenoheld's throne room, with Hydron, Mylene, Lync and Shadow all emitting a triumphant disposition. Volt, however, differed from them, displaying a cold and stoic aura.

Zenoheld leaned forward on his throne. "Professor Clay has informed me that we received the Haos and Aquos energies", he said. "Good work, my servants."

"The Brawlers put up a good fight," Hydron said, relishing the victory, "but we finally brought back results. Soon, we'll capture the rest, and we'll be ready to proceed." Each of the Vexos knelt before Zenoheld, but Volt defiantly remained standing.

"And what would we be proceeding with?", Volt asked.

"What're you talking about?", Zenoheld demanded.

Mylene answered in her comrade's place. "The Brawlers decided to slander you by saying you were planning to use the Attribute energies to power a world killer", she said, placating the king. "Volt foolishly believed it and withdrew from the battle."

"I don't think they were lying", Volt said. "The Brawlers, unlike you, have legitimate honor. They wouldn't lie about something like that."

"So you'd trust the Brawlers over your king?", Hydron asked mockingly.

"Well, he's right here", Volt countered. "So, I'm asking you one time, Zenoheld. Are the Attribute energies meant to power your Vestal Annihilator?"

Zenoheld paused. "...Yes", he said finally.

Volt grit his teeth and turned around, walking away from the others.

"Volt, where are you going?", Mylene asked.

"I'm out", Volt said, stopping momentarily to address the Vexos and their king. "You wanted me to help colonize New Vestroia. Fine. You wanted me to enslave the Bakugan. _Fine_. You wanted me to retrieve these energies, even if it meant the destruction of a few living beings. I didn't like it, but it was fine. But if you want those energies to commit mass genocide, I'm out. I will not help you anymore."

"You would dare betray me?!", Zenoheld roared. Hydron, Mylene, Lync and Shadow all flinched, but Volt remained unfazed.

"I would", Volt answered gruffly. "And if any of my comrades had any honor or morality, so would they."

"And what of you all?", Zenoheld asked the others.

"I've known about the Annihilator since it was created", Hydron said. "I'm with you, father."

"I'd rather stand with you and survive, than go against you and be destroyed", Mylene said.

"Y'know, blowing up planets sounds really fun!", Shadow exclaimed. "Hahahahahaha!"

"I don't really care about principle", Lync said. "I'm in."

"You all disgust me", Volt stated, resuming his departure from the room.

"Then I suppose you should all prove your loyalty", Zenoheld said. "Professor Clay, show the Vexos to a battlefield!"

No vocal response was given. Instead, Hydron, Mylene, Lync, Shadow and Volt all were transported from the throne room…

XXX

…and on a circular battlefield, with a green floor and no walls or ceiling, exposed to the sky.

"What the…?!", Volt demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?!", Zenoheld questioned, appearing to them on a holo screen. "Vexos, if you truly are loyal to me, then prove it! Destroy Volt Luster for his betrayal!"

"Four on one? This seems unfair", Shadow said as he, Lync, Mylene and Hydron all put on their gauntlets. "My kind of battle! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Volt's face hardened as he placed his gauntlet onto his arm. "You are going to regret this", he growled.

"Such bravado", Lync said carelessly. "Too bad you're so outnumbered."

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", all five called.

"Gate Card, set!", Volt called, throwing down his Gate Card. He then threw in his Bakugan, calling, "Bakugan, brawl! Boriates, stand!" The mechanical samurai-like Bakugan appeared, glaring down at the Vexos.

"I don't think he's going to back down", Lync said.

"He's crazy", Shadow jeered.

"Look who's talking", Mylene muttered.

"It doesn't matter", Hydron said. "Take him out!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", all four yelled, sending in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!" Dryoid, Aluze, Macubass and MAC Spider all appeared, side by side with each other.

_Boriates: 700_

_(Dryoid: 700, Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700, MAC Spider: 700)=2800_

Volt quickly put an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon!**", he called. Boriates developed a double barreled cannon on its left arm and aimed it at Dryoid, firing a yellow blast at the Subterra mechanical Bakugan.

_Boriates: 700+300=1000_

_(Dryoid: 700-300=400, Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700, MAC Spider: 700)=2500_

"Ha! You wish", Hydron mocked, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!**" Dryoid grabbed a metal hilt and ignited an orange laser blade from it, deflecting the blast with it.

"Go, Macubass!", Mylene yelled, putting an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! ABSIDS TR2!**" Macubass deployed its attack drones, which got into a formation of three diamonds, each formation charging up a massive blue blast.

"Hit him hard, Aluze!", Lync yelled, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!**" Aluze began firing a barrage of green laser pellets at Boriates from its rotating cannons.

_Boriates: 1000-500=500_

_(Dryoid: 400+300=700, Macubass: 700+500=1200, Aluze: 700+400=1100, MAC Spider: 700)=3700_

"Oh, no you don't", Volt retorted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Buster Mega Barrel!**" The double barreled cannon on Boriates's left arm further developed into a quadruple barreled cannon, launching a huge blast of yellow energy that countered Aluze's attack.

_Boriates: 500+200=700_

_(Dryoid: 700, Macubass: 1200, Aluze: 1100-200=900, MAC Spider: 700)=3500_

"Are you asking to die?", Hydron mockingly questioned, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Cause if you are, you're doing an excellent job at it. **Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!**" Dryoid's laser blade turned blue as the Bakugan itself charged Boriates with surprising speed.

Shadow also put an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!**", he yelled. "MAC Spider, let him have it!" MAC Spider's body opened up to reveal three cannons, which immediately fired a purple blast at Boriates, who stood his ground.

"All charged up", Mylene muttered. "Macubass, go!" The attack drones in formation let loose their blue blasts, which combined into one lethal attack.

_Boriates: 700-200-400=100_

_(Dryoid: 700, Macubass: 1200, Aluze: 900, MAC Spider: 700+400=1100)=3900_

"No time to waste, Boriates", Volt said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Time to reveal our trap! **Ability Activate! Odin Shield!**" A yellow shockwave rolled across the field, starting from Boriates and expanding toward the other mechanical Bakugan, dissolving each ability as they collided. The blasts dissipated, and Dryoid's laser blade sputtered out.

_Boriates: 100+400+200+500=1200_

_(Dryoid: 700-300=400, Macubass: 1200-500=700, Aluze: 900-400=500, MAC Spider: 1100-400=700)=2300_

"He nullified our abilities!", Hydron exclaimed.

"And that's not all Odin Shield does", Volt said satisfactorily. "It blocks any new abilities from being played."

"So what?", Shadow remarked. "We've still got the higher power level, dumbass."

"Until now", Volt smirked, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Final Judgment!**" As the Gate Card glowed, Dryoid, Macubass, Aluze and MAC Spider all collapsed, but Boriates seemed fine.

_Boriates: 1200_

_(Dryoid: 400...360...320, Macubass: 700...660...620, Aluze: 500...460...420, MAC Spider: 700...660...620)=2300...2140...1980_

"What's… what are you doing?!", Hydron demanded.

"Final Judgment is a Command Card that drains the power levels of all Bakugan that don't have my Attribute", Volt explained.

"Then we'll have to nullify it!", Hydron reasoned, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Land Shutter!**"

"Have you forgotten about Odin Shield so soon, Hydron?", Volt interjected. "You _can't_ nullify the Gate Card."

"Blast!", Hydron cursed.

_Boriates: 1200_

_(Dryoid: 250...190, Macubass: 550...490, Aluze: 350...290, MAC Spider: 550...490)=1700…1460_

"You're finished!", Volt declared, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Tachyon Glow!**" Boriates generated several circular plates in between it and it's opposition, charging a yellow blast from the cannon in its chest.

_Boriates: 1200+600=1800_

_(Dryoid: 160-500=0, Macubass: 460-500=0, Aluze: 260-500=0, MAC Spider: 460-500=0)=0_

"Oh crap", Shadow said.

"End it!", Volt ordered. Boriates released the yellow blast, passing through each plate easily, even growing larger reach time. As the blast reached the other mechanical Bakugan, it created a huge explosion. Mylene, Lync, Shadow and Hydron were swept off their feet and knocked unconscious as their Bakugan returned to them in defeat.

_Mylene: 10%_

_Shadow: 10%_

_Lync: 10%_

_Hydron: 10%_

"That was incredibly easy", Volt said indifferently as he caught Boriates. Seeing his opponents were in no condition to battle, he started to walk away.

"He… just took out…", Zenoheld muttered in shock, the holo screen still on, which allowed Zenoheld to witness that round. "You _dare_ stand against me?!"

"What will you do about it?", Volt asked, turning to face the screen. "You're a washed up _novice_ who is too _lazy_ to fight his own battles. You want to stop me? You'll have to do it yourself, instead of hiding behind the Vexos and ordering _us_ to do your dirty work."

"You… will suffer… you'll know pain that shouldn't even exist…", Zenoheld growled in pure rage. He disappeared from the screen and reappeared in front of Volt, a gauntlet already loaded onto his arm.

Volt waited for Zenoheld to make the first move, standing as still as a statue.

Zenoheld shot a Gate Card out of his gauntlet and into the ground, calling, "Gate Card, set!" He then fired a Bakugan from his gauntlet, shouting, "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Farbros!" A mechanical dragon-like Bakugan with massive claws on its shoulders appeared on the field.

"Come on, Boriates", Volt muttered, throwing his Bakugan in afterward. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Haos Boriates!" The mechanical samurai-like Bakugan rose once again, looking no worse for wear since last round.

_Boriates: 700_

_Farbros: 800_

"Now, feel my wrath!", Zenoheld yelled, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Twin Horn Pulsar!**" Farbros turned its shoulder claws to face Boriates, displaying three cannons on each claw. All six cannons fired a red beam at Boriates.

_Boriates: 700-400=300_

_Farbros: 800+400=1200_

"Like I'd just accept that laying down!", Volt growled, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon and Tempest Arrow!**" Boriates developed a double barreled cannon on its left, first aiming it at the red lasers. A yellow blast fired from the cannon, canceling out Farbros's attack. Then, Boriates aimed the cannon at the sky, firing a single blast. The blast arced down toward Farbros in a rain of yellow lasers.

_Boriates: 300+300+300=900_

_Farbros: 1200-300-300=600_

"How boring", Zenoheld muttered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Ramzama Arrow!**" Farbros fired a seemingly endless barrage of red laser arrows to counter the Tempest Arrow. The two barrages largely canceled each other out, but one arrow struck Boriates, who stumbled from the impact.

_Boriates: 900-300=600_

_Farbros: 600+300=900_

"Do you see how easily I overpowered your attack, you lousy cockroach?", Zenoheld mocked confidently. "Battling _me_ was the mistake of your life!"

"Just shut up", Volt said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Buster Mega Barrel!**" Boriates's double barreled cannon further developed into a quadruple barreled cannon, which launched a massive yellow blast at Farbros. As the blast struck Farbros, a massive yellow explosion was the result.

_Boriates: 600+200=800_

_Farbros: 900-200=700_

"You'll pay for this!", Zenoheld roared, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! FARBAS XM!**" As the explosion cleared, Farbros was in sight again, though it seemed no damage was done. A slight red glow surrounded Farbros, raising its power level.

_Boriates: 800_

_Farbros: 700+300+300+200=1500_

"Time to up the ante", Volt decided, tossing upward his Trap Bakugan. "Haos Dynamo, time to battle!" The mechanical drone spider appeared, descending toward Boriates.

"Dynamo, switch to Arm Mode! Join with Boriates!", Volt ordered. Dynamo obeyed, attaching its head to Boriates's right arm. Dynamo's legs snapped together to form a rotating machine gun, right as the glow surrounding Farbros disappeared.

_(Boriates: 800, Dynamo: 400)=1200_

_Farbros: 1500_

"Whatever", Zenoheld exclaimed, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Land Pressure!**" As the Gate Card glowed, Battle Arm Boriates collapsed, pulled to the ground by increased gravity.

"Boriates!", Volt exclaimed.

_(Boriates: 800-200=600, Dynamo: 400-200=200)=800_

_Farbros: 1500_

"Hahaha!", Zenoheld gloated. "I told you that battling me was the mistake of your life. Now your Bakugan can't even move!"

"Boriates… GET UP!", Volt yelled. "We can't lose here! We won't lose here! GET UP!" Boriates managed to rise, standing on its two feet.

"What?", Zenoheld questioned.

"We won't lose to you!", Volt promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Vector Phalanx!**" The rotating cannon began to spin, firing a barrage of yellow lasers at Farbros.

"I don't get it. Why won't you go down!?", Zenoheld demanded. "Farbros is infinitely more powerful than your puny Boriates!"

"But I am infinitely better than you", Volt retorted. "You battle for yourself and your own destructive ambitions. _I_ battle for the sake of the entire universe! That is why I WILL NOT FALL TO YOU!"

_(Boriates: 600+400=1000, Dynamo: 200+400=600)=1600_

_Farbros: 1500_

"Oh, no", Zenoheld cursed.

"Finish it!", Volt ordered. Boriates complied, firing the lasers at an accelerated rate. Eventually, Farbros reverted, flying to Zenoheld's feet.

_Zenoheld: 80%_

"You will suffer for this, you swine", Zenoheld swore in rage. "Do you hear me, Volt? You're a dead man!"

"Even with all of Farbros's power, you're a pathetic battler", Volt said as he caught Boriates and Dynamo. "Weak. If you were a moderate battler, this battle would've been over by now."

"You lousy amateur!", Zenoheld roared.

"Projecting much?", Volt mocked with a smirk. "_You're_ the amateur."

"I will rip you to shreds!", Zenoheld promised. "To say you'd feel pain would be like saying a sun is mildly bright!"

Volt threw down a Gate Card, satisfied at how easily he broke Zenoheld's disposition.

"Are you ready to die?", Zenoheld demanded.

"Bakugan, brawl!", both Zenoheld and Volt yelled, throwing in a Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!" Both Farbros and Boriates appeared simultaneously, facing off against each other.

_Boriates: 700_

_Farbros: 800_

"I will destroy you!", Zenoheld ranted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Cell!**" Farbros opened its maw and fired a massive red laser in Boriates's direction. With Boriates's bulk, avoiding it was impossible.

"I won't back down", Volt promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Tachyon Glow!**" Boriates generated several circular plates in front of it, connected with yellow electricity. Afterward, Boriates shot a yellow laser from its chest cannon and it passed through each plate and only became larger. As the two lasers met, they cancelled each other out in a monumental explosion.

_Boriates: 700-500+600=800_

_Farbros: 800+500-500=800_

Zenoheld angrily put an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Fire Spartan!**" The cannons on Farbros's knees let loose a stream of fire at Boriates.

_Boriates: 800-300=500_

_Farbros: 800+300=1100_

"Boriates! Don't give in!", Volt demanded, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Firebolt Axe!**" Boriates developed a battle axe on its left arm, moving the axe in front of it to block the firestorm.

_Boriates: 500+300=800_

_Farbros: 1100-300=800_

"What?!", Zenoheld questioned.

"This is for the universe you'd destroy, Zenoheld!", Volt yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Bolt Shooter!**" Boriates fired a bright yellow laser from its mouth cannon at Farbros, knocking down the mechanical Bakugan.

_Boriates: 800+400=1200_

_Farbros: 800-400=400_

"You're finished, Zenoheld!", Volt exclaimed.

"Not a chance", Zenoheld retorted, starting to tap several buttons on his gauntlet. "You should be honored, Volt. Not even the Six Ancient Warriors were deemed worthy of this. You'll be the first to be crushed by my full, unbridled, fury."

"What're you talking about, old man?", Volt asked.

"Farbros! Assail Formation!", Zenoheld roared, ignoring his opponent's question. A glint was seen in the sky, slowly nearing the open battlefield. Farbros waited a moment before taking off to meet the object, revealed to be a massive battle unit. Giant legs snapped onto Farbros, as well as increased armor. Farbros's claws, which were at the shoulders before, moved to take the place of its hands. Four massive cannons snapped forward of the behemoth.

The massive mechanical Bakugan landed onto the ground and dropped a hatch, allowing Zenoheld entry into it. Inside the fighting machine, Zenoheld sat on a throne next to a monitor and a holo keyboard. "Assail Farbros: complete!", Zenoheld proclaimed.

_Boriates: 1200_

_Assail Farbros: 4600_

"Oh, shit", Volt muttered.

"Do you finally see how outclassed you truly are, pompous, idiotic fool?!", Zenoheld demanded, his voice echoing from Assail Farbros.

"That doesn't mean I'll surrender!", Volt exclaimed, throwing upward his Trap Bakugan. "Haos Dynamo, I call you! Arm Mode, now!" The mechanical drone spider immediately attached itself to Boriates once more.

_(Boriates: 1200, Dynamo: 400)=1600_

_Assail Farbros: 4600_

"Is that supposed to make a difference?", Zenoheld questioned.

"One way to find out", Volt muttered, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Vector Phalanx!**" Boriates started rotating the rotating machine gun, firing a barrage of lasers at the behemoth, who withstood it without difficulty.

_(Boriates: 1200+400=1600, Dynamo: 400+400=800)=2400_

_Assail Farbros: 4600_

"How pathetic", Zenoheld smirked, sliding an ability in place in front of him. "**Ability Activate! Shadow Crowley!**" Assail Farbros adjusted its cannons to aim them at Battle Arm Boriates, firing four lasers at it. The two attacks intercepted each other, canceling the other out.

_(Boriates: 1600-400=1200, Dynamo: 800-400=400)=1600_

_Assail Farbros: 4600_

"Here I was thinking this would be a challenge", Zenoheld taunted.

"I'm not done yet!", Volt promised, putting three abilities into his gauntlet. "Boriates, full power! **Triple Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon, Vector Phalanx and Fusion Ability Buster Mega Barrel!**" Boriates developed a double barreled cannon on its left arm, which then developed further into a quadruple barreled cannon. The left cannon fired a massive yellow laser while the right cannon fired a barrage of smaller yellow lasers.

_(Boriates: 1200+300+400+200=2100, Dynamo: 400+400=800)=2900_

_Assail Farbros: 4600-300-200=4100_

"Whatever!", Zenoheld roared, putting another ability in place. "**Ability Activate! Meteor Driver!**" The four cannons on Assail Farbros prepared to fire once more, charging far more energy than last time.

"Time out!", Volt interrupted, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Zeta Burnout!**" As the Gate Card glowed, red energy seeped out of Assail Farbros and into the ground. The cannons' charge dissipated, allowing the triple ability to score a direct hit on the monster.

"What's this?", Zenoheld demanded.

"Zeta Burnout is a Command Card that nullifies and blocks the abilities of any Pyrus Bakugan on the battlefield", Volt explained. "As the saying goes, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall'. And you are going to fall _very_ hard."

"Oh, no", Zenoheld muttered.

"Bakugan, brawl!", a voice behind Zenoheld called. "Bakugan, stand! Subterra Dryoid!" As announced, Dryoid rose beside Assail Farbros, assuming a battle stance.

_(Boriates: 2100, Dynamo: 800)=2900_

_Assail Farbros: 4100, Dryoid: 700_

"What the?!", Volt exclaimed in surprise. "…_Hydron_. I should've known this wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Did you _really_ think it'd be that easy, traitor?", Hydron questioned, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Land Shutter!**" Dryoid slammed its fist into the ground, shattering the Gate Card in one hit.

_(Boriates: 2100-500=1600, Dynamo: 800-200=600)=2200_

_Assail Farbros: 4100+500=4600, Dryoid: 700+200=900_

"Well done, boy", Zenoheld lightly praised, sliding another ability in place. "**Ability Activate! Garland Claw!**" The massive claws shot out toward Battle Arm Boriates, crackling with red electricity.

_(Boriates: 1600, Dynamo: 600)=2200_

_Assail Farbros: 4600+300=4900, Dryoid: 900_

"No mercy!", Volt exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Vector Phalanx!**" The machine gun on Boriates's right arm began to spin again, firing another barrage of lasers. The claws were repeatedly struck on their course, and eventually exploded.

_(Boriates: 1600+400=2000, Dynamo: 600+400=1000)=3000_

_Assail Farbros: 4900, Dryoid: 900_

"You foolish excuse of a battler!", Zenoheld roared. "That won't be anywhere near enough."

Volt realised that Zenoheld was correct. In this situation, there was no way he could win this battle. All he could do was have Boriates buy time. Making his decision, he began pressing several buttons on his gauntlet.

"Time for some fun", Hydron snickered, putting another three abilities into his gauntlet. "**Triple Ability Activate! Murasame Blade, Fusion Ability Shoo Dragon Fly and Fusion Ability Geki Grit Demon!**" Dryoid charged forward with alarming speed, drawing a metal hilt and igniting an orange laser blade, which turned blue, then purple.

_(Boriates: 2000-200-300=1500, Dynamo: 1000-300=700)=2200_

_Assail Farbros: 4900, Dryoid: 900+300+300=1500_

Unfortunately for Hydron, Volt had finished making his move.

"_Custom Battle Ability: Active_", the gauntlet reported. Boriates suddenly reached out and slammed its left fist into Dryoid, who flew backwards, the blade turning off.

_(Boriates: 1500+200+300=2000, Dynamo: 700+300=1000)=3000_

_Assail Farbros: 4900, Dryoid: 1500-300-300=900_

"Boriates, do as much damage as possible!", Volt ordered. "Bypass all reversion programs! Activate Program Epsilon!"

"_Acknowledged_", the gauntlet reported.

Boriates's eyes began glowing yellow, as it charged the opposing Bakugan. "_Activating: __**Firebolt Axe**_", it reported in a robotic voice. The cannon on Boriates's left arm transitioned into a battle axe, which Boriates swung at Dryoid with surprising speed, catching Hydron off guard.

_(Boriates: 2000+300=2300, Dynamo: 1000)=3300_

_Assail Farbros: 4900, Dryoid: 900-300=600_

"Ok, then", Hydron muttered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Murasame Arrow!**" Dryoid hunched over, aiming a cannon on its back at Boriates and firing an orange laser, but Boriates literally shrugged it off.

"_Activating: __**Prometheus Cannon**_", Boriates reported. The battle axe transitioned back into a double barreled cannon, aimed at Assail Farbros and firing a yellow laser at the gigantic Bakugan.

_(Boriates: 2300+300=2600, Dynamo: 1000)=3600_

_Assail Farbros: 4900-300=4600, Dryoid: 600_

"Who cares?", Zenoheld questioned, putting another ability in place. "**Ability Activate! Meteor Driver!**" Assail Farbros adjusted its cannons to aim at Boriates, firing four massive red lasers in total that ripped Boriates's attack to shreds.

"_Activating: __**Olympus Cannon and Vector Phalanx**_", Boriates reported. The barrels of Boriates's cannon split apart, firing an even larger ray than before. The machine gun, meanwhile, continued its assault, continuing to barrage Assail Farbros and Dryoid with yellow lasers. The ray struck Assail Farbros, succeeding in doing massive damage.

_(Boriates: 2600+1000+400=4000, Dynamo: 1000+400=1400)=5400_

_Assail Farbros: 4600, Dryoid: 600_

"What is going on with that Bakugan?!", Hydron demanded.

"Bakugan, brawl!", three other voices called. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Take 'em, Aluze!", Lync ordered.

"MAC Spider, attack!", Shadow yelled.

"Go, Macubass!", Mylene commanded.

As announced, each Bakugan appeared on the field.

_(Boriates: 4000, Dynamo: 1400)=5400_

_Assail Farbros: 4600, Dryoid: 600, MAC Spider: 700, Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700_

"Ok. He's toast", Shadow said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!**" MAC Spider's body opened up to reveal three cannons, firing a purple blast at Boriates. Boriates remained unaffected, but Dynamo began to crackle with electricity.

"_Error. Malfunction: Dynamo_", Boriates reported, before Dynamo exploded right on Boriates. The samurai remained unaffected, but Dynamo was gone, destroyed from the stress.

_(Boriates: 4000, Dynamo: 1400-400=1000)=5000_

_Assail Farbros: 4600, Dryoid: 600, MAC Spider: 700+400=1100, Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700_

_Volt: 80%_

"Finally! Time to get back at that loser!", Lync exclaimed.

_Boriates: 4000_

_Assail Farbros: 4600, Dryoid: 600, MAC Spider: 1100, Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700_

"_Activating: __**Hyper Tachyon Glow**_", Boriates reported. Boriates generated several circular plates in front of it, connected by yellow lightning. Boriates fired a yellow laser from its chest cannon, which passed through each plate and got stronger. It seemed on a collision course with the other mechanical Bakugan.

_Boriates: 4000+600=4600_

_Assail Farbros: 4600-500=4100, Dryoid: 600-500=100, MAC Spider: 1100-500=600, Macubass: 700-500=200, Aluze: 700-500=200_

"I've had enough of this!", Zenoheld roared, putting another ability in place. "**Ability Activate! Shiny Oricalcum!**" Assail Farbros began to emit several red shockwaves, which countered and overpowered Boriates's laser with extreme ease.

_Boriates: 4600-600-300-400-300-400-200-400-300-300-1000-400-600=0_

_Assail Farbros: 4100+300+200+300+500=5400, Dryoid: 100+300+500=900, MAC Spider: 600+500=1100, Macubass: 200+500=700, Aluze: 200+500=700_

"_Error. Extensive damage. Unable to…_", Boriates reported before exposing itself, leaving almost nothing left.

_Volt: 0%_

"That… was tougher than it should've been", Zenoheld admitted.

"Hold on", Lync said, visually scanning the field. "Guys, I don't see Volt here."

"What?!", Hydron demanded. The other Vexos looked around to see that Lync was correct. Volt was nowhere to be found.

"Where is that chicken?", Shadow asked.

XXX

Volt was racing down the halls of the Mother Palace, bound for the transporter room. He didn't like running from battle, but recognized that it served the greater good. Upon arriving, he stood on one of the transporter panels.

"Destination?", a robotic voice asked.

"Vestal. Area of the Brawlers' compound", Volt said. After a moment, he disappeared, being transported to Vestal.

XXX

**I have finished! Before you say anything, yes, I know. Volt was seriously not messing around today. **

**So, considering it doesn't matter anymore, I'll tell you what would've hastened if the poll voted against the Volt and Brontes reunion: Volt would've stayed to fight the Vexos alongside Boriates, only to be killed. **

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, let me know by following or favoriting my story (unless you already have). If you have anything to say, be sure to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I've come back. Sorry for making you wait. But here is a new chapter for you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 11: On the Hunt

It was late at night when Alice left her room in the Brawler's compound. She didn't take her Bakugan with her, she just wanted to be alone. She was about to turn a corner in the dimly lit hallway when a voice called to her.

"Alice?", Shun questioned, his voice showing slight tiredness. "Why are you up?"

Alice turned around, knowing Shun wouldn't let it go. "I just needed to think."

"About Hydranoid's… predicament?", Shun cautiously asked. "You seemed rather upset."

"Yeah, I'll bet", Alice said. "I was that obvious?"

"Kinda", Shun admitted. "If you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

"I'd appreciate that", Alice agreed. The two began walking down the hallway, side by side. "It's just… for a long time, Hydranoid has been my closest battling partner. Beyond that, even. I'd like to consider him as a friend. And, I know the threat has been there for a while, but… I'm about to lose him."

"You don't know that", Shun said. "Hydranoid might survive."

"And he might not", Alice countered. "I checked Keith's calculations. So did Marucho." She stopped a moment to recompose herself before continuing: "They check out. Hydranoid probably won't survive an evolution attempt."

"So what are you suggesting? To just pull Hydranoid out of battling completely?", Shun asked.

"It's not a permanent solution", Alice reasoned. "Hardly even a temporary one. Bakugan are _meant_ to battle. But I can't… I can't lose anyone else." Alice momentarily stopped talking, tears rolling down her face. "But using Leonidas has risk, too. I'll lose the Darkus energy if Leonidas loses just one battle. So, both options has immense risk. I just don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out", Shun said. "You don't have to do this alone. We're a team."

"Us, or the Brawlers?", Alice asked.

"Uh… yes", Shun stuttered, a faint blush on his cheeks. Though in the dim light, it was hardly noticeable.

"I see", Alice said, a light grin appearing, though giving way to a frown. "Shun, we need to discuss what happens when the Vexos succeed."

"_If_ they succeed", Shun corrected. "We still have four of the energies."

"Which the Vexos won't stop harassing us until they get", Alice finished. "It is a _when_. They were right. It's only a matter of time. The longer we hold out, the more desperate, and dangerous, the Vexos will get. This siege can _only_ end with them retrieving the remaining energies."

"Then we should change our strategy", Shun said. "Go on the attack and take out the Annihilator before its fully operational."

"Except we'd be playing into Zenoheld's hands", Alice argued. "We'd be fighting the Vexos on their home turf. And however powerful the Vexos are, I'd be willing to bet that Zenoheld is more dangerous. And that's only _if_ we got a lucky break and figure out where the Mother Palace is."

Shun took a deep breath. "We… we should go to rest. Think about this in the morning, with clear heads."

"Ok", Alice relented. The two turned around and made their way back to their rooms, which were next to reach other.

"Goodnight, Alice", Shun said, entering his room.

"Goodnight", Alice responded, entering her room.

XXX

The Vexos, excluding Zenoheld and Volt converged onto the Mother Palace's transporter room.

"Where is he?", Shadow wondered. "I wanna show him the same courtesy we gave his Bakugan! Hahahahahaha!"

"Hey!", Hydron shouted to the nearby techs. "Was Volt Luster here?"

"Yeah", one of the techs answered. "Not five minutes ago, your Highness. He was transported to the area where the Brawlers are, if I heard him right."

"He's… defecting to the Brawlers!?", Mylene inferred in outrage. "Leaving the Vexos is one thing. But actively fighting against us!?"

"Too bad", Lync said. "I actually liked the guy."

"None of you get it", Mylene grunted. "If Volt finds his way to the Brawlers, he could lead us here before we can move to another area. We could lose the Annihilator, and then Zenoheld will take his anger out on _us_."

"Yeah… I don't want that", Shadow said. "Let's find that S.O.B.!"

"Then what are we waiting for?", Hydron prompted. The four moved to a circular platform, and were transported to where Volt had transported himself.

XXX

It was late at night, so the streets of Vestal weren't overly crowded. Still, there were some people, many of whom noticed Volt running in one direction like his life depended on it.

"Hey, isn't that…", one civilian's voice trailed off in fright.

"What're the Vexos going to do now?", another civilian asked.

While running, Volt began shedding tears. _Why didn't I leave the Vexos sooner?_, he questioned himself. _I'm a menace to the people I wanted to protect. I took too long to realize I wasn't ever serving Vestal, only the royal family._

Suddenly, he heard larger gasps. "Oh, no! More Vexos!", a civilian cried.

"More?!", Volt questioned, looking behind him. He saw Lync, Shadow, Mylene and Hydron looking around the area. "Just great", Volt muttered. He saw an alleyway coming up and ran into it, hoping it wasn't simply a dead end.

Luckily for Volt, none of the Vexos had seen him.

"He can't be far", Hydron reasoned. "Find him."

With no other words, the four split up, each going a different direction.

Volt had peeked out of the alleyway to Witness that. He retreated into the alleyway, going down several turns, only to end up in front of a different street. With no time to waste, Volt pulled out his communicator and dialed a number. "Come on, come on!", he muttered. "Tell me that you're awake, Spectra!"

XXX

Keith and Mira were both in the lab, working on Vulcan, Elico and Brontes.

"No good", Mira muttered. "What did Gus _do_ to these guys?!"

"He must've made an improved version of the Forbidden Card brainwashing we used on Drago", Keith reasoned. "I am, at least partially, at fault."

"Then learn from it", Mira replied with a yawn afterward. "Maybe we should get some rest. Overworking ourselves won't accomplish anything."

Keith hesitated, before shaking his head. "I'll rest when they're back to normal", he said.

"Then I'll do the same", Mira insisted. "You're not alone anymore, brother."

Suddenly, Keith's communicator began buzzing. Keith picked it up and turned it on. A holo screen appeared, showing Volt's face. Mira, who saw this as well, was suddenly alerted and alarmed.

"I see", Keith said dryly. "Where do you want to battle?"

"No, you don't understand", Volt responded in haste. "I'm not here with the Vexos. Actually, they're actively hunting me down."

"Because you turned your back on Zenoheld?", Mira asked.

"Yes!", Volt answered, surprise showing on his face. "How'd you figure it out?"

"To be honest, Alice and Shun expected this to happen", Keith explained. "Send your coordinates. I'm on my way."

"No", Mira interrupted. "Keith, you need to focus on _them_", she continued, gesturing to the brainwashed Bakugan. "_I'll _get Volt."

Keith hesitated, before nodding. "Just promise that you'll be careful."

"I promise", Mira replied. She raced out of the lab and turned toward the transporter room. Keith immediately recieved Volt's coordinates and relayed them to Mira.

"Volt, if this is a trap…," Keith warned, "you _will not _harm Mira. Understand?"

"Since when do _you_ care about… anything?", Volt asked, legitimately surprised.

"Since the Brawlers saved me from myself", Keith answered. "You need to be caught up on a lot, Volt."

"Well, I'll see you soon", Volt said before cutting the connection.

XXX

Volt was still hiding in an alleyway, looking at the street and back where he came. Both were free of Vexos, or people, when a portal opened up farther down the alleyway than Volt was. Mira walked through the portal, which immediately closed.

"What the heck are you doing?", Volt questioned. "We could've used that portal to get out of here!"

"No, we couldn't have", Mira clarified. "There's a dimension barrier blocking anyone from entering the compound, at least via transportation. We'll have to walk it." She took a look at the street to get her bearings. "Thankfully, we're not far. We should get moving."

Mira led Volt out of the alleyway and down the street, only to run right in front of Lync Volan, who was somewhat startled.

Upon composing himself, he broke out in laughter. "Hahahahahaha! That's hilarious! You… just walked in front of… that's just priceless!"

"Lync", Volt regarded his ex-teammate coldly.

"Oh, c'mon, Volt! No need to be so hostile, old buddy!", Lync jeered, before addressing Mira. "For once, I'm not after you guys. I'll here for Volt, so you can scram."

"Not on your life", Mira swore, putting her gauntlet onto her arm. "What's wrong? Afraid to battle?"

"Y'know what?", Lync pondered, putting a gauntlet onto his arm. "I'll cut you a deal. Since Volt was a _friend_, I'll let him go, as long as we have a battle. Taking the Subterra energy would _definitely_ make up for… _losing_ Volt, don't you think?"

"You don't have to do this, Mira", Volt said. "I'm not worth risking an Attribute energy!"

"The Brawlers don't leave a teammate behind", Mira replied.

"Then let's skip the touchy-feely crap and get to the battle!", Lync yelled.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", Lync and Mira yelled simultaneously. The area surrounding Volt, Mira and Lync froze in place.

"Gate Card, set!", Lync shouted, throwing down his Gate Card. He then threw in his Bakugan, calling, "Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Aluze, stand!" The armoured aerial Bakugan rose into the air.

"Volt, can I count on your assistance?", Mira asked.

"No, you can't", Volt said. "They blew up my Bakugan. Using them as a distraction was the only reason I escaped at all."

"Then we'll have to do this on our own, Wilda", Mira said. "You ready?"

"You got it, Mira!", Wilda agreed.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mira called, throwing in Wilda. "Bakugan, stand! Subterra Magma Wilda!" The armoured titan appeared in an orange flash, glaring at its aerial opponent.

_Magma Wilda: 600_

_Aluze: 700_

"Hit them where it hurts, Aluze!", Lync cheered, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Air Lance!**" Aluze aimed its body at Wilda, cannons on its shoulders firing green lasers at the titan.

_Magma Wilda: 600-200=400_

_Aluze: 700_

"Oh, no you don't!", Mira countered, putting an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Bygrock!**" Wilda flexed his arms, pores on his shoulders firing two orange orbs to counter the attack. The orange orbs overpowered the green lasers, but Aluze dodged them easily.

_Magma Wilda: 400+400=800_

_Aluze: 700_

"Ha! That's nothing", Lync jeered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Try this! **Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!**" Aluze began flying around Wilda, firing a barrage of energy pellets from the rotating cannons on its underbelly and back.

_Magma Wilda: 800_

_Aluze: 700+400=1100_

"Mira! Need some help!", Wilda yelled.

"No problem!", Mira said, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Ares Ball!**" Wilda raised his hands above his head, charging a huge orange orb between his palms.

"I call upon the Subterra energy entrusted to me by Clayf!", Wilda shouted, throwing the orb at Aluze. "You are finished!"

_Magma Wilda: 800+400=1200_

_Aluze: 1100_

"Eh. Whatever", Lync shrugged. Aluze flew upward, easily dodging the attack.

"I missed?!", Wilda questioned.

"No, Aluze has superior aerial mobility. That would make it hard to hit in an open area like this", Mira realized. "I… should've figured that out."

"You got that right!", Lync agreed. "You talk big… but Aluze is in full mastery of its element. But what's gonna happen if _we_ take _Wilda's_ element, and say… turn it against him? **Gate Card Open! Land Pressure!**" As the Gate Card opened, Wilda collapsed onto the floor, completely unable to move, though he tried mightily.

_Magma Wilda: 1200-200=1000_

_Aluze: 1100_

"Wilda! Get up!", Mira urged.

"Trying!", Wilda replied.

"Too late", Lync smirked. "Aluze, take him out!" Aluze obeyed, continuing its Dora Cannon barrage. Soon enough, Wilda reverted, flying to Mira.

_Mira: 80%_

"Wilda", Mira muttered, kneeling to pick up Wilda. "They demolished us"

"We're not out yet!", Wilda said confidently. "We can turn this around, Mira!"

"Yeah, you're right", Mira said. "Lync may have aerial superiority, but we'll show him the strength of Subterra!" She drew a Gate Card between her palm and thumb.

"That's the spirit!", Wilda cheered.

"Gate Card, set!", Mira called, throwing down her Gate Card, then sending in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Wilda, stand!"

"Present and ready for round two!", Wilda called as he rose from his ball form.

"Let's get this over with", Lync deadpanned, throwing Aluze in again. "Bakugan, brawl!" Aluze immediately appeared and soared into the air.

"Bakugan Trap, I need you, Baliton!", Mira called, sending her Trap into battle. The spiked Bakugan Trap rose next to Wilda, ready to back him up.

_Magma Wilda: 600, Baliton: 350_

_Aluze: 700_

"That's weak!", Lync mocked, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Sling Boomerang!**" Aluze aimed its body at Wilda and Baliton, it's shoulder cannons firing a barrage of laser boomerangs at the two. It became apparent that dodging wasn't an option.

_Magma Wilda: 600-200=400, Baliton: 350-200=150_

_Aluze: 700_

"Wilda, let's go on defense!", Mira yelled, putting an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Land Minder!**" Wilda slammed a fist into the ground, causing a wall of rock to rise and block the boomerang barrage.

_Magma Wilda: 400+300=700, Baliton: 150+300=450_

_Aluze: 700_

"That all you got?", Lync goaded. "Please, go again. It's amusing, seeing you fail so badly."

"You're gonna regret that", Wilda promised as the wall sunk back into the ground.

"Bet on it!", Mira agreed, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Gallows Punch and Clay Roller!**" Wilda suddenly rocketed into the air and readied his fist to stroked Aluze, who he was on a collision course with. Baliton, meanwhile, curled into a spiked ball and began rolling around the ground. The attack plan was obvious: Wilda's attack would force Aluze to the ground, where Baliton would finish it off.

_Magma Wilda: 700, Baliton: 450+200=650_

_Aluze: 700-300-200=200_

"Can't you take the heat?", Lync jeered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Blaster Bind!**" Aluze opened its mouth, firing a massive green laser at the incoming Wilda. The laser stopped Wilda's momentum and sent him crashing into the ground, and into Baliton.

"Oh, no!", Mira gasped.

_Magma Wilda: 700-300=400, Baliton: 650-200-300=150_

_Aluze: 200+300+200=700_

"Obliteration time, Aluze!", Lync cheered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!**" Aluze remained stationary in the air, firing a barrage of lasers from his rotating cannons at the two Subterra combatants, who were struggling to keep up.

_Magma Wilda: 400, Baliton: 150_

_Aluze: 700+400=1100_

"What are we supposed to do now?", Mira demanded. "Wilda, we can't give up!"

"Perhaps I could offer some advice", Volt suggested. "Aluze is powerful and highly mobile in the air. For a slow, ground-based opponent like Wilda, it has a huge advantage. But, if you could restrain its movement, then hit it hard and fast, you'd be able to take it down with relative ease."

"But how… I've got it!", Mira exclaimed, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "Wilda, let's get them back! **Double Ability Activate! Land Twister and Apollo Head!**" Under the pressure of the barrage, Wilda brought down his fist onto the ground. Black lines shot up below Aluze, tangling the mechanical Bakugan, but it struggled to break free. Baliton, meanwhile, shot his spikes, connected to Baliton by strings, at Aluze. The strings wrapped around Aluze's body, and the spikes weighed it down. The two abilities eventually brought Aluze to the ground, immobilized.

_Magma Wilda: 400, Baliton: 150+200=350_

_Aluze: 1100-400=700_

"No way!", Lync gasped.

"And now…", Mira continued, thrusting her hand out. "**Gate Card Open! Enemy Down!**" The Gate Card opened, sapping green energy from Aluze's mechanical body and into three floor. Aluze let out a mechanical screech as it lost its power.

_Magma Wilda: 400, Baliton: 350_

_Aluze: 700-300=400_

"Time to finish this!", Wilda cried.

"Yup", Mira agreed, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Ares Ball!**" Wilda raised his hands above his head, charging a huge orange orb between his palms. He suddenly jerked his hands in front of him, launching the orb at the immobilized Aluze.

"What're you doing, Aluze? Take them out!", Lync ordered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Air Lance!**" Aluze quickly fired green lasers from its two shoulder cannons to counter the orb, but Wilda's attack slowly powered through, until scoring a direct hit on Aluze. Due to the power of the attack, Aluze reverted, flying to Lync's feet.

_Magma Wilda: 400+400-200=600, Baliton: 350_

_Aluze: 400_

_Lync: 60%_

"Thanks, Volt", Mira said to the ex-Vexos. "You really helped us back there."

"I'd do it again", Volt promised.

"Alright, that was well done", Lync admitted. "You're still toast, but this battle _has_ been pretty fun!"

"You're talking about a battle with the fate of the universe partially at stake here!", Mira retorted. "How can this be 'fun' to you?!"

"That's not your business, Brawler", Lync sneered, throwing down another Gate Card. "I'll tell you what is, though: this battle! So stop stalling and start brawling!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mira and Lync both yelled, sending their Bakugan in at the same time. "Bakugan, stand!"

"And, Bakugan Trap Baliton!", Mira added, sending Baliton in, as well. All three combatants stood at the same time, facing off against each other, with Aluze in the air, and with Wilda and Baliton on the ground.

_Magma Wilda: 600, Baliton: 350_

_Aluze: 700_

"You could've stayed or of this and let me get Volt, Mira. Now, I'm mad! No mercy, Aluze!", Lync roared, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Mega Bind and Dora Cannon!**" Aluze opened its mouth, firing a green laser at Wilda. Meanwhile, the rotating cannons on its underbelly and back fired a barrage of lasers at Baliton. Both were having trouble against the onslaught.

_Magma Wilda: 600, Baliton: 350_

_Aluze: 700+300+400=1400_

"No problem", Mira muttered, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Iron Chest and Heavy Assail!**" Wilda flexed his arms back, making room for his armed chest, which sent a massive heart wave that incinerated the attacks that went his way. Meanwhile, Baliton curled into a spiked ball which became coated in metal, easily withstanding the lasers that hit it.

_Magma Wilda: 600, Baliton: 350+300=650_

_Aluze: 1400-300-400=700_

"Wonderful", Lync murmured sarcastically. "I'm not leaving empty-handed!"

"Well, you're gonna have to", Mira replied.

"Bullshit!", Lync cursed.

"You're finished, Lync!", Mira promised, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "Baliton, let's go! **Ability Activate! Clay Roller!**" Baliton, still curled up in the spiked ball, lost the metal coating and rolled toward Aluze, jumping as he neared the mechanical Bakugan.

_Magma Wilda: 600, Baliton: 650+200=850_

_Aluze: 700-200=500_

"Aluze, I said _no mercy_!", Lync yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Now! **Ability Activate! Sky Impact!**" Right before Baliton could collide with Aluze, Aluze ascended upward rapidly, causing Baliton to crash back to the ground.

"Baliton!", Mira called.

"That's the least of your worries!", Lync promised. "Now!" A massive green laser came from above and struck Baliton, making it revert immediately.

_Magma Wilda: 600, Baliton: 850_

_Aluze: 500+500=1000_

_Mira: 50%_

"Now, it's Wilda's turn!", Lync jeered. "Say goodbye to the Subterra energy, Mira!"

"No. I won't let this happen!", Mira insisted, placing another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Earth Ball!**" Wilda raised his arms above his head, charging a massive orange orb between his palms. When another green laser rained down, the orange orb countered and dispelled it.

_Magma Wilda: 600+500=1100_

_Aluze: 1000-500=500_

"Yeah. Sure", Lync patronized, before raising his hand upward. "**Gate Card Open! Ring Zero!**" As the Gate Card glowed white, the orange orb, which had finished charging, completely dispelled. Electricity crackled from the ground, holding Wilda in place.

_Magma Wilda: 1100-500=600_

_Aluze: 500+500=1000_

"What?!", Wilda demanded.

"Ring Zero nullifies the opponent's ability and holds them in place. You put up a good fight, but i guess you're finished", Lync said smugly. "Aluze, FIRE!"

"No!", Mira called, but it was too late. A third green laser rained down from above, blasting Wilda with a direct hit. When the blast subsided, orange particles could be seen being drawn out of Wilda. Soon, and orange beam was drawn out, leaving Wilda to collapse and revert. The battle was over.

_Mira: 0%_

"Ok!", Lync said. "You guys can go now. I'm done with you."

Mira glared angrily at Lync before storming off, Volt in tow. Lync simply went the other way, like they hadn't seen each other.

XXX

Mira led Volt to the entrance of the compound, encountering no further resistance, and entered the access code. The door swung open, allowing Mira and Volt entrance.

When they got back to the lab, Mira collapsed. Volt had to carry her to a couch.

Keith noticed the commotion and addressed Volt. "What happened to Mira?", he asked.

"We encountered Lync", Volt answered. "Mira battled him for _my_ sake. She lost."

"That's bad. But, why did she collapse?", Keith asked.

"I don't know", Volt admitted. "She wasn't hurt badly in the battle."

"Exhaustion", Keith reasoned. "I worked her far too hard. I… Mira, I'm sorry."

"Why were you working her so hard?", Volt asked.

"Keith, we should explain", Helios insisted. "It's his Bakugan. He should know."

"Yes. I'm in agreement", Keith stated. "Volt, it's a long story. Basically, Gus offered to evolve any of our Bakugan that volunteered, Brontes being one of them, issuing the powers of the Forbidden Ability Cards."

"Brontes? Is he ok?", Volt demanded.

"Physically, yes", Keith replied. "Mentally… no. Gus tricked us, brainwashed his 'volunteers' to become his diehard soldiers. We're trying to return their brainwaves to normal, but we've made almost no progress. I'm afraid the Brontes you knew may be gone forever."

"Can I see him, at least?", Volt insisted.

"... yes. Of course", Keith allowed with some hesitancy. "Just don't feel too disappointed if he doesn't respond." He pressed a button on a keyboard, allowing Brontes's ball form to be freed from suspension and fall into Keith's hand, though completely unresponsive. Keith handed Brontes over to Volt, who cupped his old friend in both hands.

"Brontes? Can you hear me?", Volt asked. "I'm here now. I'm here for you. Please, wake up." There was no response. "I know. It's hard to break free. I've felt the same way, Brontes. I've recently learned that Zenoheld wanted to destroy entire planets to ensure his dominion. I could've easily pretended not to care. He was hard to break free from, too." This time, Brontes's wiggled a bit in Volt's hands.

"An actual reaction?", Keith questioned.

Volt continued his story: "It was hard to break free, but I did. I fought my way out, Brontes. Now, it's your turn. You can free yourself from Gus's influence. I know you can. And when you do, you can be sure that I'll be there, waiting to welcome you back as my partner." At first, nothing happened. Then, after a few seconds, Brontes's ball form popped open, facing Volt.

"...Volt?", Brontes asked.

"Brontes", Volt muttered, smiling stupidly. "It's… good to see you again."

"You have no idea what that creep did to me!", Brontes wailed. "It was horrible! I could barely stand it! His hair was horrendous, too!"

Volt only listened to his partner's rant, but he knew his partner was back. Once Brontes started complaining about superficial things, one could be sure he was fine.

XXX

**Happy Brontes and Volt reunion! **

**Anyway, that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story, unless you already have. If you want to tell me anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, bye! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I've returned with a new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 12: Preparation

Zenoheld was stoically waiting on his throne when Hydron, Lync, Mylene and Shadow entered the room and keeled before Zenoheld. Not a word was said from any of them, a slight aura of fear present for what Zenoheld might do.

"So, you didn't find the traitor", Zenoheld stated.

"We… we didn't, sire", Mylene confirmed, fear present in her voice. "We looked everywhere, but we couldn't find him."

"But," Zenoheld finished, "you did capture the Subterra energy. Who accomplished it?"

Hydron, Shadow and Mylene were shocked upon that revelation, but Lync had a smirk. "I did it", Lync stated. "I found Volt, but Mira covered his escape. I took the opportunity to take an Attribute energy."

"Excellent", Zenoheld congratulated. "Luster's capture is insignificant compared to an Attribute energy. Once the Annihilator is at full power, Volt will be punished regardless. We only have three more Attribute energies left to obtain. Who will get the next?"

"If I may, father," Hydron ventured, calmed down now that he realized Zenoheld was sated for now, "perhaps we should change our strategy."

"What do you mean?", Zenoheld questioned.

"Instead of going into _their_ territory, perhaps we could lure them _here_, to the Mother Palace", Hydron proposed.

"Like they'd _ever_ come here of their own free will", Mylene scoffed.

"Wouldn't they?", Hydron countered. "The Brawlers aren't stupid. They recognize that starting on the defense means a sure victory for us, so they'll have to attack eventually to neutralize the Annihilator. I say we wait and prepare for a full frontal assault, instead of wasting energy going to _them_."

"Hmmm", Zenoheld pondered. "But how would they know where we are… ah, of course. The traitor, Luster, can lead them here."

"Exactly", Hydron said. "And, because they know that we know that Volt knows where we are, they would assume that we'd change positions soon. So, we probably wouldn't even have to wait for that long."

"Waiting isn't really my thing", Shadow complained, albeit quietly enough that Zenoheld didn't hear it.

"Nobody asked you. Be quiet!", Mylene hushed, afraid that Zenoheld would reprimand them for speaking out of turn.

"It's a good plan", Zenoheld agreed, unaware of Mylene and Shadow's dialogue. "Very well. We'll wait for them. So go ahead and get some rest."

"Yes sir", the Vexos said simultaneously. They all rose from their kneeling positions and walked out of the throne room, presumably to their quarters.

XXX

In the Brawlers' compound, each of the Brawlers woke up, one after another. Eventually, each congregated to the main room, encountering Keith, Mira, and most surprisingly Volt, already waiting for them. Eventually, when everyone had arrived, Keith allowed Volt and Mira to explain what was going on:

"It started as soon as the Vexos returned from that five-on-five battle", Volt explained. "I demanded King Zenoheld to tell me if the Annihilator was a real thing. He confirmed it. As soon as he did, I was done. I _would not_ help him anymore. So, he tried to have me eliminated."

"How?", Alice asked.

"He forced me and the Vexos to a battle arena, made me fight all four at once", Volt answered. "It was laughably easy. Took all four out at once. Then, Zenoheld got pissed and tried to take me out himself. Long story short, I was eventually overwhelmed, so I had Boriates hold him off for as long as possible. The only reason I escaped at all was because I sacrificed Boriates to do it."

"What's up with Mira, then?", Julie asked. "She seems kinda down."

Mira took the story from there: "As soon as Volt arrived on Vestal, the Vexos were sent to hunt him down. Volt contacted Keith and I while we were working on the Bakugan Gus brainwashed. I left to retrieve Volt, but Lync found us and coerced me into a battle."

Shun's eyes widened. "No. He didn't…", he muttered, barely loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Unfortunately, he did", Mira confirmed sadly. "Lync beat Wilda and I, taking the Subterra energy. It's gone."

"This is bad", Marucho said. "They have half the energies now. The Vexos are sure to attack us with renewed vigor."

"Then we should go on the attack", Ace said, clenching his fist. "Staying here and playing it safe means we _will _eventually lose. We can't just sit around and twiddle our thumbs anymore! We have to strike at where it'll really hurt before it's too late!"

"Volt, do you know the Mother Palace's coordinates?", Keith asked. "If so, we can use my Vestal Destroyer to launch an attack."

"Yes, I do", Volt agreed.

"Hold on", Runo stopped. "The Mother Palace is mobile, right? What's stopping them from just leaving if their position is compromised? Then this would just be a wild goose chase!"

Alice nodded. "Nothing, Runo", she agreed. "Which means we'll have to move as soon as possible. This may our only chance to stop the Vestal Annihilator before its fully operational. It may be well defended, but we can't give it up."

"Time out for a second", Volt demanded. "_I'm_ not ready yet."

"What are you talking about?', Ace asked.

"I just got Brontes back", he retorted. "I'm not saying I want quality time with him, but I don't know how to battle with him anymore. We may be out of sync. If we face the Vexos like this, I may lose Brontes again. Bottom line, we need to train."

Everyone paused for a moment, until Shun broke the silence. "He has a point", he admitted. "We'll spend a day to prepare. Tomorrow, we'll go."

"The longer we wait, the more likely they'll be gone when we arrive", Alice reminded them. "But, I suppose Volt may need some practice to battle with Brontes effectively. Ok. One day."

"Thank you", Volt addressed the two, then turned to the entire group. "Who's gonna be our opponent?"

"Nemus and I are ok with it", Baron immediately volunteered, before anyone else could. "Brontes was once _my_ Bakugan, too. I'd like to see how much stronger he is, too."

"That works for me", Nemus agreed.

"Bring it on, Nemus!", Brontes challenged humorously.

"Time out", Keith interrupted, approaching Volt, slipping something into his hand.

"What's this?", Volt asked, inspecting it. It appeared to be a spiked ball, yellow and silver in color. "A mechanical Bakugan Trap?!"

"Haos Hexstar", Keith confirmed. "Based off data from Mira's Trap, Subterra Baliton."

"Keith…", Mira started. "I guess Volt would have experience with a mechanical Bakugan. But why'd it have to be a copy of Baliton?"

"It was the only one I had time for", Keith responded.

"If he has a Trap, too," Baron said, "no reason to hold back. Let's get to the battlefield!"

"I'm right behind you", Volt agreed.

XXX

Volt and Baron both had entered the compound's battle arena, squaring off against each other.

"Ready to get this party started, Volt?", Baron asked.

"I'm ready", Volt confirmed. Both battlers strapped on their gauntlets and put in their power cards.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they yelled.

"Ok! Gate Card, set!", Baron called, throwing down his Gate Card. He then picked up Nemus. "Remember, Volt's a friend now, but we should give it everything we've got!"

"I'm with you, Baron", Nemus promised.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Baron exclaimed, throwing Nemus on the field. "Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Haos Saint Nemus!" As announced, Nemus appeared on the field, spinning his staff in front, then above him.

"What a show-off", Brontes jeered, closing in Volt's fist. "Let's get on with this!"

"Good to have you back, Brontes", Volt said, now amused by the antics that only annoyed him in the past. He then refocused on the battle at hand, throwing Brontes in, as well. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Now, Haos Alto Brontes!" The four armed jester took his place, opposing Brontes with a maniacal grin.

_Saint Nemus: 600_

_Alto Brontes: 700_

"A power level _that_ high?", Baron asked, slightly surprised. "No problem!"

"We'll see about that", Volt countered, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Shining Nightmare!**" Two of Brontes's hands created and grasped yellow energy halos, which were quickly thrown at Nemus, flying at rapid speeds.

_Saint Nemus: 600_

_Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100_

"No problem", Baron said to himself, putting two abilities into his gauntlet as a counter. "Nemus, let's go! **Double Ability Activate! Haos Force and Elemental Roar!**" Nemus grasped his staff and fired a beam of yellow energy, canceling out the yellow halos.

_Saint Nemus: 600+300=900_

_Alto Brontes: 1100-200=900_

"Not bad", Volt said. "Not good enough, but not bad."

"You think you're smart", Baron said, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Transducer!**" The Gate Card suddenly opened, causing yellow energy to be quickly transferred from Brontes to Nemus. As more and more energy was sucked out of Brontes, he started to collapse.

_Saint Nemus: 900...950...1000...1050...1100...1150...1200_

_Alto Brontes: 900...850...800...750...700...650...600_

"I need to nullify that Gate Card, or it'll drain Brontes dry!", Volt thought out loud, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Hang on, Brontes. **Ability Activate! Black Gates!**" Brontes created a yellow scythe and grabbed it with its leftmost hand, slamming it into the Gate Card immediately. The scythe easily punctured the Gate Card, shattering it and cancelling its effect.

_Saint Nemus: 900_

_Alto Brontes: 900_

"That wasn't a bad move", Baron admitted, clutching a yellow cube before throwing it upward. "Guess it's time to stop holding back. Bakugan Trap, Haos Piercian!" A combatant that looked like it was made from yellow bricks, with a blue shield on each arm, appeared on the field, backing up Nemus.

"Then we'll respond in kind", Volt countered, throwing upward the Trap that was just gifted him. "Mechanical Trap Bakugan, Haos Hexstar!" Hexstar wasn't only similar to Baliton in ball form. It's battling form was nearly identical to Baliton, as well, except with a yellow and beige color scheme, with blue mechanical eyes.

_(Saint Nemus: 900, Piercian: 350)=1250_

_(Alto Brontes: 900, Hexstar: 400)=1300_

"Ok, let's go!", Baron called, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Sparkly Arrow plus Tank Bunker!**" Nemus raised its staff, charging an orb of yellow energy. Piercian, meanwhile, moved his shields to cover his face, the shields themselves turning into mirrors. Nemus eventually threw the orb at Piercian, who used his mirrors to reflect the attack at Brontes and Hexstar with an enhanced power.

_(Saint Nemus: 900+400=1300, Piercian: 350+200=550)=1850_

_(Alto Brontes: 900-400=500, Hexstar: 400-200=200)=700_

"Got any ideas?", Brontes asked Volt, chuckling nervously as the attack approached.

"Don't worry about it", Volt promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Nightmare World!**"

"Oh, good one", Brontes said, spreading all four arms in front of him. A wave of darkness spread out before him, neutralizing the enhanced Haos attack before engulfing Nemus and Piercian.

"Huh?", Nemus questioned, feeling an irrational urge of despair engulf his mind. He wanted to run away, but he felt like there was nowhere to go.

"What does that do?", Baron asked.

"Nightmare World is a Darkus ability that nullifies the opponent's ability, and decreases each opponent's power level by 200", Volt informed. "It appears that Brontes's Darkus power has grown from the evolution, as well."

_(Saint Nemus: 1300-400-200=700, Piercian: 550-200-200=150)=850_

_(Alto Brontes: 500+400=900, Hexstar: 200+200=400)=1300_

"Well, we can use Darkus power, too!", Baron reminded his adversary. "Nemus, Attribute change!"

"I hear you, Baron!", Nemus called from the dark aura. "Ancient ones, allow me the strength to perform this Attribute change!" A bright purple flash appeared from the dark fog, successfully dispelling it, to reveal that Nemus had changed to a color scheme usually associated with Darkus. "Now, I am Darkus Saint Nemus!", he announced.

"Time to kick it up a notch, Nemus!", Baron exclaimed, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Electrocution and Darkus Force!**" Piercian thrusted his arms forward, sending his shields directly at Brontes. They stopped on each side of Brontes, crackling yellow electricity between them. Nemus, afterward, shot a blast of purple energy at the isolated Hexstar.

_(Saint Nemus: 700+300=1000, Piercian: 150)=1150_

_(Alto Brontes: 900-200=700, Hexstar: 400-200=200)=900_

"Ready to give up, Volt?", Baron asked.

"No way", Volt responded, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Orion Head!**" Hexstar gave off a screeching sound, launching two of its spikes at the opposition. Each spike connected with Nemus and Piercian, shocking them both with yellow electricity.

_(Saint Nemus: 1000-300=700, Piercian: 150-300=0)=700_

_(Alto Brontes: 700, Hexstar: 200)=900_

"No problem", Baron started, putting another ability into his gauntlet, but it didn't activate. "Snap! He's blocking my abilities!"

Right afterward, Nemus and Piercian reverted from the powerful shock, going back to Baron's feet. Brontes and Hexstar immediately followed, returning to Volt's open hand.

_Baron: 60%_

"Do you want to keep going?", Volt asked. "I think Brontes and I are ok. Perhaps I was only paranoid."

"I'd rather see this battle through", Baron argued.

"So would I", Nemus agreed.

"Well, if ya wanna get pounded…", Brontes's voice trailed off, mocking Baron and Nemus.

"Gate Card, set!", Volt commanded, throwing a Gate Card down on the ground, then engaging Brontes once more. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Haos Alto Brontes!" The four armed jester appeared once more.

"Let's go for round two", Baron proposed, throwing Nemus in again. "Nemus, brawl!" Nemus appeared once again, glowing in a faint yellow.

_Saint Nemus: 600_

_Alto Brontes: 700_

"Ok, let's do this!", Baron exclaimed, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Bakugan Multiplier and Haos Force!**" Nemus suddenly split into four copies, forming a half circle around Brontes. Each copy made a similar movement, aiming his staff at Brontes to fire yellow energy at him.

_Saint Nemus: 600+300+300=1200_

_Alto Brontes: 700-300=400_

"Brontes…", Volt prompted, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Atmosphere!**" Brontes raised all four arms to his chest level, creating four metallic spheres with yellow halos around them. Brontes sent each sphere at a different beam of energy, with Brontes's attack spelt pushing through and striking the four copies. Three of them disappeared, but one remained and was hardly even scratched.

_Saint Nemus: 1200-400=800_

_Alto Brontes: 400+400=800_

"Time to up the ante", Volt decided, throwing upward his Trap Bakugan. "Come, Haos Hexstar!" The Haos Baliton replica appeared once again on the field.

"We'll see that, and raise you!", Baron retorted, tossing up his Bakugan Trap, as well. "Come, Haos Piercian!" Piercian appeared on the field once again, too.

_(Saint Nemus: 800, Piercian: 350)=1150_

_(Alto Brontes: 800, Hexstar: 400)=1200_

"Like I planned", Volt muttered with a smirk, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Forcement Wind!**" The Gate Card suddenly opened, flowing yellow energy into Brontes and Hexstar.

"Ohh, that hits the spot!", Brontes proclaimed.

_(Saint Nemus: 800, Piercian: 350)=1150_

_(Alto Brontes: 800+400=1200, Hexstar: 400+400=800)=2000_

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!", Baron exclaimed in shock.

"He upped each of his Bakugans' power level by the number of Bakugan on the field with the same Attribute", Nemus realized. "He knew that if he sent in Hexstar, we'd respond with Piercian!"

"Correct", Volt stated. "So tell me: what will you do now?"

"Uh… this!", Baron shouted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "C'mon, Nemus! **Ability Activate! Sparkly Arrow!**" Nemus raised his staff, charging an orb of yellow energy, crackling with power.

"Chew on this!", Nemus roared as he threw the orb at Brontes.

"I think I will!", Brontes joked. "It'll make a delicious snack! Hahahahahaha!"

_(Saint Nemus: 800+400=1200, Piercian: 350)=1550_

_(Alto Brontes: 1200-400=800, Hexstar: 800)=1600_

"Ok then", Volt shrugged putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Sprite Glow and Cima Booster!**" Brontes created an axe blade on two of his arms, and jumped on Hexstar. Hexstar's legs transformed into a set of tank wheels and Hexstar, with Brontes on its back, sped toward Nemus and Piercian. As they collided the the orb of yellow energy, Hexstar's charge quickly broke through it.

_(Saint Nemus: 1200-300=900, Piercian: 350)=1250_

_(Alto Brontes: 800+200=1000, Hexstar: 800+200=1000)=2000_

"We can still do this, guys!", Baron insisted, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "Alright! **Double Ability Activate! Haos Bunker and Pyramid Shield!**" Piercian expanded his arm shields, positioning them to block the incoming attack. Nemus, meanwhile, raised his staff, creating a defensive pyramid of yellow energy.

_(Saint Nemus: 900+200+200=1300, Piercian: 350+200=550)=1850_

_(Alto Brontes: 1000-200=800, Hexstar: 1000-200-200=600)=1400_

As Brontes and Hexstar collided with the defensive pyramid, they managed to break through it, only to be confronted by Piercian's shields. Neither Hexstar's charge nor Brontes's axe blades were able to penetrate Piercian's defense. Once Piercian pushed back, Brontes was knocked to his back, and Hexstar was knocked to its side. They both reverted right afterward, with Nemus and Piercian quickly following.

_Volt: 10%_

"Ok, that's rather impressive", Volt admitted. "I didn't think you had such impressive defensive capabilities."

"So, wanna keep going?", Baron asked.

"Of course", Volt responded. "Like you, I see my battles through."

"Alright, Gate Card, set!", Baron yelled, throwing down his Gate Card.

"Bakugan, brawl!", both yelled, throwing in their Bakugan simultaneously. "Bakugan, stand!" Both Saint Nemus and Alto Brontes rose at the same time, facing off once more.

_Saint Nemus: 600_

_Alto Brontes: 700_

"Hey, Volt! Ya done holding me back yet?", Brontes demanded of his battler.

"Are you sure?", Volt asked. "Your body may not be able to take it."

Brontes made a raspberry sound as a retort. "I'm fine, Volt!", he insisted.

"Ok…", Volt said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Magic Dice!**" Brontes raised all four arms, summoning a white dice above his head. The dice started spinning, suspended in place by Brontes's power.

"What is that?", Baron asked.

"An ability randomizer?", Nemus guessed.

The dice eventually stopped spinning, the "1" side facing Nemus. Each of Brontes's hands suddenly held a laser pistol, all four pistols barraging Nemus with yellow energy. As soon as the attack started, though, it stopped, and the dice started spinning again.

_Saint Nemus: 600_

_Alto Brontes: 700+200=900_

"He activated a consecutive ability!", Baron realized, quickly putting an ability into his gauntlet. "Nemus, we gotta shut him down! **Ability Activate! Float Shield!**" Nemus raised his staff, creating three miniature yellow pyramids, connected to reach other by yellow lightning. Nemus sent the attack at Brontes.

"That'll prevent you from activating any abilities!", Baron boasted. "So your consecutive attack is pretty much useless!"

However, the dice stopped rolling once again, the "6" side facing Nemus. A mirror suddenly appeared in front of Brontes, and as the pyramids collided with it, they somehow reappeared in front of Nemus, in a reversed trajectory. They stopped above Nemus, nullifying all his abilities. The dice started spinning again after all this.

"Spotted by my own ability", Nemus muttered. "This is embarrassing."

"You're right about that, buddy!", Brontes agreed. "Someday, you'll look back on this and laugh. I, on the other hand, am looking _at_ it and am _already_ laughing! Hahahahahaha!"

"Are you kidding me right now?!", Baron ranted.

"What're you going to do about it?", Volt asked.

Baron didn't offer a vocal response, he instead threw in Piercian with haste. The Trap showed his true form, starting away from the pyramids.

_(Saint Nemus: 600, Piercian: 350)=950_

_Alto Brontes: 900_

Right at that moment, the dice stopped rolling once again, with the "5" side facing Nemus and Piercian. Brontes was suddenly holding a silver colored bazooka with all four arms.

"Say 'uncle'!", Brontes yelled, the bazooka firing a massive yellow laser at Nemus and Piercian.

_(Saint Nemus: 600-200=400, Piercian: 350)=650_

_Alto Brontes: 900+200=1100_

"Not gonna happen!", Baron promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Eternal Cocoon!**" Piercian's arm shields disappeared, a massive blue wall taking their place. The laser connected with the wall, but was split into multiple smaller one, none of them doing any damage.

_(Saint Nemus: 400+200=600, Piercian: 350)=950_

_Alto Brontes: 1100-200=900_

"As long as Eternal Cocoon is activated, it'll nullify all the attacks that hit it!", Baron boasted. What he didn't say was that Piercian could no longer activate abilities, either. _Maybe if I can wear out Brontes, maybe it'll be enough to finish this_, he thought.

"Then it seems we're at a standoff", Volt noted. "Brontes, you ok?"

"I'm fine!", Brontes insisted as the dice started spinning again. Baron was unable to counterattack thanks to the Float Shield immobilizing Nemus.

The time waiting for the dice to stop was agonizing, until the dice finally stopped rolling, the "4" side facing Nemus and Piercian. Suddenly, storm clouds appeared above Nemus and Piercian, a yellow lightning bolt raining down, zapping both at once.

"No!", Baron exclaimed.

"Guess that shield doesn't protect you from above!", Brontes jeered. "Hahahahahaha!"

_(Saint Nemus: 600-200=400, Piercian: 350)=750_

_Alto Brontes: 900_

When the lightning bolt subsided, both Nemus and Piercian reverted, soaring to Baron's shins in defeat. Brontes went to ball form as well, victoriously returning to Volt's open hand.

_Baron: 0%_

"Man!", Baron complained. "We were so close, too!"

"You were", Volt agreed. "If we weren't able to reflect that Float Shield, the battle would've had a _drastically_ different conclusion. In short, I'm impressed."

"Coming from the guy who held off all the Vexos at once", Baron snorted.

"Fair enough", Volt admitted.

"It was an enjoyable battle", Nemus addressed Brontes.

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun!", Brontes exclaimed. "My nerves are still tingly. I FEEL SO ALIVE!"

"Well, we should get some rest", Volt told everyone there. "We have a big day tomorrow."

Baron nodded, preceding the two walking toward the arena's exit, bound for their quarters.

XXX

It was the early evening. Alice had just finished her nighttime routine to prepare for bed. Right before entering her bed, she walked to a mean table that had Hydranoid and Leonidas on it.

"Is something wrong, Alice?", Hydranoid asked. "You seem troubled."

"I suppose I do", Alice responded. "Tomorrow, we'll be on our way to the Mother Palace. When we get there, everything will be finished. Our war against the Vexos will finally be over."

"And what's the problem?", Leonidas questioned. "I'm anxious to finally shove these assholes off our backs."

"We'll still be fighting on _their_ home turf", Alice argued. "As likely as it is that we'll be destroying their Annihilator, it's _at least_ as likely we're simply handing the Attribute energies right into their hands. We may even be rushing into a trap."

"Do you want to call it off?", Leonidas asked. "The others would listen to you. Aside from Shun, you're pretty much the de facto leader."

"...No. That's not the answer", Alice said after a moment's hesitation. "The others are right. We can't win by playing defense. We have to go on the attack. A situation like this simply calls for the _best_ possible situation, but that doesn't mean it's a _good_ solution."

"If you wish to utilize me, Alice, I'm ready", Hydranoid offered. "I'll stave off the power surge for as long as I can…"

"You and I both know you have no control over your power surges", Alice retorted. "It's bad enough the Vexos are gunning for Leo. I'm not losing you, Hydranoid."

"You cannot hide me from the battlefield forever", Hydranoid stated. "Sooner or later, I'll have to battle alongside you again."

"Point taken", Alice replied. "But I'd rather delay that battle as much as possible, because it may _actually_ be the death of you."

"Well, you ought to get some rest", Leonidas said. "Humans need rest to think clearly. Our chances of losing will skyrocket if you aren't clear-headed."

"Yeah" Alice agreed with a yawn. "Goodnight." She walked over to her bed and got under the covers. All the events of tomorrow slipped out of her conscience mind as she closed her eyes, drifting off into a dream-less sleep.

XXX

**Well, that's pretty much the closest thing to filler I've made yet. Even then, it had relevance to the plot. I just thought that Alto Brontes deserved a little more fleshing out. **

**But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you have already, thanks a lot! If you have anything, absolutely anything, to say, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, readers! Goodbye!**

**P.S. Yes. I know that in the anime, Alto Brontes's power level is 600 and Hexstar's power level is 500, but this what I call a "creative liberty". I thought that Alto Brontes should be on par, at least in power level, with Blast Elico and Rex Vulcan. And 500 for a Trap is just too high. Hope that didn't bug you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I've returned. I see that I've left you guys at a complete loss for words last chapter, as not one person reviewed yet. I'm not sure that's a good thing. I appreciate any and all feedback, so please don't hesitate to let your opinions known. Am I doing something wrong? **

**But, anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 13: Beginning of the End

Alice was floating in a world of darkness, absolutely nothing at all to see. She looked around her, but there was nothing.

"Where am I?", Alice wondered aloud. Suddenly, the darkness gave way to a vision: she was on New Vestroia, with several some pillars in the distance. She saw Hydranoid in battle against a new mechanical Bakugan: with a dragon-like shape, a red and orange coloring, massive orange claws on its shoulders, and cannons on the knees.

All of a sudden, the claws roared to the front, revealing three cannons on each. The six cannons each fired a red laser at Hydranoid.

"What… is this? What's going on?!", Alice wondered. As she spoke, a dark whirlwind of power swirled around Hydranoid, blocking the lasers and hiding him from view.

"No…", Alice deteriorated. "It's just a dream. Calm down. It's just a dream…"

"_It isn't_", a deep voice echoed, interrupting Alice's train of thought. "_This is what must happen. When the time comes, Hydranoid will need you to survive his evolution._"

"I know that voice…", Alice muttered. She heard it before, but couldn't place where she did. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"_That isn't important right now_", the voice answered. "_Just remember: Hydranoid can do this. He can survive._"

"And why should I believe you?", Alice demanded. She was unable to receive an answer, however, as her vision was engulfed by a blinding light.

XXX

A moment later, Alice was awake. Shun was looking down at her with a worried face.

"You ok?", Shun asked her.

"Yeah…", Alice answered, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Time to go", Shun replied. "Everyone else is ready, but you weren't coming down. I came here to find you rolling violently in your bed. Something happen?"

"It was just a nightmare", Alice said. "Wait… how long were you there?"

Shun got flustered after hearing that, realizing the possible implications. "I just got here… I'd never do something…", he swore.

"It's fine", Alice said. "I'll be down as soon as possible."

Shun got the message, leaving the room. Alice got out of bed and began her morning routine. She knew that she had to hurry; time was of the essence. As such, what normally would've taken half an hour only spent ten minutes. When Alice was finished, she grabbed her gauntlet, Hydranoid, Leonidas, and Legionoid.

"Are you ready?", she asked them.

"I've had enough of being hunted", Leonidas growled. "Time to hunt _them_."

"I agree", Hydranoid stated.

"And you, Legionoid?", Alice asked, before realizing her mistake. "You can't talk… sorry. Uh… face Hydranoid if you agree. Turn away if you're opposed."

"Please… like he understands you", Leonidas scoffed. "Alice, you _cannot_ communicate with Trap Bakugan…"

Legionoid, with a small hiss, turned toward Hydranoid, effectively silencing Leonidas.

Alice shot Leonidas a glare. "You were saying, Leo?"

"I stand corrected", Leonidas admitted. "Look, we're wasting time. Can we go yet?"

"Ok", Alice said, walking out of her room to meet the others.

XXX

When Alice got to where the Brawlers usually met, she found the space empty. Not one of the others were there.

_They might be outside_, she deduced, taking her teleporter card and teleporting to the front of the compound. There, she found the others.

"Sorry to keep you waiting", she told them.

"It's fine", Keith promised. "I think it's safe to say that we all needed rest."

"It's still fairly early", Baron said, checking a watch. "Yup. Most of this area should just be walking up."

"We should get moving, then", Volt added. "How are we supposed to get to your Vestal Destroyer, Keith?"

"Simple", Keith responded, tapping a button on his gauntlet. As soon as he did, all 10 battlers, and their Bakugan, were transported away from the area.

XXX

The 10 reappeared inside the Destroyer, in a massive room that had a clear view outside in one direction. There was a massive throne in the middle, possibly a captain's chair.

"I remotely directed the Destroyer's transporter system to transport us onboard", Keith explained.

"_That's_ convenient", Runo muttered.

"We should be on our way", Shun said.

"Shun is correct", Skyress stated. "We have already spent too much time as is."

"Any objections? This is our last chance to back out", Shun asked the others. No one responded, everyone giving Shun a determined glare. Shun got the message. "Ok, then. Keith, let's get moving."

"Very well", Keith agreed. "Volt, I'll need you to come with me."

"Right", Volt affirmed. He readily followed Keith out of the chamber.

Until the Destroyer took off, not a word was said by anybody. An eerie silence was maintained within the group as they saw the ship enter a portal, assuming bound for the Mother Palace.

Soon enough, once they were off, Keith and Volt returned, drawing everyone's eye.

"The Destroyer is currently on autopilot", Keith explained. "We should use the little time we have left to ensure that everyone is aware of the enemy. Volt?"

"Yeah, one step ahead of you", Volt interjected, pushing several buttons on his gauntlet. A holo screen appeared, showing Lync and his Bakugan on a green background.

"Lync, admittedly, isn't the most skilled of the Vexos, but Aluze is a powerful weapon that Lync knows how to use effectively. Taking it on in air combat will put you at a huge disadvantage. In open areas, it's near unbeatable, hitting you hard and fast while dodging _your_ attacks. But, if you can retain its movements, or get in a lucky shot, it's not the most durable. _That's_ your opening."

"He's right", Myra confirmed. "Wilda and I used that strategy to take him down one round."

"Next…", Volt continued, pressing another button on his gauntlet, changing the screen to show Shadow and his Bakugan on a purple background. "Shadow and his MAC Spider. They're armed to the teeth. Beating them won't be easy. Most of its munitions point at its front, so a direct attack may be fatal. Above isn't an option, either. It's underbelly is a weak spot, so below _could_ work, but MAC Spider's Mega Terror Impact ability makes it a huge risk. Best way would be from behind."

"Has no one ever thought of that?", Shun asked. Everyone else looked away. "Ok. Go on."

"Right", Volt responded, changing the screen again to show Mylene and her Bakugan on a blue background. "Mylene is already a fearsome brawler, and her Macubass is heavily armed on its own, with unmatched stealth capabilities. But once Mylene gets the ABSIDS drones online, it's like facing an entire army at once. Take out the attack drones, then focus on Macubass. It's not easy, but it's the best shot."

"I can attest to that", Tigrerra agreed.

"Next up…", Volt continued, not stopping for a moment. The screen changed once again to show Hydron and his Bakugan on an orange background. "Dryoid itself is one of the weaker of the mechanical Bakugan, but Hydron is an exceptionally skilled battler. Dryoid's strongest attacks are short ranged and Dryoid itself has incredible speeds. But, if you can catch Hydron off guard, then hit Dryoid hard, you'll take him down."

"We know all of that", Leonidas interrupted. "Stop stalling and tell us stuff we haven't figured out yet!"

"Very well", Volt replied, changing the screen one last time. The screen now showed Zenoheld and his Bakugan on a red background.

"That Bakugan…", Alice muttered softly. _It's the same one I saw in my dream!_, she thought, alarmed.

"Zenoheld is a novice", Volt stated with finality. "No two ways about it. He's an amateur at _best_. If he battled any of us in a fair fight, he'd be trounced. Unfortunately, he doesn't fight fair. His Bakugan, Farbros, would likely be enough to take down entire armies on its own. Even if you get around that…" He pushed one more button on the gauntlet, changing the Bakugan into a massive behemoth. "You'd have to face Assail Farbros."

"_Assail_ Farbros?", Alice repeated. "Sounds like a cheap hack to overwhelm the opponent with excessive firepower."

"That's because it is", Volt agreed. "Zenoheld isn't skilled, but Assail Farbros is absurdly powerful. Beating them will not be an easy job."

"And… on that note," Keith said, pointing to the massive window, "we're here."

Everyone turned to the window to see two massive structures. One seemed to be a cone like structure, with a massive spire in the center. Several pillars rose from the base of the structure, being battle arenas.

"The Mother Palace", Marucho gasped. "It is here."

"Forget that", Ace said, pointing to the other structure. It had the shape of a Vestal Destroyer, though it was infinitely bigger. Armaments could be seen even from that distance, and the nose of the ship was replaced with a circular opening. It took everyone a moment to realize that it was, in fact, a huge cannon.

"The Annihilator", Baron exhaled. "I knew it was real, but…"

"Yeah. It's a big threat", Alice said. "It's a threat to the universe. That's why we're here. To take it out of commission."

"Absolutely!", Helios roared suddenly, making everyone jump. "Unleash me, Keith! I'll annihilate their… uh…Annihilator…"

"Helios, we're on their territory", Keith cautioned Helios, opting to ignore his redundant choice of words. "It'd be foolhardy to simply attack head-on, even for you. Volt, do you know of any traps installed in the Mother Palace or Annihilator?"

"What do you mean?", Volt asked, confused.

"Perhaps a rigged battlefield that'd give an advantage to mechanical Bakugan?", Keith suggested. "Something like that?"

After a moment, Volt shook his head. "No, nothing like that", he assured.

"Then let's get going…", Mira started, before they all jerked backwards.

"We're… moving?", Percival questioned.

"I don't understand", Hydranoid said.

"They must've caught us in a tractor beam. They're reeling us in!", Alice reasoned. "Everyone, get ready!"

"Right!", everyone replied in unison.

Unfortunately for them, Keith and Alice, and their Bakugan, started to disappear.

"We're being transported!", Keith realized, before they were gone completely.

Everyone waited for a few moments for more to be transported, but they didn't. The Destroyer just kept moving, now clearly in the direction of the Mother Palace.

"We're still here?", Marucho questioned.

"Why weren't were taken?", Brontes asked. "Are they ignoring us because we don't have Attribute energies?!"

"No…", Shun reasoned, thinking. "That's not it. If it was, I'd have been taken, too. They've just separated the most dangerous of us."

"They're obviously far more prepared than we expected", Mira stated.

"Which means… this is a trap!", Ace caught on. "Damn Vexos!"

"What do we do?", Baron asked.

"What else?", Shun asked. "We fight. They think we're vulnerable without Keith and Alice. Let's prove them wrong!" That earned a cheer from everyone.

XXX

"Yes, yes, transportations of Alice Gehabich and Keith… Clay are successes", Professor Clay was muttering in a lab, in front of his monitors. "The Vexos'll pick them off and get their energies… what's this?!", he interrupted himself upon witnessing a new tab on one of his monitors.

"A transmission from an unknown source? How… intriguing." He opened the tab, showing data in the strange shape of a purple DNA double helix. "What… is this?", Clay muttered, trying to dig within the data, only to find strong inscriptions protecting it. "I'll get to the bottom of this… mark my words!", Professor Clay promised himself.

XXX

Alice reappeared in a large, circular room, with brown walls and a beige, domed ceiling. "Where…?", she muttered.

"Deep within the Mother Palace", Hydron addressed Alice, gaining her attention. She looked to see not only Hydron, but Shadow as well.

"You!", Alice yelled.

"Miss me, Alice? After all, it's been _so_ long", Shadow mocked. "I never did get to _thank you_ for destroying Hades. If I can get the Darkus energy too, well, it's two birds with one stone! Hahahaha!"

"Like we'd ever surrender the Darkus energy to scum like you!", Leonidas roared.

"I'm sure you wouldn't", Hydron snickered. "However, it's two on one. You can't win, Alice. Give up."

"Never!", Alice swore.

"Alice, use me", Hydranoid pleaded. "Leonidas _is_ outnumbered. He can't win this on his own."

"The numbers won't change if you're destroyed!", Alice retorted. "I'm not having this talk again. Last resort _only_. Got it?"

"Ok", Hydranoid reluctantly agreed.

"You done talking to your weapons yet?", Shadow jeered. " 'Cause I'm ready to fight!"

"I'm ready", Alice replied, the three of them activating their gauntlets.

"Gauntlet… Power Strike!", all three yelled simultaneously.

"Gate Card, set!", Shadow snapped, immediately throwing a Gate Card.

"So, you'll lead off", Hydron suggested. "I'll back you up."

"You know it, Hydron!", Shadow yelled, throwing in his Bakugan. "Kick it, Darkus MAC Spider! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" The mechanical drone spider appeared on the ground, remaining stationary as it mindlessly awaited an opponent.

"It's time, Leo", Alice told the Attribute energy carrier.

"Time to bring the pain", Leonidas announced.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice called, throwing in Leonidas. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Omega Leonidas, go!" The evolved dragonic Bakugan appeared as well.

_Omega Leonidas: 600_

_MAC Spider: 700_

"Ready to play?", Shadow jeered, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!**" MAC Spider's body opened up to reveal three cannons, charging up three lasers to blast at Leonidas.

"Your most powerful attack… already? Really?", Alice questioned, putting an ability into her gauntlet. "Thanks for making this easy, idiot. **Ability Activate! Chaos Corruption!**" Leonidas's body was engulfed in a dark aura as Omega Leonidas charged forward, his body cutting through the blast like it was nothing.

"That all you got, Vexos?!", Leonidas taunted, landing a scratch on MAC Spider before receding back. "I don't need Hydranoid to take you punks down!"

_Omega Leonidas: 600+400=1000_

_MAC Spider: 700_

"You're asking for it, punks!", Shadow exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Tarantula Needle!**" MAC Spider launched several purple needles from its joints, raining down on Leonidas. However, Omega Leonidas was able to evade them, causing all the needles to strike the ground, creating several small explosions.

"You done yet?", Leonidas taunted Shadow further. "C'mon! Show us what you got!"

_Omega Leonidas: 1000-300=700_

_MAC Spider: 700+400=1100_

"I'll show you what I got, alright!", Shadow yelled, only to be interrupted by Hydron.

"Let's go, Subterra Dryoid!", Hydron exclaimed, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" The humanoid mechanical Bakugan appeared beside MAC Spider.

_Omega Leonidas: 700_

_MAC Spider: 1100, Dryoid: 700_

"I can handle this!", Shadow yelled at his teammate.

"You weren't so far, and you already used two of your most potent abilities", Hydron retorted, putting an ability into his gauntlet in the meantime. "Leave this to me. **Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!**" Dryoid leaped into the air, on an arc that would take him straight toward Leonidas. Dryoid grabbed its metal hilt, igniting a familiar orange laser blade, and bringing it down to swipe at Leonidas.

_Omega Leonidas: 700_

_MAC Spider: 1100, Dryoid: 700+300=1000_

"Nice try", Alice commended, placing another ability into her gauntlet. "But not… good… enough! **Ability Activate! Omega Eraser!**" Leonidas turned his head to face the incoming Dryoid and opened his mouth wide, firing a compressed blast of Darkus energy at it. Dryoid repositioned is blade to counter, but it stood no chance close range and was forced into ball form.

_Omega Leonidas: 700+500=1200_

_MAC Spider: 1100, Dryoid: 1000_

_Hydron: 60%_

"Seriously?", Hydron questioned, not believing he was taken down so easily.

"Guess I _will_ have to do this myself", Shadow remarked, barely containing his laughter.

"Just shut it and take him down!", Hydron snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you", Shadow replied, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mega Terror Impact!**" MAC Spider jumped over Leonidas, beginning to shock him with electricity. Purple energy began to charge in MAC Spider's underbelly, preparing to finish off Leonidas.

_Omega Leonidas: 1200-300=900_

_MAC Spider: 1100+100=1200_

"Not… yet!", Alice countered, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Omega Gambit!**" Though he was partially paralyzed by the electricity, Leonidas managed to ram a hand into the ground, creating a dark shockwave that disrupted the attack.

_Omega Leonidas: 900_

_MAC Spider: 1200-400=800_

"Go on!", Alice goaded. "Aim straight up! Take them out!"

"You're history!", Leonidas roared as he fired another compressed blast toward MAC Spider's underbelly, which unleashed its own laser based attack. The two attacks collided, creating a blinding purple light.

"Shadow, Leonidas has the advantage!", Hydron reminded his teammate. "Unless you do something **now**, you will lose!"

"Just chill, ok?", Shadow snapped. "I've got this! **Gate Card Open! Freeze Enemy!**" The Gate Card opened, and Leonidas immediately stopped his attack, being hit buy MAC Spider's full power.

_Omega Leonidas: 900-200=700_

_MAC Spider: 800_

"I… can't… hold!", Leonidas screamed in pain as he reverted to ball form, flying back to Alice.

_Alice: 80%_

"You set a trap card to paralyze Leonidas", Alice realized. "It won't happen again."

"Yeah, sure", Shadow snickered as MAC Spider returned to his waiting hand. "I'm soooooo scared… not! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"You will be", Alice promised. "You _were_ afraid of me once. You put on a facade of being a fearless madman, but once Hydranoid overpowered Hades, you were terrified. You ran away in fear."

"And now, I'm not afraid!", Shadow returned. "Now, I'm angry! You're going down, little lady!"

"Let's see you back up that talk", Alice said.

XXX

Keith reappeared on a circular platform, with no walls or ceiling. The sky was completely open.

"Helios, where do you think we are?", Keith asked his Bakugan.

"I have absolutely no idea", Helios responded.

Just then, a small circle in the floor receded, allowing a small circular elevator to replace it. On it was…

"Mylene. Lync. I see you're doing well", Keith said casually.

"Better than you, dweener", Lync responded.

"You could either cooperate and hand over the Pyrus energy…," Mylene offered, a cruel smile on her face, "or we'll have to take it from you!"

"I, for one, hope you're stupid enough to fight", Lync sneered.

"That makes two of us!", Helios shouted. "We won't be stopped by a two on one!"

"Well said", Keith agreed, as the three activated their gauntlets. "You want the Pyrus energy? You'll have to go through _us_ first!"

"I've been waiting a long time to take you down, _Spectra_", Mylene stated. "The Pyrus energy is just the icing on the cake."

"The feeling is mutual", Keith assured his adversary. "And Lync… you and I have a score to settle for what you did to Mira!"

"Since when do you care about your sister?", Lync asked. "Whatever. Let's go!"

"Gauntlet… Power Strike!", the three called.

"Gate Card, set!", Keith yelled, throwing a Gate Card down.

"Let's show them our power, Keith!", Helios proposed.

"Absolutely", Keith agreed, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Supernova Helios!" Helios arose, expending a ding of Fire around his true form. The powerful Bakugan glared down at Mylene and Lync.

"Remember: we take him together", Mylene reminded her battle partner.

"I'm not stupid!", Lync retorted.

"Debatable", Mylene responded. "Nevermind. Let's just get down to business."

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mylene and Lync both shouted, throwing in their Bakugan . "Bakugan, stand!" Both Aluze and Macubass appeared, soaring into the air at opposite directions.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_(Aluze: 700, Macubass: 700)=1400_

Mylene immediately put an ability into her gauntlet. "Macubass, no mercy! **Ability Activate! Battle Composition!**" While making a sideways arc toward Helios, Macubass launched several blue laser orbs at him, making Helios wince.

"You heard her, Aluze!", Lync followed, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "Take him! **Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!**" Aluze, while making its own sideways arc toward Helios, fired a barrage of lasers from its rotating turrets.

_Supernova Helios: 900-400=500_

_(Aluze: 700+400=1100, Macubass: 700)=1800_

"That's supposed to scare us?", Helios demanded incredulously.

"Helios, let's get them back!", Keith exclaimed, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Galactic Inferno!**" The plate on Helios's chest started to unleash a massive fire blast at Macubass, who was forced off its course by the attack.

"You're next!", Helios addressed Aluze, angling the fire to now approach Aluze, who was forced to break off as well.

"He knocked them both away at once?!", Lync questioned.

"That's impossible!", Mylene yelled.

"That wasn't the first time I've heard 'that's impossible' in this context", Keith told Mylene.

_Supernova Helios: 500+500=1000_

_(Aluze: 1100-500=600, Macubass: 700-500=200)=800_

"Ok, then", Mylene growled, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "See how you like this! **Ability Activate! Moby Cannon!**" Macubass's claws closed and spun. When they reopened, they had transitioned into cannons, firing two blue lasers at Helios.

"Let's go, Aluze!", Lync yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Air Lance!**" Aluze aimed its body at Helios, firing two green lasers from its shoulder cannons. The green lasers combined with the blue ingress to make one laser composed of swirling blue and green colorings.

_Supernova Helios: 1000-200=800_

_(Aluze: 600, Macubass: 200+400=600)=1200_

"Time to fight back, Helios!", Keith decided, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**" Helios opened his mouth, launching a blast of white hot fire at Macubass and Aluze. The white fire met the combined laser, slowly pushing it back.

_Supernova Helios: 800+600=1400_

_(Aluze: 600, Macubass: 600)=1200_

After a few moments, the lasers ceased, showing the fire blast to quickly advance, now unopposed.

"Seriously? We're losing?!", Lync demanded.

"I won't let it ends this way!", Mylene declared, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Stingray Shield!**" Macubass immediately got in front of Aluze, generating a blue energy shield around the two.

"Idiots!", Helios roared, the fire increasing in size and heat. "Atomic Quasar can't be nullified by weak garbage like that!" As the fire met the blue energy shield, the blue dome started to fizz out. Soon enough, it disappeared completely, allowing the flames to engulf both Macubass and Aluze. Right afterward, their ball forms flew out of the blaze, returning to their battlers. Helios returned to Keith afterward, but in victory.

_Mylene: 80%_

_Lync: 80%_

"Unbelievable!", Lync gasped.

"With just two abilities…", Mylene muttered, then recompiling herself. "Lync, time to stop playing around!"

"You read my mind", Lync agreed darkly.

XXX

The Vestal Destroyer finally landed on a massive circular platform on one of the pillars the Brawlers saw before. The eight remaining Brawlers cautiously walked out to find a rather fat old man in a red and black bodysuit and a gauntlet skyway prepared on his arm.

"Zenoheld", Mira guessed. "So you've finally come to do your own dirty work."

"So you're actually going to try and take us all on? By yourself?", Baron asked.

"Of course, little boy", Zenoheld answered. "You'd be fools to disrespect my power."

"Yeah, already got the memo", Julie deadpanned.

"We're not about to lose to an old geezer like you", Runo promised.

"They're right", Ace agreed. "Zenoheld, you're toast."

"We'll see about that", Zenoheld retorted. "If we battle, you'll regret it. But, I _am_ a reasonable man, which is why I'll give you _one last_ chance to surrender the Ventus energy."

"Do you seriously think you can beat all of us at once?!", Shun demanded.

"You must be crazier than we thought", Marucho added.

"The Annihilator's threat ends here!", Volt swore. The eight remaining Brawlers prepared their gauntlets.

"The only things that will end today are **you**!", Zenoheld promised in return.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", the nine combatants yelled.

XXX

**Cliffhangers for life! Yeah, I'm a jerk, I know. **

**But anyways, that's the chapter! If you liked it, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you have anything, and I really mean anything, to say, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So glad you're still with me, guys. I left you on a pretty big cliffhanger, but here's the next chapter! I hope you will enjoy! **

**Warning: This chapter has some pretty dark stuff in it, so it might be best if you leave if that kind of thing isn't for you. In any case, BE WARNED. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 14: Massacre

Keith was in a standoff against Mylene and Lync. He had just won the first round, decreasing each of his opponents' Life Gauges to _80%_, and now it was his opponents' turn to start the round.

"That last round was too easy", Helios boasted to Keith. "Why are they still trying? They can't win!"

"Helios", Keith reprimanded. "You are powerful, but you're not _invincible_. I'd think Gus would have taught you that."

"He got lucky", Helios insisted. "And we _did_ beat him, didn't we?"

"Even so, he almost defeated _us_", Keith reminded his partner. "Your power is impressive, far beyond any other Bakugan we've encountered, in fact. But that doesn't mean you're unbeatable."

"Fine", Helios conceded, if only to get out of the conversation and continue the fight. "What's the plan?"

"We'll have to wait for Mylene and Lync to make the first move", Keith said. "Mylene isn't stupid. She's well aware of your power now, so taking them down may be more difficult."

"Ok", Helios agreed, making a sarcastic comment afterwards. "I'll be _wary_ while I turn their mechanical Bakugan into _molten slag_."

Keith facepalmed after hearing that. "What am I going to do with you…?", he muttered.

With Mylene and Lync, meanwhile, the two Vexos were concocting their strategy.

"Helios is far too powerful to attack head-on", Mylene reasoned, rubbing her chin. "Our stationary attacks would be overpowered, leaving is vulnerable, and our defensive maneuvers would prove useless against that Atomic Quasar ability."

"So what's the plan?", Lync questioned. "Just keep moving and hit Helios with guerrilla attacks?"

"Yes, actually", Mylene confirmed with a bit of surprise. "I suppose you _aren't_ a complete buffoon, after all."

"Thanks!", Lync said with a cheeky grin, before realizing what Mylene said. His face fell as he glared at Mylene. "Hold on a second! You're saying you thought _before_ that I _was_ a complete buffoon!?"

"Correct", Mylene answered dryly. "I didn't expect you to infer that, either. Guess you put on a thinking cap today?"

Lync's glare at Mylene hardened at that, before he just looked forward, at Keith. "Just play your card already, witch", he told Mylene without looking at her. "You're just wasting time."

"Whatever, little man. This card'll throw Spectra and Helios in for a loop", Mylene sniped, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mylene and Lync called in unison, throwing their Bakugan in at once. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Put them in their place, Macubass!", Mylene ordered, announcing her Bakugan's arrival.

"Knock 'em dead, Aluze!", Lync prompted his Bakugan as it ascended into the air and let out a mechanical screech.

"I suppose our little strategy session is over", Keith said.

"About time!", Helios yelled, his ball closing in Keith's hand. "Throw me in, Keith!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Keith yelled, throwing Helios in. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Supernova Helios!" As announced, the eight winged Dragon rose, glaring down his mechanical opponents.

"You're going down!", Helios roared in promise. "Just like before!"

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700_

"Ha. We'll see about that!", Mylene sniped, putting an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mouser Barracuda!**" Macubass closed and whirled both its claws, and opened them up, revealing that they had changed into machine guns. Macubass started flying rapidly clockwise around Helios, using the machine guns to barrage him with blue lasers.

"My turn, Mylene!", Lync added, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Sling Boomerang!**" Aluze began flying a course of circling Helios counter-clockwise fashion, unleashing a barrage of green laser boomerangs at Helios from its shoulder cannons.

"Ah! Stop that!", Helios demanded. "You're only making things worse for yourself!"

_Supernova Helios: 900-300-200=400_

_Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700_

"Stay calm, Helios!", Keith yelled, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "Time to show them who they're dealing with! **Ability Activate! Eclipse Blazer!**" Helios suddenly raced into the air, averting the two barrages before remaining stationary in the air. His tail, aiming at Macubass, launched an orange fireball, but Macubass easily avoided it.

_Supernova Helios: 400+300=700_

_Macubass: 700-300=400, Aluze: 700-300=400_

"That's not so tough!", Lync goaded, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!**" Aluze started firing a barrage of green lasers from its rotating cannons on its underbelly and back at Helios, who had no chance of dodging.

"Agh! This is getting annoying!", Helios growled. "Stop that!"

"In your dreams!", Lync fired back.

"It seems they've figured out our attack pattern", Keith observed. "This might be a challenge."

_Supernova Helios: 700_

_Macubass: 400, Aluze: 400+400=800_

"Helios, hang on!", Keith exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet! "**Ability Activate! Nova Inferno!**" Suddenly, Helios's body became coated in flames, deflecting the lasers in random directions.

"Huh? Why isn't he falling?", Lync questioned.

"Nova Inferno is a defensive ability that raises Helios's power level by 500", Keith explained. "It's going to take much more than _that_ to keep Helios down."

_Supernova Helios: 700+500=1200_

_Macubass: 400, Aluze: 800_

"If only it was that simple", Mylene smirked, thrusting her hand out. "**Gate Card Open! Aquos Battle Audience!**" The Gate Card opened, causing several geysers to appear out of nowhere and begin to engulf the field in water. A sudden wave rolled toward Keith, but Helios descended and blocked the wave, though it doused his protective flames.

"Helios!", Keith yelled as the water level rose, reaching his knees, then his waist, before Helios gently grabbed his battler, put Keith on his shoulder, and ascended.

"They've adjusted the battle environment to their advantage", Keith realized. "The worst battlefield for a Pyrus Bakugan _would_ be in the ocean."

"And yet, that's where Macubass thrives", Mylene boasted, showing both she and Lync also on Macubass.

"And air battling is _Aluze's_ specialty", Lync added on. "What can you do now, _Spectra_, when you have nowhere to run?"

"And the Gate Card isn't even finished yet!", Mylene said with glee as Aluze turned blue and silver, matching Macubass's Aquos Attributing, before both mechanical Bakugan faded in with the background, somehow making their riders disappear as well.

_Supernova Helios: 1200-500-500=200_

_Macubass: 400, Aluze: 800_

"Wonderful", Keith sarcastically said. "This is just great."

"Getting cold feet?", Helios belittled his partner. "Let's keep fighting!"

"Yes. You have a point, Helios", Keith agreed, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "Let's go! **Double Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar and Fusion Ability Solar Blaze!**" Helios opened his mouth and aimed it at the ground, launching a huge fire blast at the water. The waves started to evaporate due to the intense heat of the flames.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!", Helios taunted. "Come get some!"

_Supernova Helios: 200+600+400=1200_

_Macubass: 400-200=200, Aluze: 800-200=600_

"You think you're clever?", Mylene mocked, putting another ability into her gauntlet, though Keith couldn't see where. "Try this! **Ability Activate! Tsunami Hydrair!**" A small splash could be seen in the waves, showing that Macubass had dived, before a massive tsunami wave rose and swallowed Helios, though he got out and ascended further.

"Good luck reaching us _now_", Helios taunted.

However, Keith's eyes went wide with a realization. "Helios, descend! It's a trap!, he attempted to warn his partner.

"Too late, noobs!", Lync hissed, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Sky Impact!**" A massive green laser rained down from above and onto a Helios, forcing him to the floor of the arena. Keith fell off his Bakugan, though he landed on his feet and the water was shallow enough now to allow Keith steady footing.

"Helios, are you ok?", Keith asked.

"Never… better", Helios groaned. He managed to get on his knees, then his feet, and started to rise, before another green laser struck him. The intense power forced Helios into ball form, flying toward Keith. As he fell, Macubass reappeared before reverting as well, soaring into Mylene's hand as she and her partner landed on the rapidly drying ground. A green flash was seen from above before Aluze, as a ball, went into Lync's hand.

_Supernova Helios: 1200-400=800_

_Macubass: 200, Aluze: 600+500=1100_

_Keith: 40%_

"Yeah, that's how we do it!", Lync cheered.

"How?", Helios asked with one word.

"An expert strategy", Keith conceded. "First, they were careful to avoid your devastating power and weakened you with their high speed moves. Then, they forced us out of our element and into a situation where we were at a huge disadvantage. We've underestimated them."

"Rather easy once we figured out Helios", Mylene admitted. "To be honest, I expected a bit more of a challenge. Oh, well."

"The battle is far from over, Mylene", Keith proclaimed. "I won't let you take the Pyrus energy from us! That's a promise!"

"Your scrap metal robots are going to the scrap heap they belong!", Helios threatened.

"Big mouth", Lync jeered. "Care to back it up?"

"Oh, we will", Keith promised.

XXX

Alice was currently in a standoff against Hydron and Shadow. The first round had resulted in Hydron's Life Gauge falling to _60%_, and Alice's falling to _80%_. This time, it was up to Alice to make the opening move.

Before Alice could play a card, Hydranoid floated up to her shoulder. "Alice, you must let me help Leonidas", he urged. "Please. My sacrifice is miniscule compared to stopping the Annihilator."

"Then you blatantly admit that you expect to die?", Alice interrogated her partner.

"Yes", Hydranoid confirmed. "I believe I might die. But I also believe that I might survive. If I am to die, I want my destruction to mean something. If I am to survive, I'd like to give the Vexos hell. But please, Alice, allow me this."

"No", Leonidas retorted. "Alice, I know Hydranoid wants this, but the stakes are too high. You can't allow this!"

Alice was silent, deep in thought. "...If it comes to using you or losing the Darkus energy, I _will_ use you, Hydranoid", Alice swore. "But that moment hasn't come yet. I won't battle with you until that moment."

"That's all I ask", Hydranoid agreed.

Alice quickly drew a Gate Card, throwing it down onto the ground wordlessly. Afterward, she opened her hand, and Leonidas flew right in. As she threw Leonidas in, she called, "Bakugan, brawl! Leonidas, stand!" The Darkus Attributed dragonic Bakugan took its stance.

"I'm ready when you are, punks!", Leonidas taunted.

"Shadow Prove is _always _ready!", Shadow yelled, tossing in MAC Spider. "Bakugan, brawl! MAC Spider, stand!" The massive spider-like machine appeared, as well.

"Let's go, Subterra Dryoid!", Hydron exclaimed, throwing Dryoid in afterward. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" The Subterra Attributed humanoid machine took its stance, as well.

"This seems rather familiar", Hydron belittled. "Why not make this a fair fight? Where's _Hydranoid_?"

Instead of calling on that Bakugan, Alice threw upward a purple and black cylinder. "Bakugan Trap, Darkus Legionoid!", she called, announcing the six headed serpent as it appeared alongside Leonidas.

_(Omega Leonidas: 600, Legionoid: 350)=950_

_MAC Spider: 700, Dryoid: 700_

"A Bakugan Trap? Rather lackluster for my tastes", Hydron belittled. "Did Hydranoid catch a flu, or something?"

"Yeah!", Shadow jeered, adding on. "Why not let him out, so I can put him outta his misery? HEHAHAHAHAHA!"

"_Vexos…_", Hydranoid growled.

"Don't let them bait you, Hydranoid", Alice cautioned her Bakugan.

"Yes… of course", Hydranoid replied.

"Then let's do some damage, Leonidas and Legionoid!", Alice addressed her battling Bakugan, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Omega Eraser and Enhancement Venom!**" Leonidas started charging an orb of Darkus energy in his mouth, giving time for Legionoid to make his move. Legionoid blasted Leonidas with purple venom, but instead of hurting him, it seemed to empower him.

"Enhancement Venom is one of Legionoid's attacks", Alice explained. "It raises his power level by 100 and increases the effects of the affected Bakugan's abilities by 100 if used in a combination attack."

"You've gotta be kidding me!", Shadow ranted.

"Open wide!", Leonidas roared, unleashing his energy orb at mechanical Bakugan.

_(Omega Leonidas: 600+500+100=1200, Legionoid: 350+100=450)=1650_

_MAC Spider: 700, Dryoid: 700_

"No problem", Hydron decided, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mar Shield!**" Dryoid quickly put its body between MAC Spider and the incoming attack, generating a dome of orange energy. Once the orb hit the done, a huge explosion resulted, but the dome, and Dryoid, were completely intact.

"Seems like… it's my turn! Hahaha!", Shadow exclaimed, placing an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Blaster Needle!**" MAC Spider launched several purple glowing needles from its mouth, sailing towards and striking Leonidas and Legionoid.

_(Omega Leonidas: 1200-500-100=600, Legionoid: 450-100-300=50)=650_

_MAC Spider: 700, Dryoid: 700+200=900_

"Leonidas, let's keep going!", Alice encouraged, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Omega Gambit!**" Under the pressure of the needles, Leonidas slammed his claws into the ground, channeling Darkus power into the shockwave. When the shockwave hit the two mechanical Bakugan, Dryoid bore the brunt of the impact, falling down.

"No! Dryoid!", Hydron yelled.

_(Omega Leonidas: 600, Legionoid: 50)=650_

_MAC Spider: 700, Dryoid: 900-400=500_

"Oh, you're finished now!", Hydron growled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!**" Dryoid, still laying on the ground, suddenly backflipped onto his feet and jumped straight toward Leonidas. It grabbed a metal hilt and ignited an orange laser blade, slashing it downwards to strike at the dragonic Bakugan.

_(Omega Leonidas: 600, Legionoid: 50)=650_

_MAC Spider: 700, Dryoid: 500+300=800_

"Forgetting someone?", Alice asked, placing another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Corrosion!**" Legionoid divided each of his heads between each of his opponents, three heads aimed at each mechanical Bakugan. All the heads launched dark venom, blasting the nearing Dryoid away from Leonidas, and almost making MAC Spider collapse. Yet both quickly recovered and for back up.

_(Omega Leonidas: 600, Legionoid: 50)=650_

_MAC Spider: 700-200=500, Dryoid: 800-200=600_

"Good work, Legionoid!", Alice praised.

"Nicely done", Leonidas agreed. "Alice, no time to waste! Let's keep going!"

"Oh no you don't!", Hydron exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!**" Dryoid, instead of jumping into the air, began a ground charge toward Leonidas as its blade turned from orange to blue.

"Time for some serious demolition", Shadow stated, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Yeah! **Ability Activate! Spider Net!**" MAC Spider fired a glowing net, not unlike a spider's web in shape, from its mouth, sailing over Dryoid to entrap Leonidas.

_(Omega Leonidas: 600-200-300=100, Legionoid: 50)=150_

_MAC Spider: 500, Dryoid: 600_

"_Your Bakugans'_ demolitions", Alice finished, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Shadow World and Enhancement Venom!**" Leonidas's body began to emit a dark cloud, quickly expanding to engulf the field. Right before Legionoid was consumed, he was seen firing a stream of dark purple liquids into the fog, boosting its power. The dark fog expanded at an increasing rate, swallowing Dryoid and MAC Spider within moments.

_(Omega Leonidas: 100+300+100=500, Legionoid: 50+100=150)=650_

_MAC Spider: 500-150-50=300, Dryoid: 600-150-50=400_

"Oh, no. _Whatever_ shall I do?", Hydron mocked, checking Dryoid's sensors on his gauntlet, which gave him a visual of the battlefield. "Like some fog would be enough to take _us_ down!"

"Oh, it will", Alice promised. "Just not until now: **Gate Card Open! Misty Solitude!**" The dark fog suddenly thickened, not even allowing any light at all to penetrate it.

"Now what are you doing?", Shadow questioned.

"Wait, something's wrong", Hydron realised, showing his gauntlet to Shadow. Nothing was there. "Dryoid's sensors are offline!"

"Of course they are", Alice reprimanded her opponents. "Misty Solitude isolates the opponent Bakugan from their battlers and blocks their abilities. Your mechanical Bakugan are powerful weapons, but what'll happen when you aren't there to hold their hands?"

"Damnit!", Hydron cursed.

Within the fog, a huge purple flash was seen, then another. Suddenly, the fog dissipated, with

MAC Spider and Dryoid flying toward their battlers in ball form. Leonidas and Legionoid reverted, as well. It was clear that Alice had won that round.

_Shadow: 30%_

_Hydron: 10%_

"Seriously?!", Shadow questioned.

"You've underestimated us", Leonidas taunted.

"I must admit… not bad", Hydron commended. "You've exploited our Bakugans' weaknesses rather well. Seems you _are_ a worthy opponent after all, Alice, but your progress ends here."

"Stop this madness", Alice implored her adversaries. "You can't honestly be behind Zenoheld on a planet destroying campaign! Leave him! We'd be willing to give you another chance, like we did with Volt!"

"Vestal would see me, and my father, dead if they had a chance", Hydron said indifferently. "Why should _I_ give a damn about the people that overthrew us?"

"And, if you didn't get the memo, I kinda _enjoy_ destruction", Shadow added. "So, you get the picture? You can't 'appeal to our morality' or shit like that, so can we _please_ get back to the battle?!"

"If you insist", Alice answered.

XXX

Zenoheld had just initiated a battle with the entirety of the Battle Brawlers' current roster, excluding Keith and Alice. Despite the fact that he was outnumbered eight to one, he reserved a confident smirk.

"You gonna battle already?", Ace prompted the ex-king.

"Go ahead and go first", Zenoheld responded. "It won't make a difference."

"Fine then!", Ace yelled back, throwing down his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

As the Gate Card expanded, Ace turned to Shun, the de facto leader of that group. "I'll go first. We shouldn't risk the Ventus energy if we can avoid it."

"Absolutely", Shun agreed. "Go on."

"Percival?", Ace addressed his partner.

"I'm ready", Percival said. "We'll knock Zenoheld down a few pegs."

"Bakugan, brawl!", Ace called, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Knight Percival!" The armoured version of Percival took his stance, hovering slightly over the air.

"It won't last long", Zenoheld predicted, firing his Bakugan from his gauntlet. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Farbros!" The mechanical dragon-like Bakugan rose, standing stationary on the ground with its eyes trained on Percival.

_Knight Percival: 600_

_Farbros: 800_

"Do you see how outmatched your puny Percival is yet?", Zenoheld taunted Ace.

"Power levels aren't everything, old man", Ace retorted, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "Percival, let's go! **Double Ability Activate! Dain Sleif and Fusion Ability Vermilion!**" A small dark whirlwind appeared above Percival, dropping a sword to his right hand as it dissipated. The sword had a regular hilt, but the blade, smooth and clean, was made of purple energy.

_Knight Percival: 600+300=900_

_Farbros: 800-200=600_

"Percival… GO!", Ace yelled.

"Say goodnight!", Percival roared as he aimed the blade at Farbros, unleashing a blast of purple energy at the mechanical Bakugan.

"How boring", Zenoheld deadpanned as he put an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Fire Spartan!**" Farbros buckled its knees, making clear the cannons on them. Those knee cannons unleashed a massive fire blast, successfully overwhelming Percival's attack.

_Knight Percival: 900-300=600_

_Farbros: 600+300=900_

"Ace!", Percival prompted as the flames neared, threatening to consume him.

"Don't worry, Percival!", Ace responded, barely getting an ability ready in time. "This'll stop that attack! **Ability Activate! Bind Shield!**" Out of nowhere, Percival grasped a purple shield and held it in front of him, blocking the worst of the flames.

"That was too close", Percival gasped.

_Knight Percival: 600+300=900_

_Farbros: 900-300=600_

"It doesn't matter!", Zenoheld promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Twin Horn Pulsar!**" The claw-like armaments on Farbros's shoulders rotated from its sides to its front, clearly showing three holes in each claw. Each hole fired a red laser at Percival, making six in total. Even as Percival's shield deflected the lasers, he started to lose ground.

_Knight Percival: 900-400=500_

_Farbros: 600+400=1000_

"Percival!", Ace shouted. "Get out of there!"

"I… can't", Percival grunted. "He's… too… strong!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mira shouted, throwing her Bakugan in. "Bakugan, stand! Subterra Magma Wilda!" Wilda appeared on the field, raising his right fist in challenge.

_Knight Percival: 500, Magma Wilda: 600_

_Farbros: 1000_

"Percival, I'm with you", Wilda declared.

"Good to know", Percival growled, still holding his shield to block the attack. "Now, do something!"

"**Ability Activate!**", Mira called, having put an ability into her gauntlet. "**Atlas Shield!**" Wilda suddenly raised both arms, causing a wall of lava to rise between himself and Percival, and Farbros, blocking the rest of the attack.

_Knight Percival: 500, Magma Wilda: 600+300=900_

_Farbros: 1000_

Finally secure, Percival lowered the bulky shield and gripped his sword with both hands. "Ace, don't slow down now!", he told his partner.

"I agree. Let's show this amateur the power of Darkus", Ace proposed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Deathly Karbia!**" As Percival gripped his sword, the blade changed, becoming much more jagged than before. As Percival swiped the air in an x-fashion, two energy slashes remained, sailing toward Farbros.

_Knight Percival: 500+200=700, Magma Wilda: 900_

_Farbros: 1000-200=800_

"How quaint", Zenoheld mocked, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Garland Claw!**" Farbros's two claws, still facing forward, suddenly launched toward Wilda and Percival, each clasping around one within seconds. Red electricity poured from the claws and into the targeted Bakugan, causing both to cry out in pain.

_Knight Percival: 700, Magma Wilda: 900_

_Farbros: 800+300=1100_

"Wilda!", Mira called out, but her Bakugan didn't seem to hear her.

"We can't give in, Percival! Fight back!", Ace encouraged, but he didn't seem to have much luck, either.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Volt suddenly called, sending out his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Haos Alto Brontes!" The four armed jester appeared, as well.

_Knight Percival: 700, Magma Wilda: 900, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Farbros: 1100_

"Need some help, guys?", Brontes asked the other two living Bakugan.

"_Volt_", Zenoheld snarled, almost animalistic in rage. "Destroying _you_ for your betrayal will be the highlight of my day!"

"You couldn't match me on your best day", Volt replied calmly, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Atmosphere!**" Brontes raised all four arms, creating a metallic spheres with yellow halos over each one. All four projectiles went flying, one each destroying the claws, and the other two sailing toward Farbros, hitting it several times.

_Knight Percival: 700, Magma Wilda: 900, Alto Brontes: 700+700=1100_

_Farbros: 1100-400=700_

"Good call, Volt", Mira said. "Time to end this." Suddenly, all three Brawlers each put an ability into their gauntlets.

"**Ability Activate! Sprite Glow!**", Volt yelled. Brontes suddenly created yellow axe blades on each of his arms. Upon swiping his arms, Brontes sent the axe blades flying toward Farbros.

"**Ability Activate! Ares Ball!**", Mira called. Wilda raised both his arms over his head, slowly forming an orb of orange energy between them. When the orb was fully charged, Wilda let it fly toward Farbros.

"**Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!**", Ace called. Both of the dragon-like heads on Percival's shoulders rotated forward, charging purple energy along with Percival's main head. All three heads let the power lose simultaneously in one huge blast.

_Knight Percival: 700+500=1200, Magma Wilda: 900+400=1300, Alto Brontes: 1100_

_Farbros: 700-300=400_

"Bah! Whatever!", Zenoheld roared, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! FARBAS XM!**" Farbros's entire body started to glow red energy, building up power. Once the attacks all hit, a huge explosion resulted, followed by a dust cloud.

"We got him!", Ace celebrated.

"No. It's not that easy", Volt realized.

"How _could've_ Farbros survived all _that_?!", Mira demanded.

"Zenoheld activated FARBAS XM, an ability that recovers all damage Farbros received… and restores all power taken away from its power level", Volt answered.

As the dust receded, true to Volt's word, Farbros was still there, and all damage done was undone. Even the destroyed claws were there.

_Knight Percival: 1200, Magma Wilda: 1300, Alto Brontes: 1100_

_Farbros: 400+200+300+200+400+300=1800_

"All that… and nothing happened?!", Percival demanded in frustration.

"It'll take more than your puny attacks to defeat me!", Zenoheld promised.

"Then let's… keep… fighting!", Mira yelled.

XXX

Professor Clay was currently examining the unknown data strand that had suddenly appeared on his monitor. He looked rather frustrated at his progress, or lack thereof.

"This encryption… far beyond anything I've ever seen… what could this data be hiding?", he muttered. Suddenly he took notice to a strange, high pitched music. "And WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DAMN MUSIC?!"

"Professor", one of Clay's assistants approached the scientists. "Zenoheld wanted us to monitor the power from the current battles…"

"Just do it", Clay snapped at the assistant. "My focus is needed on _this_." He gestured at the data, which the assistant had no idea what to make of it.

"Yes, sir", the assistant responded, leaving his boss to his work.

"Now… where were we?", Clay muttered incredulously, continuing to work on decrypting the data. "This… is absolutely… incredible", he awed.

XXX

To initiate the third round, Keith speedily threw down a Gate Card onto the ground. "Bakugan, brawl!", he yelled, sending his Bakugan in. "Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Supernova Helios!" For one more time, Helios rose to true form on the battlefield.

"Ready, Mylene?", Lync asked his teammate.

"I'm always ready", Mylene sniped.

"Bakugan, brawl!", both Vexos yelled, throwing in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!" Both Macubass and Aluze appeared on the field once again to challenge Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Macubass: 700, Aluze: 700_

"Time to play, Aluze!", Lync joked, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mega Bind!**" Aluze opened its mouth, firing a green laser at Helios, who didn't seem particularly worried.

Mylene had also put an ability into her gauntlet. "Go, Macubass! **Ability Activate! Moby Cannon!**", she commanded. Macubass spun its two claws closed, opening them up to reveal twin cannons. Macubass, using these cannons, fired two blue lasers at Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Macubass: 700+400=1100, Aluze: 700+300=1000_

"Seems they've raised their power levels, Helios", Keith noticed, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "Shall we counter? **Ability Activate! Solar Contender!**" Still on the floor, Helios slammed his claws into the ground, creating a massive shockwave of orange and red flames. The fires easily countered the laser based attacks upon collision.

_Supernova Helios: 900+400=1300_

_Macubass: 1100-400=700, Aluze: 1000-300=700_

"But of _course_ you'd have a perfect counter", Lync snarled.

"Move it, Macubass!", Mylene ordered. Macubass and Aluze quickly got out of the range of the flames, getting ready for a counterattack.

"Sky battles are Aluze's specialty, idiot", Lync snickered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Sky Impact!**" Aluze quickly ascended far higher than Macubass at that point.

"We'll keep them busy", Mylene decided, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! ABSIDS!**" Macubass finally unleashed its deadly attack drones, them all barraging Helios with blue lasers from every direction. A green laser could be seen from above, zeroing in on Helios.

"Keith… any time now!", Helios prodded his partner.

_Supernova Helios: 1300-400=900_

_Macubass: 700+400=1100, Aluze: 700+500=1200_

"Helios, it'll be fine", Keith promised his partner, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "Just let this power flow through you! **Ability Activate! Mauser Nova Blast!**" Helios suddenly extended flames from everywhere: his mouth, wings, chest plate and even tail. One fire stream collided with the laser, canceling it out, and the rest consumed and destroyed the ABSIDS drones.

"No!", Mylene called, but it was far too late.

_Supernova Helios: 900+600=1500_

_Macubass: 1100-600=500, Aluze: 1200-600=600_

"We're not getting anywhere!", Lync realized.

"Then let's try a different trick", Mylene reasoned, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Blue Morbis!**" From cannons on its wrists, Macubass let loose a stream of water, which began swamping the field like before.

"_More_ water?", Helios questioned. "Really?"

"But of course", Mylene answered. "What's the best way to put out a few annoying flames? Drench them in water."

_Supernova Helios: 1500-300=1200_

_Macubass: 500, Aluze: 600_

"Unfortunately for you, I've planned for this situation", Keith said with a smirk, swiping his right hand to the side. "**Gate Card Open! Dry Delta!**"

"Dry _what_?!", Mylene asked in alarm. The Gate Card suddenly opened, causing all the water to rapidly evaporate. Just as suddenly, Macubass collapsed, completely unresponsive.

"What'd you do, Spectra?!", Mylene roared.

"Dry Delta is a Command Card that prevents _any_ Aquos Bakugan to activate any abilities", Keith answered. "Helios, take to the skies! Macubass won't be a problem anymore!"

"I'm going to enjoy this!", Helios said as he raced upward. Another green laser rained down, but Helios had no trouble anticipating and avoiding it. It instead hit Macubass, causing a green explosion. But Macubass was still on the field.

"Lync, tell Aluze to stop that!", Mylene ordered.

"No need to be so serious", Lync said. "Aluze has the best chance in the air.

"Lync…", Mylene snarled.

"Fine", Lync caved, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Aluze, descend! **Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!**" True to Lync's command, Aluze descended to Helios's current level, firing a barrage of lasers from the rotating cannons on its underbelly and back.

_Supernova Helios: 1200_

_Macubass: 500, Aluze: 600+400=1000_

"Huh?! It's not enough!", Lync panicked.

"Is the end of the road for you!", Keith promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**" Helios slowly opened his mouth, unfazed by Aluze's barrage. He let out a predatory roar as he unleashed a blast of white flames at Aluze. The blaze consumed the Bakugan, hiding it from view. When the flames dissipated, there was nothing left. The mechanical Bakugan had truly turned to slag.

_Supernova Helios: 1200+600=1800_

_Macubass: 500, Aluze: 1000_

_Lync: 0%_

"Aluze…", Lync muttered.

"Macubass, get up! Now!", Mylene ordered. "We cannot… we WILL NOT LOSE!" Try as it might, though, the Gate Card's potency left Macubass useless.

"Let's end this!", Helios roared as he descended toward the mechanical Bakugan.

"Very well, Helios", Keith responded, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Solar Blaze!**" Helios released another blast of fire, this time much larger than the earlier one. The flames consumed the immobilized Macubass, leaving nothing left to see as the flames died down. Like Aluze, nothing was left of Macubass.

_Supernova Helios: 1800+400=2200_

_Macubass: 500-400=100_

_Mylene: 0%_

"No… way", Mylene muttered in shock. "You couldn't have…"

"Unfortunately for you, I did", Keith replied, catching Helios as gross newly reverted ball form flew toward his hand. "Now, as much as I enjoyed that battle… goodbye." He furiously pressed several buttons on his gauntlet, causing him to be teleported away from there, effectively escaping the Vexos.

XXX

Alice, Shadow and Hydron had all finished their preparations for the next round, and it was Hydron's turn to play a card. And play it, he did.

"Gate Card, set!", Hydron exclaimed, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the three battlers yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

As Dryoid, MAC Spider and Leonidas all rose in flashes of light, Alice tossed upward another contender. "Bakugan Trap, Legionoid, come forth!", she added. The six headed serpent appeared, as well.

_Omega Leonidas: 600, Legionoid: 350_

_Dryoid: 700, MAC Spider: 700_

"So you brought out that damn Trap again", Shadow taunted. "Who cares?"

Hydron, however, wasting no time in loading his ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!**", he called. As Hydron announced the ability, Dryoid grabbed a familiar metal hilt and ignited an orange laser blade, racing toward Leonidas.

_Omega Leonidas: 600, Legionoid: 350_

_Dryoid: 700+300=1000, MAC Spider: 700_

"Alright… go!", Alice yelled, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Corrosion and Omega Impact!**" Legionoid divided each of his heads to train on each mechanical Bakugan, firing a dense purple venom at MAC Spider and Dryoid. Dryoid's charge was effectively stopped by the venom. Afterwards, Leonidas's claws suddenly became coated in purple energy. Leonidas charged at Dryoid, getting his claws ready to slash at Dryoid, who barely blocked the attack with its blade.

_Omega Leonidas: 600+300=900, Legionoid: 350_

_Dryoid: 1000-200-100=700, MAC Spider: 700-200=500_

"Well, that's annoying", Hydron relied.

"My turn!", Shadow announced, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Tarantula Needle!**" MAC Spider launched several needles from its joints into the air, as they slowly sailed down towards Leonidas and Legionoid.

"Not gonna work!", Alice countered, putting another two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Enhancement Venom and Chaos Corruption!**" Legionoid stalled on firing venom on MAC Spider and Dryoid, and began firing a different venom on Leonidas, enhancing his power. Leonidas, while ngering powered up by the venom, was beginning to be cloaked in a dark aura as he braced for the impact of the needles. When the needles got him, he easily endured them.

_Omega Leonidas: 900+400+100=1400, Legionoid: 350+100=450_

_Dryoid: 700, MAC Spider: 500_

"Unfortunately for you, your ability was just nullified", Alice informed Shadow.

"And unfortunately for _you_, that was a distraction! Hahaha!", Shadow retorted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Blaster Needle!**" MAC Spider speedily fired a cluster of needles from his mouth. Leonidas braced for the attack, but he wasn't hit. Legionoid was, hissing until the needles got him and the subsequent explosion.

_Omega Leonidas: 1400, Legionoid: 450-300=150_

_Dryoid: 700, MAC Spider: 500_

When the explosion's smoke cleared, there was no sign of Legionoid. Alice looked around her, but Legionoid's ball form wasn't there, either. Legionoid was just… gone.

_Alice: 10%_

"You…", was all Alice could manage. Her face was that of shock, slowly deteriorating into rage.

"Nice work, Shadow", Hydron congratulated. "Now that her Trap is finished, it'll be easy to take the Darkus energy!"

"It's time to knock you six feet below, Alice!", Shadow promised the ginger, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!**" MAC Spider's body opened up to reveal three cannons, which all charged up and released a massive purple laser. The laser struck Leonidas, but he managed to withstand it.

_Omega Leonidas: 1400-400=1000_

_Dryoid: 700, MAC Spider: 500+400=900_

"Alice! Time to counter!", Leonidas roared, but Alice didn't respond. Her mind was still in shock. "Alice, wake up!"

"Legionoid… they just…", Alice muttered.

"Then don't make his sacrifice be in vain", Hydranoid told Alice, rising to meet her at eye level. "They did just do that. Legionoid is gone. But Leo's still there, so this isn't the time to space out! Fight back!"

Alice nodded, regaining her senses. "Yeah. You're right, Hydranoid."

"How touching. But it's too late!", Hydron said, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. "It's time to take the Darkus energy! **Double Ability Activate! Sword Smasher and Fusion Ability Dual Caliber!**" Dryoid grabbed its metal hilt with both hands, separating it into two halves. Each hilt had ignited an orange laser blade on it. Dryoid then reattached the two hilts and spun the laser staff, each end turning purple.

_Omega Leonidas: 1000-500=500_

_Dryoid: 700+600=1300, MAC Spider: 900_

"You're in for a world of hurt now!", Alice promised, rage practically dripping from her voice as she put three abilities into her gauntlet. "Tear them apart, Omega Leonidas! **Triple Ability Activate! Omega Eraser, Draco Oblivion and Fusion Ability Omega Gambit!**" Leonidas's body began to glow with power as his mouth prepared a massive amount of Darkus power.

"This… is for… LEGIONOID!", Leonidas roared as he let the power loose, unleashing a massive Darkus blast at the two mechanical Bakugan.

_Omega Leonidas: 500+500+400=1400_

_Dryoid: 1300-400=900, MAC Spider: 900-400=500_

"A triple ability?", Hydron asked, surprised. Then, however, the surprise ceased, and Hydron let out a chuckle. "I didn't think you were _that_ desperate. You've just demonstrated that you're running out of options. But we've got more!" He put another ability into his gauntlet, completely confident. "**Ability Activate! Mar Shield!**" Dryoid moved in front of MAC Spider, creating a dome of orange energy. When the dome met the energy blast, the dome withstood it.

_Omega Leonidas: 1400-500-400=500_

_Dryoid: 900+400+200=1500, MAC Spider: 500+400=900_

"They nullified my abilities!", Leonidas realized.

"Yeah! And that means… you're finished!", Shadow assured the opponent, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Net!**" MAC Spider fired a glowing net that resembled a massive web from its mouth at Leonidas. The Darkus Bakugan was entangled by the net, and this time, he was trapped beneath it.

_Omega Leonidas: 500-300=200_

_Dryoid: 1500, MAC Spider: 900_

"No!", Alice exclaimed. Right then, Hydranoid floated up to her.

"Alice, the time is now!", Hydranoid yelled.

Alice nodded her head in wordless agreement. She grabbed Hydranoid and threw him in, calling, "Bakugan, brawl! Hydranoid, stand!"

"Too late!", Hydron exclaimed, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Field Lock!**" As the Gate Card glowed white, Hydranoid's ball form was repelled by the Gate Card, and Hydranoid flew back into Alice's hand.

"They locked the field!", Alice realized in horror. She quickly loaded an ability into her gauntlet. "Leonidas, we've got to nullify that Gate Card! **Ability Activate! Grand Down!**" Leonidas began to glow with purple energy, getting ready to channel energy into the Gate Card to nullify it.

"Yeah, no", Shadow deadpanned, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Wild Close!**" MAC Spider fired another net, this time not glowing, at Leonidas. As he was still trapped by the Spider Net, Leonidas was unable to dodge. As the other net entangled Leonidas, further restricting his movements, the energy dissipated.

"You nullified my ability, too?!", Alice questioned in shock.

"You waited too long to play Hydranoid", Hydron snickered. "I thought one of two possibilities: the first was that something had happened to Hydranoid, and he was no longer in your possession. The second was that he would be in some kind of danger of he were to battle. So, I snuck in a Field Lock card just in case."

"Now, give up the Darkus energy!", Shadow yelled, relishing this moment.

Purple energy started to seep out of Leonidas's body, but it suddenly stopped.

"What?!", Shadow exclaimed.

"No… I won't let this happen", Leonidas groaned. "I won't let you take the Darkus energy from me!"

"How very noble of you", Hydron mocked. "You _do_ realize that we'll beat you down as much as we have to, right? We _are_ taking your energy."

"Do your fucking worst", Leonidas growled, ripping the nets off him. Although he seemed ready to collapse, and was obviously far too battered to use another ability, it was clear that he wouldn't give in.

"If you insist", Hydron said, pointing forward. "Dryoid! Destroy Darkus Omega Leonidas and claim the Darkus energy!"

Dryoid responded to Hydron's call, racing forward with its laser staff, spinning its weapon fast enough to make it a blur. Dryoid made once successful slash at Leonidas, then another, and another. Each time particles of energy leaked out of Leonidas, but Leonidas shut it off just as quickly.

"Leonidas, stop!", Alice ordered her Bakugan. "They'll destroy you to get the Darkus energy, and what would have changed? Nothing!"

"I won't surrender the energy", Leonidas swore as he was struck again. "I WON'T BACK DOWN EVER AGAIN!"

"This… is just pathetic", Shadow complained, shaking his head and putting another ability into his gauntlet. "I think I'll put ya outta your misery! **Ability Activate! Mega Terror Impact!**" MAC Spider leaped the distance between itself and Leonidas, landing right over the evolved Darkus Bakugan. As MAC Spider planted its legs, electricity poured down, electrifying Leonidas to beyond pain. MAC Spider's underbelly charged up and fired a massive purple laser onto Leonidas, who was consumed fully.

_Omega Leonidas: 200-300=0_

_Dryoid: 1500, MAC Spider: 900+100=1000_

"LEONIDAS, NO!", Alice screamed.

"AVENGE ME!" Leonidas yelled as he disappeared in a purple explosion. A massive purple energy went up, through MAC Spider and into the ceiling. The Darkus energy was gone, but so was Leonidas.

_Alice: 0%_

"Hahahahahaha! Did ya enjoy that battle, Alice?", Shadow jeered. "HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHA HAHA!"

"Shadow…", Alice muttered loathfully.

"Go ahead and leave now", Hydron said, a smug grin on his face. "We're done with you. We won't stop you from _running away_."

"You'll pay for this… monsters", Alice promised, holding her teleporter card to her chest level. Another moment, she was gone.

XXX

Wilda, Percival and Brontes were all fighting Farbros, who had just recovered all damage by Zenoheld using FARBAS XM. The living Bakugan were panting slightly, but Farbros seemed good as new.

_Knight Percival: 1200, Magma Wilda: 1300, Alto Brontes: 1100_

_Farbros: 1800_

"Are you ready to be destroyed, Brawlers!?", Zenoheld taunted his opponents, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Twin Horn Phaser!**" Between the two claws on Farbros's shoulders, Farbros generated an orb of red energy, which then shot a continuous blast of red energy at the opponents on the field. The lasers scored direct hits on all three and continued relentlessly, wearing down the three Bakugan.

_Knight Percival: 1200-400=800, Magma Wilda: 1300-400=900, Alto Brontes: 1100-400=700_

_Farbros: 1800+400=2200_

"Percival, no!", Ace yelled.

"BRONTES!", Volt exclaimed.

"It's my turn now!", Marucho exclaimed, throwing two Bakugan into the field at once. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Aquos Preyas and Aquos Minx Elfin!" Both of the amphibious Bakugan rose in support of their allies.

_Knight Percival: 800, Magma Wilda: 900, Alto Brontes: 700, Preyas: 500, Minx Elfin: 600_

_Farbros: 2200_

"What difference would _that_ make?", Zenoheld taunted. "My interest is reserved for the Ventus energy! Shun Kazami, my son called you one who leads in the front. Why, then, do you cower behind your lackeys?!"

"Shun, don't listen to him!", Marucho told Shun, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "We can take Zenoheld without risking the Ventus energy! **Double Ability Activate! Aquos Guardian and Ripple Trap!**" Preyas charged forward, coated in a blue aura, before running in the middle of the laser blast, successfully deflecting it by using nothing more than that aura. Elfin, afterward, created a blue shockwave that rolled over Farbros, not doing any damage, but Farbros seemed unable to move afterward.

_Knight Percival: 800+400=1200, Magma Wilda: 900+400=1300, Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100, Preyas: 500+200=700, Minx Elfin: 600_

_Farbros: 2200-400=1800_

"You nullified my ability, pest?", Zenoheld questioned.

"And I've blocked your abilities, too!", Marucho added. "Guys, we should finish this. Ripple Trap won't hold forever."

"Good call", Mira admitted, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Gallows Punch!**" Wilda's feet began to expel volcanic smoke, until Wilda rocketed toward Farbros with a raised fist, knocking Farbros down in a single punch before pulling back.

Which was enough for Ace, as he put another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Terminal Thunder!**", he yelled. Percival's body began to charge up purple lightning, flashing all around him until Percival pointed his right pointer finger at Farbros, channeling all the lightning at Farbros. As Farbros was still affected by Ripple Trap, the lightning scored a direct hit.

"Insolent swine!", Zenoheld roared. "Your Bakugan will be destroyed!"

"Not if we destroy Farbros first", Volt replied, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Wizard Proxy!**" Brontes started to wave his four hands, working up a strange aurora around them. Elfin started to glows in an empowering yellow aura as Farbros's power was depleting.

_Knight Percival: 1200+400=1600, Magma Wilda: 1300, Alto Brontes: 1100, Preyas: 700, Minx Elfin: 600+300=900_

_Farbros: 1800-300-300-300=900_

"Your finished, Zenoheld!", Volt exclaimed.

"Not even close. It seems that your ability has timed out", Zenoheld retorted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Now, you're finished. **Ability Activate! Hellion Breath!**" Farbros's mouth suddenly dispensed a powerful gust of wind, knocking all the living Bakugan to the floor, useless.

_Knight Percival: 1600-800=800, Magma Wilda: 1300-650=650, Alto Brontes: 1100-550=550, Preyas: 700-350=350, Minx Elfin: 900-450=450_

_Farbros: 900+800+650+550+350+450=3700_

"How'd he do _that_?", Mira questioned.

"Gallium Breath takes half of your points away, and adds it to Farbros's own power level", Zenoheld said. "And you can't even activate abilities anymore!"

"May need some help", Mira told the Brawlers that haven't engaged in battle yet.

"I'll take this!", Runo decided, throwing in Tigrerra. "Bakugan, brawl! Tigrerra, stand!" The bipedal saber-tooth-tiger-like Bakugan made her appearance.

"I'm ready to fight! Raahhhhh!", Tigrerra roared.

Runo quickly put an ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!**", she called. Tigrerra extended her claws and fought through the wind, successfully landing a slash on Farbros. The wind completely supported after that, allowing the affected Bakugan to quickly recover.

_Knight Percival: 800+800=1600, Magma Wilda: 650+650=1300, Alto Brontes: 550+550=1100, Preyas: 350+350=700, Minx Elfin: 450+450=900, Blade Tigrerra: 500_

_Farbros: 3700-2800-300=600_

"You… lousy punks!", Zenoheld roared.

"Don't stop, Tigrerra!", Runo encouraged, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Saber Glowcer!**" Tigrerra extended the blades on her shoulders, each firing a yellow arc of energy that stuck Farbros with a grinding screech.

_Knight Percival: 1600, Magma Wilda: 1300, Alto Brontes: 1100, Preyas: 700, Minx Elfin: 900, Tigrerra: 500+400=900_

_Farbros: 600-400=200_

"I've had quite enough of this!", Zenoheld stated, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! FARBAS XM!**" Farbros let out a mechanical roar as its body glowed red, once again restoring all damage gone to it.

_Knight Percival: 1600, Magma Wilda: 1300, Alto Brontes: 1100, Preyas: 700, Minx Elfin: 900, Tigrerra: 900_

_Farbros: 200+300+300+300+300+400=1800_

"He did it again?", Ace questioned.

"You are history, Brawlers!", Zenoheld promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Super Cell!**" Farbros's mouth fired a massive red laser that started to continuously barrage its opponents, who were all shooting in pain until it subsided.

_Knight Percival: 1600-500=1100, Magma Wilda: 1300-500=800, Alto Brontes: 1100-500=600, Preyas: 700-500=200, Minx Elfin: 900-500=400, Tigrerra: 900-500=400_

_Farbros: 1800+500=2300_

"And now… to finish you off", Zenoheld said, furiously pressing several buttons on his gauntlet. "FARBROS, ASSAIL FORMATION!"

XXX

Keith had just arrived on his Vestal Destroyer control room. After he had defeated Mylene and Lync, he had the Destroyer lock on his biometrics, like before, to transport himself away. He made his way to the communications room to register a bright flash behind him. Keith turned around to see Alice and relaxed.

"Sorry. I thought you were an intruder", he told Alice.

"I understand. It's been a bad day for us", Alice replied emotionlessly.

"Are you ok?", Keith asked her.

Alice shook her head. "No, I'm not", she answered. "Hydron and Shadow challenged us to battle. Unfortunately, they won."

"They have the Darkus energy?!", Keith asked.

"More than that", Alice replied, her eyes tearing up. "Leo wouldn't let them take it. They… destroyed him!"

"Alice… I'm sorry", Keith said.

"Enough", Alice said with a wave of her hand. "The Annihilator is still a threat. I can't grieve now. What happened to you?"

"Like you, I was ambushed by the Vexos. Mylene and Lync, to be precise", Keith explained, but Helios interrupted him.

"I was able to turn their mechanical Bakugan into molten slag! It was so satisfying!", he fantasized.

"At least there's _some_ good here", Alice said. "But where are the others?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out", Keith said, reaching the monitor. Immediately, a huge ran filed the screen, showing a strange DNA double-helix purple in color. "What the?!", Keith snapped, annoyed.

"Seems like some kind of data", Alice observed, momentarily lost in wonder before she shook her head, snapping herself out of the trance. "We can worry about decrypting it later. For now, we should focus on finding the others."

"Yes, of course", Keith agreed, moving the screen aside. He then got to work, eventually showing eight transponder signals in the monitor, quite close together. "They're right in front of us?", Keith said, uncertain.

"Wait…", Alice told Keith, a worried expression on her face. "If I battled Shadow and Hydron… and you battled Mylene and Lync… that means they're up against Zenoheld!"

"Come on!", Keith rushed, leading Alice out of the communications room, and toward the front of the ship.

"We're coming", Alice muttered as she raced the route out of the Destroyer. "Just hang on, Shun."

XXX

A glint was seen in the sky, slowly nearing the open battlefield. Farbros waited a moment before taking off to meet the object, revealed to be a massive battle unit. Giant legs snapped onto Farbros, as well as increased armor. Farbros's claws, which were at the shoulders before, moved to take the place of its hands. Four massive cannons snapped forward of the behemoth.

The massive mechanical Bakugan landed onto the ground and dropped a hatch, allowing Zenoheld entry into it. Inside the fighting machine, Zenoheld sat on a throne next to a monitor and a holo keyboard. "Assail Farbros: complete!", Zenoheld proclaimed.

_Knight Percival: 1100, Magma Wilda: 800, Alto Brontes: 600, Preyas: 200, Minx Elfin: 400, Tigrerra: 400_

_Assail Farbros: 6500_

"I didn't think his power level would go so high up!", Shun gasped in awe and terror.

"Hey, I've got a plan to bring down his power level", Ace told his allies. "But, for it to work the best… we need all hands on deck."

"Fine", Shun agreed. "Everyone, let's go!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Shun, Julie and Baron called out, sending in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Let's go, Gorem!"

"Haos Saint Nemus!"

"Ventus Storm Skyress _and_ Ventus Master Ingram!"

As the four Bakugan announced took their stances, the Brawlers didn't waste a second as everyone who was in possession of a Bakugan Trap caked on them. "Go, Bakugan Traps!", they all called. Falcon Fly, Baliton, Hexstar, Tripod Epsilon, Pythantus, Piercian and Hylash all appeared, meaning it was an army versing a one-monster-army.

_(Knight Percival: 1100, Falcon Fly: 350)=1450, (Magma Wilda: 800, Baliton: 350)=1150 _

_(Alto Brontes: 600, Hexstar: 400)=1000, (Tigrerra: 400, Pythantus: 400)=800 _

_Preyas: 200, (Minx Elfin: 400, Tripod Epsilon: 350)=750 _

_Hammer Gorem: 500, (Saint Nemus: 600, Piercian: 350)=950_

_Skyress: 500, (Ingram: 600, Hylash: 350)=950_

_Assail Farbros: 6500_

"Numbers mean nothing to me!", Zenoheld proclaimed. All that mattered to him was taking the Ventus energy, and Ingram had finally entered battle.

"They will after this", Ace smugly replied, swiping his hand in front of him. "**Gate Card Open! Element Merge!**" The Gate Card opened, causing energy to leak out of Assail Farbros and into every one of its opponents.

_(Knight Percival: 1100+200=1300, Falcon Fly: 350+200=550)=1850, (Magma Wilda: 800+200=1000, Baliton: 350+200=550)=1550 _

_(Alto Brontes: 600+200=800, Hexstar: 400+200=600)=1600, (Tigrerra: 400+200=600, Pythantus: 400+200=600)=1200 _

_Preyas: 200+200=400, (Minx Elfin: 400+200=600, Tripod Epsilon: 350+200=550)=1150 _

_Hammer Gorem: 500+200=700, (Saint Nemus: 600+200=800, Piercian: 350+200=550)=1350_

_Skyress: 500+200=700, (Ingram: 600+200=800, Hylash: 350+200=550)=1350_

_Assail Farbros: 6500-3400=3100_

"Element Merge drains 200 points from your Bakugan to every Bakugan on my side!", Ace said smugly. "How does it feel, losing so much power?"

"Irrelevant!", Zenoheld declared.

"Then maybe we should add insult to injury!", Shun suggested, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Lightning Talon and Twin Fangs - Phantom Comet Storm!**" Skyress positioned her tail feathers, aiming them directly at Assail Farbros as she blasted a green laser between her feathers. Meanwhile, Ingram got on top of and stood on Hylash, who then started flying at high speeds and fired several green orbs at Assail Farbros.

"I'm right behind you, Shun!", Marucho added, putting three abilities into his gauntlet. "**Triple Ability Activate! Desert Marine, Blue Squall and Ding Dong Ditch!**" Tripod Epsilon's leaf-staff frog began glowing orange, powering up himself, Preyas and Elfin, as the latter two also became coated in blue auras and charged Assail Farbros.

"We're in, too!", Mira called, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Apollo Head and Hyper Earth Ball!**" Baliton fired several of his spikes to impale Assail Farbros, and Wilda raised his arms, generating a massive orb of orange energy between his palms. When Wilda sent the ball toward Assail Farbros, it was crackling with energy.

"Let's go, Percival!", Ace yelled, putting two abilities into his gauntlet! "**Double Ability Activate! Fly Enemy and Geor Gunner!**" Falcon Fly started to shoot energy pellets while flying toward Assail Farbros, while both of the dragon-like heads on Percival's shoulders rotated forward, charging purple energy along with Percival's main head. All three heads let the power lose simultaneously in one huge blast.

"Let's do it, Nemus!", Baron encouraged, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Tank Bunker and Sparkly Arrow!**" Piercian positioned his shields in front of him, conferring them into mirror like surfaces. Nemus then charged an orb of yellow energy on his staff's end and threw it at Piercian, who reflected and enhanced the attack at Assail Farbros using his mirror shields.

"Tigrerra, go!", Runo shouted, putting another two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Metal Fang and Python Impact!**" Tigrerra suddenly extended all of her blades and charged Assail Farbros with surprising speed. Pythantus began to go into a coil, before launching at Assail Farbros like a spring, his body coated in a yellow aura.

"You too, Gorem!", Julie added, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Grand Impact!**" Gorem took his jackhammer from his back, spun around in a three-sixty, and let the jackhammer go, flying toward Assail Farbros.

"And finally…", Volt concluded, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Shining Nightmare and Orion Head!**" Brontes created two light disks and took hold of them. Brontes threw them both like frisbees at Assail Farbros. Hexstar, then, shot three of its own spikes at Assail Farbros, crackling with yellow lightning.

"Whatever!", Zenoheld roared, sliding an ability in place. "**Ability Activate! Shiny Oricalcum!**" Farbros suddenly emitted powerful red shockwaves that rolled over the small army of living Bakugan and their attacks. The long-range energy blasts fired by Skyress, Ingram and Hylash, Wilda, Baliton, Nemus and Piercian, Gorem, Percival, Falcon Fly, Brontes and Hexstar all exploded. Preyas, Elfin, Tigrerra, Pythantus, Ingram and Hylash were all forced away as they neared the monstrosity. Every Bakugan was hit by the shockwaves and forced to the ground.

"He nullified all our abilities at once?!", Shun gasped.

"This doesn't look so good!", Julie exclaimed.

The shockwaves continued, only growing stronger in power. Eventually, Bakugan began to cave to the relentless power. The first casualties were Tripod Epsilon, Falcon Fly, Baliton and Piercian, who exploded in colors of their Attributes. They didn't revert, they were destroyed.

"We're losing our numbers!", Volt realized.

The next Bakugan to cave were Hylash, Pythantus, and finally Hexstar, who were destroyed in similar fashion to the other Traps.

"No!", Shun exclaimed.

Finally, the shockwaves, subsided, leaving every Bakugan still on the field to collapse in exhaustion.

"That… was a doozy", Preyas groaned.

_Knight Percival: 1300, Magma Wilda: 1000, Alto Brontes: 800, Tigrerra: 600, Preyas: 400, Minx Elfin: 600, Hammer Gorem: 700, Saint Nemus: 800, Skyress: 700, Ingram: 800_

_Assail Farbros: 3100_

The present Brawlers were in shock as they processed what Zenoheld had just accomplished. "All our Bakugan Traps…", Marucho muttered.

"I told you I'd destroy your Bakugan!", Zenoheld gloated, sliding another ability in place. "**Ability Activate! Shadow Crowley!**" Assail Farbros aimed its four cannons directly at the battered Bakugan. The cannons began to build up red energy, then unleashing four simultaneous red lasers.

_Knight Percival: 1300-400=900, Magma Wilda: 1000-400=600, Alto Brontes: 800-400=400, Tigrerra: 600-400=200, Preyas: 400-400=0, Minx Elfin: 600-400=200, Hammer Gorem: 700-400=300, Saint Nemus: 800-400=400, Skyress: 700-400=300, Ingram: 800-400=400_

_Assail Farbros: 3100_

"Wilda, come on!", Mira encouraged, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Atlas Shield!**" Wilda managed to rise and raise his arms, causing a wall of lava to rise in order to block the incoming attack.

"We can help with that!", Julie exclaimed, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Titanic Magma!**" Gorem managed to rise, as well, and punched the ground beneath him, causing the lava wall to grow larger and stronger, even expanding toward Assail Farbros. The lava cooled before it could reach the mechanical monstrosity, however.

_Knight Percival: 900+400=1300, Magma Wilda: 600+400+300=1300, Alto Brontes: 400+400=800, Tigrerra: 200+400=600, Preyas: 0+400=400, Minx Elfin: 200+400=600, Hammer Gorem: 300+400+300=1000, Saint Nemus: 400+400=800, Skyress: 300+400=700, Ingram: 400+400=800_

_Assail Farbros: 3100-300=2800_

"Elfin, Preyas, Attribute change!", Marucho exclaimed.

"You got it, buddy!", Preyas exclaimed, glowing multicolor, before settling in a purple coloring. "Attribute change: Darkus!"

"Sure, why not?", Elfin exclaimed, creating a ring of multicolored light with her wand. "A quick costume change won't be a problem. All I need to do is step through this circle of light and become…", as she stepped through the light ring, her body turned dark purple and she gained a mask and cape. "...Darkus Minx Elfin!"

"What is that supposed to do?", Zenoheld momentarily questioned.

"It'll let us do _this_!", Marucho responded, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Super Moon Bow and Dark Predator!**"

"Time for a Darkus takedown! I'm gonna double my pleasure by doubling your pain!", Elfin called, crossing her arms and making a v-shape on each hand. The unfolded fingers each fired a purple beam of energy at Assail Farbros, which barely seemed fazed.

"You, sir, are going down!", Preyas taunted whole rushing at Assail Farbros, covered in a dark aura.

_Knight Percival: 1300, Magma Wilda: 1000, Alto Brontes: 800, Tigrerra: 600, Preyas: 400, Minx Elfin: 600+300=900, Hammer Gorem: 700, Saint Nemus: 800, Skyress: 700, Ingram: 800_

_Assail Farbros: 2800-300-300=2200_

Shun's eyes widened as he realized what would happen. "Marucho, pull back!", he tried warning his teammate. "They're overextended!"

"What?!", Marucho questioned, turning sharply toward Shun.

"Enough of this!", Zenoheld roared, sliding another ability in place. "**Ability Activate! Garland Claw!**" Both of the massive claws shot forward without any warning, grabbing hold of both Preyas and Elfin within seconds. Red electricity poured from the claws and into the two targets, making them cry out in heartbreaking pain.

_Knight Percival: 1300, Magma Wilda: 1000, Alto Brontes: 800, Tigrerra: 600, Preyas: 400, Minx Elfin: 900, Hammer Gorem: 700, Saint Nemus: 800, Skyress: 700, Ingram: 800_

_Assail Farbros: 2200+300=2500_

"Elfin! Preyas!", Marucho yelled.

"I… don't think… we're gonna… get outta this… Marucho!", Preyas yelled, constantly having to stop from the pain.

"Don't talk like that!", Marucho shouted. "You're gonna be fine, guys!" He knew as he said that, though, that they wouldn't. It was too late. His two closest battle partners and best friends were about to be destroyed right in front of his eyes.

"Just promise… promise not to forget us, Marucho!", Elfin called, before she and Preyas were engulfed in blue explosions. They were defeated, but they hadn't turned to ball form. Like the Traps, Zenoheld had destroyed them.

"I… promise", Marucho swore, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'll never forget you guys."

"NEMUS!", Baron shouted in sudden anger, enraged by Zenoheld's recent crimes. "LET'S FINISH ZENOHELD OFF!"

"I'm with you, Baron!", Nemus agreed.

Baron quickly loaded an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Sparkly Arrow!**", he furiously shouted.

"Your evil ways will stop here!", Nemus proclaimed as the end of his staff charged up an orb of yellow energy. "CHEW ON THIS!", he yelled, sending the orb directly at Assail Farbros.

_Knight Percival: 1300, Magma Wilda: 1000, Alto Brontes: 800, Tigrerra: 600, Hammer Gorem: 700, Saint Nemus: 800+400=1200, Skyress: 700, Ingram: 800_

_Assail Farbros: 2500-400=2100_

"Bah!", Zenoheld retorted as he slided another ability in place. "**Ability Activate! FARBAS XM!**" As the yellow energy orb struck Assail Farbros, it's body began to glow red, undoing every scratch and damage done while raising its power level considerably.

_Knight Percival: 1300, Magma Wilda: 1000, Alto Brontes: 800, Tigrerra: 600, Hammer Gorem: 700, Saint Nemus: 1200, Skyress: 700, Ingram: 800_

_Assail Farbros: 2100+3400+300+300+300+400=6800_

"He restored his power level again!", Mira realized in frustration. "He even recovered from the Gate Card effect! How are we supposed to beat that thing?!"

"You assume that you _can_ beat me", Zenoheld said, an insane grin on his face. "I can't be beaten, especially not by the likes of you!"

"We'll see about that!", Mira retorted, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Earth Ball!**" Wilda raised his arms, generating a massive orb of orange energy between his palms. When the orb had gained enough power to be literally crackling with energy, Wilda released it and sent it flying toward Assail Farbros.

"Whatever!", Zenoheld yelled, sliding another ability in place. "**Ability Activate! Meteor Driver!**" Assail Farbros adjusted its cannons, firing an even larger series of lasers than earlier. As the energy orb meet the lasers, the point effects canceled out but the lasers were quickly forcing Wilda's attack back.

Shun realized the danger rather quickly. "Get out of there, you guys!", he warned the Bakugan. Skyress and Ingram quickly flew upward to avoid the incoming attack, but none of the others responded in time.

Suddenly, Wilda's every orb exploded, allowing the lasers to plow into Wilda, creating a huge explosion. From the force of the explosion alone, Tigrerra, Gorem, Nemus, Percival and Brontes all reverted, dropping to their Brawler's feet. Bearing the full brunt of the attack, though, Wilda wasn't so lucky. When the explosion dissipated, there was nothing left of Magma Wilda.

"Percival?", Ace asked his Bakugan.

"I'll live", Percival groaned. "Same can't be said of Wilda, though."

"Yeah…", Ace agreed.

"Brontes talk to me!", Volt pleaded his Bakugan.

"That… wasn't very fun", Brontes admitted.

"Nemus, are you ok?!", Baron asked his Bakugan.

"Yes", Nemus said weakly. "I was lucky to survive that encounter."

"My little, precious Gorem!", Julie exclaimed.

"Julie, I'm fine", Gorem groaned.

"Apologies, malady", Tigrerra told Runo. "Our comrades have perished, and it's my fault."

"Stop it!", Runo instructed. "You did your best, Tigrerra. I couldn't have asked for more."

"Wilda… I'm sorry", Mira muttered, getting on her knees in despair. Losing the Subterra energy wasn't anything compared to this.

"And now, it's just you and me, Kazami!", Zenoheld boasted.

_Skyress: 700, Ingram: 800_

_Assail Farbros: 6800_

"Yeah. Just me and you", Shun agreed, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "BUT YOU. WILL NOT. GET. THE VENTUS ENERGY! **Double Ability Activate! Twin Fangs - Great Divine Wing and Green Wave!**" Skyress and Ingram stated flying very close to each other, until they met. Skyress grabbed onto Ingram's waist as the two glowed with power, then were engulfed in green flames.

"It's down to the both of us, Skyress", Ingram stated.

"Then we must fight together if we are to have a chance", Skyress proclaimed. The two soared down toward Assail Farbros, scoring a direct got upon collision and retreating, but Farbros seemed undamaged.

_(Skyress: 700+300+200=1200, Ingram: 800+300+200=1300)=2500_

_Assail Farbros: 6800-600=6200_

"How boring", Zenoheld deadpanned, sliding another ability in place. "**Ability Activate! Shadow Crowley!**" Assail Farbros adjusted its cannons to aim at the two Ventus Bakugan, firing a series of red lasers at them.

"We're not finished yet!", Shun proclaimed, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Armored Intense Mode and Whirlwind Lightning Storm!**" Ingram wrapped his body up using his wing scarves, deflecting the blast Farbros fired at him and Skyress. Skyress, meanwhile, returned fire by flapping her wings, causing a barrage of green projectiles to shoot at Assail Farbros.

_(Skyress: 1200+200=1400, Ingram: 1300+200=1500)=2900_

_Assail Farbros: 6800-200=6600_

"You'll pay for that!", Zenoheld promised.

"Don't stop! Don't stop until Zenoheld is begging for the mercy he doesn't deserve!", Shun goaded, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Wind Power Extreme and Gust of Wind Blow - Destruction Meteor Storm!**" Ingram and Skyress started descending once again, with Ingram's wings lengthening and becoming as sharp as blades, and with Skyress cloaking them both in green flames. The two Bakugan hot Assail Farbros and separated, each attacking different blind spots.

_(Skyress: 1400+300=1700, Ingram: 1500+300=1800)=3500_

_Assail Farbros: 6600-300-300=6000_

Once Ingram and Skyress stopped their attack, they flew upwards, attempting to get out of Assail Farbros's reliable range.

"You are history!", Ingram declared.

"Your campaign ends here!", Skyress screeched.

"It's the other way around! _You_ are history!", Zenoheld said, sliding another ability in place. "**Ability Activate! Meteor Driver!**" Assail Farbros adjusted its cannons, aiming directly at the two Ventus Bakugan. Red energy charged up and fired, massive enough that avoiding it wasn't an option.

"Ingram, move!", Skyress yelled, slamming into the ninja Bakugan.

"Skyress?!", Ingram yelled in surprise as the lasers scored a direct hit on Skyress, causing a massive explosion that forced Ingram to the ground.

_(Skyress: 1700-500=1200, Ingram: 1800)=3000_

_Assail Farbros: 6000+500=6500_

"No. No. SKYRESS!", Shun yelled in disbelief and horror. Like many of the others, Skyress was gone. But that was only the beginning, as green particles started flowing out of Ingram, preceding a beam of green energy that went straight into the visible Annihilator.

"The… Ventus energy…", Ingram groaned. "No…"

Just then, Alice and Keith raced out of the Vestal Destroyer, only to find they were too late. They saw Zenoheld exiting his Assail Farbros, Farbros revert to its ball form and leaving behind the Assail System, and finally the Assail System fly upwards, leaving the area.

"I've succeeded", Zenoheld gloated. A holo screen appeared, showing six containers in a hexagon formation, the colors in the order of the Attribute hexagon. All of them, except for the red container, were flashing bright light.

"So they got the Darkus energy, too", Shun said.

"They did", Alice confirmed. "But we _do_ still have Pyrus."

"Unfortunately for _you_, Professor Clay and Hydron suspected that would be the case", Zenoheld said. "That's why I had Clay and his assistants absorb the power of today's battles. Given the intensity…"

As Zenoheld's voice trailed off, the red container lighted up in multicolored energy.

"Fuck", Keith said. "The Annihilator… is at full power. We've lost."

Zenoheld began to laugh like a madman. "Indeed you have!", he gloated. "Now, I'll let you in on a secret: the six Attribute energies are enough to power the Annihilator's primary weapon… for one shot."

"And why should we believe that?", Alice questioned.

"To be completely honest, he _is_ telling the truth", Hydron answered as he entered the area, walking behind his father. "So, can you guess which planet we'll choose to rid from the universe? The planet that has forsaken its ruling class, or the home of the ones who caused all of this in the first place?"

"You have 24 hours to make your guess", Zenoheld stated. "It won't make a difference in any case, but it'll be amusing to watch you try and fail, Battle Brawlers. Hahahahahaha!"

"We should go", Keith said, gesturing to the Destroyer behind him. "We have to pull back."

The others agreed, racing off to the Vestal Destroyer. Within minutes, the Destroyer had taken off, opening a portal back to Vestal.

"Look at the mighty Brawlers running with their tails between their legs, father!", Hydron said.

"Enjoy that sight, Hydron", Zenoheld said. "Soon enough, they'll be wiped out of existence."

XXX

**Before you say anything, yes, that was dark. I did warn you. In a war against a genocidal maniac, there **_**will**_ **be casualties. **

**Anyways, that's the chapter! The really, really long chapter! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you have anything to say, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, my friends, goodbye! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well. I'm glad the darkness in the last chapter didn't turn you guys away from the story. I was worried that you would leave, but this had to be done. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this entry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 15: Readying for Round Two

The Brawlers were still on the Vestal Destroyer, just having been forced to retreat from the Mother Palace. The Vestal Annihilator was fully operational, yet Zenoheld had given them 24 hours to figure out what Zenoheld's target was: Earth or Vestal. There was a somber, grieving silence among everyone.

"Let's just talk about one of the elephants in the room", Julie said, trying to break the silence. "King Jerkface said that the six Attribute energies are enough to power the Annihilator for one shot. How do we know that he's telling the truth?"

"In actuality, it makes sense", Keith answered. "If the Annihilator's primary weapon could be operational with less power, Zenoheld wouldn't have had to obtain all six Attribute energies. And once it's fired, the energy amassed would be gone. So, the Annihilator's primary weapon may very well only have one shot."

Shun suddenly got up and quickly left the room, an angry vibe surrounding him.

"Shun, wait!", Alice said, speed-walking after him.

"Master Shun seems kinda upset", Baron stated.

"What'd you expect?", Runo asked. "Skyress was like a second mother to Shun, especially after his real one died. And Shun just saw her get blown to smithereens!"

"He's not the only one who just lost family", Marucho muttered, barely audible to the others.

Keith recognized that Marucho needed some kind of distraction, otherwise he might tear himself apart. "Marucho", Keith said abruptly, gaining the short blonde's attention.

"Yeah?", Marucho asked, momentarily surprised out of his stupor.

"While we were battling, an anonymous source sent us some kind of information", Keith said. "I'm not entirely sure what it is, but it's heavily encrypted. It may, admittedly, be a wild goose chase… or it may hold a secret weapon we can use to beat Zenoheld."

"But what do you need me for?", Marucho questioned.

"As I've stated, it's heavily encrypted", Keith explained. "I'll need your help if we have any chance of decrypting it in time."

"Yeah, I can do that", Marucho assured. "I'll do what I can, Keith." Now having something to do, Marucho readily followed Keith out of the room, presumably into the Destroyer's communications room.

Ace, who was sitting on Mira's left side, wrapped his right arm around her back. "We'll get through this, Mira", Ace promised her.

"How?", Mira demanded, though without any energy. "The Annihilator's at full capacity, Zenoheld is giving us a time limit just to screw around with us, it'd be generous to say that we're at half strength, and they destroyed my _partner_ in front of me. How are we going to get through this?"

"I… I don't know", Ace admitted. "But we have to stay positive. Zenoheld and the Vexos haven't won yet. Until they do, we can't give up."

"What can I do?", Mira questioned. "I don't even have my Bakugan anymore. They're gone. At least _you_ still have Percival."

"Your Bakugan didn't make you who you are, Mira", Ace said. "You did. Battling me wasn't how you saved me from Spectra. You did that _yourself_. Losing Wilda is gonna hurt. A lot. But you'll end up even stronger afterward."

"If we survive that long", Mira added, still without energy. She leaned her head on Ace's chest and closed her eyes.

"_When_ we survive that long", Ace corrected. Mira didn't seem to hear that, though. She had fallen right asleep. "G'night", Ace told her, moving his left arm to support her sleeping body.

After that dialogue had ended, Julie walked over to Runo. "You ok, girl?", she whispered, careful not to disturb Mira.

Runo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine", she answered softly. "I mean, I'm not _great_. I lost Pythantus in battle. But it's not enough to break me down, or something."

"Still, Pythantus was a valued friend and comrade", Tigrerra inputted. "He had once saved us from the Vexos. I owed him my life since then, a debt I can now never repay."

"Then we must make his sacrifice mean something", Gorem told Tigrerra. "We cannot let his sacrifice be in vain."

"You are correct, Gorem", Tigrerra agreed. "We must continue the fight."

"You know, you're probably one of the luckiest out of us all", Runo told Julie. "You and Keith were the only ones who didn't lose anyone today."

"I just wish Gorem and I could've done more", Julie said, saddened. "We barely delayed their destruction at all."

"It's not your fault, Julie", Runo said. "It's not any of our faults. We knew it was going to be dangerous. But it was our best option. You can't blame yourself for this. None of us can blame ourselves."

"Maybe", Julie replied, unconvinced.

Baron and Volt were sitting on a couch, side by side. Baron noticed that Volt looked upset, almost as much as Shun. "Volt, you ok?", Baron asked his fellow Haos battler.

"This is all my fault", Volt said sorrowfully. "I led you guys to the Mother Palace. I was told the risks, I _knew_ the risks, and I led you guys right into a trap. No, not even. I led you guys into a _bloodbath_. Your Bakugans' blood is on _my_ hands."

"C'mon, Volt! Lighten up!", Brontes told his partner. "I mean, it's not _that_ bad, so quit being so dram…"

"Brontes, for once in your life, SHUT UP AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!", Volt snapped at the Bakugan, shocking him into silence. "I've failed. I failed my people. I failed the Brawlers. And I've failed an entire planet!"

"What would've happened if we stayed put?", Nemus asked Volt. "The remaining energies would've been picked off, one by one. What you did allowed us to go on the offensive.

So, thank you."

"Nemus is right", Baron agreed. "You didn't doom us by leading us to the Mother Palace, Volt. You gave us a fighting chance."

"I suppose…", Volt muttered before silencing himself. Baron got the message and shut up, as well.

XXX

Shun finished his walk by turning a corner, putting enough distance between himself and the others to not be disturbed. Finally alone, except for Ingram, he sat on the floor and finally let his tears flow.

"Shun?", Alice asked, gaining the ninja's attention.

"Alice", Shun regarded. "Why are you here?"

"You were with me to help me get past my grandfather", Alice said. "Now, we've both lost ones we cared about, so why shouldn't we support each other?" With that, Alice walked over and sat down on Shun's immediate right. "So, you can talk to me. I'll listen."

Shun nodded, obviously appreciating the gesture. "You remember back during the beginning of the Resistance, when we talked about Skyress?"

"Yes, I do", Alice answered.

"Once my mom died, Skyress mothered me. She cared for me and helped me past it. And now, she's gone." Shun stopped for a moment, reminiscing the event. Alice was about to say something, then decided against, letting Shun continue. "When the Bakugan left Earth after the Naga incident, I was comforted by the fact that Skyress was living a free and happy life. When the Vestals invaded and captured Skyress, _you_ comforted me with the fact that we could rescue and save her. Even when Lync was battling me with a brainwashed Skyress, I was comforted by the fact that I could finally get her back. But now…", Shun momentarily stopped to blink tears out of his eyes. "Now, there's nothing else to say about it. Skyress is gone. That… monster _destroyed_ her. And now, Ingram's unconscious. I don't even know if he'll make it, either."

"I know", Alice sympathized. "I know how you're feeling right now. I _also_ saw my Bakugan get destroyed right in front of me. Leonidas wasn't just my Bakugan, he was my friend. But we _have_ to keep fighting."

"Alice is correct, Shun", Ingram said, his ball form opening.

"Ingram? You're ok!", Shun said with relief.

"I could've been worse", Ingram admitted. "Zenoheld did quite a number on me. But we _do_ have to keep fighting. Skyress sacrificed herself to save _my_ life. I'd be dishonoring her memory if I didn't fight for _her_, as well."

"The same goes for Hydranoid and I", Alice responded. "I remember what Leonidas did right before he was destroyed. His last words were: 'Avenge me!' I have _every_ intention of fulfilling his last request."

"As do I", Hydranoid agreed. "I will fight to avenge _all_ of our fallen, even if I put _myself_ at risk in the process."

Shun registered that, displaying a small smile. "You're right", he told Alice. "If Ingram is ready to honor Skyress's memory, so am I. We'll keep fighting to protect the universe."

XXX

Keith led Marucho into the Destroyer's communications room, going to a monitor to pull up a tab. The tab showed a strange purple stand of data, in the shape of a DNA double helix. Immediately after the tab was pulled up, a high pitched, bell-like music played with it.

"Incredible…", Marucho awed. He went up to the monitor and started carefully pressing buttons, working on decrypting it. Within a moment, Keith joined him, the two working together to decipher the data.

"Marucho, if you need a break, you can take one", Keith told the young blonde. "I know losing a family can be hard…"

"Thank you, but I'm fine", Marucho said, not taking his eyes off the tab. In reality, he was devastated, but he knew better than to dwell on it. Instead, he focused on the task at hand, subconsciously recognizing that Elfin and Preyas wouldn't want him to break down.

Keith sighed inwardly. He knew that having Marucho focus on something else would help him process and cope with his recent losses. Hell, that's primarily _why_ Keith brought him here in the first place. He just hoped that Marucho didn't overdo it.

After several minutes of silent work, the two managed to find schematics for a strange machine, a device designed to wear around a wrist like a watch, with a circular keyboard on top of it.

"I wonder what _that_ is?", Marucho questioned, stopping his work for a moment.

"It seems to be a device for engaging and continuing Bakugan battles", Keith said, deciphering the schematics. "According to this, they're called 'Baku Pods'. They're a far more advanced version of our gauntlets, not to mention easier to carry."

"Yeah, that's right", Marucho confirmed. "According to this, these Baku Pods use holographic technology to store abilities for battling use." Slowly, Marucho's interested expression became dumbstruck as he came across a realization. "This means that there are other planets that contain Bakugan! This is revolutionary!"

"And we haven't even scratched the surface", Keith recognized. "There might _genuinely_ be something here that can help us."

Just then, the Destroyer stopped, causing both to lurch forward. "Uh, what just happened?", Marucho groaned.

"We've arrived", Keith said. He inserted a memory card into the monitor and waited 5 seconds before pulling it out. "There. I just copied the data. We can work on it later", he told Marucho. "For now, we should get back to the compound to re-evaluate."

"That makes sense", Marucho agreed. The two walked out of the communications room and into the transporter room, meeting up with the rest. The somber tone was still obvious, but everyone looked a bit better.

"So, can we go back to the compound, yet?", Alice asked.

"Well, since you asked nicely…", Keith responded, pressing a button on his gauntlet. Everyone suddenly was transported out of the room…

XXX

...and back into the compound's transporter room.

"Now… we should evaluate", Keith said. "We know that there are two potential targets: Earth and Vestal. We know that the Vexos can target either one, but only one. How much time do we have?"

"Twenty three hours and forty seven minutes", Baron answered immediately. Everyone shot him a funny look, unsure of how he knew that exactly. "What? I started a timer on my gauntlet as soon as Zenoheld gave his ultimatum. You didn't?", he asked sheepishly. Everyone looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"...ok, then", Alice deadpanned. "So, Keith, what're you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that we have to split up", Keith stated. "You humans go back to Earth and monitor there. We Vestals will stay here, on Vestal."

"That's a bad idea", Shun interjected. "We have to stay together. It's our only chance."

"Unfortunately, we don't have that luxury", Keith countered. "We don't have the technology to monitor Earth from Vestal. Even if we did, transportation would take too long to protect the planet. If we stay together, there's a big chance Earth would be destroyed." Everyone got a scared face after hearing that, picturing the Annihilator, unchallenged, driving a laser from its massive cannon, destroying Earth in one blow.

"You're right", Alice conceded.

"Hold on!", Marucho interrupted. "What about the data?!"

"We'll have to work on it separately", Keith said. "Hold on, I'll be a moment." He excited the transporter room in haste, when he returned, his hand was carrying two things: the memory card he copied the data on, and a blue ball, an Aquos Bakugan.

"I just copied the data onto my computer, so you can take it", Keith said, handing the card to Marucho. "And _this_ is Elico", he finished, putting the unresponsive Bakugan into Marucho's hand.

"But _why_?", Marucho asked.

"Honestly, I should've done this as soon as Volt woke up Brontes", Keith admitted. "Psychological scans won't help him. You have to speak from the _heart_. You should be on your way, now."

"Come on, guys", Runo said. "He's right, we should be going."

"Wait just another second", Alice interrupted, looking at Baron. "Can you synchronize your timer with my gauntlet?"

"It should only take a minute", Baron said, tapping several buttons on Alice's gauntlet. After a few moments of that, Alice's gauntlet showed the same timer as Baron's.

"Thank you", Alice regarded Baron, then the other humans. "Ok. We can go now."

Ace immediately went to the control panel of the transporter, activating the portal within the machine. "Alright, locking on Gehabich manor…" Ace muttered. "... and you're good to go!"

With that signal, the humans walked into the portal, leaving Vestal behind them.

XXX

In Zenoheld's throne room, Zenoheld himself was lounging on the chair, Hydron standing at the foot of the throne, facing his father, and the other Vexos were kneeling at the two. There was a triumphant air among Zenoheld, Hydron and Shadow, but Mylene and Lync seemed slightly sour.

"I've finally done it!", Zenoheld gloated, an arrogant smirk on his face. "The Annihilator is at full power! We can finally proceed to the _next_ stage!"

Just then, Professor Clay burst through the doors, running urgently toward the king. "Your Highness, I apologize for the sudden interruption", he stated. "Do I have permission to speak?"

"Go ahead, Clay", Zenoheld allowed. "I assume the matter is urgent."

"It is", Clay confirmed. "I just received information that strongly suggests a dimensional gateway between Vestal and Earth has opened. I believe that the Brawlers have returned to Earth."

Hydron pondered this for a moment. "No, that's not it", he reasoned. "The Brawlers recognize that, to _their_ perspective, Vestal is as much a target as Earth. They wouldn't leave _either_ to die."

"What are you suggesting?", Zenoheld asked his son.

"The most likely scenario is that the Brawlers have split up to cover _both_ planets at once", Hydron stated. "They may be divided, but they couldn't just abandon either planet."

"It makes very little difference", Zenoheld decided. "Our plans for Vestal will remain. Lync, Mylene, you will take charge of that endeavor."

"As you wish, King Zenoheld", Mylene said obediently.

"Hydron, Shadow, you two will go to Earth. Keep them… occupied."

"A good plan, father", Hydron agreed. "You and Clay, then, will take the Annihilator to attack our _real_ target, completing stage 3 of the plan."

"Correct, boy", Zenoheld commended. "But not yet. There's time. Get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow. The day we claim _universal_ dominion is at hand!"

XXX

Alice, Shun, Marucho, Julie and Runo walked through the other side of the portal, and in Alice's manor. The place was rather dusty, but still a sight for Alice's sore eyes.

"It's… good to be home", Alice admitted. "Despite the circumstances."

"Yeah", Shun agreed. "We should get some rest."

"You do that", Marucho said, walking away. "I'm gonna try and reach Elico." He left the room, bound for another part of the manor.

"Hey, Alice", Runo said, getting Alice's attention. "Can you transport me to Wardington City?"

"Yeah, me too", Julie added.

Alice immediately nodded. "Of course", she verbally agreed, moving to the dimensional transporter system's control panel. Pressing a few buttons, the D.T. system powered up, opening another portal. Once Alice gave them a thumbs up, Julie and Runo walked through.

"Alice?", Hydranoid reminded his partner. "You should probably get some rest."

"You're right, Hydranoid", Alice replied. "Shun?"

"Yeah", Shun said. One word was all that was needed to convey Shun's thought process: he was in complete agreement with Alice and Hydranoid.

The two walked out of the room, and into their own rooms. Not wasting a second, the two exhausted Battle Brawlers crashed onto the beds, _their_ beds, and fell right asleep.

XXX

Marucho walked around the manor a bit, before finding a guest bedroom. He decided to enter and use that, walking in and shutting the door. Once he sat on the bed, he pulled out Elico's ball form and held it in both hands.

"Hi, Elico", Marucho said. "A lot has happened since you left…"

He started telling Elico about everything that happened since Gus took Elico: about how Runo, Julie and Ace lost battles to fend off Mylene, Shadow and Hydron, how all five Vexos challenged the Attribute carriers, excluding Keith, and Elico started to stir once he heard that Elfin had lost her energy.

Marucho went on, explaining how Volt defected from the Vexos and revived Brontes, which got another reaction from Elico. Marucho continued with their plan to attack the Annihilator head-on, and how it went:

"They transported Alice and Keith away, taking the Darkus energy from Alice", Marucho said, his eyes beginning to tear up. "The rest of us battled Zenoheld. It… didn't go well. We didn't just lose the Ventus energy. Zenoheld destroyed a lot of our Bakugan, including… Elfin and Preyas." Marucho stopped to recompose himself so his words would be understandable. "My two best friends, no offense. My family, _our_ family, was ripped away from us." At this point he could do nothing to stop the tears. "With their last breath, the asked to not be forgotten. Please, Elico, fight through this! If not for your own sake, for their memory! Please!" At this point, reviving Elico was only one reason to do this. Marucho was using this as an emotional outlet, as well, hoping that it would be enough to save Elico.

After Marucho had finished, Elico's ball form opened. "Marucho," he said hoarsely, "I am sorry."

Slowly, but surely, Marucho perked up. "Elico, you're awake!", he exclaimed.

"I am", Elico confirmed. "I heard your voice. Is it true? About the others?"

"It is", Marucho responded in a sad tone. "They're gone."

"I left to become powerful enough to protect them…", Elico said. "In doing so I lost my ability to fight alongside you at all. I was unable to do anything to stop my new family from being destroyed. I… am terribly sorry, Marucho."

"I know. We all have made mistakes", Marucho sympathized. "We can't change the past. All we _can_ do is affect the future."

"I will give you all of my power to make up for my inaction", Elico swore. "From now on, I'll do my very best to fill the void left by Elfin and Preyas. If you'll accept it, _I'll_ be your partner, Marucho."

"Welcome back, Elico", Marucho immediately agreed. He then let out a huge yawn.

"Perhaps you should get some rest", Elico advised.

"Yeah… good idea", Marucho admitted, getting under the bed's covers. "Good night, Elico", he murmured, going off into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Alice was in a world of darkness, nothing to see in any direction.

_What the heck?_, Alice thought to herself. The darkness gave way to New Vestroia's rocky landscape. Hydranoid was in battle, facing a mechanical Bakugan Alice now knew as Farbros.

"This dream? Again?", Alice asked aloud, annoyed above anything else. As Farbros rotated its claws forward, firing laser beams from the holes on them, Alice waited for the voice. As Hydranoid summoned a wall of darkness to block the attack, the voice never came.

"Where are you?!", Alice demanded. "Who are you? Why are you showing me this?" There was no response, though, as her vision went completely white.

XXX

Alice woke up with a jolt, jerking into a sitting position on her bed. She wondered how long she was asleep, registering that she was asleep for around eleven hours.

"Alice, is everything ok?", Hydranoid asked, noticing his battler's disposition.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Alice replied, calming down. "Just a dream."

"Anything to do with your nightmare last night?", Hydranoid asked.

"Actually, it was basically the same one", Alice admitted. "I dreamt we were on New Vestroia, in a battle. And you began undergoing a power surge."

"Alice…", Hydranoid said cautiously. "That _will_ come true. It's inevitable. You have to be prepared…"

"I know that", Alice agreed. "But there was something strange about it. You were battling a mechanical Bakugan that looked identical to that image of Zenoheld's Bakugan, Farbros."

"But how could you have known what it looked like?", Hydranoid asked, surprised.

"I… I think someone's sending me these dreams", Alice speculated. "In the first dream, I heard a voice saying that event _had_ to happen."

"Do you know _whose_ voice?", Hydranoid questioned.

"I don't, but I can't help but feel that I _should_", Alice said. "Hydranoid, when you undergo that power surge, promise me you'll do everything you can to survive."

"I don't know…", Hydranoid started to say, before noticing the glint in Alice's eye. She was near tears.

"Promise me", Alice pleaded. She had already lost too much, she couldn't lose Hydranoid, too.

"I promise you, Alice", Hydranoid replied. "We are a team." That promise seemed to calm Alice down considerably.

"We should probably see if anyone's up", Alice said. She took Hydranoid and her gauntlet and excited her room.

When she got to the main laboratory, she found Marucho working on his copy of the unknown data.

"I see you're made yourself at home", Alice projected, gaining Marucho's attention. "How long were you working on this?"

"Seven hours", Marucho answered, going back to his work. "Took a fifteen minute break for breakfast."

Alice internally winced. "Any luck?", she asked.

"I think there's some form of battle weapon in this data", Marucho replied. "But I haven't finished decrypting it yet. Until I do, it's useless to us."

"I understand", Alice stated.

"How is Elico?", Hydranoid asked.

"Better", Elico answered, his ball form making its presence known. "Marucho reached me through Gus's programming."

"I see you're finally up", Shun's voice, coming from behind Alice, startled the ginger.

"Shun. Sleep well?", Alice asked.

"Yeah. Like a log", Shun replied. "How much time do we have left?"

Alice didn't respond for a moment, checking her gauntlet. "Twelve hours and twenty eight minutes", she answered.

"We'll have to make the best of it", Shun reasoned. "Alice, go ahead and have some breakfast. Marucho, if there really is a battle weapon in that data, find it. We won't surrender the earth without a fight!"

Alice nodded and Marucho gave a yell of agreement. The two then followed Shun's suggestions. Alice made her way to the kitchen to make something for herself to eat, and Marucho continued working on decrypting the data.

XXX

Vestal was on a normal day. Everyone was peacefully on their day-to-day routine, not even registering Keith's Vestal Destroyer overhead. It had left for a while, but it returned, so the citizens didn't think much of it. Only five Vestals on the whole planet knew the present danger.

Suddenly, out of the blue, two other Vestal Destroyers appeared out of nowhere, startling everyone.

"Why are there two more Destroyers?", one citizen asked, worried.

"Is it the Vexos!?", another demanded.

Suddenly, all the holo screens showed static, then going to the face of a familiar blue eyed, blue haired woman.

"People of Vestal", she announced. "You will hear me. My name is Mylene Farrow, member of the Vexos. I am the soldier and champion of our rightful ruler, King Zenoheld, and it is in his name that I give you this message: the Brawlers are beaten and broken. You have none left to protect you. The mysterious 'Project A' you have heard about _is_ real, and I will give you it's name. It is the Vestal Annihilator, capable of obliterating a planet in one blast. And King Zenoheld is more than willing to use it. Surrender to King Zenoheld's will, or be annihilated."

The holo screen then fizzed out, and when it cleared, it showed a picture of New Vestroia.

"If you do not trust my word, you will witness the Annihilator's power against New Vestroia!", Mylene's voice concluded.

XXX

Ace brought a fist down onto his chair as he saw that message. "They tricked us! New Vestroia's their target!", he ranted. "We have to get there, _now_!"

"Calm down. I'm working on it", Keith reprimanded his ally, already on the controls of his dimension transporter room. Just when the portal appeared, static shot from the portal, and it closed.

"What was that?!", Baron questioned.

"They must be blocking our transportation routes. They don't want us interfering", Mira reasoned.

"No…", Volt muttered. "This can't be how it ends…"

XXX

It was almost exactly 30 minutes until doomsday. Marucho had continued decrypting the data, yet he had made no significant progress. He had barely taken enough breaks to worry about his health and hygiene.

Shun, for the most part, was meditating preparatory in his room. He wanted to be ready to defend Earth with everything he had.

Alice, meanwhile, had gone to the town to buy some groceries, then came back and prepared lunch and supper for the three, wondering the whole time whether her dream was rooted in reality. She had come to the conclusion that, if Zenoheld did attack New Vestroia, and she was there, as well, then they might have a battle. But her question was: why would he go to New Vestroia? The Brawlers that ruined his authority were from Earth, and Vestal was the planet that outed him.

When the three were gathered in the transporter panels, they decided to have a final meeting to discuss the coming battle.

"Alice, how much time do we have left?", Shun asked.

"Twenty nine minutes", Alice responded.

"Then we should make out final preparations. The fight is upon us", Shun said. "Marucho, you need to stop working on that data."

"WHAT?!", Marucho questioned. "But I'm close to a breakthrough!"

"You've been saying that for three hours", Shun reminded him. "If you were going to decrypt it in time, you already would've. We're out of time."

"Ok…", Marucho said, disappointed.

"Wait… time out", Alice said, a horrendous thought appearing in her head. "What if we've been looking at this the wrong way?"

"What're you talking about?", Marucho asked.

"What if gaining the Attribute energies is only a means to an end?", Alice asked further. "What if that's not his only goal?"

"His _goal_ is to blow up planets", Shun deadpanned.

"Yeah, _planets_. Plural. Right now, he only has one shot", Alice countered. "Considering how much power even one Attribute energy is, and that he needed all six for one shot, he'd need an infinite power source to destroy multiple planets."

"But we don't have an infinite power source…", Marucho's voice trailed off. "Oh, no."

"The Perfect Core?!" Shun questioned.

"Yeah", Alice agreed. "His target is New Vestroia." She was moving toward her dimension transporter system when the sound of large clapping momentarily stopped her.

The clapping came from down the hall, from Hydron, backed by Shadow. "Color me impressed, Alice", he congratulated. "I didn't think you'd figure it out. Nice job, there."

"Hydron. Shadow", Alice growled, remembering the last time she saw those two.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!?", Shun demanded.

"To keep mice like _you_ in your place!", Shadow responded.

Alice had reached her D.T. system, activating it. "Locking on New Vestroia", she muttered, not allowing Hydron and Shadow to distract her. The portal opened, bound for New Vestroia.

"Alice, go on", Marucho said. "We'll hold off _these_ two"

"Are you sure?", she asked them.

"There isn't a choice in the matter", Shun replied grimly. "If all three of us went, so would they. We can't afford to be outflanked. Go."

Alice hesitated, before nodding, jumping through the portal. Everyone else waited in a standoff until the portal closed.

"Can we not do this outside?", Shun asked.

"Yeah, why not?", Shadow replied, indifferent. The four of them walked out of the manor and into the field, preparing themselves for battle.

"Seems like we have a tag battle here", Hydron mocked. "Oh, wait. The runt doesn't have any Bakugan anymore!"

"That's where you're wrong, Hydron!", Marucho exclaimed. All four of them put on a gauntlet.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they yelled.

XXX

**I honestly can't believe I wrote this much without a battle. I was planning to make this chapter the finale, but it was getting too long. So, the **_**next**_ **chapter will be the finale of this story. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you have anything to say, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well. We've got this far. The finale of "Zenoheld's Revenge: Annihilation" is here! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 16: The Brawlers' Last Stand

Hydron, Shadow, Marucho and Shun had just started a battle in Alice's backyard. Alice had gone to New Vestroia to try and stop Zenoheld's ambition. As of that moment, no one set a Gate Card yet.

"What's our game plan?", Marucho asked Shun.

"We'll let them go first. Once they go, I'll send in Ingram. You follow with Elico if I need help", Shun strategized.

"Ok…", Marucho agreed.

"So, you gonna battle, or just stand around like idiots?", Shadow mocked Marucho and Shun. "Oh, wait. You _are_ idiots! Hahahahahaha!"

Suddenly, Hydron took the initiative, throwing down his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!", he called. He then threw his Bakugan in, calling, "Bakugan, brawl! Dryoid, stand!" The humanoid Subterra Bakugan appeared on the battlefield.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Shadow followed, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus MAC Spider!" The mechanical Spider appeared, as well.

"Ready, Ingram?", Shun asked his partner. "I know you were pretty beat up…"

"I've had enough rest. Trust me, I'm more than ready", Ingram assured Shun. "This one's for Skyress!"

"For Skyress! Bakugan, brawl!", Shun yelled angrily, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Ventus Master Ingram, rise!"

"You are finished, Vexos!", Ingram promised as he assumed his true form.

_Master Ingram: 600_

_Dryoid: 700, MAC Spider: 700_

"We'll see about that, _buddy_", Hydron sniped, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!**" Dryoid began to run toward Ingram with worrisome speed, igniting an orange laser blade from its metal hilt.

"Ingram, let's amp it up!", Shun encouraged, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Wind Power - Light Intense Impact!**" Ingram brandished two black crowbars over his right arm, moving them defensively to block the orange laser blade. Rather than stay in a standoff, Ingram soared into the air, momentarily putt of Dryoid's range.

_Master Ingram: 600_

_Dryoid: 700+300-400=600, MAC Spider: 700_

"No running away!", Shadow reprimanded, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Blaster Needle!**" MAC Spider fired a cluster of glowing needles from its mouth, sailing directly toward Ingram, who didn't have enough time to dodge.

Instead, Shun put two abilities into his gauntlet. "Alright, now it's our turn! **Double Ability Activate! Armoured Intense Mode and Wind Echo!**" Ingram crossed his wings in front of him as the needles neared, and managed to defect those needles. Afterward, he dropped to the floor, collapsing into his own shadow.

"Hey! Where'd he go?!", Shadow complained.

_Master Ingram: 600+200=800_

_Dryoid: 600, MAC Spider: 700-300=400_

_Since when was Shun _this _hardcore?_, Marucho wondered. _He's taking them both on at once!_

"I've had quite enough of this!", Hydron exclaimed, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly and Geki Grit Demon!**" Dryoid leaped straight up into, spinning its blade fast enough to make it a blur. As Dryoid went to slam its blade onto the ground, the blade momentarily turned blue, before becoming a purple blur. When Dryoid slammed the blade onto the ground, the resulting shockwave forced Ingram out of his shadow.

_Master Ingram: 800-200-300=300_

_Dryoid: 600+300=900, MAC Spider: 400_

"Now, Dryoid! Take him!", Hydron goaded. Dryoid complied, racing to finish off the stunned Ingram.

"Ingram, watch out!", Shun warned, but Ingram wasn't able to evade Dryoid's impending charge.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Marucho called, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Aquos Blast Elico!" The amphibious ninja-like Bakugan made his appearance, blocking Dryoid's blade with his arm.

_Master Ingram: 300, Blast Elico: 700_

_Dryoid: 900, MAC Spider: 400_

"Is that… Elico?", Shadow asked in disbelief. "Huh. He looks different."

"It doesn't matter!", Hydron promised, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Retsu Lightning!**" Dryoid's body began to glow with red energy. The purple laser blade suddenly shot a bolt of lightning at Elico.

"Ok, now it's my turn!", Marucho decided, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "Elico, you ready?"

"Yes, Marucho", Elico agreed. "Time to get them back for their crimes!"

"**Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**" Elico thrusted both of his arms forward, summoning a torrent of water that successfully intercepted the lightning that Dryoid shot at him.

_Master Ingram: 300, Blast Elico: 700+300=1000_

_Dryoid: 900+400-300=1000, MAC Spider: 400_

"You will pay for harming my family!", Elico swore, jumping right toward Dryoid.

"Ingram… let's go", Shun prompted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Glimmering Shadow Slash!**" Ingram swiped his left arm, creating a green arc that headed straight for MAC Spider.

_Master Ingram: 300+300=600, Blast Elico: 1000_

_Dryoid: 1000, MAC Spider: 400-300=100_

"I don't think so", Hydron retorted, swiping his right hand to the side. "**Gate Card Open! Healing Up!**" As the Gate Card opened, both Dryoid and MAC Spider were coated in Asia's corresponding to their attributes. Elico landed a hit on Dryoid, but the mechanical Bakugan simply forced him away with a slash of its blade. MAC Spider was hit by the energy arc, but withstood the attack.

_Master Ingram: 600, Blast Elico: 1000_

_Dryoid: 1000+300=1300, MAC Spider: 100+300=400_

"He brought their power levels back up!", Marucho exclaimed. He was about to load a counterattack when a vivid image of Preyas and Elfin's destruction replayed in his mind.

"Ok, Dryoid! Now!", Hydron commanded. Dryoid swiped down onto Elico, making him revert to ball form in defeat.

"Elico…", Marucho muttered. He knew that his hesitation caused this. "I'm sorry."

_Marucho: 40%_

"Time to lose, loser!", Shadow mocked, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mega Terror Impact!**" MAC Spider leaped over Ingram, planting its legs around him. Electricity poured down from MAC Spider, causing Ingram to yell in pain. MAC Spider's underbelly charged up a massive purple laser during this process.

"No! Ingram!", Shun shouted in distress.

"Shun!", Ingram yelled as the laser was unleashed, causing Ingram to revert, flying back to Shun. MAC Spider and Dryoid followed afterward.

_Master Ingram: 600-300=300_

_Dryoid: 1300, MAC Spider: 400+100=500_

_Shun: 60%_

"I apologize, Shun", Ingram stated. "I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to protect the Ventus energy, I wasn't strong enough to protect Skyress, and now I'm not during enough to win this battle."

"We can still turn this around", Shun replied. "Stay strong, my friend."

"Sorry, Elico", Marucho apologized. "I guess I'm not as good as I thought I was."

"You're _better_ than you think you are", Elico corrected. "Is something troubling you?"

"Yeah. When Hydron opened the Gate Card, I was about to counter. But I… I froze. I couldn't help but see Preyas and Elfin."

"We must continue the fight", Elico insisted. "We must stay strong for those who have fallen."

Suddenly, Marucho was hit by a memory of his earlier brawling days:

XXX

_Marucho was in a one on one battle against a Doom Card using Klaus, who had used exceptional tactics to send Marucho's first two Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Marucho had already thrown Preyas onto a Gate Card, but he was know having second thoughts. _

_"If I let you fight, Preyas, there's a good chance that you'll…", Marucho's voice trailed off. He didn't want to risk Preyas. _

_"Please don't think about that", Preyas pleaded. "Now listen to me, Marucho. I admire you because you're such a strong battler, but I also admire you because you're caring." _

_"Strong and caring?", Marucho repeated. _

_"That's right", Preyas agreed. "To be caring, you have to be strong. But now, you have to be strong for those who have fallen."_

XXX

"Yeah. You're right", Marucho exclaimed. "I can't surrender now. If I do, Preyas and Elfin's sacrifice would be in vain. Elico, it's time to go one hundred and twenty five percent!"

"You are correct", Elico remarked. "This battle has just begun."

"Then _we'll_ be the ones to start this round", Marucho decided, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground, immediately following by throwing in Elico. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Elico, stand!" Blast Elico rose onto the field again.

"Come at me!", he baited.

"If you insist", Hydron patronized, throwing his Bakugan into the fray. "Bakugan, brawl! Dryoid, stand!"

"Don't forget me!", Shadow followed, engaging his Bakugan after Hydron. "Balham, brawl! Darkus MAC Spider, stand!"

Both mechanical Bakugan made their appearances as announced, squaring off against Elico.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_(Dryoid: 700, MAC Spider: 700)=1400_

"Oh, come on, Shun. Why not even the playing field?", Hydron goaded.

"Marucho, what do you think?", Shun asked.

"I think it's _my_ turn to hold them off by myself", Marucho stated.

"Ok", Shun agreed.

"Let's go, Dryoid!", Hydron exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!**" Dryoid began a leap toward Elico, igniting an orange laser blade from its metal hilt.

"It won't be good enough!", Marucho countered, thrusting his hand outward. "**Gate Card Open! Subterra Spotting Out!**" Right before Dryoid's blade could reach Elico, the Gate Card glowed white, causing Dryoid to collapse. Orange energy seeped out of Dryoid and into the ground.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_(Dryoid: 700+300-500=500, MAC Spider: 700)=1200_

"Ok, time to win this!", Marucho encouraged, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**" Elico thrusted both of his arms forward, causing torrents of water to shoot at MAC Spider, who screeched in retort.

"Yeah, whatever", Shadow deadpanned, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!**" MAC Spider's body opened up to reveal three cannons, which fired three purple lasers toward Elico. The lasers and water torrents collided, with MAC Spider's lasers slowly gaining lead against Elico's water torrents.

_Blast Elico: 700+300-400=600_

_(Dryoid: 500, MAC Spider: 700-300+400=800)=1300_

"Enough fooling around! Dryoid, get up!", Hydron demanded. As Dryoid slowly rose, Hydron put another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!**" Dryoid resumed its charge against Elico, the orange laser blade turning blue. Elico, meanwhile, was caught in a deadlock with MAC Spider. One he was losing.

_Blast Elico: 600-200=400_

_(Dryoid: 500, MAC Spider: 800)=1300_

"Get ready, cause we're not done!", Marucho warned, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Torrential Booster!**" The water torrents shooting from Elico's arms suddenly expanded in size, completely pushing back the Spider Cannon. Noticing Dryoid's advance, Elico positioned his left arm to point at Dryoid, causing both mechanical Bakugan to be pushed away from the attack.

_Blast Elico: 400+300=700_

_(Dryoid: 500-300=200, MAC Spider: 800-300=500)=700_

"He's bringing our power levels down", Hydron growled.

"And we're not done!", Marucho continued, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. "Time to blow your minds! **Double Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse and Forcement Power!**" Elico launched even more water from the three jewels on his chest, buffering both mechanical Bakugan. When Elico was done, his body began to glow in a blue aura, boosting his power considerably.

_Blast Elico: 700+500=1200×2=2400_

_(Dryoid: 200, MAC Spider: 500)=700_

"How'd he get his power level so high?!", Shadow demanded.

"Relax", Hydron deadpanned, putting three abilities into his gauntlet. "This should even it out. **Triple Fusion Ability Activate! Geki Grit Demon, Retsu Lightning and Dual Caliber!**" Dryoid began to spin its laser blade in front of its body defensively, the blue blade turning purple, then crackling with electricity, and the other side of the hilt ignited an identical blade. When Dryoid stopped spinning its blade, the lightning went straight for Elico. Elico deflected it rather easily, though.

_Blast Elico: 2400-300=2100_

_(Dryoid: 200+300+400+600=1500, MAC Spider: 500)=2000_

"Now, it's our turn!", Shun declared, sending in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Ingram, stand!" The ninja Bakugan made his appearance known to the adversaries.

_(Blast Elico: 2100, Master Ingram: 600)=2700_

_(Dryoid: 1500, MAC Spider: 500)=2000_

"Alright, enough of this!", Shadow ranted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Tarantula Needle!**" MAC Spider's joints fired several massive glowing needles into the air. The needles began to arc downward toward each living Bakugan.

_(Blast Elico: 2100-300=1800, Master Ingram: 600-300=300)=2100_

_(Dryoid: 1500, MAC Spider: 500+400=900)=2400_

"Shun, can you buy us some time?", Marucho suggested. "Elico and I have a plan."

"No problem!", Shun promised, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Wind Split!**" Right before the needles impacted, Ingram split into multiple copies of himself. There were enough copies to intercept each needle, as they did. The resulting explosions destroyed both the needles and the copies sacrificed to take them out. There was only one copy left, the real Ingram.

_(Blast Elico: 1800, Master Ingram: 300+200=500)=2300_

_(Dryoid: 1500, MAC Spider: 900-200=700)=2200_

"Ok, Elico!", Marucho exclaimed. "Attribute change!"

"Right!", Elico exclaimed, glowing multicolor. "Attribute change: Haos!" As he announced, the multicolored glow faded to reveal Elico's now yellow and white skin. Miniature tridents appeared on his shoulders.

"No mercy, Dryoid!", Hydron yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Murasame Arrow!**" Dryoid suddenly lurched forward, aiming a cannon on its back at Elico. Compressed orange energy blasted from the cannon, leaving no time for Elico to dodge.

_(Blast Elico: 1800-300=1500, Master Ingram: 500)=2000_

_(Dryoid: 1500, MAC Spider: 700)=2200_

"Ok, let's win this!", Marucho yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Flash Echo!**" Each of the tridents on Elico's shoulders began to glow with yellow energy, dissipating the orange laser heading his way.

"Impossible!", Hydron yelled.

"You should've never came here!", Elico yelled, firing yellow energy at both Dryoid and MAC Spider.

"Why not just nullify that ability?", Shadow mocked as he put another ability into his gauntlet.

"Because Flash Echo _prevents_ you from activating any more abilities!", Marucho answered.

"What?!", Hydron demanded.

_(Blast Elico: 1500, Master Ingram: 500)=2000_

_(Dryoid: 1500-400=1100, MAC Spider: 700-400=300)=1400_

"All the way, Elico!", Marucho encouraged. Eventually, the energy was too much for Dryoid and MAC Spider, causing them both to revert at once, dropping to their battlers. Elico and Ingram returned to their battlers just as quickly.

_Shadow: 40%_

_Hydron: 40%_

"He really did take them both at once", Shun said, almost in awe. "All we did was take a hit. Ingram, we'll have to step it up to pull out own weight."

"I'm in agreement, Shun", Ingram stated, his ball form glowing green with energy. "We must get back in the battle!"

"Ingram, are you ok?", Shun asked, noticing the green aura.

"Fine", he agreed.

"Shadow, it's your turn to start the round", Hydron told his teammate.

"How are we supposed to deal with that Attribute ambiguous Bakugan?!", Shadow demanded.

"With _this_", Hydron replied, placing a Gate Card into Shadow's hand.

"Oh, that'll work. Gate Card, set!", Shadow yelled, throwing the Gate Card down, then launching his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! MAC Spider, stand!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Hydron followed, throwing in his Bakugan as well. "Bakugan, stand!"

Both mechanical Bakugan rose onto the field, glaring at Marucho and Shun.

"Same plan as last time", Marucho said. "We can do this!"

"Marucho, hold on…", Shun started, but Marucho had already thrown in his Bakugan.

"Bakugan, brawl! Elico, stand!" As announced, Elico rose to confront the mechanical opposition.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_Dryoid: 700, MAC Spider: 700_

"We're in!", Shun yelled, about to throw Ingram in, but Marucho stopped him.

"We can do this, Shun!", Marucho promised. "Elico and I'll wear them down, then we'll finish them together."

Against his better judgment, Shun agreed, backing off.

"If you're done chatting, let's go!", Hydron yelled, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Murasame Blade and Sword Smasher!**" Dryoid grabbed its metal hilt, then dividing it into two, one in each hand. Each hilt ignited an orange laser blade as Dryoid ran for Elico.

_Blast Elico: 700-500=200_

_Dryoid: 700+300=1000, MAC Spider: 700_

"Let's fight back, Elico!", Marucho suggested, putting three abilities into his gauntlet. "See how you like this! **Triple Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon, Ocean Impulse and Fusion Ability Torrential Booster!**" Elico thrusted both of his arms forward, summoning two massive streams of water that shot toward Dryoid, forcing it back. Elico then stopped the torrents and shot even more water from the three jewels on his chest, this time at MAC Spider. Shadow's Bakugan screeched as the water hit it.

_Blast Elico: 200+300+500+300=1300_

_Dryoid: 1000-300-300=400, MAC Spider: 700-300=400_

"Time for a little squeeze play!", Shadow yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Net!**" MAC Spider fired a glowing net from its mouth, managing to entangle Elico for a fraction of a second. But Elico began to rip his way out of the net just as quickly.

_Blast Elico: 1300-300=1000_

_Dryoid: 400, MAC Spider: 400_

"That's the way, Elico!", Marucho cheered.

"Not so fast, pipsqueak!", Shadow exclaimed as he placed another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!**" MAC Spider's body opened up to reveal three cannons, which immediately charged and fired three purple lasers at the still immobilized Elico. The lasers struck, destroying what was left of the net, but also knocking Elico down.

_Blast Elico: 1000-400=600_

_Dryoid: 400, MAC Spider: 400+400=800_

Despite the dire situation, Marucho had a plan. "Let's try something different, Elico!", he suggested.

"Very well!", Elico agreed, glowing multicolor. "Attribute change…"

"Yeah, no", Shadow responded, holding his hand out. "**Gate Card Open! Raio Hazard!**"

"What?!", Marucho questioned, alarmed.

The Gate Card opened beneath the combatants, forcing Elico's multicolor glow to stop. Elico was still in Aquos.

"What the?", Elico demanded.

"They canceled your Attribute change!", Marucho shouted. "You have to get out of there!" However, Elico collapsed, exhausted from the failed Attribute change.

"Ingram, let's go!", Shun yelled, finally throwing Ingram in. "Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Master Ingram, stand!" Ingram, once again, made his appearance on the battlefield.

_Blast Elico: 600, Master Ingram: 600_

_Dryoid: 400, MAC Spider: 800_

"Your advance ends here!", Ingram promised.

"Ingram, let's go!", Shun yelled, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Glimmering Shadow Slash!**" Ingram crossed both his arms in an x-fashion, suddenly un-crossing them rapidly, creating two green arcs that sailed toward MAC Spider in an x-fashion. The arcs hit MAC Spider directly, but the targeted Bakugan was still upright.

_Blast Elico: 600, Master Ingram: 600+300=900_

_Dryoid: 400, MAC Spider: 800-300=500_

"Let's go, Dryoid!", Hydron prompted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "No mercy! **Fusion Ability Activate! Dual Caliber!**" Dryoid snapped the un-ignited ends of each hilt together, forming a double ended laser blade. Each ignited laser immediately turned purple, glowing with power as Dryoid raced toward Elico.

_Blast Elico: 600, Master Ingram: 900_

_Dryoid: 400+600=1000, MAC Spider: 500_

"No!", Marucho exclaimed as Dryoid slashed Elico multiple times with its weapon, causing Elico to revert, flying toward Marucho in defeat.

_Marucho: 0%_

"Ingram, we'll have to work _twice_ as hard now!", Shun informed Ingram.

"I know, but I won't lose!" Ingram promised.

"That's where you're wrong!", Shadow countered, placing yet another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Mega Terror Impact!**" MAC Spider leaped over Ingram, planting its legs around him. Electricity poured down from MAC Spider, causing Ingram to yell in pain. MAC Spider's underbelly charged up a massive purple laser during this process.

"Hmmm…. FIRE!", Shadow ordered. With a mechanical screech, MAC Spider obeyed, firing the purple laser down onto Ingram.

_Master Ingram: 900-300=600_

_Dryoid: 1000, MAC Spider: 500+100=600_

"Shun, any… time… now!", Ingram shouted.

"You'll be fine, Ingram!", Shun stated, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Wind Echo!**" While under the pressure of the purple blast, Ingram collapsed into his shadow, moving away from MAC Spider.

"If only it was that simple", Hydron mocked, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Trans Sword!**" Dryoid released its left hand from the double laser blade and made a fist with it. A orange energy knife flew out of the fist and into the shadow, forcing Ingram out of it.

"He nullified my ability!", Shun cursed.

"Go get him, Dryoid!", Hydron ordered triumphantly. Dryoid started running toward Ingram, spinning its laser blade quickly enough to make it a blur.

"We won't be defeated!", Ingram yelled, slamming into Dryoid. The preemptive strike forced Dryoid to the ground, despite the point advantage.

"That's it! Keep going, Ingram!", Shun encouraged. Ingram didn't offer a vocal response, he only slammed into MAC Spider, finally destabilising its stance and knocking it over.

"Why isn't he going down!?", Hydron demanded, aggravated.

"I do not fight for myself!", Ingram shouted in response. "I fight for the ones you have destroyed! I fight for the universe at risk of destruction! That is why I will not fall to you again! NEVER AGAIN!" His body began to glow green. Out of nowhere, a green tornado surrounded Ingram.

"For Skyress!", Shun shouted. "Let's go, Ingram!"

"Ingram's power level is rising!", Marucho exclaimed.

_Master Ingram: 600… 609… 617… 624… 633_

"No… this can't be", Hydron muttered.

"He's… evolving", Shun said in awe. He looked at an ability card, which was glowing green. As the tornado died down, Ingram was changed. Massive green wings, not unlike she eagle's in shape, took place of the smaller ones. The yellow spots on his body became completely black. Each arm had a light green armguard that was adorned with a dark green swirl. Ingram's legs held shinguards with similar decorations.

"I am… Ventus… Typhoon Ingram!", Ingram announced.

"Seriously?!", Shadow demanded. "You're _honestly_ telling me that Ingram _evolved_?!"

"Apparently", Hydron replied. "Now, shut up, clown."

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Dryoid: 1000, MAC Spider: 600_

"Let's try out your new powers, partner!", Shun suggested, putting a new ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**" Ingram started to glide toward MAC Spider, arms coated in green energy to strike. Before Shadow could react, Ingram hit multiple slashes, making MAC Spider go up in a green explosion. When the explosion dissipated, nothing was left.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+300=1000_

_Dryoid: 1000, MAC Spider: 600-300=300_

_Shadow: 0%_

"Huh?! What happened!?", Shadow questioned.

"Be quiet, imbecile", Hydron snapped. He put another ability into his gauntlet. "This should finish him. **Ability Activate! Accel Speed!**" Dryoid suddenly disappeared in an invisible blur, because it was moving so quickly. When it reappeared, it was holding its laser blade in front of it so that each blade was on a different side, but Ingram had managed to catch each blade with his armguards.

"No… way", Hydron muttered.

"Time to finish this!", Shun declared, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**" While the two active combatants were locked in close range, a massive green tornado went up around them. Ingram flew out of the top, unscathed, but Dryoid couldn't be seen until the tornado dissipated. As soon as it could be seen, Dryoid exploded, leaving nothing salvageable left. Ingram then reverted, his ball form going into Shun's waiting hand.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1000+400=1400_

_Dryoid: 1000-400=600_

_Hydron: 0%_

"No. Not possible…", Hydron murmured. The last time he was so terrified was when he saw Supernova Helios's power firsthand. And even then, he had Dryoid by the end of the battle.

"You did it, Shun!", Marucho exclaimed triumphantly.

"_We_ did it", Shun corrected, referring to himself and Ingram.

"Let's get out of here…", Shadow suggested.

"Yeah…" Hydron replied softly. The two suddenly disappeared, transporting away from the area.

"If we hurry, we can catch up to Alice!", Marucho realized.

"Let's go!", Shun agreed. The two immediately raced into the laboratory to the dimensional transporter system, before both stopped.

"You… _do_ know how to work this, right?", Shun questioned.

"No", Marucho admitted. "You don't?"

"No", Shun replied. "I'm guessing it'd be a bad idea to just wing it."

"You'd be right", Marucho agreed. "If you mistype one digit, you could end up in a completely different place than you intend. Or get stuck between dimensions, with no way out. It'd be a bad idea."

"So we just have to sit here and trust Alice and Hydranoid?", Ingram demanded.

"Apparently", Elico replied.

XXX

King Zenoheld was sitting on a new throne, this time in the command center of the Vestal Annihilator. Many scientists, including Professor Clay, were working on computers behind him. Zenoheld was looking at New Vestroia quietly, waiting for something:

"King Zenoheld, sire", Clay said. "The Perfect Core seems to have accepted our communication."

"Good", Zenoheld commended. "Let me talk to it."

"_You already are!_", Drago's voice, dripping with rage, boomed through the loudspeakers. "_Leave at once, Zenoheld! You trifle with power beyond your comprehension!_"

"Infinite power", Zenoheld clarified. "Power I will use to dominate the universe! Yield to me now, and I won't destroy New Vestroia!"

"_If I left, New Vestroia would be destroyed anyway!_", Drago countered. "_If you destroyed New Vestroia, I would use the Perfect Core's power to obliterate your abomination. There's no scenario that you achieve this victory. If I cannot protect New Vestroia, I _will _avenge it!_"

"Actually…", Clay interrupted, a smirk on his face, "That's where you're wrong. We have the technology to apprehend you, _Drago_." This wasn't a bluff. Professor Clay had built a device capable of sedating the Perfect Core, and Drago couldn't sense any dishonesty.

"You have no one left to defend you, _Drago_", Zenoheld stated triumphantly. "No New Vestroian Bakugan can withstand us. No Brawler is coming. This is the end of New Vestroia!"

"Sir!", one of the scientists called. "We're detecting a gateway between New Vestroia and Earth!"

Zenoheld very quickly got so furious, he almost burst a blood vessel.

"_You were saying?_", Drago mocked.

"Sir, someone from the surface is contacting us!", anther scientist reported.

"Put it through", Zenoheld growled. A holo screen appeared, showing Alice in a background of New Vestroia, her gauntlet already prepared for battle. Alpha Hydranoid was behind her, looking straight up: toward the Annihilator in his perspective.

"Zenoheld", she regarded.

"Unbelievable!", Zenoheld roared. "You _dare_ to stand against me!? With my power, I could crush you like a gnat!"

"Then do it", she challenged. "Face me yourself. Unless you're too lazy, that is."

"You'll pay for your mockery", Zenoheld promised. "Professor Clay! Transport me to her position!"

"Sir, I must object", Clay retorted. "We could just blast her to oblivion. There's no reason…"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?", Zenoheld roared.

"Nothing, sire", Clay responded, afraid for his life. "Transporting now." He pressed several buttons on his communicator, transporting Zenoheld out of the ship.

XXX

Zenoheld reappeared about 15 meters in front of Alice, glaring at her with extreme rage. "You've made the biggest mistake of your life to challenge me", he stated. "The fate of your comrades will look like nothing compared to the pain I will inflict upon you! Professor Clay!"

Suddenly, an unseen shockwave emitted from the Annihilator. Hydranoid, with a surprised grunt, returned to ball form, as did the Bakugan in the distance.

"The Annihilator sent out a dimension wave?", Alice questioned.

"Correct", Zenoheld confirmed, brandishing his gauntlet. "Now, let's see if you're worth all the hype you've made."

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", both battlers yelled.

"Gate Card, set!", Zenoheld yelled, firing a Gate Card from his gauntlet. He then placed his Bakugan into his gauntlet and fired it onto the field, calling, "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Farbros!" The dragonic mechanical Bakugan made its appearance on the landscape.

_Background's the same, so is the Bakugan_, Alice thought. _Hell, it's even pretty close to the same position. Seems like the vision was a warning. But who sent it?_

"Alice", Hydranoid said, interrupting Alice's train of thought. "I'm ready to battle."

"You'll be fine", Alice told him. "You _will_. Don't give an inch."

"The time is now!", Hydranoid roared.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice yelled, throwing Hydranoid into battle. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!" The three headed Bakugan rose on the field, as well.

_Farbros: 800_

_Alpha Hydranoid: 700_

"A power level of _700_?", Alice questioned. "Huh. Must've gone up once his condition became critical."

"Whatever!", Zenoheld yelled, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Garland Claw!**" Farbros's claws rotated in front of the body, then shooting toward Hydranoid, crackling with red energy.

In response, Alice put two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Death Trident and Fusion Ability Final Demolition!**" Hydranoid opened all three mouths, firing an orb of purple energy from each one. The three orbs collided with the two claws, and the two attacks canceled each other out.

_Farbros: 800+300-300=800_

_Alpha Hydranoid: 700+100=800_

"You'll have to do better, old man", Hydranoid taunted.

"Very well, then", Zenoheld responded, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Fire Spartan!**" Cannons on Farbros's knees let lose a stream of the in Hydranoid's direction.

"Then we'll counter with equal power", Alice decided, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Trident!**" Hydranoid's mouths opened up again, firing three orbs of black Darkus energy at the fire. The resulting explosion made an explosion that destabilized both Bakugans' footholds, but they easily righted themselves. The two attacks had canceled each other out.

"Haha!", Zenoheld jeered, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Ramzama Arrow!**" Several cannons on Farbros's back unleashed a barrage of red arrows at Hydranoid, who looked unfazed by the new threat.

His reaction was proven appropriate by Alice, who had placed another ability into her gauntlet to counter. "**Ability Activate! Trident of Doom!**", she called. Hydranoid sent three more orbs of purple energy into the air, sent to intercept the arrow barrage. The purple orbs suddenly each split into three themselves, making nine in total. Eight of the orbs hit arrows, causing a chain reaction that destroyed them all, but one managed to land on Farbros, knocking the mechanical dragon over.

"You'll pay for that!", Zenoheld screamed.

_Farbros: 800-300=500_

_Alpha Hydranoid: 800_

_The effects are the same, but Hydranoid's abilities seem more… potent_, Alice observed. _Is this him not holding back? But where's the power surge?_

"I've had enough fooling around!", Zenoheld roared, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Cell!**" Farbros unleashed a massive red laser from a cannon on its mouth, blazing right for Hydranoid.

_Farbros: 500+500=1000_

_Alpha Hydranoid: 800-500=300_

"Hydranoid, don't give in!", Allude encouraged, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "**Double Ability Activate! Chaos Leap Sting and Hellion Pulse!**" Hydranoid extended his six mini heads fruition his wings, which all charged up purple energy. Hydranoid's mouths, in turn, prepared a blast of pure black Darkus energy. When the nine outlets released, the combined attack slowly forced back the red laser. It was clear that Farbros would lose that stalemate.

_Farbros: 1000-400-200=400_

_Alpha Hydranoid: 300+400+100=800_

"Gah! Just lose already!", Zenoheld demanded, annoyed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Gallium Shield!**" Farbros shut off the red laser, allowing Hydranoid's attacks to race forward, unchallenged. However, just as quickly, Farbros created a red shield around it. The purple lasers were deflected, but the dark blast engulfed the dome. When Hydranoid stopped, the red shield was still there.

_Farbros: 400_

_Alpha Hydranoid: 800÷2=400_

"That is a powerful weapon", Alice commended. "But that is Clay's work, not yours. You, as a battler, are painfully substandard."

"That is what gives us the edge!", Hydranoid agreed.

"You'll regret ever saying that!", Zenoheld yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hellion Breath!**" Farbros's mouth let loose a powerful gust of wind that threatened to overwhelm Hydranoid.

"We won't let you take us down!", Alice proclaimed, putting another two abilities into her gauntlet. _Not while we're New Vestroia's final line of defense_. "**Double Ability Activate! Double Dimension and Indigo Nightmare!**" A different wind gust came from Hydranoid's direction, canceling out Farbros's wind gust. Right afterward, Hydranoid unleashed a stream of purple and black energy at Farbros from each mouth, but Farbros seemed capable of withstanding the weaker attack.

_Farbros: 400_

_Alpha Hydranoid: 400+300=700_

"Obliterate them, Farbros, now!", Zenoheld ordered, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Super Cell!**"

"No surrender!", Alice yelled, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Hellion Pulse!**"

At the same time, both Farbros and Hydranoid opened their mouths, firing powerful composed energy at each other. Farbros's was a red laser, and Hydranoid's was pure black. The two attacks were locked in a stalemate, with neither gaining an advantage.

_Farbros: 400+500-400=500_

_Alpha Hydranoid: 700-500+400=600_

"It's over… for you", Zenoheld said knowingly as he thrusted his hand forward. "**Gate Card Open! Wrecker Freeze!**" As soon as the Gate Card opened, Hydranoid's black energy shut off, letting the red laser score a direct hit. Hydranoid roared in pain as the powerful attack hit him.

"What happened!?", Alice questioned in shock.

"Wrecker Freeze is a Command Card that keeps my opponent from activating any abilities that they've already used", Zenoheld replied with a smug grin. "You've already used most of your attacks. What else do you have?"

"This!", Alice answered, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Grand Down!**" Hydranoid's body began to glow with purple energy, which Hydranoid was about to channel into the ground.

"I won't let you!", Zenoheld yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Ice Burst!**" Farbros's fingers shot an icy aura at Hydranoid, instantly freezing his body and canceling his ability. Hydranoid was completely encased in the ice, unresponsive to anything.

"What kind of Pyrus Bakugan uses an ice attack?!", Alice questioned, exasperated.

"I'm afraid Hydranoid is rather stuck", Zenoheld informed mockingly, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "So, I see no reason not to do… this! **Ability Activate! FARBAS XM!**"

"No…", Alice muttered.

Farbros's body began to glow red with power. The shoulder claws had reformed, and all the scratches Farbros sustained stirring the battle had been repaired as Farbros's power level shot up.

_Farbros: 500+300+300+300+400+200+400=2400_

_Alpha Hydranoid: 600_

"That power level…", Alice muttered. "Even if Hydranoid could get out of that ice, he'd never get close enough for Destroy Vanish. And Merge Shield is an instant death wish…" Her voice trailed off. She had no idea what to do.

"Don't give in", Hydranoid said. The three heads burst out of the ice, causing it to crack all the way down his body. "We must fight on. No matter the circumstance. Our time is now!" With one final effort, he shattered the ice, getting his body.

"Hydranoid…", Alice muttered.

"We must grow ever stronger, Alice!", Hydranoid roared. "To the limits, and beyond! It's the only way we can survive!"

"I… I understand", Alice replied.

"How adorable", Zenoheld mocked, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Twin Horn Pulsar!**" Farbros's newly reformed shoulder claws rotated in front of the body, revealing three cannons on each. The six cannons charged up separate red lasers to fire at Hydranoid.

_Farbros: 2400+400=2800_

_Alpha Hydranoid: 600-400=200_

Alice quickly placed her last usable ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Merge Shield!**", she called. Just as Farbros fired the red lasers, Hydranoid summoned a wall of dark energy to block it. The wall transitioned into a twister of Darkus power as Hydranoid's power level rapidly increased.

_Farbros: 2800_

_Alpha Hydranoid: 200+300+300+500+500+1900+400=4100_

"That power level…", Alice gaped. It was beyond anything she ever saw before. Sure enough, the power was triggering a power surge.

_Wait_, she thought. She reviewed the last moment in her mind, and found it to be the same thing she saw in her dream. There was no doubt now: it _was_ a premonition.

_Alpha Hydranoid: 4100… 4111… 4124… 4133_

"What is that?", Zenoheld questioned. "It doesn't matter! Farbros, Assail Formation!" A glint was seen in the sky, coming from the Annihilator, slowly nearing the open battlefield. Farbros waited a moment before taking off to meet the object, revealed to be a massive battle unit. Giant legs snapped onto Farbros, as well as increased armor. Farbros's claws, which were at the shoulders before, moved to take the place of its hands. Four massive cannons snapped forward of the behemoth.

The massive mechanical Bakugan landed onto the ground and dropped a hatch, allowing Zenoheld entry into it. Inside the fighting machine, Zenoheld sat on a throne next to a monitor and a holo keyboard. "Assail Farbros: complete!", Zenoheld proclaimed.

_Assail Farbros: 7000_

_Alpha Hydranoid: 4196… 4208… 4220_

_When the time comes, Hydranoid will need you to survive his evolution_, the voice echoed in her mind. With renewed resolve, Alice ran into the storm to help Hydranoid.

"I'm coming, Hydranoid", she promised.

XXX

As soon as the power surge had started, Hydranoid felt his power rising. He chose not to fight it.

"Wait… you're seriously doing this?", Reaper's voice called out.

"I am", Hydranoid replied. "There's no point in fighting it. So, shut up."

Reaper, instead of shutting up, whooped with laughter. "If you survive this, old friend, I will flat for eternity!"

Then, something went wrong. Hydranoid felt a wench in his chest. The power was beginning to overwhelm him, but there was no turning back at this point.

"Hydranoid!", a feminine voice shouted from Hydranoid's feet.

"Alice?", the three headed Bakugan questioned, looking down to see Alice struggling against the dark storm.

"You don't have to do this alone!", she shouted. "We're a team! We can only survive by fighting _together_!"

All of a sudden, Hydranoid felt his power increase even further, but it didn't bother him anymore. His chest saws disappeared, revealing a defensive purple underbelly. Darkness solidified on his back, forming a new pair of wings. Two new heads rose from his body; one on each side. When the darkness dissipated, Hydranoid was still alive, stronger than ever before.

Alice checked an ability card to see Hydranoid's new name. "Darkus… Blackout Hydranoid", she announced.

"He evolved", Zenoheld muttered.

_Assail Farbros: 7000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 4300_

"This power… is… INCREDIBLE!", Hydranoid roared.

"No. This can't be!", Zenoheld insisted. "You're finished! Do you hear me!?"

"Why not back up that talk?", Alice prompted.

"I will…", Zenoheld promised, sliding an ability in place. "**Ability Activate! Meteor Driver!**" Assail Farbros adjusted its cannons to aim at the evolved Hydranoid, firing four massive red lasers at him. Hydranoid remained stationary, unworried by the oncoming attack.

_Assail Farbros: 7000+500=7500_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 4300-500=3800_

"Show them my new power, Alice", Hydranoid said. "Unleash me!"

"Ok", Alice agreed, putting a new ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Singularity!**" Hydranoid's body started to summon another dark whirlwind, not even blocking the blast. Rather, the lasers were absorbed by the whirlwind.

"What the?!", Zenoheld demanded. Red energy seeped out of Assail Farbros and entered the whirlwind, only making it stronger. When the storm dissipated, Hydranoid was still there, unfazed by the attack.

_Assail Farbros: 7500-2500=5000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 3800+2500=6300_

"Singularity is an ability unique to Blackout Hydranoid", Alice clarified. "It drops all opponent Bakugan down to base level… and _transfers_ that power to Hydranoid."

"That's… impossible", Zenoheld muttered in shock.

"I'm rather surprised you can handle this much", Alice commended Hydranoid.

"I guess my new body really _can_ contain this much power", Hydranoid agreed. "Still, why not play if safe and end this battle quickly?"

"No… you're crazy! You can't beat me!", Zenoheld ranted. "I… I AM INVINCIBLE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! INVINCIBLE!"

"Not anymore!", Alice retorted, putting another new ability into her gauntlet. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**" All five of Hydranoid's heads readied an orb of purple and black energy, getting ready to die art the behemoth.

_Assail Farbros: 5000-500=4500_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 6300_

"No… this can't be happening… this ISN'T HAPPENING!", Zenoheld broke down.

"You are finished, Zenoheld!", Hydranoid roared as he released all five orbs, them all crashing into Assail Farbros. The five resulting explosions were enough to destroy Assail Farbros on their own, breaking the battle weapon into several unsalvagable pieces. Zenoheld himself was in the ground, his uniform torn in many spots his body bleeding from several places. But he didn't seem to be seriously hurt.

_Zenoheld: 0%_

As the battle concluded, all the Bakugan returned to their true forms, cawing and screeching as they gazed upward, at the Annihilator.

"You're… a monster", Zenoheld grunted at Alice as she neared him.

"_You're_ the monster", Alice corrected. "You want to blow up planets as a temper tantrum. My methods to stop you are irreverent considering your endgame."

"Then I hope you enjoy this victory", Zenoheld growled, tapping several buttons on his gauntlet. "It will be a fleeting one." He then disappeared, transported onboard the Annihilator.

XXX

Onboard the Annihilator, Zenoheld eased onto the throne. He noticed all the Vexos were there. "How'd it go?", he asked.

"Our trip to Vestal was a success", Lync reported. "They don't be going anywhere. And boy, you should've heard Mylene's speech…"

"And what of you, Hydron?", Zenoheld asked, though he knew he had failed.

"We engaged the Brawlers known as Shun and Marucho", Hydron answered. "They… they won. Our Bakugan are destroyed."

"And Alice found her way here", Zenoheld finished.

"Wait, but… _she_ did this to you?", Mylene gaped. "She was always good, but… she doesn't have the firepower to do something like that!"

"She does now", Zenoheld answered grimly. "Professor Clay, begin firing sequence."

"Finally!", Shadow yelled, vindicated. "I was worried you'd lost your stomach… sir."

"Yes, alright", Clay muttered. "Thirty seconds to firing!"

XXX

Alice and Hydranoid were about to celebrate a victory when they registered an alarming sight. The Annihilator's primary weapon was charging a gigantic red blast. It was getting ready to blow New Vestroia apart.

"I will protect New Vestroia", Hydranoid promised, about to take off, but Alice stopped him.

"You'll have to be quick", she said. "If you can do enough damage to their primary weapon, it might misfire. It's our only chance, Hydranoid!"

"Thank you", Hydranoid said, before racing into the sky, barely slowed down by the atmosphere.

XXX

"Twenty seconds", Clay reported to Zenoheld. "No way to abort the firing sequence now. New Vestroia's fate is sealed."

"Sir!", one of the scientists called. "The scanners are detecting an unknown contact. Possibly a Bakugan."

A holo screen of that contact appeared, revealing it to be a dark purple Bakugan, with a scaly purple underbelly, eight wings, and five different heads, all aiming right them.

"Is that… Hydranoid?", Mylene questioned.

"**CHAOS ARMAGEDDON!**", the Bakugan shouted, the five heads unleashing a massive blast of dark purple energy. The Vexos watched as the powerful attack hit their primary weapon dead on.

"Yeah. Like _that'll_ do anything", Lync scoffed.

Suddenly, red lights started flickering, going with an alarm sound.

"I don't believe it", Clay muttered. "That… _beast_… hit our power conductor. It's ruptured! We're going to misfire!"

"But a full powered blast that misfires would destroy the Annihilator!", Hydron exclaimed. Everyone in the room look shocked after hearing that, even frightened.

"Five seconds. Say your prayers", Clay informed gravely.

"ALICE!", Zenoheld roared a bloodthirsty cry. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

A few moments later, a massive red flash was seen, and the Annihilator went up in a massive explosion.

XXX

The people of Vestal were all watching that. They saw the Annihilator charge up, they saw Hydranoid destabilize the primary weapon, and they saw the Annihilator get destroyed. And they cheered, all over the planet.

As soon as they started, a shockwave rolled over them all. It wasn't enough to knock anyone over, but enough to startle them, at least.

XXX

"What was that?", Mira asked, right after feeling that shockwave.

"Perhaps it was from the Annihilator's destruction", Keith theorized. "It may have caused a shockwave so powerful, it rippled through the dimensions."

Suddenly, as the Vestals watched, the two rogue Vestal Destroyers overhead began descending toward the ground, turning off their dimension barrier.

"Are they… surrendering?", Baron asked.

"I guess they are", Volt replied. "If Zenoheld isn't here to command them, why should they continue?"

"Yeah", Ace agreed, deep in thought. "Does that mean... it's over?"

"I think so", Mira responded. "Our fight against the Vexos... is over."

XXX

Alice saw the destruction of the Vestal Annihilator firsthand, watching as Hydranoid came back down.

"It's over, Alice", Hydranoid said. "We won."

"We did, didn't we?", Alice replied. "If it wasn't for your evolved power, you wouldn't have done anywhere _near_ which damage in time."

"_That is correct_", a deep voice called out to them both. A spirit appeared before them: red wings with the Pyrus symbol on them, a golden blade, and a glowing diamond. Drago's Perfect Dragonoid form.

"Drago", Alice said, finally realizing the voice in those dreams was identical to Drago's. "It was you. You gave me those messages."

"_I did_", Drago confirmed. "_The Perfect Core's power allowed me to see into multiple possible futures. This was the only one where Hydranoid survived. As such, I was able to send you a dream detailing that future._"

"Thank you, Drago", Hydranoid said, bowing his five heads. "I am in your debt."

"_It's fine_", Drago responded. "_Know that your troubles aren't over. I do not know much, but I do know that the Annihilator's destruction sent out a dimension shockwave. The source of the data you've received will track you down, as well as their enemies. Be prepared._"

"I will", Alice promised. "We both will."

"_One more thing. Give my regards to Dan_", Drago requested. "_I'll__ be able to open a portal for your usage. It will lead to your laboratory on Earth."_

"Thank you", Hydranoid told the Perfect Dragonoid spirit. Drago faded away, and as he said, a portal opened where he was. Without hesitation, Alice and Hydranoid jumped through, bound for friendly territory. Their battle against the Vexos was finally over.

XXX

As Alice walked through the portal, Hydranoid in hand, she was greeted by the smiling faces of Shun and Marucho.

"It's finished", she finally said, a smile on her face. "Zenoheld's gone. The Annihilator's gone. We beat them."

"How's Hydranoid?", Shun asked her, concerned.

"He channeled his power", Alice answered. "He successfully evolved."

"He's not the only one!", Marucho added. "Ingram evolved too!"

"Really?", Alice asked.

"Yeah", Shun confirmed. "He finished off Shadow and Hydron all by himself."

"Your battling skills deserve _some_ credit", Ingram admitted.

"We... actually won", Alice realized, almost in delayed shock. "It's over. What do we do now?"

"Well, I have an idea", Marucho offered. "Since before we got the Attribute energies, me and a team of scientists have been working on a special project. I just recieve word that they've gotten through a major breakthrough!"

"What kind of 'special project'?", Shun asked.

"A virtual environment designed to host Bakugan battling", Marucho explained, excited. "That way, people from all over the world could enjoy the battling, and Bakugan wouldn't be hurt in the virtual arenas. I call it... Bakugan Interspace!"

"That's impressive", Alice said. "But where do we fit in?"

"I'd appreciate it if you could help me test it", Marucho admitted. "So, what do you say?"

Alice and Shun exchanged a glance at each other. Instead of battle weariness, they shared ease. They were finally safe. They then turned to Marucho and nodded.

XXX

A done made of multicolored energy was surrounding a massive, yet elegant, city. Each building was a spire that had looked to be made of crystal. On the streets, pale blue-skinned humanoids were walking fish the streets. Suddenly, a shockwave appeared, making the dome surrounding the city fluctuate, before restabilizing.

Inside the largest of the buildings, two females of that species had felt the shockwave, immediately moving toward their scientists to inquire them.

"What was that, just now?", the older of the two asked.

"An explosion originating from beyond this dimension", a scientist answered. "I have no idea what caused it, but it'd have to get pretty powerful."

"Can you trace the place it originated from?", the younger one asked them

"Yes, I believe so", he replied.

"As soon as you figure it out, let me know", the younger one said. "I'll investigate it personally."

"I'm in agreement, little sister", the older one said. "Any ally of this level would be invaluable."

XXX

In a new planet, which resembled a dark cavern, with several holes in the ceiling letting in the little sunlight the planet had, a sudden shockwave appeared. A warship was almost forced out of the sky, but it righted itself.

Inside that ship, there were six creatures with many similar features: a humanoid shape, gray and chiseled skin, a yellow crusted headband on their foreheads, and yellow toe-claws. An outlier was a more feminine specimen, which had blue skin. Each of them were wearing a different colored uniform, each corresponding to a different Bakugan Attribute. The one in purple was sitting on a throne, and the rest were standing, backing him up.

"What was that, just now?", the one in purple demanded.

"It may have been a ripple through the dimensions, sire", the blue skinned female, who was in yellow, replied. "A massive explosion in another dimension, powerful enough to even extend to other worlds. But what could've caused it, I don't know."

"So, you finally admit that you don't know something", the one in red sniped, earning his target's ire.

"Perhaps a Bakugan could've done this", the brown robed one suggested. "I'll have to track the shockwave."

"Do so at once", the purple robed individual ordered. "Do not allow the trail to go cold. If there is even a fraction of a chance there is a Bakugan with that kind of power, I want it under _my_ control. Go, now!"

"As you wish… Emperor Barodius"

XXX

**Well, teasers for the next arc. This arc was fun while it lasted. I hope you enjoyed. **

**If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you have anything to say, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until the next arc, goodbye. **

**P.S. the credit to Chaos Armageddon goes to Insane Dominator. Thanks. **


End file.
